


Connection

by YourFriendlyGayHere



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Catra and Adora get mad at each other a lot hah, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fight club au on the side, Fluffy, Gayness, Highschool AU, Humor, In denial feelings, Kind of Slowburn, Kissing, Lesbians, M for language and violence, Melog is here, Possible smut, Romance, Swordfighting, They are just emotional a lot, They both live on their own, They get hurt a lot, Underage Driving, catradora, drama filled ;-;, lots of flashbacks, lots of it..., making out?, motorcycle, seprated in middle school, they grew up with shadow weaver still, they make too many promises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 125,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyGayHere/pseuds/YourFriendlyGayHere
Summary: Catra and Adora were always close friends when they were younger. They spent all of their time together, they grew up together. Although, they got separated when they went to too different middle schools. They end up reuniting in high school, but will the connection they used to have still be there?  (my story is from Wattpad so if you find it again hi)(Lowkey a fight club AU, on the side)Possible lemon in future chapters...if I feel like it
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter One

_**Adora's POV:** _

_***Beep beep*** _

I groaned hearing my alarm clock blaring into my left ear as I yanked my pillow to cover my ears from hearing the ugly sound. I laid there for a good 5 minutes until I finally decided to make an effort to get up.

I eventually sat up from my bed and grabbed my phone to see a couple of texts from Bow and Glimmer. They were both my closest friends from middle school, they showed me around the school since I didn't go to the middle school everyone else went too. I guess they called it the "Gifted" middle school. It wasn't anything special, we just learned about more advanced technological stuff, yada yada, whatever.

I opened the texts from our group chat and it read,

"First day of high school guys! I can't wait!" that one was from Bow.

"Yea! Can't wait, I still can't believe we're going already, middle school seemed like yesterday" Glimmer had replied back too.

The texting they went on was about highschool, and what we're wearing and how we're going to get there. I decided to take my bike since I don't live with anyone. I actually don't quite know who I was raised by, or who my parents were. I just know it was a woman who went by the name "Shadow weaver". I haven't seen her since the beginning of middle school, I hardly even remember what she even looks like.

I sighed and texted back to them.

"Hey guys"

"OH EM GOSH! It's the infamous ADORAAAA. How's it hangin'? Ready for hiiiighschool!?" I rolled my eyes at Bow's texts all in one bunch together.

"Excited. Nervous. Scared. Peachy. Hungry"

"Peachy?"

"Peachy?"

They both replied in unison, it was kinda scary, to say the least.

"Yes..Peachy" I texted back

I wasn't getting an answer so I guess they got confused and decided to end the conversation there. I threw my phone onto the table and entered my bathroom to which I brushed my teeth and washed my face. My hair was a complete mess, so I grabbed my brush and brushed my blonde locks. I used to wear my hair up in this specific way, but I decided to just keep it down this year and see how people think about it. I threw on a hoodie and jeans, I don't mind about my appearance this year. I just want to be comfy.

I finished up in the bathroom and walked out to see my backpack lying there dying. I can totally relate, I grabbed it and pulled it over my shoulders, both straps locking onto them. Quickly snatching my shoes and putting them on, I was about to leave my house then.

_***flashback*** _

'Fuck' I thought to myself as I forgot my phone on the table. I jogged back inside and was about to grab my phone on the table. I was midway grabbing it when my eyes laid on a photo of me and my old childhood friend Catra. She was my everything, my other half, my best friend...

_'Come on Adora! You're so slow!' Catra yelled as she was already on the top of a small green hill. She was always the fast one, no matter what you do. You can never beat her speed._

_I huffed and slowly made my way up the hill, I was about to make it up the hill when I felt myself slip. A chill went through my body as I knew what was about to come, but the impact never occurred. I felt an arm wrapped around my waist holding it tightly._

_I slowly opened my eyes to see a beautiful girl in front of me, yellow and blue eyes. The brown locks that she refused to brush so they always stuck up everywhere. I saw a smirk play on her mouth as she pulled me towards her to which she engulfed me into a hug._

_'You are so clumsy Adora..' She whispered as the embrace she had me in was warm, I felt the need to never let go from her._

_'That's just me' I playfully pushed her back and tackled her to the ground, now straddling her I gave her a playful smirk right before we had a wrestling war with our hands. It only lasted for a couple of minutes._

_I was still lying upon Catra when I decided to turn my head to look at the sky when I saw a perfect sunset with a shade of red and orange combined._

_I got up and held my hand out to Catra, she accepted it and pulled her self up._

_"Wow..." We said in unison as we watched the sunset, our hands still intertwined. I looked over at her and smiled. She returned the smile, but it slowly faded as she looked down sadly._

_"What's up?" I asked worriedly._

_She sighed, then started to speak, "W-Were going to separate you know? We are going to different middle schools. You're going to be sent to some cool school, and I'm just going to some stupid basic school..I don't want to be away from you"._

_I knew this conversation had to be brought up eventually, I lifted her chin so that her eyes met mine._

_"Hey, it's okay. We can still keep in touch you know? It's not like we're saying goodbye forever" I said trying to cheer her up._

_I heard a sniffle, so I embraced her and whispered, "Nothing really bad is going to happen as long as we have each other"_

_I felt Catra break the embrace as her eyes met mine in a serious manner, she held my shoulders tightly._

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise"_

**_*End of flashback*_ **

I felt a tear go down my cheek while looking at the photo of us when we were kids. The last time I ever saw her was when we were at that hill looking at the sunset. I still feel guilt from that day, I never fulfilled her promise, since something bad did happen. I never had the time to talk to her, and even neglected her sometimes cause I was too caught up in my studies. I've been meaning to call or text her but at this point, it seems pointless. She has probably moved on from me.

I felt my phone vibrate on the table, I set down the picture to check it.

"GIRL COME ON!! WE PROMISED TO MEET AT SCHOOL EARLY TODAY, HURRY UP! WE ONLY GOT 40 MINUTES TO PLAY OUR BOARD GAME!!" It was from Bow.

I scrambled and grabbed my phone, sending a quick text saying I'm coming. I got so sidetracked with the photo, I forgot the first day of high school was today. I looked back at the photo of Catra and me, then shook my head running out of the house.

I got on my bike and sped down to school.

'She probably doesn't even think about me anymore....'

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**A/N: The first chapter is done! I will write the second chapter right after this one just in case if you guys enjoyed it. Tell me if you think I should continue it, this is one of my first FF. So, I hope I did my best! :D** _

_**Thanks for reading!** _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of introducing Adora's friends.

**Adora's POV:**

I pedaled down the road that headed towards the school, my thoughts were filled about Catra and our past together. I attempted to get rid of them on the way to school but they just never went away.

I was thinking so much that I didn't even realize that I reached the school, I put my bike in an open bike holder and looped the lock around it. I locked it into place, and before I could stand up from my kneeling position I felt someone yank my shoulder into a hug, which almost knocked the wind out of me.

"Hey girl!" Bow exclaimed as he was practically jumping around the world to see me. Sometimes, I think he is gay. I swear I felt like he had a thing with Kyle back in middle school.

"Hello to you too Bow," I said scratching my head and groaning trying to get away from the embrace but that just made him squeeze me even more.

"Alright, come on Bow. She needs to breathe too" I heard Glimmer scold him.

He frowned and let me go, but gave me one more quick squeeze before ACTUALLY letting me go.

I smiled at silently gave Glimmer a thank you, she returned the smile as me and her gave a gentler embrace.

"It's so good to see you guys," I said as I exited the embrace.

"It's soooo good to see you guys too," Bow said excitedly.

"We should have hung out more during the summer, since now we may not have a lot of time not that we're in high school," Glimmer said with a frown.

"Don't worry Glimmer, we will make time. Just have to find a way" I said patting her shoulder. "Didn't you have a board game we were going to play Bow?" I then asked.

I saw his eyes light up and he grabbed both Glimmer and I by our shoulders and pushed us towards a nearby table.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

_**~~~~~~~~** _

Bow finally set up the game, It was a table that looks like dungeons and dragons except when he pulled out a bag, the figures were of us. I was holding a sword with some red and white costume, and glimmer had a purple cape-like clothing with shorts. While bow, that is kind of obvious. He had a bow, and he was wearing a crop top with a heart in the middle. See what I mean, GAY!

He began to explain the rules of the game and we began to play the game. It seemed pretty simple overall, just moving around the figure and doing what the manual said. The enemies were called the 'hoard'? It seems like an interesting name as if I had heard it before.

I looked over and saw Perfuma by herself, she was one of my close friends from middle school as well.

"Hold on guys. I'm gonna go get Perfuma and see if she wants to come over and talk with us" I said getting up from the game.

"Hurry back! We need to finish and see what the almighty 'She-Ra' is going to do this time to defeat the army!" He replied in a hurry.

I rolled my eyes and ran over to Perfuma.

"Hey, Perfuma!" I said happily

"Oh, hey Adora! What are you doing over here?" She asked

"I saw you over here and wondered if you wanted to play a board game with Glimmer, Bow, and I?"

"Oh..Um, I'm actually waiting for Entrapta right now. She's just finishing up talking with Mr. Hordak"

"Mr. Hordak? Who's that?" I asked interested.

"He's the science engineering and technician of the school. He is famous for creating many inventions. There is even a rumor that he created a portal to another dimension!" She exclaimed.

"Cool, and she's there for?"

"She's just asking if she can join the class even though it's not for freshmen. I hope she can convince him, s-she is really good at inventions and techy stuff. Not me though, hehe. I'm just going to join the gardening club or something" she confessed.

"Oh..I'm sure you will find something you like!" I answered. Come to think of it, I really don't know what I decided to do. I signed up for an ancient history study and Swordsmanship. Believe it or not, our school teaches self-defense with swords. No one else is doing it with me, so I'm alone on this one.

"I hope so-" She was interrupted from Entrapta wrapping an arm around her shoulder. I saw a small blush form on Perfuma's cheeks.

I chuckled, she still did look the same from middle school. Typical long purple pigtails, and rusty looking. She was a did work with a lot of tech so I'm not surprised she can look a little rustic from time to time.

"Long time no see, Adora!" She screamed in my face.

I smiled and told her to lower her voice. Sometimes she gets a bit loud from time to time and doesn't even realize it.

"Yep, it has been a long time since I have seen you Entrapta. Even though I saw you like a couple of months ago. We were in the same math class, remember?"

I watched her think a little bit, it was as if a lightbulb went off on the top of her head. "Oh yeaaaaaah!! We did. You helped me with that big project with what was the name..Quadratics...eh I really don't know. But who cares, SCIENCE! It is the key! To all SUCCESSI IN LIFE!!" She finished off with a scream.

Perfuma shushed her and looked back over at me, "We're glad to join you guys with your..what was it? Boardgame"

"Sweet," I said while shoving my hands in my hoodie

I led them over to the table we were all sitting at. My eyes were laid on 3 new people that were at our table.

"Hey, guys!" Bow waved over to come to sit down. My eyes darted to the new faces, Mermista and Seahawk are sophomores here, but we were friends with them the last year at middle school. While we were still a grade behind. I finally then laid my eyes on Kyle, who was sitting dangerously close to Bow. He was a shy guy, whole apologized and practically did anything that someone asked of him.

We were all talking about our summer, and what our plans we have for high school when we heard the bell. I groaned and looked at my schedule. My first period was one of my two electives, which was ancient history. I was quite excited since historical artifacts and stuff like that always fascinated me.

We all exchanged our goodbye as I walked to my class, there was a corner I had to pass which led to a dark area. Unfortunately, I had to go through there to get to my class.

I turned the corner, and my eyes widened seeing someone that I thought would never ever see again in my life.

Standing there on foot up against the wall, arms crossed. Black jacket, with a white shirt. Necklace dangling from her neck, and black converse. She never changed. She always wore black.

I finally reached her eyes, the 2 different colored eyes that I looked into almost 4 years ago.

"Hey, Adora~.." She finally spoke

"....Catra?..."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

**A/N: Well there is chapter 2! It was a little boring this chapter since I was kind of introducing the characters, but I couldn't make it all boring so the ending I hope was a good add-in. Sorry If I made some typing errors, I'm writing this late at night so I'm not at peak consciousness >_< but I wanted to put in at least 2 chapters. Tell me if you guys think If I should continue to write this!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Catra's friends and her character a little.

_**Catra's POV:** _

I walked down the stairs to the front of the school, I felt someone tap my back. As an instinct, I jumped back and hissed.

"Woah, simmer down Wildcat" The short combed over hair girl said.

I groaned and crossed my arms.

"Scropia, what did I tell you about the whole 'personal space' thing"

"Right right, ten-foot radius," She said while backing up and grinning.

"What are you grinning for?" I hissed lightly, sometimes she can get on my last nerves when she smiles for no reason.

"Oh nothing" She pushed me forward to make me start walking toward the school since we were kind of just standing in the middle of nowhere "Are you excited for highschool?" she finished.

I ran a hand through my uncombed hair "Tsk, not really. I never see a point in going to this shitty highschool. I should have just went to the new high school that was closer to my house. But nooo, you just had to convince me to go there"

A shit-plastered grin appeared on her face as she jumped in front me, "Come on if you went to that new school you wouldn't have any friends since were really really close right?"

I bit down on my lip and softly pushed her to the side as I continued to make my way through the school while adjusting my backpack straps, "I never said we were close, the only reason I let you stick by me is because, you helped me with finals. Just like you're going to help me and tutor me here" I then growled

I saw Scorpia laugh, then grabbed my arm to drag me toward another group of people that I somewhat remember from Middle school, but I do remember is that I never really liked them.

"Hey, Lonnie!" Scorpia yelled

I pushed Scorpia's hand off my arm and yet again ran my hand through my hair and scoffing. I don't want to interact with other people right now.

"Scorpia.." I muttered under my breath, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

"Hey, Scorpia! ...Hey...Catra.." Lonnie finished slowly.

I put on a fake smile, "Hey! Lonnie! What's up" Holding up a fist to her.

She looked surprised, but also suspicious.

She held up her fist and bumped mine, "Nothing..You feeling okay? I thought you always hated my back in Junior high"

I waved a hand at her and continued my fake smile so that this conversation can end as fast as possible, "No no! That's past Catra. Pftttt, we're gonna become the best of friends!" I said confidently lied.

I saw her nod slowly

"Right..." She said

Suddenly I felt myself being tugged into someone's chest, my face being smashed into Scopria's chest, while Lonnie was in the same situation. Smashed right into Scorpia.

"S-Sco...r..pia.!!" I squeaked out from being suddenly restricted from Scorpia

"Were gonna be the best friend trio!" Scorpia said happily.

"Oh my gosh, I need to draw this!" She then said, randomly dropping us. Then grabbing a notepad from her side pocket, starting to draw a picture.

I rolled my eyes, about to protest about her sudden attack on me and Lonnie, but in the corner of my eye, I see someone who I forgot about and lost a long time ago.

Adora.

She..looked the same. Except, she had her hair down which she NEVER did. She still had the same grin..the the same eyes I saw from years ago. I swear I thought I was seeing things. I quickly rubbed my eyes, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. She was with a group of girls, but a couple of boys. I didn't recognize anyone except for Kyle, he went to our middle school but then transferred to some new school without telling us. I guess he went to middle school, Adora went too.

I continued to eye Adora from the corner of my eye, then out of nowhere, Scopria stepped in front of me to reveal a drawing she made.

"Look look!" Pointing to her drawing of Lonnie, Her, and I. "It's the best friend trio, I'm an artist if I do say so myself".

I groaned and pushed her aside to continue to look at Adora, and for some reason, I felt my cheeks heat up from looking at her laughing from afar. She really did never change...she still always did look beautiful to me....her eyes always twinkled. Just..like that last day I ever saw her, the way her hair moved with the wind..the way her hand perfectly fitted with mine as we stared out in the sunset. That day always comes back to me once and a while.

_***flashback*** _

_I sniffed as I felt Adora's comfy and warm embrace around me, I heard her whisper into my ear, "Nothing really bad is going to happen as long as we have each other"._

_I shut my eyes tightly before finally opening them and holding her shoulders tightly escaping the embrace._

_"You promise?" I said still holding her shoulders tightly_

_"I promise"_

**_*End Of Flashback*_ **

I clenched my fist as I felt a tear attempting to escape my eye, I quickly wiped it away as I ran into the bathroom. I heard Scorpia call after me in concern, but I ignored her calls.

I gripped the sides of the sink and watched a small girl enter the bathroom.

"What are YOU looking at?!" I hissed at her, I felt my tail slowly wiggle around. I yanked it to keep it still, then glared at her.

The small girl ran away quickly, my eyes quickly softened then I started back into the mirror above the sink that I was gripping.

"I promise..."

"I promise" I repeated.

"I promise my ass! You lier! You..You..." my voice cracked as I felt another tear go down. "You promised you would keep in touch with me.." I then whispered.

I growled then marched out of the bathroom, I saw my schedule. My first period was ancient history. I knew Adora loved history, so I assumed that she would be in my class. I waited outside of a dark corner which was the way to the class.

The bell rang and I took my place.

I looked down at my watch and watched her leave to exchange her goodbyes, and just as I expected she made her way over to the area I was.

She turned the corner, and her eyes widened. Her eyes met mine as she froze in her place, not moving an inch.

I smirked as our eyes made contact, I almost hesitated but I didn't back down from my confident state.

"Hey, Adora~.." I spoke cooly.

Her eyes widened, then shakily said

"....Catra?..."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**A/N: Kind of another boring chapter, but I put in Catra's POV and to introduce kind of who she hangs around, similar to befores chapter. It'll get more interesting,..I hope after this chapter.** _


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora reunite after a couple of years. DRAMA SPIKES.

**_Adora's POV:_ **

"Hey Adora~.." 

"....Catra?..." I answered shakily

She gave a smug look, the same grin she always had as a kid.

"Yep, that is me" She then answered then crossing her arms.

"W-What are you doing back?" I continued my shaky voice.

I saw her eyes turn into anger, she then grabbed the collar of my hoodie and pushed me against the wall.

"What am I doing back?! You _LEFT_ me! You...YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ME WHEN WE WENT TO DIFFERENT MIDDLE SCHOOLS" She huffed then breathed again "You promised that nothing bad would happen as long as we were together, well you should have left out ' _together_ '... _BECAUSE_..together never happened did it?!"

I was left speechless staring at the cat girl that I once called my best friend, now screaming at me with full emotion. I couldn't reach her eyes as I stared down at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry..I promised I meant to call or make any form on contact. I really did. I never meant to leave you distraught, I thought you would just move on from me in middle school" I answered honestly.

She let go off my collar and scoffed, "Yea, but that doesn't change the fact that you _BROKE_ the promise you made to me. Adora, you meant everything to me. Yet you left me..for 4 years!" she screamed once again.

I was left speechless again, she rolled her eyes in annoyance. She scoffed and turned around to walk away, her tail slowly moving around. 

Something sparked within me as I quickly ran to her, yanking her arm to turn around. "Catra..listen! Please, you meant a lot to me as well and you still do! You heard me, I never had intentions of hurting you. Can we please try again? Regain the connection we once had together when we were younger?" I pleaded.

I saw her eyes flicker from my eyes to the ground, I could see and feel her contemplating the answer she was yet to give before finally answering.

She yanked her hand away, "You left me and expect me to just _FORGIVE_ you just like that?! Stuff like that isn't that simple, you always got what you want while I had to work for it. _EVERYTHING!_ Don't expect things to be the same between us" 

She shoved her hands into her pocket and made her way to the class that I was headed toward. I huffed in annoyance that I had to deal with her in my class. I was still standing there speechless while looking down at the hand that Catra had let go.

I felt a tear go down my cheek as it dropped down into the palm of my hand

"I'm sorry.." I whispered

_**~~~~~~~** _

The tardy bell rang as it knocked me right out of my trance, my eyes turned into a frantic worry. 

"I can't be late on my first day!" I rushed into the classroom to see and everyone's eyes darted to me, I froze in embarrassment. 

I saw Catra smirk, as I prepared myself to be screamed at by the teacher that I was yet to meet. What a way to make a good impression, Adora. I internally facepalmed.

"Adora?!" A familiar voice rang into my ears.

I instantly lifted my eyes to meet the teacher's, I instantly recognized him.

"Lance?!" I said with surprise.

I was completely taken back, I knew both of Bow's dads were historians. But I didn't think they worked at a school now.

"Well if it isn't Adora! My favorite friend of Bow's!" His eyes then widened then snuck up to my ear placing a hand over our ears to shield his whispers "Don't tell Glimmer I said though".

I nodded still darting my eyes everywhere, Lance then stood up straight acting professionally quickly. I couldn't help but giggle at his quick change. 

"Well Ms. Adora, You should head to your seat. You know showing up late on the first day of school gives you a terrible impression" He said sternly then giving a quick wink as if he was silently telling me he could care less about my tardiness.

"Right..where do I sit?" I asked trying to advert my eyes anywhere but Catra's 

"Oh! Yes.." He looked at his chart then pointed to an empty seat, "You will be sitting next to Ms. Catra or Catgirl...Pussy cat whatever" He finished while pushing up his glasses with a smile, I heard the class snicker as I then heard a loud groan coming from where he was pointing.

I groaned as well, of course of all things that could happen. He had to put me right next to the person I did NOT want to sit next too. 

Our eyes made contact as I heard a small growl escape her lips. She then sat up quickly and smacked her palm against the table, eliciting a loud sound that echoed through the room. All the students became silent.

"Okay, Mr. Glasses. First of all, do _NOT_ call me 'Catgirl' or 'Pussy cat'. AND, can I please move? I don't want to sit next too..her" she said then pointing at me.

I felt my heart sink and I looked down.

"Y-Yea, I think it's for the best" I mumbled and I gave him pleading eyes so he can be convinced

Lance and rolled his eyes, then clapping his hands. 

"Nonsense! You guys seem like a perfect duo! Now head to your seat Adora" He squinted his eyes the pointed to my seat once again.

"Bu-" I was interrupted

"Now!" He said sternly, I always hated when Lance got mad. He is usually laid back but once you get him mad. You don't want to proceed.

My shoulders slumped as I walked my way over to the seat next to Catra's. I sighed and prepared myself for more confrontation from my 'ex-best friend'.

I eventually made it over to my chair and saw Catra's feet resting on it, she was in a clear comfortable position as she popped one eye open.

"Move," I said. 

I saw a glimpse of nervousness, yet she still kept calm. I was always able to get through her when I was serious but, yeah. She as definitely changed over the years.

"No, make me" a sly grin appeared as she said that.

I groaned and shoved her legs with my hands making her fly off the chair, everyone stared at our direction.

"You...bitch" She muttered getting up from the ground.

"You said 'make me', so I did?" I said calmly. 

She scoffed getting back into her seat. 

"Whatever," She said scoffing again. 

This girl had a _REAL_ attitude, not that she didn't have one when we were kids. But now, gosh she is a real stick in the mud. 

I smiled to myself in victory, then looking up to see Lance with his arms crossed not looking too happy.

"You two, I want you to stay after class. We need to have a _chat_ " He said slowly, then quickly becoming cheery about continuing his lecture about what we're going to learn in future lessons.

"Great, just _great!_ " I heard Catra whisper.

I rolled my eyes and slowly inched my way farther from her, farthest I could till I reached the end of the desk. I couldn't help but look over at her. I looked her up and down, I would be lying if I said she didn't look good with that jacket. She had grown a bit taller, to the point where she was just a bit taller than me. Her ears always twitched a lot when she was angry, and her tail would wiggle a lot. 

A smile appeared on my face since even after all these years, I still knew so much about Catra. And she still is the same person I always knew, just _bitchier_. 

"What are you smiling at" Her head was turned to me as she still had an unpleasant face staring at me. 

"N-Nothing" I looked away staring back up at the teacher.

Luckily before she could press the matter, the bell rang. I heard Catra quickly stand up and walk away. A part of me wished she said goodbye to me but I don't expect anything from her anymore.

We both made our way up to the teacher's desk, our shoulders brushed which caused us to move away from each other. 

I blushed slightly rubbing my shoulder, which she mirrored. We really were the same people at times.

"Now girls," Lance said folding his hands and resting his chin on a table he made from his folded hands.

"You guys made a bad impression on the first day, plus interrupted my class several times. So you know what I do when they interrupt my class?" He said sternly.

Catra and I both gulped lightly.

He then happily smiled and pulled out brooms.

"You both can help clean up the historical artifact room after school!" He then said excitedly.

We both groaned.

"Seriously?! Can't I get detention instead of having to be stuck in a room with her?" Catra scoffed.

I didn't say anything, I just looked down and had an idea to make us both happy.

"Hey, Lance. What if I just clean up the history room place. And, uh you left Catra off the hook for me?" I said looking over at Catra.

She had a surprised look on her face, and small blush on her face as she looked away then nodded.

He crossed his arms, "Very charming of you Adora, but...not chance"

He then got up and put his arms around both of our shoulders and pushed us out of his class.

"See you guys after school girls!" He said them slamming the door.

We both stood there in silence, then she finally turned to me which instantly made me turn to her. Our eyes met.

She scratched the back of her neck and started to speak.

"T-Thanks for trying to not get me in trouble," She said nervously, clearly trying to hide a blush. Her ears were also pinned down.

I smiled and went to touch her shoulder but I instantly retracted. 

'I can't just go and touch her, personal space and all. She can't trust me right off the bat from just that' I thought.

"Y-Yeah, it's the most I could try and do" I spoke while also scratching the back of my neck.

She then got embarrassed and spoke higher, "D-Don't take this as an 'okay' to be all buddy buddy with me. I'm only saying thank you because it would be rude not too. Not _because_....I like you or anything"

I smirked and crossed my arms, I kind of realized that I missed the feeling of teasing Catra. "I mean I didn't say anything abo-" I stopped myself and went to say something else just to tease her. "I know Catra, I _know,_ " I said smiling.

She was about to return the smile but groaned loudly shoving me out of her way, "Stop teasing me, Adora!" She yelled with a small smirk playing on her mouth. I knew she wasn't mad, she can never be mad when I tease her.

"I'm looking forward to after school!" I yelled back at her while she was walking away.

"I'm not!" She yelled back again.

I smiled to myself. 

I really did miss Catra...

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**A/N: Welp I hope this chapter was better than the ones before.** _


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swords.

_**Adora's POV** _

The previous periods before lunch were agonizingly slow since none of my friends were in the classes. Unfortunately, I was forced to make human interaction with new people, which I literally suck at.

I lazily walked to the lunch table where all my friends decided to meet up with my backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Wow, you look..dead already," Glimmer said while rubbing some of the sleep out of my eye, then patting my shoulder.

"Thank you, and I am in fact very dead," I said yawning, then adding "I literally have no classes with you guys".

Bow looked up from his schedule, with a sandwich in his hand.

"Didn't you try and talk to some people in your classes, or make any friends?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't intend to make a lot of friends. I'd rather just keep friends as just classmate friends, and just keep you guys".

Glimmer frowned and crossed her arms, I knew this look. She was about to give me a lecture.

"But Ador-"

She got cut off from Perfuma.

"Actually, I saw her talking to that one girl, that people call 'Catgirl' or something. She has a tail and is practically all black" Perfuma added.

I mentally facepalmed, I did not want that to be brought up.

"How do you know that?" I asked, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"I saw you two getting talked to by Bow's dad outside of his classroom, I assume you two have after school detention or clean up?" She asked.

I lowered my head in embarrassment, then gave a small nod.

Glimmer groaned and facepalmed.

"Seriously Adora? Getting in trouble on the first day, and besides. I heard that girl was a trouble maker, so keep your guard up".

My eyes widened then looked up, "Glimmer, Bow. You literally know her, well not really. But remember that childhood friend that I talked about? We lost contact after we moved to different middle schools?"

Bow and Glimmer both gasped in unison, then both saying "You mean..Catra?!"

I nodded, then told them to shush as if Catra was right next to them.

Glimmer's excitement died down, then gave another frown.

"Try not to get to attached, I have a bad feeling about her. I have nothing against her, just be careful around her, okay?" She said in a protective tone.

I shrugged, "She is my childhood friend, and I know her. But yeah, I understand. I won't get so attached".

I knew that was a lie, I want to do everything in my power to get close to Catra.

After all, I did miss her.

_**~~~~~~~~~** _

I groaned from hearing the painful sound of the bell, my next class was swordsmanship. I didn't mind since I've always wanted to swing a sword from time to time. For no particular reason, just a random wanting to do that.

I said my goodbyes to my friends, Its a shame I have no classes with my friends except for the last period which is with Bow.

I eventually made my way, with my backpack lazily on my shoulder over to my class. I yawned that stretched my neck.

In the corner of my eye, I caught something that made my breath hitch in my throat and my heart drops 20 stories.

I saw a somewhat shorter girl, maybe a couple of inches shorter than Catra...

..Kissing her.

I stood there, paralyzed. It also seemed like Catra was actually enjoying it since her hands were placed on her waist.

I quickly shook my head, 'You guys were nothing more than friends back then, don't get jealous. She is just... your friend. Nothing more. She probably would never think of me in that way'.

I walked away and managed to rip my eyes from the sight of Catra and that girl. I'm pretty sure she didn't see me, I hope.

I then finally reached my class, which my heart was racing. And my mind was swarmed with thoughts about why I even cared if that girl was kissing Catra. I shouldn't care anymore, if she saw me kissing some person then she wouldn't care. I should just be happy for her...

Making my way into the classroom, it was more of like an auditorium with huge open spaces. What really caught my eye was the racks on the wall of the many different types of swords and training dummies.

I couldn't help my excitement as my eyes continued to wander around the big room, but my thoughts were interrupted when I saw the teacher.

"Hello, class. I am Mrs. Grant. I am going to be your teacher for this class. As you know, I am going to teach you the basics of how to fight, and the basics of self-defense. If you use your eyes, all around the room you can see that there are different swords that you will be going to choose based off your set of skills. We start off with the basics of self-defense and see what skill range you meet in. If you fail to meet the basics of just self-defense, I will kick you out. Any questions?"

Everyone went silent, I heard small whispers coming from around the room. Usually falling under the category of, 'She's mean' or 'Should have I went to this class?'.

I didn't feel intimidated by her, I just felt that she was a strict teacher just trying to teach people how to fight.

"Alright class, please take a seat anywhere on the floor. As long as you can see, anywhere is fine" She said while moving to the center to get a bunch of handbooks that we have to get about fighting.

I sat a little towards the back so that my back was against a wall. I closed my eyes and waited for someone to pass me a book, but I heard a small creak of the door. I lifted my body off of the wall to see who was entering.

My eyes widened, as I saw Catra slowly entering. I looked around the room to see no one noticing her small, quiet entrance to class.

Our eyes eventually made contact since I was right next to the door, she put a finger over her mouth so it made it clear she wanted me to be quiet about her entering. She then looked around to see the coast was clear, then plopped down next to me. Our shoulders almost brushing, which caused me to blush and move a little farther from here.

I heard her grunt and run a hand through her sweaty mane, for some reason I could not help a small blush that was forming on my cheek. She did look good with her hair a little wet from her sweat. Completely forgetting what I just saw with Catra and that girl, by pushing the thought all the way into the back of my head.

She saw me eyeing her then pushed me a little, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I blushed and forced my eyes to look somewhere else, "You just look hot-I mean! Like, you look hot from running and you're sweating?"

Before she could answer, I rummaged through my bag and yanked a towel out from it, then handing it out to her.

She smirked and grabbed the towel from my hand then dabbed the small balls of sweat that were coming down her forehead.

"Thanks, and yeah. I get what you mean. I was just meeting up with this girl, then like some guys came up to me and asked if I wanted to race. You know me, the world star athlete, I couldn't say no. Then we ended up racing a bunch of times, then I realized I had to get to class so I sprinted, even more, all the way over here. Luckily, Mrs. Teacher wasn't paying attention-"

"What was that?" We heard a stern voice above us.

"I- Uh-" Catra stuttered.

I gulped then put a hand up to signal I wanted to talk, "It was me, I forgot something in the bathroom then I asked her to go get it. I'm sorry, I should have asked you first"

She continued to eye me, then she crouched down giving us a small sniff. Catra and I looked at each other, she shrugged at me.

"I sense..great things from both of you.." She said slowly, then patting both of our shoulders.

"You two should spar! I want to see what you two are capable of" She clasped both of her hands together making all the classmates look towards our way.

We both gulped.

"Us, sparring?" We asked in unison.

_**~~~~~~~** _

_**A/N: Sorry if there are spelling errors >_<** _


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More swords.

**_Adora's POV:_ **

We both stared at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean spar?" Catra asked, breaking the awkward silence between the 3 of us.

"You know? Grabbing a sword and just practice swinging it at each other" She said with confidence.

"But we don't know how to use swords" I added in.

"Nonsense, I just have a feeling that you know how both use one" She reassured.

I gulped then nodded, I stood up looking at Catra holding a hand down for her to take it. She actually obliged and took it this time. It seems she doesn't hate me _THAT_ much, but I don't want to push my luck.

We made our way onto the stage that held a rack of swords. Catra went out to reach for one, but quickly got smacked down by Mrs. Grant's hand. 

"Ow.." She grunted rubbing the spot that was hit.

"You may not touch these unless I say so. We will start off with you both using Longswords. Remember, let the sword control you. If you become one with the sword, using the sword will be easy to use and it will flow where you want it too" Mrs. Grant said.

I heard Catra give a small laugh, "Become one with the sword? Are you trying to be a witch?"

I rolled my eyes, there was the typical Catra, making sly remarks. I ignored her, and grabbed the Longsword, and held it in my two palms. I closed my eyes as I tried to concentrate, I noticed the more I concentrated the sword felt lighter. I also felt that I knew how to wield it, I gave the sword a quick spin with one palm.

"Adora, are you actually falling for this?" Catra asked.

"I mean, try it Catra. Just hold the sword and concentrate. It feels weird like it becomes lighter and you feel like you can do anything with it" I replied.

"Very well described, Adora" Mrs. Grant commented.

Catra rolled her eyes and tried what I said. After a couple of seconds, she groaned and then threw the sword the ground. 

"This is stupid, why do we have to spar," Catra said annoyed.

"Don't you want to prove your worth Catra, prove how much you have changed as a person to Adora. How much you changed after..she _left_ you?" Mrs. Grant emphasized the last part of the sentence. 

I felt my heart drop as something changed in Catra, the Catra a couple of minutes ago giving me the best smirk was gone. The Catra who was willing to give me another chance was gone. It was as if a switch was flipped in her, she looked down at the sword. Which to then she waltzed toward the sword, and grabbed it.

I stepped back, my grip on the sword becoming stronger and stronger on it. I felt my heart race as I watched Catra just stand there lifeless with the sword lazily in her hand. But the grip looked strong.

"You...LEFT..me!" Catra screamed as she lunged forward with the point of the sword heading straight towards me. 

I luckily was able to dodge in time, how was I so reactive all of a sudden? Catra kept lunging the sword at me as I had to keep dodging it. I then decided to do something risky, I did a quick roll and captured her ankles and pulled on them making her fall back on her back, but she didn't drop the sword. I straddled her and pinned the wrist without the sword up as she didn't have the strength to hold the sword now.

"Catra! We had this conversation. I promised I didn't mea-" a punch directly to my cheekbone cut me off, making me lose my grip on her wrist, then a kick to my stomach made me fly back. onto my back, as I rolled on my side groaning. 

I saw Catra get up and slowly walked toward me, dragging the tip of the sword on the ground making a loud creaking noise.

It was if everything and everyone around us was gone, it was just Catra and I fighting. We always used to playfight, but never like this. Catra was almost aiming to kill me, with pure hatred. 

"Shut up, Adora! I don't wanna hear that you didn't mean to! Why did you do it in the first place! Don't make promises you can't keep. You were all I had left before Shadow Weaver left us!" She screamed. 

..Shadow Weaver, I've heard that name before, I knew she took care of me. But maybe she was more? I can't seem to remember. I managed to get into a sitting position on my knees as I watched her scream at me, I was left speechless. I looked down as I felt a small tear go down my cheek, there was no fixing us. She hated me.

I felt my head spin as my mind began to feel groggy. Before I knew it, I was knocked out by a final blow to the head. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_***flashback*** _

_"Adora, what are you reading," Catra asked holding a small stuffed animal._

_I grinned and showed her the book, "Look!" I pointed, "It's a book on swords, it's all about how to use them and what they look like"_

_Catra frowned and sunk to the ground, "Why don't we just play tag or something else, you big nerd. And isn't that Shadow Weaver's book?"_

_I quickly shoved a hand over her mouth, "Don't tell Shadow Weaver or else she is going to literally kill me!" I pleaded._

_Catra then scratched the back of my hand, "Don't do that, and I promise I won't"_

_I watched the blood trickle off my hand and frowned then showed Catra._

_Catra then gasped looking around our room for the band-aids, she then found them under the bed in a small medic box._

_She unwrapped the band-aid and placed it over the cuts, "There, all fixed! Sorry about that" she apologized then gave the covered wound a small kiss._

_I blushed and gave a quick smile, I watched Catra's eyes advert mine to look at the book that was now on the floor._

_"Hey, that sword looks cool!" She said pointing to the picture in the book._

_I grabbed the book and looked at it and smiled, "Yeah, it is! It's called a 'Longsword', they are like really long swords, with a long edge, and thin point"_

_Catra looked at me and tilted her head in confusion, I shook my head and walked over to my bed and crawled under it grabbing one end of a long suitcase. Catra saw me struggling so she hopped over to me and helped me tug the other end of the suitcase out from under the bed._

_After we pulled it out, we both huffed tiredly. I then grabbed a secret key that was taped under the suitcase._

_I saw Catra's tail swish from side to side in excitement, I grinned, and before I opened it. I tapped Catra's shoulder making her eyes move from the suitcase to mine._

_"Before we open the case, this is between me and you. You can't tell anyone about this, especially Shadow Weaver!" I said sternly while pointing at her._

_She nodded and pulled out her pinky, "I pinky promise!" She said smiling_

_I grinned and latched my pinky onto hers, then booping her small nose with my index finger, causing a small giggle to rumble._

_Our attention on the case was soon returned as I opened it, in the case were two longswords._

_I saw her go to reach for it, but I stopped her._  
  


_"Careful! They are really sharp" I warned, she nodded and grabbed the grip and tried to raise it up but was too weak. I helped her and grabbed it, and held it up._

_We both laughed as we held the grip on the sword together as we swung it. We walked around the room with the sword as we swung it around._

_"Adora! This sword is so cool and shiny!" Catra commented excitedly.  
_

_I was too focused on making sure I didn't drop it so that we wouldn't get anyone or anything stabbed, so I just nodded flashing her a smirk._

_Just when we were going to move over the corner of the room, we heard a loud cough come from the entrance of the door causing us to stop in our tracks. We both turned around, dropping the sword onto the bed, seeing Shadow Weaver there._

_"I can explain, Shadow Weaver!" I said frantically, as she made our way over to the sword._

_Her eyes looked angry but quickly softened. She kneeled and looked at both of us. "Listen, I'm not angry with you guys. But under no circumstance will you touch these swords okay? They are very dangerous, but maybe one day. I have a feeling you both, will one day need them" She said._

_We both nodded as she closed the case, and walked out of the room._

_"I'm sorry, it was my fault we got in trouble," I said, as I lowered my head in sadness._

_"Don't worry! She was just warning us" Catra said giving me a quick hug._

_I returned it, as we were about to break the hug. Shadow weaver came back in and held out too plastic swords._

_We jumped excited and took the swords, examining the cool designs on it._

_"Thank you!" We said in unison._

_Shadow Weaver gave a quick smile and left the room._

_While I was still examining the sword, I saw Catra swing her sword at me. I quickly deflected it by smacking the plastic sword back at hers._

_We continued to play until we were out of breath._

_"One day, we should fight with swords, real swords!" Catra said._

_"We wouldn't try and hurt each other right?" I asked with a little concern._

_"Of course! Were best friends, we would never try and hurt each other purposely." Catra promised_

_"Promise?" I asked_

_"I promise!" Catra said giving me a quick hug_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

I felt a throbbing pain in my head, as I tried to recollect my thoughts of the vision or dream I just had. I looked up and around to see I was in the same area I was at before I blacked out. 

Right, I was at the auditorium and I was..fighting Catra.

"Did you wake up from your slumber?" I heard Catra's evil voice come into my ears as I looked forward to seeing her running her fingers up and down the sword.

"How long have I been knocked out?" I asked.

She looked at me confused, "For like 2 minutes"

2 minutes?! That dream felt longer than that..my thoughts were interrupted when I saw the tip of the sword right between my eyes. I looked up at her, and around to see that all the classmates must have left because Mrs. Grant told them too. In fact, she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I felt the coldness from the tip of the sword touch my chin, which made me shiver.

"You left me, Adora. You're lucky I didn't finish you off when I had the chance. when you passed out, I actually thought I killed you. I'm not gonna go to jail for that". 

Catra gave out a small evil chuckle, "Can't believe Mrs. Grant let me continue. You really are weak, Adora. I can't believe I started to like you, Mrs. Grant showed me that you aren't worth it".

I sat there helpless, as another tear went down my cheek. I heard the click of Catra's tongue as she brought her foot up to my face and kicked it with full force sending my back to the ground. I whined as the pain was too much.

She grabbed the collar of my hoodie as she brought her face right up to mine, "I saw you when I was kissing that girl. Must have hurt to see that, huh?" 

I didn't say anything, which caused her to drop me back down to the ground. I grunted and gave a small cry. I never thought that my first day in high school would end up in me getting beat up by old childhood best friend.

"Pathetic" I heard her say

I saw her begin to walk away, but my heart struck a cord. The vision I had, I needed to tell her something. I quickly grabbed her hand holding it tight, I was too weak to stand up right away. But I couldn't let her just walk away.

"Adora what ar-" 

I cut her off, "Catra..we..promised that we would...fight one day..with swords. Remember, that one day? And we... no, ...and you promised that we wouldn't hurt each other. I broke a promise, now..you broke a promise.." 

I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt myself get dizzy again, I was going to pass out. I couldn't even finish what I was gonna say.

I heard a faint sound of someone screaming my name, as I drifted off.

Once again, I saw black.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Catra taking care of Adora

**_Catra's POV_ **

The moment I watched Adora fall to the ground and blackout for the second time, I couldn't shake off the feeling of what she told me. 

I watched her lifeless body fall to the ground as she finished her sentence.

_"You broke a promise too.."_

The continuous words began to flow into my head on repeat, I quickly shook my head and made my way over to Adora's body.

I gave a fake smile down and put a hand on her shoulder shaking it lightly

"Stop playing around, Adora. I know you're faking it" I told her, in hopes I didn't push it too far with her. I continued to wait several minutes for her to finally move but she didn't.

Panic surged through my body as I furiously shook her body and then slapped her right onto the face. 

"Adora! Come on, please! I didn't mean to, I was just playing around!" I fumbled with my words as she still laid lifeless. 

I felt a tear go down my cheek, as I held her in my arms. Why am I crying? I was the one who did this, I was the one who lost control and hurt her. I promised I wouldn't hurt her. Here I am getting mad at her for breaking a promise, I didn't even realize I was breaking a promise myself.

I continued to stare down at Adora's lifeless body as I put two fingers to her pulse and felt a wave of relief feeling small bumps of a heartbeat, but it was really weak.

I sighed and picked her up in bridal style, I should probably take her back to her house. Or my house? I don't know. I think we both live alone, so which house we go to shouldn't matter too much.

I looked out the window as I started to walk toward the exit, it really had gotten to sunset already? I'm glad it's our last period so we don't have to worry about missing another class. I chuckled to myself, as I imagined Adora and I getting late to yet another class on the first day. 

I was interrupted from my thoughts from hearing sudden claps out of nowhere, I turned my head in different directions to see where it was coming from.

"Very well done, Catra" A chilling voice came from behind me, as a reflex I jumped back and my grip on Adora tightened.

My eyes laid on Mrs. Grant standing there with a creepy smile, hands folded in front of her.

"Why did you make us fight?" I asked confused, but with a hint of protectiveness.

"I wanted to see your full potential, you and Adora..are very special" The way Adora's name came off her tongue made my stomach drop and my tail puff a little. 

My grip on Adora was already tight, but it became tighter as I moved back a bit more towards the exit.

"You made me hurt her, you provoked me to get angry at her. You're the reason I got her hurt" I spat. 

I looked down at the mess I made of Adora, my heart broke at the small cut on her forehead that had blood trickling down her face. I wiped it with my finger and traced the small scratches that were sure to fade soon, but were visible.

"You and I both know that this was not all my fault, you need to learn how to control your emotions. I would like you and Adora to meet after school tomorrow. Because of me, you missed your clean-up detention from Mr. Lance. I have informed him that I need you tomorrow" She replied.

For a bit my mine contemplated this offer, If I learned how to control these emotions then maybe I won't hurt Adora this bad.

"If it's my emotions, then why does Adora need to be here?" I asked

"Well, how else will your emotions trigger? Your emotions trigger from Adora" She said pointing at Adora.

I was about to argue to let Adora not come with me tomorrow, but she held up a finger to tell me not to speak.

"Adora is coming tomorrow, but right now. Don't you think she needs some rest? She looks a little beat up, don't you think?" She finished. 

I looked down once again at Adora. I saw her nose twitch a little and smoosh her head a bit more into my chest, which caused me to smile a little. It was good that she can still move around a little and isn't completely in pain.

"I guess, I'll swing by. If Adora doesn't want too, I'm not going to force her. Got it?" I told with squinted eyes.

She nodded, "Very well, you are dismissed". 

I was about to exit the room when I felt myself stop, I felt the need to ask this question.

"Hey, Mrs. Grant?" I asked turning around.

"Yes, Catra?" She replied with her back to me.

"Do you...by any chance know a person named 'Shadow Weaver'" It felt odd to say that name, it's like my memories of her are fading. 

The silence that fell upon us was really unsettling, she continued to have her back to me.

Until finally she said, not fully turning to face me but just her head over her shoulder.

"One day..you will understand.."

_**~~~~~~~** _

You will understand? What does she mean!? I'm so confused, what am I supposed to interpret from something like that. I grunted and continued to walk through my neighborhood with Adora on my shoulders. I felt her move on my back, I looked over my shoulder seeing Adora's mouth moving a little.

"Hey Adora, you in there?" I asked with a smile.

She twitched in response, she shifted her head more into shoulder towards my neck. The blush on my face could not be helped because Adora's breath on my neck was literally burning my neck.

It seemed like she wasn't fully awake so I continued to walk down the sidewalk until I felt a small voice.

"Catra..." A breathing whisper into my neck came out of Adora.

My cheeks become even redder as I turned my head. For someone who just got beat up, she must be dreaming about things. And calling..my name? God, this was one hell of a day. 

I eventually made it to my small apartment, I dropped the backpack that I had to hold with my hands since Adora was on my back. Adora definitely had a small body, but I could feel her abs against my back. 

I remembered Adora was still on my back, as I made my way into my bed. For some reason, I didn't want her to get off my back since I liked her warmth. Wait? Did I just say I liked her warmth and her against me?! God, knock it off Catra. She is your childhood friend, at this point she probably doesn't even see you as a friend anymore. You literally beat the shit out of her, close to death, no way is she going to consider you a friend anymore. 

I sat down on the bed and slipped her off my back, I tucked her into the bed pulling the covers over her small body. I watched her bruised face twitch a little, and her chest slowly rising up and down.

I felt like a creep or some predator watching her, but I couldn't help but admire her body and face. Even though her face looked beaten up, she looked hot like that. Her blonde locks continue to fall into her face, I pushed them out of her face. 

My hand retracted when I saw her face start to become more alive. Her brows began to furrow as she groaned.

Her eyes began to flutter open as she looked up at me confused, then quickly winced her hand flying up to the cuts on her face.

"C-Catra..? W-What happened?" She asked wincing from the sudden pain she was feeling.

I quickly took her hand so she didn't touch the wound, "U-Um, long story. But first I need to clean you up, you really took a beating from me".

I finished the sentence scratching my head in remorse, then quickly getting up to get a washcloth and medicine for her cuts.

I quickly grabbed all the things and made my way over back into my room, I stopped in my tracks and couldn't help but admire Adora's figure. Even though half of it was covered in the blanket, the way the sunset's rays fell onto Adora's face and how it made her eyes twinkle. This time, I didn't even notice the blush that came onto my face. 

"You just going to stare at me or..?" Adora asked with a sly grin on her face.

I blushed but quickly hid it with a serious face. 

"You're not going to question what just happened to you, or why your face is beaten up?" I said. 

She shook her head, "Well duh, of course, I remember. Mrs. Grant said something like that I left you and you needed to prove your worth then you went haywire and attacked me with that broadsword".

"Then how come when you woke up you asked what happened?" I asked confused.

She shrugged, "I was confused after what happened when I blacked out, it's not every day you wake up on the person that beat you up back"

I nodded and dropped my head in embarrassment but mostly sadness, "Sorry about that".

She smiled at me, "You had a good enough reason to"

I looked up at her with a small tear come down, I reached out and touched her face. I could tell she held back a flinched. I cupped her cheek and traced the scratches that were yet to turn into scars.

"I never meant to hurt you like this, what I did to you is unacceptable. You have every reason to hate me and be scared of me" I said with a small crack in my voice.

My heart almost stopped when I felt her lean into my touch as she put her hand over mine that was still on her cheek.

"It's okay, Catra. We both broke a promise in this instance so let's just call it a truce okay? No more fighting, and maybe we can start over?" She asked.

I nodded and took my hand away to pick up the bucket of cold water and Neosporin to clean her wounds.

"Aww, is the _kitten_ going to take _care_ of me~?" She cooed.

I scratched the back of my head trying to hide my blush.

"Move over so I can wipe your cuts, also you know I always hated that nickname you gave me," I said.

She scoffed, giving a small giggle then moving over to make space for me on the bed. 

"You know you love it" 

"I do.." barely above a whisper, only audible for me to be able to be heard, smiling to myself.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two actually getting a long.

**_Catra's POV_ **

"Stop squirming would you!" I groaned with annoyance as I tried to dab water onto Adora's cuts on her face.

"But the water is cold and it tickles!" She whined putting up her fists in a way you're about to fight someone.

"Ugh, Adora just cooperate. I'm doing you a favor now let me clean your face!" I said lunging forward and jumping onto her.

I pinned her wrists above her head and brought my face close to hers, "Now I got you" 

She blushed and looked away from the sudden attack I made at her, I soon realized the position we were in. I was straddling her and had her hands pinned. 'Oh god, this is just like every cliche anime scene' I thought to myself.

I quickly got off of her and shoved my hands into my jacket in embarrassment, "S-Sorry about that.."

She sat up but winced slightly rubbing her arm, my ears perked up as I saw a bruise with blood running down her arm. I quickly moved toward her with a towel and applied pressure, I saw her look at me with widened eyes as I focused on cleaning the wound with water then applying Neosporin.

"Y-Yeah, no problem" She stuttered. 

I grabbed her arm lightly and wrapped it in bandages. I gave it a quick tap to signal her I was done with it.

"Thanks," She said flashing me her best smile without hurting her face too much, poor girl I hurt her so much it pains her to smile. 

I looked down at the wet cloth and twisted it to get all the water out of the cloth then dipping it again to apply it on her face. Surprisingly she let me as I dabbed the cloth on the cloths, then finally putting bandages on it. 

We sat in awkward silence as we stared at each other, I saw her look over at the T.V. 

She pointed to it and said, "Hey, how about we watch a movie? We haven't done anything really together besides fight. So how about we do something 'friends' do?" 

I blushed as my tail slightly moved from side to side hearing her call us friends, I tilted my head to the side, "You consider us friends?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Considering how much we have been through, I think we can call each other friends" 

I nodded and returned the smile, I was about to get up and put the movie on then I suddenly felt myself being pulled into a warm embrace.

My eyes widened as I realized Adora was hugging me tightly, my arms lingered around her waist until I finally decided to return the hug back. 

"Hey, I missed you too" She whispered into my ear which caused my face to heat up.

I pushed her away playfully and looked down at my lap, "Don't push your luck, this is _NOT_ because I like you".

She smirked and rolled her eyes, "Right, of course".

~~~~~~~~

We eventually turned on the movie, we couldn't find anything interesting so turned on Jaws 3. I looked over at her sometimes at random times during the movie to see her curled up on one end of the couch with a blanket. I sat at the other edge of the couch causing a _huge_ space between us, _unfortunately_ , I gave Adora the last blanket in the house and I was too lazy to grab one from my room.

I shivered and my tail wiggled around as I wrapped my arms around my knees hoping to gain some sort of warmth.

"Are you cold?" Adora asked shifting around in her blanket looking over at me.

I shrugged and continue to watch the movie not wanting to make it a big deal, I heard shuffling around next to me which caused me to look over.

"Jesus! You scared me" I said jumping from the sudden contact Adora made. She had thrown the blanket over both of as she huddled next to me placing her head on my shoulder making herself comfortable.

"Sorry, I wanted to make you warm too," she said with a worried tone.

My eyes softened as I watched her shift around trying to place her feet somewhere, I continued to huddle myself into a ball. I let my arms snake out from under the blanket and placed it around her shoulder causing her to tense.

"Relax, I'm just trying to make my arm more comfortable," I said rolling my eyes.

She nodded, I could tell she was hiding her blush which wasn't much different from me. It was definitely warmer because of our body heats but I was definitely warm because of embarrassment. I haven't talked to Adora in years, and here we are huddling in a ball with a blanket together, watching a movie. Cliche if you ask me, but whatever. 

I felt her keep shuffling around, I decided to tell her to stop so I turned my head but my breath hitched in my throat as our eyes met. But this time it felt different, everything around us felt fuzzy and the only thing that mattered was us.

My body controlled on its own as I felt my eyes start to become half-lidded and I watched Adora's breathing become a little short as I saw her lean in a little. My grip on her shoulder became stronger as I leaned in as well.

I waited for the inevitable moment for us to kiss, but as I waited. It seemed like nothing was happening as if time stopped. I opened my lidded eyes as I saw her clutching my shirt under my jacket and looking down. 

I felt my heart drop, as I felt her push me back a little and push her head into my chest. 

"You know we cant..were best friends, remember?" I just knew how hard that was for Adora to say, and how much of a lie it was. But I knew she was right, we just became friends, we can't rush into things this fast. 

I held in the tears as I looked away, but I wasn't about to make this into a fight. 

"No, I understand," I said with a smile, but she didn't see it because she had her head buried into my chest as her tears stained my shirt.

"Hey, look at me," I said grabbing her chin to look up at me, "We just reunited and we've just been through a rough patch. Jumping right into a relationship is going to be risky, I don't want to risk losing you again. Even if that means we can't be lovers".

I kept watching Adora's face which seemed convinced but still a twinge of sadness hidden behind her eyes, she was easy to read once you get to know her. 

"Okay.." She finally said nodding. 

"Okay," I repeated then getting up and holding out a hand for her to take.

She took it and I pulled her up and looked outside to see the stars were perfect tonight, I looked at her to which caused her to look at me. I smirked at her making her tilt her head in confusion. Her hand still in mine I tugged it to signal her to follow me.

"Come on, I want to show you something," I said.

"Judging from your smirk, it's one of your Catra hideouts," Adora said grinning.

I winked at her and continued to lead her out onto the balcony which had a ladder that leads to the roof. 

"Spot on," I said pointing to the ladder. 

I tugged at her hand but she didn't budge, I could tell she was about to give me a lecture since she had her had on her hips letting go of my hand. I missed the warmth, but I didn't say much.

Before she spoke I shut her up by clapping my hands together in a praying motion and bowed my head down.

"Adoraaaaa, I promise! Nothing bad will happen up there, don't you trust me?" I asked slightly raising my head.

I saw her look up the ladder and walk towards it, she ran her fingertips along the ladder then finally looking back at me.

"Everything I do with you will eventually have something bad to do with it, Catra," She said causing my ears to droop.

But they quickly perked back up when she cupped my small ears and rubbed along the base and tip of my ears giving me a quick smirk.

"But that's what I love about being your partner in crime," She whispered then tugging me towards the ladder, "Now are you going to help me up or what?"

I blushed as I watched her start to climb the ladder, I quickly placed my hands on her waist to help her small body up the ladder to which I quickly followed. 

We made it up on the roof and silently walked along the roof, I watched her twirl around with the wind causing her hair to move with it. I couldn't help but smile at her figure dancing through the night, it was nice having someone up here from time to time.

"I take it you come up here a lot" I heard her say while pointing to a blanket and 2 pillows on the roof.

I scratched my head, I was glad it was nighttime so it could hide my reddening cheeks from her. I nodded finally and walked over to the blanket and sat down then patting the empty spot of the blanket telling Adora to sit down.

"Whos the special person?" She asked

"What?" I asked confused

"You have two pillows, so obviously you're not alone" I couldn't help but smile at the jealousy in her voice

"Why, you jealous?~" I cooed close to her face.

She pushed me away and chuckled lightly, "No stupid, were best friends. I just want to know about what I missed about with your love life"

I tapped my finger on my chin, "Yes, I had sex with every girl I knew in middle school. It was nice"

She shoved me again, "Shut up! I'm serious!"

I laughed and looked down, "Yeah, I would come up here with an ex that lasted about 2 years but that never ended well. Middle school relationships never work, so it's usually Scorpia who replaces that spot now".

Adora's face softened then placed her head on my shoulder, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to bring up past memories"

I patted her head which she swatted away causing me to smile, "Yeah, It's fine. What about you?"

"What about me," She asked staring at the stars.

I followed her actions by looking at the stars, "You know, your love life? I told you about mine, tell me about you and your love life"

"Oh right, um... nothing really. I've had a few guys ask me out but I said know since I'm Bi, but I'm debating if I just like girls now since I dated a guy recently and kind of hate the feeling of dating a guy and broke up with him" She replied.

I nodded, "Yeah, I definitely do not like guys"

She lifted her head off my shoulder which caused me to let a small whine missing the warmth, "What about that girl you kissed?"

I felt myself become guilty, "I kind of kissed her just to get on your nerves"

"But we aren't even dating, it wouldn't make me jealous" She retorted

"Listen, I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanted to make you pissed, but I'm over that. We made up, we're fine" I finished giving her forehead a flick.

She flinched back and slapped my hand away. We both gave a small chuckle as we continued to stare out into the sky watching the stars.

Adora eventually laid back down onto the blanket and rested her head on the pillow, I continued to watch the stars as I heard her breathing become more shallow which meant she was falling asleep.

After a couple of minutes, her breathing became inaudible as I laid down next to her, I couldn't help but stare at her figure in the night.

I scooted a bit closer to her, feeling the warmth of her body. As I whispered into her ear hoping she was asleep and wouldn't be able to hear me.

_"I missed you too..."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**A/N: Hmm, fluffy...**_ ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melog! And, where the underage driving comes in...motorcycles.

**_Adora's POV_ **

My eyes begin to flutter open as I felt my back against an uncomfortable surface. I tried to move my arms to get up but it felt heavier than usual, I fully opened my eyes then they quickly widened. 

There laid Catra's arm and leg sprawled out on my body, her chest rising up and down slowly. I watched her with a smile brushing the hair out of her face, forgetting where we are I looked around and almost screamed.

We were on the rooftop of someplace, I looked back to yesterday remembering that we went up here after our um..confession. Was it a confession? No. I shuffled out of Catra's embrace missing the warmth quickly.

I reached for my phone in my hoodie and opened it to see several text messages from Glimmer and Bow. I frantically texted them back to tell them that I was okay and that they don't have the worry. I then turned to Catra again, shaking her to wake up. 

She slapped my hand away and muffled an annoyed response.

"Mmmh.. 'Dora go away..5 more minutes" 

"No, Catra. It's the morning and we can't stay on the roof all day" I replied sounding like a mom.

She groaned and slowly moved into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I watched her slowly recover from her slumber, and eventually making eye contact with her heterochromia eyes.

"Did you have to wake me up this early" She whined stretching her arms.

"Well, we have school in like an hour, so..yeah?" I answered.

She rolled her eyes and latched her hand onto mine bringing my body up with her. I blushed at the sudden contact as she led me down the ladder back into her apartment. I didn't know Cara lived alone like me, I could get used to living with someone again after Glimmer moved back into her mom's house. 

"Want anything for breakfast?" Catra asked interrupting my thoughts.

I looked over to see her in the kitchen putting cereal into a bowl. 

"Uhh, sure. Give me whatever you're having" I wasn't a huge person on cereal, I usually had eggs and bacon but having cereal once and a while wouldn't hurt.

She nodded and it went back into silence as she poured me a bowl of cereal then handing me it. I watched Catra sit down by a nearby chair and patted down on another chair telling me to sit down next to her. I obliged as we sat in silence eating our cereal.

Breaking the silence I asked, "Why are you doing Ancient history, I thought you hated it?"

Catra continued to much on the cereal and shrugged, "I didn't have anything else to choose from, and besides I didn't want to do it. It just got on my schedule. Why are you doing swordsmanship? I thought you hated fighting?"

I pondered the real reason I wanted to do swordsmanship, "I guess I wanted to swing a sword? For no particular reason actually, It just seemed fun?" 

I heard Catra chuckle lightly beside me, "Weirdo"

"Thanks" I replied

"Anytime" 

_**~~~~~~~~** _

We finished our cereal, I offered to clean the dishes for her but she said it was rude if she made the guest clean the dishes. 

"You know, I'm your friend. I can always help you, this isn't formal or anything" I told her, watching her clean the dishes.

She groaned and set down the dishes, "For the last time Adora, I'm doing this stuff to make up for hurting you".

I looked down at my shoes that were slightly ripped at the top and fiddled my thumbs, "I forgive you for that Catra, you don't have to make it up.."

"Yeah, I know. But I still am" She said with a quick playful pound to the counter.

"You still are stubborn till this day" I replied looking back up at her.

She shook her head, flashing me a smirk. I couldn't help but watch her from the back cleaning the dishes. She looked cute with her ruffled up, not that she didn't brush it. But her bed hair and the ripped clothes looked good on her. 

"Done checking me out?" Catra said I could tell she was smirking through the way she said that.

"Nah, don't flatter yourself" I responded, sticking my tongue out at her. 

I looked at my clothes, they were dirty and some stained blood was on it. I decided to take off my hoodie, so mid-way slipping it off I heard a shriek from Catra, making me stop.

"What?" I asked

I couldn't see her face but she sounded frantic, "W-Why are you stripping right here?!" 

"I have a shirt under the hoodie, Catra. What are you worried about?" I told her confused.

I heard a sigh of relief, which signaled for me to continue slipping off my hoodie. I left in a white tank top and my ripped jeans. I looked at her and noticed a small blush on her cheeks, which my body reciprocated. I covered my face with my hoodie hiding the blush from her.

"U-Um do you have any spare clothes. I don't need pants just a new shirt" I asked trying not to stutter.

"Y-Yeah, were the same size so I'm sure I'll have a hoodie somewhere," She told me walking into her bedroom and rummaged through her closet.

I was left in the kitchen looking at the small yet big home Catra lived it. It was cozy home, not too messy but I could tell she barley cleaned the place judging from the uncleaned Chinese food boxes on the table and the empty bottles.

"Here! I got you something" She said walking back into the kitchen showing me the hoodie.

I took it and held it up, I then saw her scratch her neck.

"Umm..just warning you now. The hoodie kind of has my name on the back since I'm on the football team.

I blushed and imagined me walking around the school with a hoodie with Catra's name on it. 

"O-Oh, okay that's fine. I don't mind too much, but don't you think people may suspect..something? I mean usually, if you're with someone they give them their hoodies and stuff.." I said admiring the soft fabric on the hoodie not quite looking at Catra.

I felt her arm wrap around my shoulder and whisper something in my ear.

"You are _mine_ , aren't you?"

I gulped and looked at her, unable to speak.

She pushed me away and gave a small laugh, "Relax, Adora! You know I'm just teasing, just tell people I'm your best friend and that you're borrowing my hoodie" 

My blush on my cheeks grew bigger and quickly put on the hoodie to hide the blush from Catra, "R-Right. Of course"

She smiled and looked me up and down, I felt a bit embarrassed from her looking at me like that.

"You look good in my clothes, I should give you more of them," She told me, which gave me a warm feeling in my chest.

I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face as I looked at myself in the mirror, it was just some basic black hoodie with our school's logo and Catra's name on the back of it. It wasn't just small font, her name on it was pretty big. 

"Thanks, Catra" I responded. 

She nodded and was about to speak when the door flew open, with a tall white combed over hair girl with a shaved side of her head. She was holding a pretty big dog that was trying to escape her arms. 

"Catra! Next time you leave me in charge of Melog, tell me next time! She just randomly came over to my house because you took to long to refill his food!" The random girl screamed.

"Scorpia, knock next time, please! And, I'm sorry. I was busy..u-um doing things" Catra stuttered, she then called Melog who was about to come at her but did a full turn and avoided Catra then jumped into my arms causing me to tumble back.

I looked at the burgundy colored cat with a mix of a blue coat and had a pair of blue eyes that stared into mine.

My hand slowly approached the top of its head and pet it on the top of its head between its ears, which elicited a small purr to come out of him. I smiled and continued to do the motion, I looked up at Catra who looked at me in awe. 

"Melog usually hates new people and tries to bite them, but he seems to like you," Catra told me approaching Melog, rubbing his back.

I was too dazed looking at Melog to understand what she just said, so I just gave a small nod. I escaped my daze when Catra told Melog to go back to his bed so I can get up. I got up and brushed off some of the fur that got onto my pants.

"U-Um.." I heard the mysterious girl say.

"Oh, right. Scorpia this is Adora, Adora this is Scorpia" Catra said nonchalantly.

I held out my head to her, "Pleasure to meet you, Catra has talked about you" 

She took it and gave me a smile, she was pretty well built. It was clear she was on the football team with Catra since she was wearing the varsity jacket similar to the one Catra was wearing. 

"Nice to meet you too, Catra has also told me things about you. I hope she told you good things about you" She chuckled but couldn't help but hear a bit of fakeness in the laugh.

I returned the chuckle and reassured her it was good things, we then exchanged goodbyes. I learned that Scorpia lived 2 doors down and would visit Catra a lot since they became friends in Middle school.

Once she left I turned to Catra, "She seems nice" I told her.

"Yeah, she's a good friend. She's sometimes clingy, but she was a good friend in middle school and gave me a reason to start making friends again" She told me with a shrug.

I gave a sad sigh and looked down, "Sorry, that's probably my fault isn't it?" 

She looked at me and shook her head with her hands crossed over her chest, "We've been over this, and Scorpia may not like you too much since she would nag me constantly to tell her about you and they weren't exactly good things. But I promise, once you get to know her she will like you and trust you"

I nodded and hid a hint of sadness, "Alright"

She walked over to me and gave a quick hug, "Hey, cheer up. No more thinking about the past. By the way, after school have to meet Mrs. Grant for whatever reason?" 

As we broke away from the embrace I looked at Catra confused, "I don't really want to see her, but it's a teacher request so I guess we kind of have to Don't we?"

Catra shrugged, "If you don't want to, then we don't have to. I'm not too fond of going to see her either"

I wondered what for a little what Mrs. Grant wanted to see us for, she already put in that situation. What does she want us to do now?

"I guess we have no choice, either way. I'm kind of interested in what she wants, and if she tries anything. We leave?" I told her.

"Alright, Catra agreed. 

I looked over to the clock and walked over to my backpack and slung it over my shoulder to leave out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Catra asked quickly before I could leave.

I turned back to look at her, "Leaving for school, aren't you coming with me?"

She laughed and grabbed her backpack and grabbed my shoulders and pushed me towards the door that leads to the garage. My vision was then blind-sighted by Catra putting her hands over my eyes.

"C-Catra what are you doing?" I asked.

"Trust me" She whispered into my ear.

My face heated up feeling her hot breath against my ear, I kept quiet until I heard her click the button which opened the garage. We started moving again until we stopped.

"You can look now, Catra said.

I opened my eyes to see a motorcycle that was big enough to fit two people. I noticed two helmets and my eyes widened.

"No! There is nooo way I am going to put myself on that thing!" I said with a convincing kind of angry voice?

"Come on, Adora! It's going to be funnn!" She said trying to convince me.

She walked over to the motorcycle and took off the helmet and handed it to me, she gave me cute eyes and my heart stopped at the cute face she was making.

I grunted and took the helmet. 

"Fine".


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora rides on Catra's motorcycle to school and Scorpia gives Catra some advice on love.

**_Catra's POV_ **

"H-Hey, slow down!" I heard Adora scream from behind me as we rode down a steep hill to school.

I grinned and pushed my foot harder onto the pedal making us go past the speed limit, checking first for cops.

"Relax, Adora! You have to just feel the wind on your skin!" I exclaimed as I felt Adora's grip on waist become tighter

"I've never ridden on a motorcycle, how do you expect me to react if you're going full speed on this thing!" She screamed.

I rolled my eyes and put less pressure on the pedal causing us to go slower, "Fine"

I heard her exhale, "Thank you"

As we rode down the street, the high school became closer and closer to the eyes. I sped up a little to get a good parking spot.

We made it to the school's parking lot, I found a good parking spot today which was quite surprising.

"Hey, how in the world can you ride a motorcycle if you're only like 15?" She said through her helmet. 

I got off the bike and took off my helmet, twirling the keys on my index finger, "Not a criminal until your caught, gotta take risks in like"

I heard her gasp and take off her helmet smoothening out her hair, "You mean, you're driving that thing illegally?!"

I shrugged, "Yeah, what about it?"

She grunted and through her helmet at me causing me to juggle the two helmets in both of my arms, "H-hey watch it! And, don't worry. Next time we can just walk but that's boring"

"Fine" I heard her say making me grin. At least I didn't make her mad, I hope...

I watched her turn around, which made me grin seeing my name on her jacket. Maybe, if she has that on then no one will try and make a move on her! Not..that it matters or anything, I just..dont want her to get in any trouble with love..I'm not making sense anymore.

"What are you looking at?" She asked holding her backpack straps close to her.

"Nothing, just admiring that jacket on you" I said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure it's not me you're looking at?" She smirked.

"Nah, it's just definitely just the jacket" I countered.

She scoffed and swiftly turned around making her ponytail almost slap me in the face, then walking away quickly.

"H-Hey wait!" I said, then running after to catch up with her. 

We walked side by side making sure to keep our distance to make it look like we're not together, even though she's kind of already wearing my jacket. 

"So...are you ready to see Mrs. Grant?" I asked

"Eh, I don't really know. I'm still debating if I even want to go" She shrugged.

"Sa-" I was cut off from almost walking into a tall guy. I recognized him, he was from the boy division of the football team.

We both stopped and looked at each other then back at him, he had sweaty palms and looked nervous as hell.

He then looked at me giving me a small smile, then looked back at Adora.

"H-Hi, Adora.." The mystery boy said.

"Hi? Do I know you..?" Adora said quietly.

I felt bad when Adora had to answer to people she doesn't know, she gets shy and doesn't really act herself.

The boy scratched his head and blushed slightly, which caused me to release a small growl.

"U-Um, no. But were in the same class of Ancient history. With Mr. Lance right?"

She nodded and subtly went a little bit behind me. I noticed the small gesture, but I'm sure he was too nervous to even realize. 

"Right, so..do you think I could get your number?" He asked.

I let out an audible growl for only Adora to hear, she lightly patted my back and gave me a small smile.

"Why?" She replied.

"I know, it's in like 2 months or so. But I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?" He blushed, then shoved his hands in his jacket pocket.

"I..I um, will have to think about it," She said just as flustered as he was.

For some reason, I could feel my blood boil hearing Adora's answer. Why couldn't she have just said no..wait why do I even care? I should be supportive of her getting asked out. Is this jealousy? No, it can't be..ugh why is love so hard.

"That's, fine.." He answered defeated, "Can I at least get your number, we could go out sometime. Like as friends"

I saw Adora ponder a little, "Sure" she said finally.

I couldn't help another growl to escape my mouth, didn't she say that she wasn't interested in guys? My hands turned into fists, but they quickly released when I felt Adora touch them lightly. The warmth eased the angry feeling in my chest.

"Are you okay?" Adora asked worriedly.

I looked down at her hand touching mine and looked back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

_**~~~~~~~~~** _

"Yeah, so this stupid guy literally goes up to her and asks her for her number right after she said she doesn't know if she wants to go to homecoming with him!" I ranted to Scorpia

We were in our 2nd period, the previous period was with Adora and it was clear I was unhappy in that period because she kept asking if I was okay. Even after I told her it was okay, I've been thinking I'm just going to ignore her this whole day. But that idea is shut down cause I have to meet Mrs. Grant with her afterschool.

"Sounds like jealousy, Wildcat" Scorpia said with a quick chuckle.

I growled letting one of my fangs show, "It's not! I just find that decision Adora chose was stupid" 

"No, it's definitely jealousy. Also, I thought you always hated Adora. Why all of a sudden you like her so much now?" She asked.

I grunted and shoved my hands in my face, "I don't like her. I just, she's nice to have around sometimes. And stop calling it jealousy, were only friends and that's all its gonna be. After all..if I wanted her she wouldn't want me back.." I whispered the last part quietly.

"Ew, Catra. What do you mean she's gonna want you. You're not gonna have sex with her right?! You're only 15!" Scorpia gagged.

I blushed and smacked her on the arm, "N-No! Forget what I said, I meant if she ever liked me, she wouldn't like me back. She's not gonna like her childhood ex-best friend? I don't know what we are, were just friends.."

It went quiet for a little while then I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Answer this, do you want her? Or um..like her more than a friend".

I stared at her and I felt my face heat up from the question, I looked down at my hands.

"I..I- I don't really know. Sometimes when I tease her it makes me happy, and if anyone laid a hand on her I would probably kill them. We also almost kissed last night" I told her.

Scorpia gasped, "You almost kissed her?!" 

I shoved the palm of my hand over her mouth, "Shush! Be quiet, and yes. We almost kissed, and then she..she didn't let it happen. She told me that 'you know we can't'". 

I let my ears drop finishing the sentence, remembering the night before when Adora practically confirming she wasn't interested in having a relationship with her.

"So, why don't you try harder?" Scorpia finally said.

"What do you mean..?" I questioned. 

"Well, if you almost kissed her that's a start. She let you get that close to her, another thing is she is literally wearing your hoodie that says 'CATRA' right on the back. So clearly, she isn't afraid to wear something that could mean she's taken by you. You just gotta look at the smaller things that could mean something more. I'm sure she feels the same way about you, she's just hiding her feelings" She stated. 

I looked at her, she somehow managed to convince me that maybe I have a chance with Adora.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of gulping

**_Adora's POV_ **

Catra was acting weird in the morning before and during the 1st period, it definitely started when that boy asked me out. I don't know why it was just a boy asking me for my number. She shouldn't freak out or anything.

"What should I do," I asked Glimmer.

It was after the 5th period and we had lunch. 

"Well..if you ask me. You know, it's a possibility...Catra might like you a little more than you think" She responded taking a bite out of an apple.

I hid the half of my face in Catra's hoodie mostly to hide the blush, but the smell of her hitting my nose causing me to blush even more.

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered.

She groaned and facepalmed, "Girl, I mean she literally has a crush on you. Didn't you say you both like literally kissed"

I took my hands out of Catra's hoodie and waved my hands around gesturing a no, "What, no! I meant that we _ALMOST_ kissed, not that we did"

"Oh well, but you're still wearing her hoodie. So don't you think that is going to have an effect on her" She said pointing to the hoodie I was wearing.

"True, but she knows we're just friends" I answered firm.

"Adora, what do you want? Friends or no friends" She questioned.

"I..we're just friends. Nothing more, she would never like someone like me" I said.

"I didn't say that. I asked what do you want, Adora?" She questioned once again.

"Friends, I want to be just friends" I lied. 

I obviously want something with Catra, but If we become lovers. Then that puts us at risk of us possibly losing each other if something like breaking up happens. I don't want to lose her again, I just got her back.

"Okay, then if a situation pops up where she asks to go out with you tell her that you want to just stay friends" She clarified.

I nodded, then hearing the bell signaling for us head to our last period. I waved goodbye to glimmer and made my way over to my 6th period.

I jumped feeling a familiar furry arm around my neck and shoulder.

"Hey, gorgeous" Catra whispered into my ear.

I looked over at her and blushed, "W-What?" 

"I'm kidding! When you get all blushy, it's hilarious. God, you are easy to tease" Catra said sticking her tongue out releasing my shoulder from her arm. 

I pushed her, making the blush go away fast from embarrassment. Why did she calling me gorgeous have such a huge effect on me, she is such a tease! This is why I'm never going to date her! That is such a lie...

"Hey, don't get all butthurt over one little joke" Catra whined. 

"I'm not" I reassured giving her a smile and seeing a text message pop up on my phone. 

It was from the mystery guy, which I never got his name. 

It read:

'Hey..Adora! I know I never got your name, I'm Antonio! A and A, get it? Because we both have the same letter for our first names? Yeah, I'm not funny'

"God, he's cringy," Catra said over my shoulder causing me to jump.

"Jeez, creep. Don't scare me like that. And yeah, I agree. He's kind of cringe" I answered still staring at the text. 

I replied back:

'Yeah! Haha, that joke did kind of suck, but that's okay'

I got an instant reply from him:

'Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow after school'

I stared at the text and pondered, maybe I could give guys a chance. Maybe, if I went out with him, Catra and I could just stay best friends and not go into risk of us getting together.

I was about to reply when I heard Catra say something.

"Hey, so. Did you want to walk somewhere after school tomorrow since were busy today and stuff?" She asked with her ears perked up.

I sighed, I was stuck between Catra and this random boy. I knew I was gonna regret this decision but, It for the best. 

I shot him a text:

'Sure what time?'

I then looked at Catra who was still grinning at me.

"I'm sorry, Catra. The guy from this morning asked if he wanted to go somewhere tomorrow. And, I agreed. Maybe we can hang out after all of our busy stuff today, like another sleepover" I told her with a hint of sadness.

I heard her growl and saw her ears droop which meant she was getting sad, but she quickly hid it with a smirk.

"So, it's a competition huh?" Catra said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I just have to show you, that I will make today better than the day you go out with him," She said crossing her arms.

I giggled and grabbed her arm dragging her into class, "Yeah, okay doofus. No boy is gonna beat my best friend" 

I heard give a small whimper when I released the word 'best friend' out of my mouth but was cleared up when she cleared her throat. I still wonder if Glimmer was right, what if Catra did like me? Would that mean, If I broke her heart she will ignore me? No, we've been through so much, she won't leave me If I reject her..right?

"Damn right" She confirmed sitting down in the big room with the rest of the students. 

We sat against a wall with our backs to it, she put her arm around my shoulder and let out a tired sigh.

"I want to just get this over with, I'm tired of this hell" Catra groaned leaning her head on my shoulder.

I always remembered she would be touchy when she was tired and would always use me as a pillow. But now, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to give her mixed signals if it was true she liked me, but I liked the feeling of her being next to me, she gave me warmth.

I heard whispers around the room, with people giving us looks. I mean, to be fair. It looked like we were a couple from a stranger's perspective, we were being touchy plus I was wearing her jacket. And the people in our class literally saw us fight and her almost killing me. That was the talk of the school right now, I even got asked if we were dating. 

"People are staring," I told her

She buried her head further into my shoulder, her mane tickling the side of my neck.

"Let them stare" she yawned. But hear ears twitched hearing the door open then slam, the loud clicking of Mrs. Grant's high heels. 

"Alright, class. Yesterday, was a great example of how the class will be from Adora and Catra. Although, you will not go to the extreme of almost killing each other. But I will allow fighting of such here" She said standing at her desk.

"Today will be a bit of light reading, no fighting. Please open your textbook to page 84 and read the whole section. The homework will be next to the door, please complete that worksheet after you are done. If you finish early read the next section since that is for homework as well" She finished then sitting down.

She eyed me and Catra, but Catra was to busy sleeping on my shoulder to even see that. She pointed to Catra telling me to wake her up.

"Catra" I whispered into her ear

"Whaa.." She groaned out.

"Wake up, we have to actually work," I said handing her the book from her backpack.

"Do it for me" She said pushing the book down onto my lap.

"No, why would I do that" placing the book into her lap

She waited a moment, then lifted her head to stare into my eyes.

"Because..you love me" She grinned and tapped my nose.

My breath caught in my throat looking at her with wide eyes. I was literally at a loss for words, why would she say that?

"Stop looking at me like that, I meant as a friend" She chuckled taking the book from her lap and flipped through the pages.

"Right..," I responded looking through my own textbook to find the section we were supposed to be reading. 

I couldn't shake off the feeling of what Catra told me, I should have known that she meant it in a way friends love each other right? Why did I think of the opposite, god my mind is all over the place. All these different feelings about Catra, I couldn't even pinpoint which one I was feeling.

I looked over at Catra, she was busy doodling on her homework, It was a picture of two figures fighting with swords. She turned her head noticing I was staring at her doodle. She wrote 'Adora' next to one and 'Catra' next to the other one. I smirked at it as our eyes made contact, she returned the smirk. As the class went on, our paper was just filled with random doodles, some making no sense. And some being flat out funny, we had to stifle our laughter to keep from getting in trouble. We lost track of time, we didn't even notice the bell was about to ring.

As if on time, we heard the bell ring. Catra yawned and shoved the homework lazily into her backpack and stood up stretching her arms. I quickly followed, watching the students exit the room.

"Adora and Catra, please come here" We heard Mrs. Grant say.

We both looked at each other and nodded. We approached her and waited for her to say something.

She folded her hands and rested her chin on them.

"So, how do you feel about yesterday," She asked.

Catra shook her head and forced her palm onto the desk causing a huge loud echo through the room.

"You asked to talk about our feelings right, well we didn't ask to be reminded about yesterday. We apologized, were through with it" Catra told her.

She chuckled lowly and unfolded her hands, she took both of our hands. 

"I know very well, but would you like the know why I asked you to be here?" She asked.

We both looked at each other and nodded.

"You both are very good fighters, even without swords. This is why I need your help, there is an underground fight club where there is a bunch of teenagers fight illegally. The prize is a ring, a very special ring that costs a fortune that I need. It once... owned boy a person you happen to know..Shadow Weaver" She added.

We both looked at her with widened eyes but stayed silent.

She coughed, then continued, "I was a good friend of Shadow Weaver, and she gave me that ring. I was planning to sell it to make a fortune for myself, but it got stolen one night from me in my house. I know have acquired the information that a bunch of teens has it, and the winner of the fight club gets that ring. I see potential in you two that one of you could win it for me" She finished.

Catra then crossed her arms and scoffed, "Really, Mrs. Grant? You expect us to just join an illegal underground fight club, which means we're practically asking to get hurt?! Sorry, fighting is nice and all. But, I'm not about to do it for someone like you. Right, Adora" She said, then looked at me.

I didn't look at her right away, "What's in it for us?"

Mrs. Grant gave a light chuckle, "If you can retrieve the ring for me, I can do many things for you. I can get you a free ride to college, a fair amount of money, and..tell you where Shadow Weaver is.."

Catra and I looked at each other once again, It seems we were both thinking the same thing since we nodded in unison.

"And if we refuse?" Catra asked.

"I was hoping you would ask that I can easily get Catra expelled from doing physical assault on you. Which can also get her thrown in jail for attempting to murder someone, also I know you ride to school with a motorcycle without a driver's license" She stated with an evil grin.

I watched her with my breath hitched, maybe we had no choice out of this situation. I then heard Catra growl and slam her head against the table once more.

"I can easily get out of that situation with the motorcycle, but you have no proof of what happened yesterday!" Catra yelled.

Mrs. Grant let out a scoff and grabbed a remote then pressing the power button, rolling down a huge projector screen. The video that began playing was a video of exactly what happened yesterday. She must've been hiding somewhere filming us fighting and the video showed definitely assault. 

Catra watched with widened eyes and put her palms over her face, while I stood there watching the video with anger.

"Turn it off!" I said grabbing the remote then pressing the power remote which shutdown the video making the projector go black.

"So, what's it gonna be girls?" She asked.

I gulped and spoke impulsively.

"I'll do it" 

Catra looked over at me and grabbed my shoulders, "Are you stupid, Adora! You could get yourself killed in that place, and you're really going to do it for her! Forget the consequences, I'd rather get thrown in jail then let you get possibly killed"

I took her hands off my shoulder and took them in my hand, "Catra! It's fine, I would rather sacrifice myself, then let yourself get thrown in jail. Besides, what If I survive, she told us that we would get money and plus we get to know where Shadow Weaver is!"

I watched her exhale and look into my eyes, which then adverted to Mrs. Grant. 

"You said we could both do it right? So, Adora and I could switch off fighting?" Catra asked.

Mrs. Grant nodded and smiled, "That is fine, as long as you can get the ring. But be careful, if you get both enrolled in the fight club, you may end up having to fight each other on accident. And once you enter, you can't stop fighting until the person is fully unable to stand up. One of the rules of the ring"

We both gulped, "You mean we have to possibly fight each other?" Catra asked squeezing my hands that were in hers.

Mrs. Grant nodded, "But, maybe you can enroll as a team. But that rule may be removed".

I exhaled and cupped one of her cheeks to look back at me, "Listen, it will be fine. Were doing this for our own good. Just think of the good outcome that could happen from this"

She nodded and leaned into my palm causing me to smile.

I looked at Mrs. Grant who was smiling at us, "Listen, why would you ask us? There are also seniors in this elective, why not ask the stronger?"

Her smile fell, "This is because I have never seen such strength and such potential radiate off someone so young. And besides, seniors are almost young adults, some will become 18 before the fight club even starts"

For some reason that boosted my confidence a little as a person, "When does this fight club even start?"

She held up a finger signaling us to wait, she shuffled through her desk and found a flyer that had all the information about the fight club, "It starts about 3 weeks after homecoming, so it is coming up soon. I ask you to come here every Tuesday after school to train for it, I will give you this flyer when it comes a bit closer towards the event".

We nodded as this new information flowed into our brains as we tried to process it all.

"I know this is a lot of information to process, but it will all make sense towards the date. And, I can not thank you two enough for accepting to help me. It really does mean a lot" Mrs. Grant thanked.

Catra held up a hand, "This is not for you. I'm doing this for Adora, and to make sure that she doesn't get hurt".

I blushed and added in, "S-Same!"

She tilted her head, "I see you two both mean a lot to each other, are you perhaps dating?"

I could tell both of Catra and I's face heated up at that moment.

"N-No!" We stuttered in unison.

Mrs. Grant laughed and waved her hand giving an 'okay' from our response, "Alright, please come back next Tuesday to discuss more. It's already getting towards sunset, so you are dismissed".

We both nodded and exited the classroom.

I stopped and looked at Catra, "So, a fight club huh? You ready to kick butt?"

Catra's ears drooped causing me to frown, "What's wrong?" 

"It's just, I'm worried one of us is going to get hurt. This is a big task, Adora. Were only in freshmen and were going to be in some fight club that could get us thrown in jail" Catra firmly said.

I stepped closer bringing my arms over her shoulder and pressing my forehead to hers, "It's gonna be okay, Catra. Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other" 

She released a sad sighed, probably remembering back to the day I told her that, "You promise this time?"

"I promise" 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

**_Catra's POV_ **

Adora and I walked down the steps that led to the parking lot, there were many things that were going on in my head. So much information, that my brain had to process at once. I can't believe it...Mrs. Grant asked so much of us. And, what surprised me the most is that Adora actually agreed to it, all I have to make sure is that she doesn't get hurt down there.

I didn't even realize that we reached my motorcycle, but when Adora randomly stopped that made me lookup.

"Hey, are you alright?" Adora said snapping her fingers in front of my dazed face.

I jumped and looked at her, "Y-Yeah, I'm good"

She stepped closer, bringing her face closer to mine causing my face to heat up.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded and scratched the back of my head, "Just thinking about, all this..information and figuring out how to process, how we're literally going to FIGHT! A bunch of people, Adora. Do you not see anything wrong with this"

Adora stared at me and brought her hand to my shoulder, rubbing it lightly.

"Hey, calm down. I'm just as freaked out as you, but think of the information that we could earn from this. Shadow Weaver...we could learn a lot from her, and plus we get money and a free ride to college. As long as we..win that ring she asked, we get all of that" She reassured.

I squinted my eyes at her and stepped away from her hand, her eyes quickly flashed a sign of hurt but covered it up.

"Listen, I know. The prize is great and all, but think of the consequences! We could get extremely hurt, and think of the type of people there. They won't hold back hurting us, and if we let our guard down at all..something bag could really happen" I argued back.

She sighed and put on a smile, "That's why you're gonna be there to protect me, and I'm gonna be there to protect you"

I gave a small frown, "Bu-"

She put a finger over my lips, "Can we please discuss this later, I've had enough on my mind. Let's go somewhere and do something fun. Get something else on our mind, and besides, that's not till after prom. So we have time to talk about this".

I contemplated on arguing back, but fighting back seemed useless. We needed each other more than ever, I don't want to mess this up.

I then nodded and grabbed the helmet she was wearing this morning and tossed it to her with a smirk, "Alright, where do you wanna go?"

"Ice cream sounds nice," She said pondering.

I then heard a rumble which caused her to look away and hold her stomach in embarrassment.

"Ice cream it is"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

"What ice cream do you want? It's on me" I asked Adora, who was browsing the different ice creams on the menu.

Adora shook her head and pulled out a 20 and smiled, "Nah, I don't think so"

I frowned and dug for my wallet, and groaned realizing I left it in my apartment thinking I wasn't going anywhere after school.

Not telling her to know I forgot and embarrass myself, I agreed to her letting me buy me one. Just this once...

As she was paying, I noticed a slight bruise on her shoulder. I stepped closer moving the strap to see a huge bruise forming from her shoulder down to the middle of her back. My eyes widening quickly taking off her backpack. God, that must hurt having the backpack brushing against the bruise all day.

"Catra?" Adora questioned.

I realized I took off her backpack without realizing it and the worker was looking at us weird. 

"U-Um, let's go find a seat" I ignored her questioning look and held her backpack in my hands. We found a seat and sat down outside, which was near the beach.

"What was that all about," She asked worriedly giving small licks to her ice cream.

I pointed to the exposed shoulder, "That..bruise. What happened?"

She looked down in response and pulled her hoodie over the bruise blocking my vision to being able to see it anymore.

"Its..nothing," Adora said dryly.

I growled and grabbed her hand tightly, "What do you mean? You have a huge bruise, of course, it's something"

She pried her hand away from mine, "Listen, It was from when we got into that fight. I didn't want to bring it up, so you didn't have to worry. But clearly, you know now. So, it's fine".

My ears drooped and my tail fell to the ground lifelessly, I frowned and looked over at the ocean that had waves crashing down.

"Sorry" I mumbled, looking down at the ice cream in my hand that was melted and dripping onto my hand depressingly.

I heard Adora get up and take the ice cream from my hand, "Hey, time to have some _real_ fun. How about we head to the arcade?"

"So I can beat you?" I replied smirking

She brought her face close to mine, our noses bumping. She had her game face on, which meant that she meant business. 

"Not a chance, Catra"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

"Hey don't be a sore loser, just because I got more points than you" I heard Adora yell at me from behind since I was walking away to sit down on a nearby bench.

"I'm not, I'm just taking a break" I spat.

The feeling of anger quickly dispersed when Adora laid her head in my lap and the rest of her body lay sprawled onto the bench.

"W-What are you doing?" I stammered looking down at the devious smile that played on her lips.

"I don't know, I'm tired so I'm gonna use you as a pillow" She replied grinning.

"Fine" I grumbled rummaging through my pocket feeling a familiar paper that was given to me by Mrs. Grant.

I pulled it out and unfolded it seeing her number on the paper. She gave it to me to work on my emotions, and if I ever wanted to learn how to control them. As much as I don't want to admit it, I might consider going to see her. My anger issues aren't exactly the prettiest, judging what I did to Adora that one time.

"Hey what's that" Adora asked grabbing the paper from my hands.

"Just Mrs. Grant's phone number," I said watching her look at the paper from under me. I noticed her hair was a little over her face so I moved it out of the way for her. The pads of the finger would lightly brush her forehead which made me smile. I really liked the feeling of her skin against my fingers.

"That tickles" She giggled taking my hand away from her face and guided it to the top of her head.

I smiled and looked up closing my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being close to Adora. Maybe Scorpia was right, I probably do like Adora. A feeling of confidence surged through my body as I brought my face close to Adora's forehead and gave it a small kiss. I felt her tense under me, which totally killed my feeling of confidence and quickly pulled back and blushed.

"S-Sorry.." I apologized seeing her cheeks red.

"N-No, It's fine," She said getting up from my lap and moved a little farther from me.

_**~~~~~~** _

I instantly regretted doing what she did because on the way home she barely held onto my waist, and when she came into my house she went onto the balcony to get some 'fresh air' but that was a lie. She just wanted to get away from me. Maybe my chances of getting with Adora were over.

Several hours passed by, we sat on the bed farther than ever. I was tired of having the feeling of rejection. 

"Hey, Adora. Did you enjoy today?" I asked.

She shrugged and just continued to scroll through her phone.

I became to become impatient with the way she was acting, but I wasn't about to let my emotions control myself. But, of course, it gets the best of me.

I crawled over her and grabbed her phone from her hand. Causing her to look at me with a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"What?" She asked.

"Why..are you acting this way. Did I do something?" I said with a small whine.

I then straddled her causing her face to blush and look away. I then felt the palms of her hands push against my stomach signaling for her me to stop. The feeling of rejection built up in my chest, but I wasn't about to give up with a fight, I decided to risk my whole friendship with her.

I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head then pressed my lips to hers.

Our first kiss together.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Tear falls*

_** Catra's POV ** _

The way Adora's lips felt against mine, made my heart explode. The feeling of relief filled my chest, I felt so happy to be able to feel Adora's lips on mine. I felt Adora ever so slightly push her lips against mine. I released a small whimper wanting her to move her lips against mine more, which surprisingly she did. I moved my hands off of her wrists and cupped the side of her face.

Adora suddenly broke away and pushed me back making me lightly fall back into a sitting position. I didn't realize how long we were kissing because when we broke away I was gasping for air.

"S-Stop..," Adora mumbled between gasps, which made my heartbreak into a million pieces.

"What?" I asked panting, making sure that I was hearing what she said.

"I said stop, Catra" Adora repeated sternly.

We stared at each other for a good minute, I growled and refused to accept the rejection that Adora was making. I knew she liked me, why won't she accept it. I leaned down again about to press my lips against her again but she brought her knee up and forced it into my stomach causing me to roll onto my side grunting.

"W-What was that for!?" I shouted in pain holding my stomach.

"I told you to stop, what else was I supposed to do?" She shrugged. 

I looked down at the bed in defeat, my heart, my feelings everything for Adora washed away at the moment. I felt numb, the feeling of rejection kept coming back.

"Don't you like me back?" I mumbled quietly

Adora looked over at me and her eyes widened. The tears that were escaping my eyes were unstoppable. Adora quickly embraced me and held me as I buried my face into her shoulder, letting the tears dampen _my_ sweatshirt.

"Shh, Catra. Let it out" She whispered into my ear while rubbing my back. I sobbed at her words, I couldn't even comprehend my feelings. I just wanted to enjoy the warm embrace I was in, and it was Adora who was embracing me.

I eventually ran out of tears, but the feeling of sadness what still at the pit of my stomach. I let out a long and loud sigh and finally built up the courage to lift my head off of her shoulder and stared into her eyes. I couldn't quite comprehend what she was feeling, which was weird. Once you get to know Adora, she is easy to read. But now, it was like I didn't even know who she was. She then caressed my face and leaned in to place her forehead on mine.

"Catra...You know we're just friends" She whispered.

A tear threatened to leave my eye, I pressed my forehead harder into hers and grabbed the sides of her hoodie and clutched it.

"Don't you want this, Adora? Don't you want me?" My voice cracked waiting for her response.

I waited for her response, but I never heard a response so I opened my eyes to look at her closed eyes. She was holding in her breath, then finally she opened her glistening eyes that were now waterfilled. My heart broke at the sight of her crying, I slowly brought my hand to her face from her side to wipe away the tear that was falling down.

"Of c-course I do, Catra. But, I can't risk losing you if we end up dating. What if we get into a fight? What if I lose you again? I can't do that.." She finally answered with a small cry. 

I shook my head and kissed the top of her forehead, "You don't have to worry about that, were inseparable you know? I promise...I won't ever leave you"

I cupped her cheek and leaned in pressing my lips once again to hers. I lightly pushed her down and climbed over her. I let my tongue run over her bottom lip, making her part her lips slightly. I let my tongue slide in slowly, our tongues brushing against each other lightly making a small moan escape her throat. 

I let one of my hands run along her waist and move up slowly. My hand rested on her chest causing her to let out a small whimper. I was about to continue when I felt her push against me.

"Catra, we can't," She told me again out of breath.

I looked at her in shock and anger, I clenched my fists and got up from the bed. 

I pointed to the door and pointed my finger to the door, "Leave"

She looked at me shocked and clenched the hoodie close to her and didn't budge, as if glued to the bed.

"I said leave!" I screamed smashing my clenched fist against the door causing her to jump and slowly get up from the bed.

I huffed and continued to point to the door, she slowly made her way across the room to gather her stuff and leave.

Before she left I heard her whisper.

"I'm sorry.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into school feeling empty, and alone. I held my backpack close to me as my ears hung loose and my tail droopy. I hadn't talked to Adora in almost a week and today I had to see her again because of this stupid meeting with Mrs. Grant

"Hey...Wildcat? You doing alright" I heard Scorpia asked.

"I ruined everything with Adora" I mumbled clenching my fists that were on my backpack straps.

She sighed and brought her hand to my shoulder, "Are you still worried about what happened with Adora?"

My eyes widened and shoved her hand off in anger, "Of course I am! I finally decided to make a move because you told me to, and you convinced me that Adora liked me! But no! This all ended because I decided to make a move and she..and..she rejected me"

God, still admitting that Adora rejected me is like shooting an arrow through my heart. Except it wasn't a love arrow, it was an arrow that brought only pain to my heart. Wow, that sounded edgy. 

"I'm...sorry, Catra. I didn't mean for that to happen, I just..I'm sorry" Scorpia whispered not knowing what to do with her hands after.

I sighed and shook my head, "It's not your fault, trust me. It's mine, I should have known that doing something like that on Adora was too rushed or I should have known that she didn't feel the same way"

Scorpia frowned and nodded anyways, she was about to speak but in the corner behind Scorpia. I saw something that completely shatters my heart into a million pieces, I moved Scorpia so I could get a better look.

Adora was hugging that, I don't know 'Anotonio' guy and then he gave her a kiss on the cheek. That made my blood boil, I was about to stomp over there but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Catra?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

I turned around and saw one of her purple-haired friends standing in front of me. I also saw another person behind her. He was wearing a crop top with a jacket that hung loose. 

"What do you want" I growled.

They stepped back in unison and took in a sharp breath, "Can we talk to you?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"A couple of nights ago, we came to see Adora. She was devastated, literally in tears. Her whole pillow looked like it had been dipped into an ocean of tears. She wouldn't tell us why, and I was wondering if you knew?" The purple-haired girl asked.

I have a twinge of guilt knowing that I was the reason for that, but I couldn't help but still have that grudge on her for leading me on. She kissed me back! What else was I supposed to think from that?

"I..I don't know?" I lied

The brown-haired guy stepped forward and pointed his index finger at me, "Well clearly you know something, she kept chanting your name. That's all she would say, nothing else"

The girl covered his mouth and shushed him, "Bow! She told us not to mention that!"

The bow guy mumbled, "Sorry, Glimmer"

I looked down and rubbed my arm in embarrassment, "Listen, we had a bit of an..um argument"

The so-called Glimmer girl clenched her fist and grabbed at the collar of my shirt and held her face close to mine. I squinted at her and waited for her to speak.

"Yeah, an argument. What the hell did you do?!" She yelled 

I grabbed her arm and pushed her off hard, "You wanna know what happened. I kissed her and she rejected me. Then she let me kiss her again the pushes me away! Your friend led me on, okay!" 

Glimmer then settled down and rubbed the wrist that I gripped pretty hard and was about to speak when I saw someone come between us.

It was Adora.

"Guys, let's calm down. And you, I need to talk to you" Adora said pointing to me.

She then grabbed my hand and led me over to another corner of the school. I really was getting dragged around practically all around the school.

"What was that all about?" Adora asked

I leaned against the wall and shoved my hands in my pockets and shrugged, "Sparkles over there decided to drag me and yell at me for something stupid"

Adora groaned and slapped a hand over her face letting it run down all of her face, "Sorry, about that. She's a little protective"

I put my hand up and looked at her, "Nevermind that, are we just going to ignore what happened a couple of days ago or are we just gonna act like nothing happened and you go run off with your precious, _Antonio_ "

She squinted her eyes and crossed her arms, "What do you mean?"

I stepped off of the wall and came closer to her which made her step back a little, "You know exactly what I mean. I saw him kiss you on the cheek!"

"Oh..that. Listen, I promise you it's nothing..except I did agree to go to homecoming with him" She confessed.

At that moment, my heart dropped, and this time. It really felt like it broke into a million pieces.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making up.

**_Adora's POV_ **

The day after Catra had told me to leave, I had hung out with Antonio. It wasn't generally bad, mostly awkward, until the end of the day when he asked to take me home.

**_*flashback*_ **

_"Hey, can I take you home?" I heard Antonio asked looking at me as we sat on the bench together watching the kids play at the park._

_I scratched the back of my head, contemplating my answer._

_"Sure?" I hesitated._

_He smiled and got up, dragging his hand out of his pockets to hold out to me. I faked a smile and gently placed it in his hand which he held tightly._

_He then dragged me up and just kept it in his hand longer than I had wanted it, but I decided not to say anything. I walked with his hand in mine to the car, he then opened the door for me to get in._

_"Thanks" I mumbled slowly getting into the front passenger seat, he then followed by sitting in the driver's seat._

_The car ride was uncomfortable for me, this hangout was awkward in general but it wasn't too bad. We talked about our interests and our friend group, I mainly talked about Glimmer and Bow. And..briefly about Catra. He did ask if Catra and I were close, which I didn't know how to answer very well, so I just gave a shrug._

_I rested my chin on my arm and looked out the window, watching the trees passing by. I recognized the familiar path and smiled knowing that I can finally head home from this awkward hangout. I eventually was met with my neighborhood and pointed to my house for him to stop at._

_The car stopped and I quickly grabbed my bag and waited for him to unlock the car, which didn't open right away. I looked over at him confused, to see a flushed face with his hands rubbing against each other nervously._

_"What is it?" I asked curiously_

_I looked at him waiting for a response, except I didn't get one. I didn't realize it right away, but his lips were on mine for only a couple seconds before I decided to push him away, maybe a bit too hard._

_I put my hand over my lips and looked at him with pure horror, "W-What the fuck?!"_

_He was taken aback and tilted his head confused, "Wasn't this a date? I'm sorry! Maybe, I made the move to fast, I'm very sorry"_

_I huffed and pinched my nose furiously trying to collect the words that were swarming in my head, but the only thing that I could think of was..._

_Catra_

_What would she think of this? What would she think of me...but we're not together? She knows I rejected her, maybe she doesn't have to know about this._

_"It's fine. This wasn't...ugh, this wasn't supposed to be a date. It was supposed to be a hangout, you said. Friends?" I reminded him of his own words._

_"Is this because o- of...that girl Catra? Are you rejecting me because of her?" He said ignoring that last part of what I said._

_I held my breath, was it because of Catra? Am...Am I holding back my feelings of trying to like him because of Catra? I know...that I still like her, I know that I want to be with her, but it just won't work._

_"No, It's not" I lied, "Listen, as long as you don't tell anyone about today like I mean the kiss. Then I will go to prom with you, that's all. I promise you, I won't change my mind"_

_He listened to my compromise and nodded, "But we can't date?"_

_"No, I'm not ready for that yet" I lied once again._

_"Deal"_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Later during the week where I decided I was going to talk to Catra, Anotonio had decided to come up to me beforehand and give me a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. I wasn't thinking at the moment, and I hugged him back not wanting to be rude.

The awkward feeling of being near him was back, just like when we hung out. Hugging him wasn't the same as with Catra, I felt safe and protected. I had the feeling of warmth in my chest when I was near her. I just want to be with her...

I wish that things weren't so complicated with her and that the feeling of us possibly breaking up if we dated would just go away, I want to make her mine. I want people to know that she is mine and that she was off-limits.

But I just cant...and it kills me inside.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

"What do you mean you agreed to go to prom with him!?" Catra yelled but also confused at the sudden confession I made.

"It was an impulsive decision, I wasn't thinking clearly at the time! I promise you, he means nothing to me" I yelled back.

I heard her scoff and begin to walk away, "Whatever, have fun getting laid"

I grunted and ran after her, I grabbed her shoulders which made her furs stand on their ends as I turned her around. My eyes widened when I saw her eyes watery, I held my breath staring at her figure.

"Catra..." I whispered giving her shoulders a less grip on them but still holding them.

I was suddenly knocked back a little, making my body stumble back a little, I heard small sobs come from her as she buried her face into my chest.

"I just want...to be with you, Adora. We have already been through losing each other, but now we're back with each other which proves that we will always come back to each other. Adora, it kills me inside knowing that you may be in love with someone else. You are breaking me inside, please all I want is you, all I want is to be by your side forever. I kissed you that one night to prove how much you meant to me, I know I mean something to you as well, you don't think I'm afraid that you might leave one day if we break up or something bad happens? But here I am, risking it all. Why can't you do that for me?" She sobbed into my chest with small wheezes. 

Hearing her voice crack made my chest tighten in pain, seeing Catra cry was always my weakness, and knowing I was the reason for this made it hurt even more. 

I brought one of my hands up into her hair and scratched between her two ears that were flat against her head and rubbed circles against her back.

"Give me time, I will think about it. I won't say no anymore, I promise I will try. I will try to not let my feelings get the best of me, just give me time" I promised to hold her close.

I felt her lift her head from my chest and look up at me with tired eyes, her figure, in general, looked exhausted making my heart sink. I lifted my hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Promise?" She asked silently.

"I promise" I confirmed.

_**~~~~~~~~** _

I wanted to take Catra to my new house ever since middle school because since we lost contact we never hung out. Also, because Catra looked exhausted. But unfortunately, we have that stupid class Mrs. Grant always wanted us to go to every Tuesday.

As Catra and I waited outside Mrs. Grant's room she told me she had to use the bathroom and cover for her, typical Catra.

I tapped my fingers together as I waited for Mrs. Grant, I jumped hearing the door suddenly open. 

"Oh, Adora! Good, you came, Catra couldn't make it?" Mrs. Grant asked worriedly.

I waved my hand and shook my head, "Nah, she's just using the bathroom"

Mrs. Grant nodded and went behind me holding my shoulders then pushed me inside of the room.

"Listen, I've been needing to talk to you. I've noticed some slight changes between you and Catra throughout the week, and I'm sensing something went down with you" She told me.

I shoved my hands into my jean pocket and chuckled nervously, "Yeah, we had some issues and some problems here and there but I'm sure we can work it out"

"Are you sure? I can always help you, I know it's weird to get advice from a teacher but I need you to have a connection. You know, for the fight club coming up and all" She responded twiddling her fingers.

I gave a small thumbs-up, "Don't worry, I understand Mrs. Grant. Just love issues, worried about losing each other, stuff like that"

I watched her ponder and she looked at me very clearly, It almost scared me. 

"If it's about love, perhaps maybe your holding back?" She said still giving me that weird gaze.

I felt uncomfortable under the gaze she was giving me.

"What do you mean?" I asked interested. 

She walked over to her desk and sat herself down, "I heard about you two when you were younger, you two were close before middle school. But something broke in your friendship because one of you promised not to leave each other. But that promise broke"

I was about to interject, but she cut me off.

"But that's not the main point, I have a feeling that Catra is willing to take the risk of possibly breaking the connection you two share now by becoming lovers. But, you aren't" She finished.

No doubt about it, she was right. Everything about what she was saying was right, I was just denying the feeling of it.

"The fear of losing Catra again scares me. Knowing maybe, if I make this decision I will mess up what we have now. If we keep it as it is now then nothing will happen, right?" I asked, hoping that Mrs. Grant would agree.

She shook her head, "Have you ever thought, that you are breaking her heart? That maybe, the fact that you are rejecting her feelings, you are causing her to drift more and more away from you and will eventually end in your connection ending either way?"

I felt my breath hitch in my throat, that thought had never crossed my mind. I kept thinking in my head that maybe if we kept things the way they are and being best friends, nothing would happen with us. But here I am, realizing that I'm breaking Catra's heart by rejecting her feelings. If I keep doing that, then that means that I'm already breaking the connection as it is. Love is so hard.

"The choice is yours, Adora. Do what you think is best" Mrs. Grant concluded.

I didn't end up responding to her because I heard the door slam shut making me jump and turn around. I smiled seeing Catra's figure come into view, but also making me feel guilty knowing that I was hurting her all this time. And, If I kept doing what I was doing...I could've lost Catra again.

"Hey, Adora" Catra rolled off her tongue watching me deep in thought.

"Hey what took you so long" I was about to give her a smile, but my face quickly fell seeing a small trickle of blood coming down the side of her mouth. I walked swiftly toward her and brought my hand up to the side her face, my thumb brushing the blood off her mouth making her flinch.

"What happened to you?" I asked examining her face for any more blood. She didn't look too bad, all I could visibly see was just the blood that came off her mouth and her cheek was slightly red.

"N-Nothing, I just fell.." Catra replied I could hear the fakeness in her voice. She was lying, but I decided not to push the matter cause it seemed like she was on the brink of passing out. 

"Catra...You need to be more careful. Are you getting enough sleep?" I said worried, still gently pressing the palm of my hand against her cheek.

She didn't answer right away and instead looked away from me.

I cupped her both the sides of her face with both of my hands now, "Answer me, Catra. Are you getting enough sleep?"

This finally got her attention.

"No.." She finally replied honestly, it sounded sincere but also very groggy. 

I looked over at Mrs. Grant, she gave me permission to allow us to skip today's first session. I ducked my head under her arm and put it around my shoulder as I held her up. I looked back behind me and gave a silent 'thank you' to Mrs. Grant.

It seemed like Catra didn't take her motorcycle today because it wasn't parked anywhere, I decided to take us to a nearby bus stop. I sat us both down on the bench and waited for the bus to arrive.

I huffed, carrying a person who is built on muscle and a football player isn't exactly easy. Except Catra had a small body for how heavy she was. I looked over at Catra who had her eyes closed, hopefully, she doesn't fall asleep so I don't have to carry her onto the bus, but I don't mind too much. 

Catra had her head rested on my shoulder, I felt myself getting tired as I waited for the bus to finally come. I hesitantly leaned my head on top of her head, surprised how comfy her head was as a pillow. I heard something unexpected, I stopped my shuffling and heard a small noise escape her mouth.

Catra was purring! She never did that, only when she was really happy as a kid. But, I haven't heard that sound since. It was a soothing sound to hear as I closed my eyes and rested my head on top of hers.

I eventually heard the bus come, I tapped Catra's shoulder trying to wake her up. I looked at the bus driver and gave him an apologetic smile. He returned it, he must've not been in a hurry since this is the last stop of the day and no one was there. I decided to gently blow on her nose which caused it to scrunch up making me chuckle.

"Ado..ra?" She groaned out, her eyes beginning to flutter open.

"Hey, talk later. Let's get onto the bus" I said grabbing her up and helping her up. She finally was able to stand up on her own and step into the bus. Luckily, our busses had the seats that fit two people, but there was only a limited amount of those. I sat down in one of those and patted the seat next to hers. 

"How long was I out?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Only for a little while, don't worry about it" I reassured her, putting my hand over hers and giving it a light squeeze

She looked down at our hands then back at mine, the feeling inside me was familiar. Just like the day Catra and I shared our first kiss together. The atmosphere felt the same way, everything felt hazey around us, like nothing mattered. For the first time, I felt the urge to kiss her without thinking of the consequences.

I brought my hand up to her cheek and held a loving gaze into her eyes, "I'm ready, Catra"

Catra softened her eyes and put her hand over my hand that was still holding onto her cheek, "Prove it"

I smiled and leaned in pressing my lips to hers, it was if all the problems I felt lately were lifted as I felt Catra's lips move against mine.

I broke the as we both panted for air, I was about to pull away but I felt Catra placed her lips back onto mine, _harder_ this time. I let a small whimper as she ran her tongue along my lower lip making me slowly open my mouth. She innocently slipped her tongue in, our tongues brushed against each other. Making me groan and her purr, I smiled against her lips and broke the kiss.

"You're starting to purr again," I said smirking.

She blushed and gave my cheek a weak slap, "Shut up"

I leaned my head onto her shoulder and closed my eyes satisfied. Today, was the happiest I have felt in a while. And, I'm glad it was because of Catra. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, more angst.

**_Adora's POV_ **

The bus ride back to my house wasn't so bad since it wasn't too far from home, Catra and I's bodies still huddled close on the bus.

The kiss I shared with her felt different and when I kissed her it felt like everything wrong that was going on in my life was gone. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time from her, **_loved_**.

"Adora?" I heard Catra say

I looked at her pointing that the bus had stopped, I didn't even notice we got here. I was too lost in thought about what happened. I readjusted my backpack that was beginning to slouch on my back because of the bus seat.

I waited for Catra to get up, she first looked over at me and then grabbed my hand holding it tightly as she dragged me through the base of the bus and eventually reaching the exit. I blushed and thanked the bus driver as we hopped off the bus and made it onto the sidewalk of my neighborhood.

"Soo, where's your house?" Catra asked still holding my hand tightly.

I gulped nervously, I'm not used to holding hands with a girl casually in public. Even if it was Catra, I was always nervous about stuff like that.

I pointed to the small 1 story house that had a brown roof with tan colors for the outer walls, and a white garage.

"Wow, those color schemes are interesting" Catra remarked.

I lightly tugged on her hand, annoyed, "Hey, not my problem. Shadow Weaver gave me this house under her name so she clearly didn't care about this house"

"Of course, you're the favorite. She gives you a house and I get an apartment" Catra grumbled.

I sighed, "You can live with me you know? We don't have to worry about Shadow Weaver right now"

"Nah, I can't. I have all my stuff at my apartment, plus I would never hear the end of it from Scorpia. But I'll make sure to drop by a lot" Catra reassured.

"Alright, sounds good" I nodded and led her into my small, but kind of clean house? I took off my shoes near the doorstep, Catra soon followed. 

"You have a nice home" Catra complimented running her hand along the walls of my home. 

"Yeah" I replied nervously following her as she admired the small hole that I spend little time in, come to think of it. Due to these all these new events that are happening in my life, I haven't spent a lot of time in my own house except for sleeping and eating.

"Mind getting me some water?" Catra asked sitting down on the couch and turning on the T.V

I nodded and went into the kitchen to grab two water bottles, I smiled to myself realizing how easy Catra was making herself at home. I walked back into the room where Catra was sitting on the couch. I walked up to her and tossed the water bottle and dropped down on the couch next to her.

"So, do you like it around here?" I asked opening the water bottle and taking small sips.

I could tell Catra was dehydrated because she guzzled the water faster than ever, almost half of the water bottle was gone by the time I even took a sip out of it.

She sighed in relief probably from the water, "Yeah, I like it here. It has some good AC, plus you can see a pretty good view of the town"

I looked at the direction she was looking out, the sliding door that led out to the backyard. I stood up and opened the sliding door to get a better view of the scenery. I actually never took the time to admire the view of my background.

"Hey, look at this" I heard Catra say from behind me.

I looked at Catra as she showed a familiar picture, I squinted my eyes and put my hand over my brows to shield the bright sun. I then noticed it was a photo of us on a hill, the hill that I made the promise to never leave her. 

"Wow, that seems like that photo was taken forever ago" I mumbled looking at Catra, who continued to stare at the photo.

She frowned staring at the photo, that photo didn't exactly hold the best memories. I was about to tell her it was okay, but instead, I had a better idea. 

"Hey, come with me," I told her.

"Where?" She wondered. 

I decided not to answer and to take her hand in mine and pointed over the wall of my backyard. I told her to jump it, over the wall led to a downhill slope which at the bottom of it had a small dirt path that was leading into the forest.

Catra squeezed my hand and smirked, "And I thought I was the one who dragged you into the dangerous situations"

"Shut up, where we're going isn't that far into the forest. In fact, the forest isn't even that big" I retorted.

Catra snorted, "I was kidding, calm down"

"And I can't joke too?" I snorted back.

We both let out a chuckle as we made our way into the forest. The trees surrounded us was calming for me, I felt the light breeze of wind hit my face as we approached the place.

"What is this place?" Catra asked confused looking around the open plain of grass.

I moved her head and pointed in the direction of a small hill with a tree, "Race ya"

"Oh yeah, it's on" She challenged, raising her eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and counted down to 3. We took off sprinting our hardest to the top of the hill as we felt the wind push against our face. 

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

We made it onto the top of the hill out of breath, I heaved and stood up brushing the sweat off of my forehead.

"I totally beat you" I bragged.

"Lier, I was a foot ahead of you" She fought back.

"Whatever you say" I hummed walking along the hill that we stood on, I watched the horizon that was now in eye view because of the elevated ground we were on.

"I used to come up here a lot you know, I missed you in middle school. And well, this place reminded me of the hill we used to come upon when we were younger. Even if it isn't the same place, it just feels different" I expressed looking over at Catra with a smile.

She returned the smile and walked next to me, admiring the horizon with me. 

"I wonder how I even survived being in middle school without you" She replied closing her eyes as she gently interlaced our hands.

I agreed and enjoyed the feeling of being next to Catra. It was calming, I breathed in the air that was around us. It was refreshing to allow the fresh air enter my lungs and exhale calmly. I still remember the times I would come here alone and just wish that Catra would be here, but now. That wish has come true.

"Are you still going to homecoming with him?" Catra said killing the mood.

I held in my breath as I thought of my response, I had to go with him. I made a deal with him as long as I went he wouldn't tell him about my kiss with him, and I didn't have the courage to tell Catra that we kissed. I can't imagine the reaction she would have at me if I told her that, especially after I confessed that I would be with her. 

"I have too" I whispered sadly.

Catra let go of my hand furiously and slapped me right across the face in pure anger. I put my hand over my cheek and looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean you have to!?" Catra yelled at me.

"You don't understand.." I mumbled.

"What that you and him kissed?" She spat.

My eyes quickly darted to her as my mouth hung open not speaking.

"When were you gonna tell me that?" She growled again. 

I kept quiet as I played with the hem of my shirt nervously, I refused to make eye contact with her, scared of how she was looking at me.

"Answer me, Dammnit!" She yelled pushing my body against the nearby tree and pinning me between her two extended arms that were pressing against the tree.

"I was too scared" I answered honestly, shutting my eyes.

"Yeah, well. You know that guy that you plan to go with punched me in the mouth" She growled grabbing my hand and running my thumb along with the scratch that had blood running down it earlier in Mrs. Grants.

My mouth opened and let out a low growl, "He did that?"

She moved away from my hands and crossed her arms, "Yeah, he did. He told me if I laid a finger on you, I would pay the price"

My hands trembled as I didn't even realize that him asking about Catra in the car that one day, would have an effect. 

"He hurt you?" I mumbled, not really a question for her. 

"Duh, do you not see?" She answered annoyed.

"I'll kill him," I said looking down at my now clenched fists.

Catra scoffed, "Come on, Adora. We know you wouldn't lay a finger on a fly. You wouldn't have the balls to even cuss him out"

Anger flared into my chest as I looked at her, for once I saw a fear in Catra's eyes as I held a fiery gaze at her.

"I mean, that isn't the main issue. You kissed him! Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me" She said then challenging a harder gaze at me.

I grabbed her by the collar suddenly and pushed her against the tree, switching the roles now.

"You think I _wanted_ to kiss him? I pushed him away, Catra! I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt, I let him take me to homecoming in case he wouldn't try and hurt you either!" I fought back

"Well clearly that didn't work out huh, I still got hurt," She said pointing to the small bruises on her face.

"Don't you see, I'm trying?" I said sadly.

"Maybe you should try harder. Maybe, you were right. Being together isn't the best idea" She said sadly but also it seemed the words she said were forced.

I felt my body go numb as she said those words, did she really mean that? Right, when I had decided to give her a chance, she changes her mind. Maybe, I was too late. Maybe, I made my decision to be with her was too late. Mrs. Grant was right, I really am going to lose her again.

"Are we going to lose each other again" I numbly spoke

"I don't know, Adora. I need time to think right now, maybe its best we stay away from each other for now" She said dejectedly.

I watched her begin to gather her stuff up and walk down the hill, but before she left she mumbled a few words.

"Goodbye, Adora..for now" 

She ran down the hill, I watched her figure become more distant and soon turn into a figure that is gone. What happened? Catra and I were getting along fine, laughing, having fun. Now, I'm left alone on this hill with nothing but guilt. I am convinced that our breaking apart and taking a break from each other is my fault.

I slowly dropped into a sitting position against the tree, the feeling of loneliness was coming back as I reached out into the thin air with tears escaping my eyes.

"Catra..come back.."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter that was mainly based on the past of Bow, Glimmer, and Adora's friendship.

**_Adora's POV_ **

Hours had gone by as I laid numb against the tree not knowing what to do, or what to say. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was getting into a fight with Catra, and then she decided that we should take a break. I wonder what I could have done better, I felt guilty and had remorse for the actions I had done. I should have just talked to Catra about my emotions, or just have never pushed her away the first time we kissed. Too many emotions flowed through my mind, too many to catch or think about at once.

"Adora!" I heard muffled yells. I thought it was just my imagination thinking it was Catra calling for me, which I know would never happen. So I decided to block out the noise and close my eyes.

"Adora!" I heard the scream again, this time more clear. My eyes flew open as I felt someone touch my shoulder.

There were Bow and Glimmer, they didn't look happy. They looked more worried and scared, which made me nervous.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked looking at Glimmer who was crouched down touching her hand on my shoulder.

"We wanted to hang out you since we've been so busy and all. But you weren't home, and we noticed Catra's jacket that was lying on your sofa, so we assumed that you were busy. But then we noticed the sliding door was left open so we assumed you went here, cause you always do and then we found you here" Bow explained.

I took in the newly processed information and couldn't think of a response, but the part of Catra's jacket caught my attention. 

"I have return Catra's jacket" I mumbled slowly getting up but a light hand pushed me back down.

I stared at Glimmer who was giving me a disappointed frown, "Adora...are you okay? Did something happen with you and Catra?"

I shook my head furiously, "No, why would that happen. Were just the best of friends right now"

Glimmer looked at Bow and shook her head, "Adora, don't you trust us? We know when you're lying, we're your best friends! Also, you have a bunch of tear stains on your face so obviously something happened.

I exhaled hard and put my hand up to cheek feeling the stained tears that were on my face that led a trail down to my whole face.

I held my head down and put my arms over my huddled legs and curled into a ball, "Catra...she decided that it is best if we just take a break from each other. I told her about all the stuff with Antonio, I think she was mad that I kept things from her and that I don't trust her"

Bow crouched down next to Glimmer and mimicked her by putting a hand on my shoulder, "Adora look at us"

I did.

"Listen, we are here for you. I think Catra is right, ever since you guys have reunited things have gone downhill. Plus, you still have to see each other since you have that afterschool thing, which you haven't even told us about. But that's for another time, we don't want to pressure you. Also, Catra did say that you did need a break, which means that she isn't cutting you off forever" Bow said trying to give reassurance.

Bow and Glimmer were always the greatest at cheering me up, through middle school, through all the hardships. Even if I'm still sad about Catra, I know I will always have them to help me through anything.

I let a few tears escape my eyes, which caused Bow and Glimmer to panic not knowing what to do. I gave a smile and a light chuckle throwing my arms both of them and bringing them down for a group hug.

"Happy tears guys, and thank you. You guys are the best, and I promise to be with you through anything as well" I gushed.

They both gave me a tight hug back, even if the hug wasn't the most comfortable, it was something that I really needed right now.

"You know what this calls for," Bow said which was all too familiar.

We waited a couple of seconds, Glimmer and I lifted our heads in unison and smirked at each other.

"Best friend squad sleepover!" We yelled in unison

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

The rest of the day was spent talking about drama and eating ice cream, playing board games, and most of all. Having mental breakdowns about either serious or really stupid things. Bow was always the best at making us laugh and bringing us all together. 

One time, Glimmer and I had got into a huge argument at an arcade and we both wanted a huge teddy bear, which keep in mind the fight was bigger than it needed to be.

But Bow compromised that we all put our tickets together and buy an even bigger stuffed animal. Which to this day, is in my room and is all dressed in pink like a princess because Bow was obsessed with pink princesses at that time. 

Moral of the story, he has always been the glue to keep us together. Glimmer and I obviously get along well, but she always was a hard shell to crack. When I first met her, it was in 6th grade and we had to be partners but she would not talk to me. She was more of the secluded people where they only had 1 or 2 friends. I had this random urge to try and become her friend, there is a lot of people like her but she felt different, like needing to be close to her and crack her shell. I didn't have a lot of friends either, only Perfuma who would hang around me sometimes. But mostly with Entrapta who only obsessed about her new scientific creations or something. 

**_*flashback*_ **

_I decided that I wanted to go to the convenience store that Catra and I always used to go to for ice cream just for memories. I should really find a good time to contact her again, but maybe she doesn't like me anymore. She probably found better friends, while I'm over here with barely any friends._

_I hopped off my bike and walked into the store as I scrolled through my phone. I looked up briefly to pick up some groceries, I still am getting the hang of living on my own without Shadow Weaver. She left me loads of money, I usually only spend it on food and occasionally clothes. I snapped out of thought when I felt myself bump into a familiar figure with purple hair._

_It was the person that I was working with, her name is Glimmer. But, she doesn't really like me, she tends to just make 1-word conversations, I heard she doesn't have a lot of friends cause she is daughter of a really rich mom. I feel bad for her, I think she can be a really nice person, even though I haven't really gotten to know her but I can feel it!_

_I held up my hand to gesture a wave and gave a smile, she looked at me confused and realized who I was._

_She moved past me making sure to bump my shoulder and mumbled, "Out of my way, freak"_

_I dropped my hand down to my side and clenched it and brought my hand to her shoulder turning her around, "What is your problem! I never did anything to you, were just classmates. And, I'm your partner in the project we're working for, so you can't ignore me and be mean to me forever"_

_She looked at my hand and moved back from it, "You just want to get close to me for my money, then use me!"_

_My eyes widened as I watched the rim of her eyes start to tear up, I brought my hand to touch her shoulder again to reassure that wasn't true but she took off and ran out of the store. I looked at my empty hand then looked back at the direction she ran._

_"But that's not tr-" I mumbled to myself before getting cut off by a taller brown-skinned boy with an afro._

_"Hi, weird question. Did you happen to see a kind of short purple-haired girl walking around?" He asked nervously looking around._

_"Um, yeah she went outside," I said pointing to the automatic door she ran out of._

_He thanked me and ran out of the store in a hurry, I huffed once he left and began to put the snacks I wanted in the cart. Once I finished, I paid for my food ending up having a lot of money left over as usual. Sometimes, I hate that Shadow Weaver left me so much money because usually, I can't tell if people actually want to be my friend or they just like me for my money. Which clearly, the Glimmer girl can relate since she thought I was trying to become close to her because of her money._

_I walked out of the store thinking about Glimmer as I put the bag of groceries in my backpack that slung over my back as I rode down the street. I was pedaling down the street sucking on a lollipop I decided to buy from the store, then noticed two figures huddled up in a corner. I squinted my eyes and saw it was the tall afro dude and Glimmer, except they were the ones being cornered by a group of familiar boys from our school._

_I quickly stopped my bike and jumped off it hiding behind a wall to hear the conversation that was going on. What I heard shocked me._

_"So wheres the money, Purple girl" One of the boys spat_

_"Please, I don't have it today. I asked my mom, but she didn't let me have any today" She told him almost desperately._

_I heard one of the other boys growl, I moved my head to get a better view and saw his hand clenched in a fist about to Glimmer._

_"Please don't do this!" The afro boy screamed._

_My palms were sweaty as I contemplated what to do, suddenly I had an Idea. I quickly opened my bag and held a big wad of cash, I guess having a lot of money can come in handy once in a while._

_I stepped into the dark ally way, "Hey! Leave her alone!"_

_"Adora?!" Glimmer squeaked out but also confused._

_He unclenched his fists and shot me a look that meant I was his main target now, but one of the boys stopped him and pointed at my hand that held the cash._

_He nodded and gave me a fake smile, "How about we make a deal blondie, you give us the money. I let the purple girl and her friend go"_

_I returned the fake smile and began holding out the money to him, the tall dude, probably in 8th grade, and the boss of the group greedily reached his hand out to grab it from me. I gave a light chuckle and swiped it away before he could take it and kneed him right in the stomach making him groan and fall to the floor._

_The other two looked at each other then ran towards me, one of them aiming to punch me. I quickly ducked and turned around to see the 3rd guy racing toward me, I put out my foot and flexed it so that he tripped on it. His chin ending up hitting the floor first, I heard him let out a cry. I looked over at the guy who tried to punch me, he looked scared and decided to run off. Which the rest of them followed._

_I huffed and screamed after them, "You better run!"_

_"Wow, that was amazing! How did you learn to fight like that?" I heard the afro boy said, I never did get his name._

_I let out a nervous laugh, "I just kind of know? I learned when I was younger, and I sometimes watch a lot of fighting movies"_

_"That's so cool! I'm Bow by the way," He said, finally giving his name as he reached out to take my hand and shook it._

_I smiled, "I'm Adora"_

_I looked over his shoulder as he continued to thank me for what I had down, I saw Glimmer rubbing her nervously._

_I patted Bow's shoulder and walked over to the slightly shorter girl and lightly placed my hand on her shoulder, surprisingly this time she didn't push it away._

_"I promise, I was never trying to use you for money. I'm in the same position as you, we both have money and people use it. I just want to be your friend, Glimmer" I told her with pure honesty._

_She seemed convinced because she pulled me into a tight hug, "Thank you for saving us, I don't know what I would have done, and sorry for doubting you. You're a good person, I should have seen that from a mile away"_

_But then she quickly pushed me back holding my shoulders tightly and gazing into my eyes with a serious look, "But I'm still watching you! I don't want any kung-fu moves on me, woman"_

_I let out a laugh, "Alright, alright. Good to know"_

_Suddenly, I was knocked off balance feeling Bow's arms around my shoulder and Glimmer's as he tugged us closer._

_"This is gonna be awesome! We should call us the Best friend squad! No..we **ARE** the Best friend squad!"_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

"Adorraaaaaaa" I heard Bow spill out slowly.

"Yeah?" I said smiling to myself, remembering the memory of how we first became close.

"You spaced out there" Glimmer responded, "You sure you feeling okay?"

I nodded and smiled then tugging both of them by their arms and hugged them close, "I'm just glad to have friends like you in my life"

"Aww, aren't you just a sap today" Bow teased.

"Nope, just like to show my appreciation for you weirdo's once and a while" I laughed.

"Well, we appreciate you too, Adora" Glimmer added in hugging us closer.

"Alright, too much body heat" Bow whined pushing us away causing us to laugh and fall back.

"I say this has been a great Best friend's sleepover," I said 

"For sure," Bow and Glimmer said in unison


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares

**_Adora's POV_ **

_I opened my eyes to see a familiar figure that had its back turned to me with a couple of feet distance from me, I smiled and walked toward her to reach out and touch her shoulder._

_"Hi, Catra," I said cheerfully finally making my way over to her and brushing my hand against her shoulder._

_She turned her head and a wide grin appeared on her face, which wasn't pleasant at all. It was distorted and creepy as her eyes began to turn red and her pupils no longer visible. I retracted my hand and began to walk backward away from her scary figure._

_"Adora...We shouldn't ever talk to each other anymore" I heard Catra say as she approached me with a sword in her hand_

_"Catra, what are you talking about?" I whimpered as she came closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist._

_"I hate you.." She whispered into my ear._

_Before I could answer she pushed me away and aimed the point of the sword right toward me, which was about to hit me right in the stomach..._

"Gah!" I yelled sitting straight up in a cold sweat. I looked around furiously and exhaled lightly trying to calm myself down from the nightmare.

"It was just a dream" I mumbled to myself.

Apparently even with Glimmer and Bow's attempt to cheer me up yesterday, I still am thinking about Catra. And, those dreams aren't exactly the best to have about Catra. I was about to get up when I suddenly felt someone's foot smack my face making me fall back.

"Glimmer, ew!" I hissed feeling her foot brush against my face once more. 

"Mmff..what Adora?" Glimmer responded groggily beginning to wake up more.

"Your foot!" I hissed once more.

She then realized that her foot was practically squashing my face and quickly removed her foot, then looking at me with an apologetic face.

"Sorry!" She whispered.

I groaned and got up to brush my teeth, "You want anything to eat?"

"Nah, let's just stop by that old coffee shop along the way to school," She said waving her hand as she laid back down to try and get more rest before school.

I walked into the bathroom and began to brush my teeth, my mind began to race on what I was gonna do without talking to Catra. She literally sits next to me in my 1st period and she is in that weird swordsmanship class with me. I still can't believe we're actually going to start taking a break from each other. Other than that, I'm planning to just cut off Antonio. Going with him to homecoming will only make things worse. 

"Adoraaaa, pass me my backpack" I heard Bow groan from the other room.

"Yeah, I got it!" I mumbled after putting my toothbrush back away and washing my face with water.

'Come on, Adora. Another new day, just with Catra ignoring you. You can survive' I told myself while staring at the mirror. The bruises from the day I fight with Catra were starting to fade. But the cuts were still a little visible, they were healed though.

I walked into my room and threw on a light gray checkered flannel with a fleece-hood jean jacket since it was starting to become colder. I decided to just wear a pair of black jeans since my other ones were ripped up..and covered in stained blood. I should just throw those away already.

I pulled out my hair that was tucked under my clothes and walked out of my room seeing Glimmer walking around in my kitchen, but Bow still on the floor.

"You still didn't get backpack" Bow whined sitting up and putting his body up against the back of my couch.

I pinched my nose and walked over to his backpack then picking it up.

"Here ya go," I said tossing it over to his sleeping bag.

He grinned and opened it pulling out his extra set of clothes, "Thanks, Adora! I knew I could always count on you"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Glimmer who was putting a piece of toast in the toaster and pouring herself a glass of cold water.

"I thought you said we're gonna go to the coffee shop?" I asked Glimmer.

She looked back at me then at Bow, "He's taking too long, and I'm hungry so I'm just gonna make this before we head out. Besides, Bow likes there crossaints there. Want some toast?"

I shook my head, "No thanks"

"Oh my god! Are we gonna go to that coffee shop that we always used to go too I haven't been there in ages!" Bow squealed making us groan.

"Bow, we literally just went there like. Last week" Glimmer reminded.

"Exactly, ages!" He answered excited. 

I let out a small laugh as they argued about that, I walked over to the counter that had the photo of Catra and I. I let out a sigh and tilted the picture frame down so that it was now lying on its face, with the photo no longer visible.

"It's gonna be okay" I heard Glimmer say from behind me.

I nodded and let out a shaky breath, "You're right. I'm sure Catra and I will eventually make up like we always do"

"Exactly! Now come on, let's go. We don't want to be late if were gonna head to the coffee place beforehand" Bow said adjusting his backpack then holding the door open for us.

"We have our bikes, Bow. We're not gonna be late" Glimmer murmured.

"Well, yeah! But, just in case" He reassured.

I continued to listen to their conversation as I packed a few more notebooks into my backpack, and shoved my homework that was surprisingly easy into it as well. As I slung my backpack over my shoulder, I noticed Catra's jacket that hung over the couch. I slowly got up and walked to it, then grabbed it holding it close to my body. I looked over my shoulder to see Glimmer and Bow arguing about whatever, I cautiously put my nose up to her jacket and gave it a small sniff. The smell intoxicated my mouth with Catra, I smiled in satisfaction as it entered my nose. 

"Adora, what are you doing?" Glimmer asked.

I jumped and instantly removed the jacket from my nose and looked around blushing, "Nothing, let's go!" 

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other confused but didn't question it as we walked out of my house to get on our bikes. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

The 3 of us made it to the Cafe, surprisingly faster because Bow decided that we should all race and whoever loses has to pay. As usual, Bow lost and our food was on him.

"Awe, Bow it's okay. Sometimes, you just have to remember that you have to not lose games that you make" Glimmer teased.

Bow whined as his head hung low in embarrassment, I gave him a quick pat on his shoulder. As we walked closer to the Cafe, I noticed something that caught my eye. It was a motorcycle that looked familiar. I couldn't quite pinpoint where I ever saw that bike, but I pushed that thought in the back of my head since I was already thinking about too much.

I held the door open for the two of them as Glimmer continued to console Bow. I walked in after them. Luckily, the line wasn't long today. But the cafe sure was busy, it was starting to become winter which meant everyone wanted to stay inside and keep warm with the AC. The 3 of us were all wearing warm clothes which were good since for once I don't have to share my jacket with them.

"Adora? You want anything" Bow asked looking over his shoulder. I didn't even notice we were already ordering.

"Um, I'll just take a vanilla latte," I said, suddenly feeling an urge to use the bathroom. I told them I was going to the bathroom as I exited the line to walk into the bathroom. In the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure. It was Scorpia, one of her friends that I met that one time I was at her house. This whole world just wants to remind me of Catra, doesn't it?

I shook my head and opened the door, my eyes widened as they made contact with a person, I did not want to see right now. 

Catra


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shit goes down.

_**Adora's POV** _

Of all people, I could run into, and of all times I could run into this person. Just has to be right now.

"Ca..tra?" I whispered, I slowly tilted my foot so that I was in a position I could run away. I considered just walking out and leaving since she was staring at me like that she did not want to see me.

I suddenly saw her hunch over on the counter and shove her head into her arms, I felt the urge to go up and ask what's wrong.

"Catra" I repeated, "Are you okay?"

I walked up to her and touched her shoulder then shaking her lightly. I heard her groan and move farther away from my touch.

"Leave me alone" She grumbled turning her head to look at me. My eyes widened at her figure, she was shaking and her forehead was covered in sweat.

"Are you sick?" I asked worried, bringing my hand up to her forehead. It felt warm, I quickly brushed my sleeve up to her forehead and wiped the balls of sweat that were falling down.

"It's just a cold," She said annoyed standing up, a little wobbly. I went next to her to help her up. I heard another groan come from her as she pushed me away.

"I told you to leave me alone!" She yelled, which made her stumble and use the counter for support.

I frowned and crossed my arms, watching her breathing become ragged.

"I'm just trying to help you, why won't you let me help you?" I hissed.

I saw her clench her fist as she tried to push herself back up with the bathroom counter's support, "Because, I don't want your help. And, I don't want to see you!"

My breathing froze as I watched her eyes widened, it was clear she regretted the words she said. The tears began to weld in my eyes as I looked away. 

"Hey, Wildca-" I heard a familiar voice speak. I looked up to see Scorpia frantically run over to Catra, being her support.

"Hey, Scorpia. Thanks" She mumbled weakly.

"I told you to stay home, we need to get you home" Scorpia scolded.

"No, I have a stupid math test today. Can't miss it" She groaned as I watched them walk out of the bathroom leaving me alone.

I clenched my fist, was this jealousy? The fact that I saw Catra let Scopria help her instead of me made my blood boil. I don't blame that she wants to be alone, but all I wanted to do was help her. But I did see something in her eyes before when she said that she doesn't want to see me anymore. Something that meant she didn't mean what she said. 

I shook my head, I guess this is how Catra felt when I kept rejecting her. I don't blame her for acting this way, I wish that she would give me another chance. 

"Adora?" I heard Glimmer say.

I looked up at her, with darkened eyes. Clearly, she noticed since she seemed scared from the gaze I was looking at her with.

"A-ARe you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah" I replied, taking my gaze from her to look at my fists.

"What are you doing?" Glimmer wondered.

I continued to watch my clenched fists.

"I'm gonna get Catra back"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

I hopped off my bike and told Glimmer and Bow who had confused faces that I was gonna talk to Antonio about something.

I saw Catra from the corner of my eye watching me as I ignored her gaze, walking past her. I decided that I was going to end things with Antonio and cut him off by not going to homecoming with him. I'm tired of him being in the way of Catra and I's relationship.

I found him with the group of jocks that he hung around, he saw me walking up to him. He smiled and gave me a wave as his friends patted his back when he walked up to me.

"H-Hi, Adora! You don't usually come up to me during school, so this is surprising. Did you need something?" He asked with a small nervous chuckle.

I glared at him making him step back nervously, "Meet me behind the school, right after school. Don't be late"

He looked at me confused and played with his hand, "Okay..why?"

"You'll find out" I spat turning on my heels and quickly rushed away from him.

I heard him call after me, but I ignored him. For some reason, anger flared in my chest. I've come to realize that if I had never agreed to that stupid homecoming thing or if I just told Catra that I kissed him we wouldn't be going through this.

I sat down next to Glimmer as she ate the chocolate cookie that she bought from the cafe.

"What did you tell him?" Glimmer asked with her mouth full.

I grabbed a nearby napkin and brushed it against the side of Glimmer's mouth that had chocolate on it,

"I'm not gonna go homecoming with him," I told her

"You're not?" She wondered.

"Yeah, he's one of the main reasons that Catra and I, had that fight. If I can just get rid of him then that's one less problem to worry about. I know it's not entirely his fault for the fight we had since I decided not to tell her about the kiss Antonio and I had, plus I told her I was still gonna go to homecoming with him even after I confessed my feelings for her" I explained with a small sigh.

Glimmer took in the information and nodded in response. 

"Adora...Be careful, do you want us to come?" Bow added in, hearing our conversation.

I looked at him from over Glimmer's shoulder, "No, thank you. I'm just gonna tell him that it's best if we don't go together. The fewer people the better in this situation"

They both nodded.

I was about to reassure them it was okay, but the bell interrupted us. The bell really just comes at the worst time. I got up and brushed my hands on my pants as I made my way over to my first period.

_**~~~~~~~~~** _

"Are you going to ignore me the whole class?" I asked with a slightly annoyed tone. But mostly sad, from earlier.

I didn't hear a reply come from her, so I decided to shake her so that she would at least say something to me.

I heard her groan as she shivered from my touch, I noticed she wasn't wearing anything but a t-shirt. I frowned and began to take off my fleece-hood jacket. I put it around her as she sighed feeling the small warmth of my jacket envelope her.

Catra looked over at me and stared at me, half of her face covered from her arms. She suddenly noticed why she felt warm and tried to shrug off the jacket.

I gripped the jacked and pushed it back onto her making her groan in annoyance.

"I told you, I don't need your help" She hissed but didn't fight back on taking off the jacket anymore.

"You're cold, It's the least I could do. I'm not gonna sit back and watch you walk around with a cold and have no jacket" I replied rolling my eyes as I snuggled closer to my flannel. Instantly feeling colder, but not as much as Catra would be feeling without my jacket. 

"Fine" She mumbled.

I gave a small smile in victory as I continued to listen to the lecture Lance was giving the class about ancient writing or something. I wasn't paying close attention on it even though it may be on the test.

My eyes continued to randomly dart to Catra's body, her head was buried in her arms and her breathing seemed a little ragged.

I looked through my bag, grabbing Advil and a water bottle for Catra. I tapped her shoulder making her look at me. I pushed the medicine and water to her, she then groaned and looked away.

"You know, you shouldn't have come to school if you're sick like this" I scolded.

"Shut up, don't tell me what to do" She spat inching her chair farther from mine.

I moved closer and touched her forehead suddenly making her jump, "You still have a fever. Come on, Catra. It will make you feel better"

"Gosh okay! Fine, just leave me alone after this" She replied quickly downing the pill with some water.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms waiting for the bell to ring so I could escape Catra's rejecting responses.

As if on cue, I heard the bell ringing. My classmates began flooding out of the classroom, I continued to follow them as I stood up and grabbing my backpack. I was about to wake up Catra but stopped when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Adora!" I heard a fake voice come from behind my back.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, "Let me guess, Cameron. More money?"

I saw her give a "laugh" as she smacked my shoulder lightly, "Haha! No..of course not.."

The lie through her voice made me cringe, I grabbed my wallet from my jacket and looked at her, "Name your price"

"Is 400 dollars good this time? I promise I won't bother you until a little while" She asked greedily waiting for me to pull out the requested money.

I sighed and began to look through my wallet to give her the money, "You said that last week, but it's fine. Try not to spend too much"

I was about to give her the money when I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me stop.

"Catra?" I asked.

Catra held my shoulder tightly and leaned her body against my back making me blush lightly, "Don't give her money. She's just gonna waste it on drugs"

I looked at Catra, then back at Cameron who was glaring at Catra.

"Yeah, right. I need it for my mom, who is in the hospital" She lied. She probably is doing it for the drugs, but I don't want her to get mad at me if I don't give it to her.

"It's fine, Catra," I told her, making her grip harder on my shoulder.

"Girls, please. My next class is coming soon, you need to leave" I heard Lance say.

"Just one second, Mr. Lance!" Cameron replied with a sweet but fake voice. Then looking back at me with a look of desperation.

"Please, Adora. I need the money" She begged.

I almost felt bad for how desperate she was, I began to consider it by looking through my wallet. But remembering what Catra told me, I pulled out 100 dollars and handed it to her.

"That's all I have today" I lied.

She groaned and shoved me out of the way, but taking the money anyways. 

"It's fine, you'll have more next time. " She said walking past me annoyed.

I rolled my eyes as I watched her leave the classroom.

"You shouldn't have given her the money" Catra growled as we exited the classroom, walking the 2nd period.

"Whatever, she never leaves me alone anyways" I responded, noticing the weird change in Catra. First, she was mad at me, now she is protective. 

"Don't let people take advantage of you" she demanded.

"Why are you all of a sudden acting like everything is fine, didn't you say we're supposed to be taking a break from each other" I reminded.

I regretted saying what I said because I saw a flare in her eyes that was a clear red flag, she never looked at me, only If I pissed her off enough.

"I'm only looking out for you, not because I like you" She sneered.

"You don't have t-" I watched her walk away annoyed, noticing she took my jacket with her. 

"Whatever"

~~~~~~~~~~

The end of school couldn't have come quicker, I was more pissed off than ever. Catra decided to sit away from me during 6th period.

Mrs. Grant asked us to come up and tell us why we were acting so distant, Catra made the excuse that she didn't want to get me sick. But it was obvious, she could see through the lie. She reminded us that we need to become more connected and make sure we come to her meeting after school next Tuesday because she had more information on that fight club thing, I have no idea how that is going to turn out since the connection between Catra and I isn't exactly the most stable right now. 

I made my way over to behind the school, my palms were feeling sweaty as I continued to walk to the destination I asked him to meet at. I felt my a few drops of sweat drop down my forehead, even though it was extremely cold the nervousness made me sweat.

I found my way around the school and made it behind the school to see Antonio have earbuds in his ears with his hands in his jacket. We made eye contact, making him turn off his music and shove his earbuds into his pocket.

"Hey, Adora. You wanted to talk?" Antonio asked.

I walked a bit closer to him as I rubbed my sweaty palms together feeling a lump of nervousness in my throat start to build up.

"Yeah, um. It's just that, u-" I stuttered.

He gave a small smile, "Hey, it's okay. You can tell me"

I smiled back and looked at him, "I think it's best that maybe we don't go to homecoming together"

His smile continued to stay as his brain processed what I had told him, as he came to the realization of what I said. His smile fell and his face darkened, making his grip on my shoulder grow strong. 

I winced as I tried to break away but he held me there, my heart rate beginning to speed up. 

"W-What do you mean?! We agreed you promised!" He stammered, his eyes quickly darting all over my body. 

I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, "We, just can't. I can't lose Catra"

He then brought his grip slowly down my waist clenching it tightly making me let out a small squeak of pain, " _Catra...Catra_... _Catra_... _CATRA!_ It's all about her, isn't it! Why can't you give me a chance! I could tell the whole school that you kissed her"

"What good will that do! Everyone practically thinks were dating" I yelled at him. A crazy laugh came erupted from him as he brought his other hand to my throat holding it tightly, almost cutting off my airway but not too much to where I could still breathe.

I struggled to breathe as he held me there, a few tears fell down as he continued to laugh. 

"Oh, I know all about what you're doing with Catra, Mrs. Grant. I know everything, I can ruin you!" He threatened.

I felt fear well up in chest as I struggled against his grip, "Ple-ease... let me go"

"Let her go!" I heard a voice that surprised me.

"I knew you would be here. You actually came, I didn't think you would come after I threatened you" He sneered.

There was Catra breathing hard, her eyes widening seeing the position I was in. He held me straight towards Catra, his hand on my throat and his other one traveling around my body. I let out a groan and a kind-of scream? That was muffled by his hand which was removed from my throat.

I watched Catra take a step forward, "I said, let her go!"

He quickly pulled out a shiny object that I couldn't see right away, but once he pointed it toward my throat I could see it way too clear. My eyes widened as the object was a switchblade held right up to my throat.

"You move, I'll kill her" He mumbled with squinted eyes. I decided to not move at all since I know that if I moved he was gonna hurt me.

"You wouldn't dare" Catra hissed.

He gave a smirk and brought the tip of the blade and scraped a small scratch on my cheek making me let out a small whimper, feeling a small prick of pain.

"C-Catra..leave. I don't want you to get hurt" I mumbled against his hand.

"No! I won't let you get hurt" She wailed stepping closer reaching her hand out even though I wouldn't be able to touch it.

Suddenly she sprinted towards us.

"S-Stay back!" He yelled as he brought the knife away from my throat and aimed at Catra.

She ducked under him and kicked him right in the shin making him lose his grip on me. I quickly got out of his grasp. Catra went to help me up but Antonio grabbed her foot and pulled on it making her fall face-first onto the pavement making her groan.  
  


Luckily, he didn't have enough time before he could get me. I quickly got to my feet as I raced toward him punching him right in the stomach, which caused him to fall back onto the ground. I turned around breathing heavily to see Catra still groaning, I sprinted over to her and helped her up. 

"Come on, Catra!" I said grabbing her. She began to regain her strength as she stood up and looked at me nodding, then pointing to the parking lot with her motorcycle. As I was about to get up from my crouched position but stopped suddenly when feeling weak as I felt a strong surge of pain go through my body.

He stabbed me right in the shoulder. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra waits in the hospital, with a flashback as well.

**_Catra's POV_ **

I watched Adora's body fall to the ground lifelessly making me heart drop, as I rushed toward her body. The knife that was impaled into her back made me grimace at the sight. I held her body close to mine clenching it tight as I looked up at the person who stabbed her.

"What the fuck did you just do!" I yelled being on my knees still holding Adora in my arms.

I saw him look down at his hands in horror as he dropped the knife running his hand over his face awkwardly. 

"I-I just stabbed a person" He gasped looking at the knife wounded in Adora's back.

I moved Adora onto my back and glared at him, "Damn right, you did!"

I didn't give him a chance to respond, instead, I rushed into the parking lot not hearing footsteps behind me luckily. Which meant that he had no intention of following me now. I sprinted over to my motorcycle and positioned myself so that Adora was still holding tight onto my back as I put my motorcycle into drive.

As we rode down the streets, I felt my heart racing in anticipation. The vision of Adora getting stabbed replayed in my mind, all I could think of was that and wanting the hospital to show up already.

"Come on, Adora" I can't lose you, I mumbled feeling the tears in my eyes push back against my face because of the wind.

"I can't.." I repeated.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~** _

I stayed in the waiting room for what felt like hours. When I brought Adora to the hospital she had blood all over her back. She was instantly taken to the emergency room, unfortunately, I haven't gotten much news back.

**_*flashback*_ **

_"Please help!" I sobbed, dragging her body into the hospital. I saw a bunch of nurses surround our bodies as I dropped us both to the ground from exasperation._

_Everything around us felt numb, I couldn't hear anything around me either. Everything sounded muffled, the only thing I could hear or really see clearly was Adora's body that laid numb, I felt someone drag me into a chair and Adora put into a stretcher and taken away into the ER._

_But before she was put rolled into the Emergency room, I swear I saw her mouth my name slowly. I squinted my eyes to get a closer look but the doors closed behind them before I could even see her face again._

_I slumped into the chair and shoved my head in my hands and began to let out small sobs, knowing all I could do is just wait for her to come back. What if she died? This is all my fault...If I had just warned her..._

_Before, I knew it. I closed my eyes and began to feel my body become heavy as I began to fall into a deep sleep._

_***end of flashback*** _

I played with the bracelet on my wrist as I continued to wait for the doctor to ever come out of the ER to tell me that Adora was okay. What if the news wasn't good? All I could think of was the possible outcomes the doctor would tell me. I watched my leg bouncing up and down nervously as I bit my lip. 

I then looked over at my backpack, which had something that caught my eye. I gulped nervously and reached out my hand to touch the jacket that Adora had to give me during first period today. I sniffled, and couldn't even begin to explain the guilt I felt. Even when I was an asshole to Adora today, she still gave me her jacket. 

I gripped the jacket and held it close to me as I shoved my face into it, I felt a small warmth of happiness in my chest as the scent of Adora entered my nose. It reminded me of Adora, and how close we have gotten lately, but I never thought something like this would happen. 

I heard a door close giving me shivers down my spine thinking it was the doctor, I quickly shoved my head out of Adora's jacket and stood up, then looking around. I sighed and saw her two friends, Bow, and Sparkles, I think? They definitely had worried looks on there faces as they saw me standing up and looking at them.

I nervously stepped back and gave a small wave that was cut off from Sparkles running up and giving me hug, almost knocking the wind out of me.

"Thank god, you're okay" She mumbled hugging me tighter.

"Y-Yea, mind letting go? Your hugs are tight" I croaked out, then sighing of relief feeling her grip loosen and her stepping back.

"Sorry, about that. I'm just glad you're okay. Is Adora okay? Thank you for saving her" Sparkles blurted out all at once.

I held up a hand and shook my head, "Woah, Woah. Sparkles, once thing at a time. Thanks for checking up on me, but I haven't heard from the doctor about Adora"

Sparkles looked at Bow and let out a shaky exhale, "I see, she's been in there for quite a while. Hasn't she?"

I nodded and looked over at the door that led to the emergency room, and pointed to it. 

"She's been in there for a couple of hours," I told them.

I saw Sparkles let out a small sob as she put her head into Bow's chest, as he hugged her closer. I watched them wishing that I could hug Adora right now and tell her that it's gonna be okay. Suddenly I heard a door close and a doctor looking around for someone, once his eyes laid on me he walked up to me.

The feeling of nervousness built up, every step the doctor took made my heart skip a beat.

"Catra, right?" He asked holding his clipboard.

I nodded, "Is she alright?"

He sighed and brushed his forehead with his backhand, "Shes gonna be alright, but unfortunately, the knife just barely hit an artery near her shoulder, so we are still determining if she will be able to use her shoulder anymore"

As his word escaped his mouth, I let out a small gasp putting my hand over my mouth. The idea of Adora possibly losing the ability to use a part of her arm made my heartbreak. I continued to hear bigger sobs come out of Glimmer.

"Are you sure?" Bow squeaked out still holding Glimmer.

The doctor coughed, "As I said, we are still determining if that's what is going to happen. But it's a possibility that it won't happen. All we can do is hope"

I clenched my fist but quickly released them, "Can we see her?"

He shook his head, "No, only fam-"

"Hey, Doc" A nurse interrupted.

He looked over and raised an eyebrow at the nurse, "Yeah?"

"The patient from room 102 wishes to see a person named 'Catra'"

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

I was guided to the room by a different nurse, unfortunately, I was only allowed to come because there is no one allowed to come in the first place. But since Adora called for me, the doctor made an exception to let me see her.

We made it to the room and the sight almost killed me, Adora was hooked up to a bunch of cords, and an IV. There were a lot of bandages on her face, along with a huge bandage on her shoulder which covered up her wounded shoulder.

I didn't even realize that her eyes were slightly cracked open and staring at me. I watched her hand try and move up to signal to come closer but winced. I shook my head and quickly sat in the nearby chair, I grabbed her hand and held it close. 

She gave me a weak smile and her eyes traveled up and down my body, then eventually landing on my face.

"H..Hi, Ca-" I quickly shushed her by putting my finger to her lips.

"Don't speak, just nod and shake your head" I told her.

She nodded with my finger against my lip, I smiled back at her and dropped my hand back down to her's, squeezing it softly.

"Adora...I'm sorry"

She shook her hand and continued to listen to me by not speaking. She squeezed my hand back and drew circles on the top of it with her thumb.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

She let out a small whimper hearing the words and gave a small shake of her head, "It...It hurts"

Hearing her mumble those words weakly made me frown, and let a tear escape one of my eyes. I bowed my head in guilt.

"If only, I was faster. If only I hadn't let him grab my foot. I-If only, I had warned you beforehand.." I scolded myself weakly. 

I continued to sob, not letting Adora see the weak figure that sat in front of her. I watched the tears of my eyes fall onto my lap. I then felt a small hand move from my cheek, traveling down to my chin and pushing it up making me look up at her. 

"Don't apologize, It's not your fault" Adora whispered, it didn't sound weak this time. It was if she tried her hardest not to show she was weak.

I took her hand and planted a small kiss on the palm of her hand, which made her give a small smile. I gave her a quick smile and continued to scan the room, I always hated hospitals. They give me the creeps and besides, the smell wasn't the best either. But, seeing Adora in this position was the scariest for me. I have never seen Adora this beat up before, or this weak at all. And, knowing that I could have prevented this made me feel even more guilty and worse about myself. 

I saw her eyes begin to close and mumble a few inaudible words. I tried to interpret what she was saying, but it was impossible. I stood up, thinking that she needs sleep and wants to be alone.

As I was getting up, I felt a weak tug on my hand making me look back.

"Stay" She weakly pleaded, her eyes slightly cracked open again looking at me. A smile appeared on my face, before sitting down I placed a small kiss on her forehead and looked into her weak yet so strong blue eyes.

"Always"


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking between Catra and Adora.

**_Adora's POV_ **

_"Stay" I pleaded not wanting Catra to leave or be alone._

_She gave me a bright smile and kissed my forehead which gave instant butterflies to my stomach as she sat back down in the chair next to the hospital bed I was laying in._

_"Always"_

_**~~~** _

I slowly opened my eyes from the bright glare of the sun and the warmth of it that struck my face. I let out a small groan and attempted to lift my left arm but quickly winced remembering that I couldn't move it that well just yet.

The doctor had told me that the knife had just barley skimmed an artery in my arm and that I might not be able to move my left shoulder that well anymore. At least there is a possibility that it may not happen, so that's something hopeful. 

I tried to move around but that made everything hurt, my whole body felt numb but if I started to move all I felt was pain. My muscles felt weak, and my arms and legs felt like jello. I huffed and laid down with a small thump, I heard a small noise coming from the end of the hospital bed. 

I forgot Catra had come into my hospital room and decided to stay the night. I watched her sleep soundly, as her chest moved up and down slowly. I admired the sleepy figure of Catra, with her tail laying lifelessly on the chair she was sitting on and her ear occasionally flicking at the sound of small taps or noises from the hospital or just me moving around.

I tried to not move as much as possible, but I realized that my throat was extremely dry. I looked around the room to see a cup of water that was on a cart, but the cart was almost across the whole room. I thought about waking up Catra to get it for me, or to get a nurse but I didn't want to make a scene.

I slowly slid out from the covers of the hospital bed and attempted to stand but my legs felt jello and ended up falling to my knees. I groaned and had the back of arms against the cold hard floor with the knees holding me up. I grinned and slowly crawled to the cart that held the glorious water. I made it to the cart and grabbed the leg of it and dragged it toward me, luckily the cart had wheels on it, so it made this process easier. 

The cart made it close enough to my bed so that the water cup was arm's length. I was still in a weird position like an animal by being on all fours, so I decided getting up was gonna be hard in this position so I slid onto my knees. I decided to do something stupid and grabbed the end of the cart to pull myself up. Knowing that the cart wasn't gonna be able to hold up my weight, it crashed down and I came with it. I landed on my side and the cart landed on its side, luckily not on top of me. But unfortunately, the sound of it crashing down wasn't exactly the quietest. 

I laid there in horror, waiting for a bunch of doctors and nurses to come barging in but the only person who appeared was Catra staring down at me.

"Adora?!" She said horrifically, rushing towards me. She slid onto her knees and grabbed my body making me slightly wince. She held me in bridal style and stood up looking at me, but not in my eyes. She inspected my body, most likely looking if the fall or the crash had hurt me more than I already am.

"I'm fine, you can put me down," I told her with a raspy voice and crossed arms. I shifted my head in Catra's arms to see the cup of water that had fallen off the cart. I can feel my throat giving me a mental punch in disappointment.

I heard Catra give out a small sigh as she laid me down back into the hospital bed, seeing me fallen off my hospital bed must've scared her.

"Are you sure?" She asked not convinced.

I nodded and pointed to the water that was now spilled onto the floor along with the cart that crashed down and was still laying on its side.

"What?" She asked confused bending down to put the cart right side up, then seeing the cup of water.

"Did you want water?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah" I responded embarrassed and grabbed some nearby paper towels, handing it to her.

She sighed and took them from me as she cleaned up the mess I had made. I felt bad that she was cleaning up the mess I was making, and that I should have just asked her instead of making her worried even more.

"You could have just woken me up," She frowned

Before I could respond she took the cup and wiped it down, then walking over to the sink in the bathroom. I watched her fill up the cup and bring it over to me, holding it for me to take.

I grimaced and slowly took it, "Yuck, sink water"

"It's better than nothing" She smiled.

I shrugged and took small sips, even if it didn't have the best taste it felt good going down my throat since it was dry. I continued to chug it down, then sighing as I finished it. I brought the cup down to my face and shifted around to place it onto a nearby table. But I was quickly stopped from Catra placing a hand on my uninjured shoulder, then taking it from my hand, doing it herself.

I rolled my eyes and laid back down, "I could've done that myself"

"Yeah, but the doctor told me to make sure you don't move too much. But clearly, you have already done so" She said pointing to the cart that was now back in its original place.

"Sorry.." I grumbled.

"But seriously, why didn't you just tell me you needed water? You could've gotten hurt if that cart landed on you, or you landed on your back!" She scolded.

I shrugged and played with the hospital sheets, "I didn't want to take you up, besides you were tired yesterday. I just wanted you to rest".

I felt her grab under my chin and made me face toward her, "I'm supposed to be taking care of you, don't worry about me".

I tried to bring my left arm up to take her hand off my chin but slightly winced forgetting I can't use that arm. Instead of I twisted my neck out of her grasp and lowered my gaze from her.

"I thought you said we were supposed to stay away from each other" I reminded.

I watched her hand slowly retract and fall to her lap, I couldn't see the expression she was making. But, I didn't want to see it.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked, annoyed that she didn't answer the first question.

"He told me" She whispered.

I watched her in shock, "What do you mean"

"After you talked to him in the morning, he came up to me after and asked why you wanted to meet him. I told him I didn't know, but he didn't believe me. He knew that you meeting up with him was going to be about me, and If I showed up behind school that day, I would regret it" She said shakily.

I watched her hands begin to shake, then looking back at her lips quivering as if she was about to cry. I shifted into a sitting position, grimacing slightly at the pain from my shoulder that was almost excruciating from the position I was in, instead of getting into a different position I stayed in it.

I brought my hand up to her cheek and cupped it lightly, "Catra, do not blame yourself for this. It was my idea to meet up with him, I should have just let Glimmer and Bow come with me"

I was taken aback suddenly, feeling Catra taking my hand away from her and holding it tightly. I didn't hurt though, I clenched my jaw but it quickly loosened seeing Catra stare at me with widened eyes and tears on the rims of them.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked concerned from seeing the tears in her eyes.

"It is my fault, Adora! I-I...could have warned you beforehand. In first period, in sixth. All-day before the end of the day, I was just too caught up worrying about myself. I was going to tell you about it when you gave that girl money but I was too annoyed with you when I shouldn't have. I should have just not been so self-centered and told you about it. I didn't think too much of it, I thought he was bluffing. But clearly, I was wrong and now you're hurt and it's all my fault!" She ranted through sniffles and coughs.

I didn't know what to say, I was left completely speechless as she continued huff. Instead of telling her something, I leaned forward slightly and brought her arms around her. She didn't lean into the hug right away, but a few seconds after she finally laid her arms around my body and put her forehead on my chest. 

I heard small sobs escape her mouth, and every time it would happen I would tug her closer and make sure that she knew I was there for her.

"It's okay, Catra" I whispered laying small kisses on the top of her head. 

After a couple of minutes of her lying in my arms, and letting her cry it out. I felt her try to move out of the embrace, which I let her. I watched her situate herself and let out a small cough, as she fixed her messed up hair.

"Are you okay now?" I asked concerned

I saw her nod which gave me the cue to start talking.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. I didn't think he was even going to pull something like that either, yeah maybe you had a warning about it beforehand. But you didn't know what he meant by 'consequences'" I told her with reassurance.

"But, I could've tol-"

I cut her off by lightly smacking her in the forehead.

"H-Hey what was that for?!" She whined rubbing her forehead.

"Shut up about that. I know you could've told me, but that doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done, I don't blame you for not telling me. We were having a rough stump, it seems like that has happened a lot recently but you have to know that sometimes, not everything is your fault" I comforted.

I looked at Catra's now clenched fist, "I swear I'm gonna kill that guy for hurting you"

I rolled my eyes, classic Catra. Ignoring the idea of someone comforting her, I guess some things just never change. 

"Trust me, I want nothing more but see that guy beaten to a pulp" I agreed. I looked over at my bandaged shoulder and frowned. If only I was strong enough, I wouldn't have ended up in the hospital.

"Your shoulder okay?" Catra asked now standing up close to me.

I smiled and looked up at her since I was now laying down, "It hurts a lot when I move around, but if I'm in a still position it doesn't hurt as much"

"Sorry, about that" She apologized with her ears flat against her head.

"Stop apologizing would ya, I have to apologize for stuff that I did, just as much as you" I scoffed.

She tilted her head in confusion, "What do you need to apologize for?"

"For not telling you about Antonio, about the kiss, and...not trusting you" I sighed.

A small silence began to grow, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was a comfortable silence, as I waited for her to answer. I suddenly felt my cheeks grow warm, seeing Catra's face extremely close to me, our noses practically touching.

"Dummy, I have forgiven you for that already. The moment I went chasing for you behind the school, I realized that I was acting stupid and foolish" She answered honestly, taking me by surprise.

"Y-You're not mad anymore?" I asked puzzled.

She shook her head.

"But what abo-" I pressed but suddenly stopped feeling Catra's forehead bump mine lightly. Her breath on my face was burning, I saw her eyes dart to my lips then back at mine. 

"Shut up," She said making me definitely shut up. After saying that, she leaned in slowly with her eyes still open. I gulped and began to lean in, her eyes beginning to lid which meant she noticed I was now leaning in too. Our lips were almost a centimeter from touching until a quick knock to the door and a loud sound of the door opening caused Catra to practically fly off my body into the chair. 

I exhaled quickly seeing Catra nonchalantly have her arms behind her head as she rested on them putting on the fakest, innocent smile ever.

"Hey, Doc!" Catra said giving.

The doctor looked up from his clipboard and gave a quick smile and wave to Catra, his attention immediately put on me.

"How are you doing, Adora?" He asked.

"G-Good" I stuttered.

He jotted down a couple of notes on his clipboard as he inspected my bandaged shoulder, trying not to touch it. He then looked at my flustered face and put his hand over my forehead, frowning lightly.

"You sure? Are you running a fever? Also, you have a red face" The doctor questioned with a slight bit of concern.

I quickly shook my head and waved my hands, "N-No! I'm good, really".

"Alright then" He seemed convinced as he continued to write down more things on the clipboard.

"The shoulder alright? The surgery was a delicate process so if it hurts to move around, it is expected" He informed.

I nodded and told him that everything was fine. He continued to tell me about how I shouldn't be moving around and that if my shoulder began to hurt too much they would provide me medicine.

"What about the paralyzed shoulder thing you told us about?" Catra asked with her arms now crossed.

He coughed and continued to stare at my shoulder, "We should know by a couple of days if she will be able to move her shoulder. As long as she lets it rest, and if she doesn't move it too much the healing process will be more effective"

Catra shot me glare clearly doing it to scold me about what happened earlier with the cart and water. I gave her an apologetic smile as the doctor gave us confused looks. Catra looked back and told him that what he told us was good news.

"That's right, there was a huge crash come from this room but we thought it was something else so we didn't check on it. Everything okay in here?" He asked Catra.

I quickly shook my head, hoping that she got the message to just keep quiet on what happened earlier because it was a stupid decision of me.

She got the message and gave me a small smile, "Yeah, Adora just accidentally dropped a pile of bricks in her backpack"

The doctor gave her another confused look but didn't ask much of it, "W-Well, as long as she is fine. By the way, I've been needing to ask you this"

He looked back now at me.

"We're going to need your parent's phone number or guardian to clear you out of the hospital and pay off your medical bills".

My heart skipped a beat as I realized that I have never been in a real situation where I actually needed a parent figure to sign or do something for me. Ever since...Shadow Weaver had left. She had been the only parent figure Catra and I had, and she left when we both entered middle school. Forging signatures were easy, the last time I saw her was when she enrolled me into highschool then she left somewhere unknown. 

**_~~~~~_ **

_***flashback*** _

_"Where are you going?" I asked Shadow Weaver as she packed up some of her bags._

_"Since Catra is going to live apart from you in another house and going to another middle school, It is time I take my leave," She said._

_"B-But what about me? Why are you leaving? I'm gonna live alone?" I cried._

_I saw her get up and cup both of my cheeks in her palms, "Adora...Catra is going to live the exact same way you are. You are a big girl and now in middle school, you can learn to live on your own. I have left you enough money and I've taught you how to forge signatures to go on field trips and such. You just have to promise me that you cannot get in trouble with the police and get yourself in the hospital. Since in those places, I have to be there. You don't want to get Shadow Weaver in trouble...do you?_ "

_I quickly shook my head and clenched my fist lightly as she packed her last bag._

_"My ride is here, I want you to be good for me...Adora. Okay?" She asked kneeling down and holding up a pinky._

_I hesitated and slowly walked closer to her lifting my pink up to hers. She placed hers on mine and laced it with mine._

_"Good girl" She soothed, placing small kisses on my forehead. I then saw her stand up and walk into a black car with a bunch of men taking her bags into the trunk of the car._

_I heard a small mumble that came from a man since the voice was deeper, "Are you sure they are gonna be okay?"_

_The last thing I heard before she closed the door was, "She will do just fine"_

_Before I knew it the car zoomed off, I quickly unlocked the gate and attempted to race after the car with small tears escaping my eyes._

_"Come back!"_

**_~~~~~~~~~_ **

"Adora?" I heard the doctor's voice ring in my ears.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, "S-Sorry, I dozed off there didn't I?"

"Everything okay? We can discuss this later" He said concerning beginning to get up.

"No, It's fine. I just..." I didn't know how to tell him I live alone without any parents, which is honestly pretty much illegal. The same goes for Catra if we get caught...who knows what the police may do.

I looked at Catra with pleading eyes for her to take over, she nodded.

"Listen, Doc...we d-"

A loud swing of the door making us jump and look towards the door completely cutting off Catra, there stood a figure I did not expect to see. 

"I am"


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Grant saves the day, but also kind of ruins the day. Fluff towards the end.

**_Catra's POV_ **

"I am" A familiar voice called out.

I quickly whipped my head around to see an unexpected figure standing in the doorway that led out to the hallway of the hospital.

"Mrs. Grant?!" Adora and I said in unison.

I quickly averted my eyes to look at Adora who seemed to have the same expression as me. Our eyes met and I gave a confused look that tried to say, 'what is she doing here?'. All Adora gave was a small shrug and looked back at Mrs. Grant.

Mrs. Grant nodded and placed her handbag on a nearby table and grabbed a chair sitting down, facing towards the doctor.

"And...you are?" The doctor asked placing his clipboard under his arm and crossing his leg.

"I am the guardian of Adora" Mrs. Grant replied nonchalantly.

"Oh! Good, Adora and I were just talking about you. Once Adora is ready to be out of the hospital, which should be within a few days. I need you to sign some paperwork and the medical bills will be accompanied" The doctor explained with gesturing hands.

Mrs. Grant nodded understanding than looking over at Adora's injury, "How is the arm? Is she gonna be okay?"

He began to explain pretty much what he told Catra and I, about how I may not be able to use my shoulder and all I need to do is rest it, and that gives it a higher chance of it getting better.

While they were talking I moved my rolly chair over closer to Adora. She seemed to look deep in thought, more concentrated on something important.

"You okay?" I asked brushing a small strand of her hair that was escaping her ponytail.

She turned her head slightly and the corner of her lip tugged up slightly, "Don't worry, nothing is wrong. I just...I don't know why Mrs. Grant is here. And, the only reason I could think of why she is here, it has to be because of that fight club".

I pondered for a moment, Adora was right. Why would Mrs. Grant show up and pay for Adora's medical bills? She is our teacher, not our parent. The only person that was considered our parent or guardian was...Shadow Weaver. But, the last time Adora or I saw her was a long time ago, and chances of her showing up for Adora is slim.

"Adora?" I whispered close to her ear.

I didn't miss the shudder than rippled through her body, but she quickly straightened up and mimicked whispering into my ear.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you think...maybe Mrs. Grant is sha-" I began to whisper.

"Adora, Catra!" Mrs. Grant said.

We both jumped away and quickly stared at Mrs. Grant with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Mrs. Grant?" Adora replied, drumming her fingers nervously against the armrest on her bed.

I saw her look over at the Doctor and gave a small nod telling him that it was okay to leave now, he gave a smile to her and looked over at us and gave a small wave. We waved back and watched him walk out and close the door quietly.

Mrs. Grant then moved her chair so that it was closer, "Are you okay?"

Adora only gave a small nod shuffling nervously, I watched her with soft eyes.

"Sorry, I know this is awkward. Seeing your teacher outside of school, and them paying your medical bills out of nowhere" She chuckled lightly.

Adora gave a small smile in return but continued to not say anything.

"What even happened? If you don't mind telling me" She questioned, waiting patiently.

Adora's eyes quickly darted to mine nervously, I saw small balls of sweat come down her neck as the anticipation of Mrs. Grant waiting for her to answer was immense. I scooched more closer to her and grabbed her hand. She then looked down at our hands locked together and gave it a small squeeze.

"Do you want me to explain?" I asked.

She shook her head, "It's my issue, you don't have to...just..." then looking down at our hands, intertwining our fingers "Stay"

I gave a weak smile and nodded, "As always"

**_~~~~~~~~~_ **

"So, you're telling me. This guy named Antonio had decided to stab you and go pretty much maniac on you just because you said you didn't want to go to prom with him" She baffled, almost angry.

We both nodded.

"Well...that's stupid!" She said smashing her fist playfully onto the desk.

I scoffed, "Yeah, it is. But now, can you please answer this? Why in the world would you pay for Adora's medical bills and be her guardian? Not that we don't appreciate it, we just don't understand why"

I saw a slight hesitation come over here before she started speaking.

She then gave a small smile, "I just wanted to do something nice, and wanted to repay you for accepting my offer for the fight club"

Adora and I looked at each other and knew that was the main reason why she was here, not that she cared about us. But she wanted us to just be up and ready for her, I shook my head.

"What if...Adora can't do it. With her arm and all" I asked pointing to her injury.

Her mouth opened slightly trying to think of a response, she laid back and sighed.

"Then you have to go solo, Catra" She replied looking straight into my eyes.

"No, I won't let her" Adora cut in squishing my hand tightly. Her grip was strong and almost made me wince.

"Don't be stupid, Adora. You know denying is not an option at this point" She countered.

I decided not to say anything, because I know if I said something when Adora was like this. I would most likely get my head chopped off by her.

"Why are you doing this?" She mumbled.

"You agreed to it, Adora. And you know the consequences if you deny, plus. Don't you want to do me a favor, I'm paying your medical bills and getting you out of trouble with Shadow Waver" She hissed.

"What if...I say no?" I murmured.

"Then...I'll make sure that Adora doesn't get these bills paid and that the police knows that she is living alone illegally" She threatened.

I sat there silently watching her with disgust.

"Did...you say 'Shadow Weaver'?" Adora asked.

"I told you, I know her. You don't want to get her in trouble...do you?" She insinuated.

I saw Adora's eyes open in shock as her mouth hung open, it looked like she was about to cry. Anger fueled my chest, I slammed my hand against the bedsheets even if it wasn't loud it got their attention.

"I'll do it" I blurted.

"Very, well. Good decision, Catra" She complimented ruffling the side of my hair lightly. It reminded me of the way Shadow Weaver used to ruffle my hair, the feeling was nostalgic. But I quickly hissed and extend my claws lightly. She smiled and brought her hand back down to her lap.

I felt a hand grab my chin and face me towards their direction, which was Adoras.

"I-if I'm not there, then...what if you get hurt?" Adora stammered with fear in her eyes.

I grabbed both of her hands, trying to be light with them so it didn't cause pain to her shoulder, "It's going to be fine. I promise, nothing will happen. And, besides. I'll only have to be alone if you can't use your shoulder"

"But, what If my shoulder doesn't heal! I need to be out there with you" She insisted.

She then looked over at Mrs. Grant, "Please teach me how to fight with one hand"

My eyes widened and squeezed her hand trying to get her attention but it didn't work, there was an expression on her face that I have never seen before. It was a mix of a lot of emotions, determination, fear, anger, and it looked like there was a small twinge of sadness in there.

"Adora! No-" I began but got cut off by Adora's left hand slapping against my mouth, making me growl.

"Please" She begged.

Mrs. Grant looked taken aback like she would've never expected Adora to have reacted this way. She then sighed and crossed her arms, "Fighting with only one arm is going to be risky, Adora. A lot of people will have the upper hand and the advantage most of them unless we work on your reflexes and dodging skills, as well as your ability to fight with your legs"

I saw a twinkle in her eyes, a sign of hope flash over her face.

"Teach me, if I can't use my arm. Then...please! Teach me, I need to know how to fight, I won't let Catra go into that fight club alone" She demanded.

"Adora..." I whimpered. The small noise made her turn her head to look at me.

"Catra, remember. Were gonna do this together, you like it or not. I'm going with you no matter what" She insisted.

I looked down and brought her hands to my chest, "I just..don't want you to get hurt anymore"

I felt her bring her hand to my cheek expecting to make my look back at her but instead, I felt a small pair of lips against the top of my head. The small tender kiss against my head made me smile and reassurance.

"It's gonna be okay, Catra. I can't promise what's gonna happen, but I will always be with you, no matter what" She promised.

I finally looked back up at her, our eyes meeting. Her eyes were filled with warmth and love, which caused my heart to swell. I suddenly felt myself leaning in slowly, with Adora soon following. I was waiting for the moment to feel her lips against mine, but that was cut short.

"Ahem" Causing us to break away once again, "S-Sorry, I just wanted to say. Thank you both for the help, and I think it's best I leave now"

"O-Of course, would you like to see us next Tuesday? I should be out of the hospital by then" Adora asked.

She shook her head, "No, you need to rest for at least two weeks. I'll let you know when I need to see you"

Adora nodded and hit the back of my head making me jump, I looked at her and frowned.

"What was that for?" I grumbled rubbing the place she hit my head.

"Say bye" She scolded.

I grumbled and crossed by arm, "Bye, Mrs. Grant. Thanks for saving our asses from that Doctor, dunno what we would've done without you"

Mrs. Grant smiled at both of us and gave a small bow, "You're welcome, get well, Adora. Be good, Catra"

We both watched her step out of the room and close the door, making an awkward silence grow between us after.

"S-So..." I started.

"Are you still worried?" Adora asked.

"Nah, I'm just not trying to think about it right now" I assured.

Adora didn't seem too convinced, instead of waiting for her to protest. I got up and opened the curtains that led out to a small balcony.

"Hey! Light..ahhh.. too bright!" Adora whined.

I giggled lightly and opened the sliding door, "You coming?"

She rolled her eyes at the tease knowing she couldn't get out of bed on her own, "Asshole"

"I'm your asshole" I muttered under my breath, inaudible for Adora to here. I smiled to myself as I walked over to her bedside and opened a nearby wheelchair.

I saw her began to get up, but I had an idea.

"Up!" I said grabbing her in bridal style making her shriek lightly.

"Catra!" She wailed wiggling her legs lightly. I quickly set her down into the wheelchair, making sure to drag the IV bag with us.

Adora gripped onto the IV pole that had wheels on the bottom, as I moved the wheelchair onto the balcony.

The sun was beginning to set as we stared out onto the horizon, the colors of orange and yellow began to mix. Watching the sun resting on the horizon made me smile, remembering from the time Adora and I watched the same sun at the top of that hill near her house. Besides, the part where we got mad at each other.

"It's beautiful" Adora whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you" I sang moving a bit closer to her.

Adora pushed me lightly in the knee best of her ability because of the position she was in, making them both chuckle.

"Shut up, you dork" Adora then mumbled, blushing slightly.

Seeing the blush on her face made me realize what I had just said, causing my face to burn up just as much as hers was. I noticed Adora was now continuing to stare out in the distance, instead of following her actions I watched the way the sun reflected off of her face which was showing her features. Her ponytail moved with the direction in the wind, causing small bits of her hair to escape out of the hairband.

I impulsively walked a bit forward and brought my hands at the edges of the armrest and moved the wheelchair so that the direction was now facing towards me. Adora was now facing towards me and her bright blue eyes staring right into mine. I felt a little embarrassed but pushed the feeling away, then moving my hands up more on the armrests making me bend down more.

This time, Adora leaned in closer which caused me to move in closer as well. Our noses were now touching, the warmth of the sun burned the side of our faces.

"Hey, Adora" I breathed onto her lips, our lips almost a centimeter apart.

"Hey Catra" She breathed back, her lips now parted and her eyes lidded.

Right then gave me the signal to press my lips against Adora's. A jolt of excitement filled my body as I felt her lips began to press against mine. The feeling of kissing Adora was never old, the way her lips were soft and slightly wet against mine. The feeling was practically indescribable, all I know was that it felt _good_.

I felt one of her hands begin to grip the side of my hoodie I decided to put on earlier today. I attempted to break away to get air but was quickly pulled back in for another soft kiss that was full of emotion. I groaned lightly, feeling her tongue sweep against my bottom lip. I decided to play with her a little and didn't open my lips, but a shudder rippled through my body as I felt her pry my mouth open with little nibbles.

I decided to cut off the kiss there since I was almost out of breath. Adora, clearly noticed that she needed to breathe because she was breathing pretty fast when I broke away.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" I mumbled licking my lips still having the distinct taste of mint from Adora's tongue trying to pry my lips open.

She shrugged, "I guess, I just do"

"Lies, you have to have some secret kissing class" I spat playfully pointing an accusing finger at her.

"You'll never know" She teased sticking a small tongue out at me.

I laughed lightly and gave her a small peck on her cheek before taking Adora back into the hospital room. Once we made it in, I took her into my arms again but not setting her down just yet. I decided to admire her face for a couple of seconds.

"You know, you actually might be pretty cute" I cooed close to her face.

She slapped my face lightly and wiggled in my arms, "Stop treating me like a baby and put me down!"

I smirked and decided to just put her back onto the bed. I was about to sit down into the chair, but she grabbed my hand before I could.

I raised an eyebrow not noticing right away she was patting an empty part of the bed until she pointed to it.

I put on knee into the bed and leaned close to her face, "You want me in bed with you?"

Her face turned rest as she used her palm to push my face away, "Shut up! Just... lay here with me"

I smiled victoriously, I've gotten Adora to blush many times today. 'I should keep a tally', I thought to myself as I sprang myself onto the hospital bed in the space next to her. Luckily, the hospital bed was big enough for both of us fit in, since we weren't big nor small.

I was about to lay an arm around her shoulder, but I quickly remembered I couldn't do so. I sighed and decided to move her head onto my shoulder.

"You're gonna make me fall asleep, this way" Adora mumbled.

"Good" I whispered starting to feel drowsy myself.

"Try and sleep, I'll be here forever...always" Was the last thing she said before I began to fall asleep.

I smiled to myself, replaying the words she said, _"I'll be here forever...always"_

"Me too"


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad News

**_Adora's POV_ **

It had been a few days since I had first entered the hospital. Today's the day I figure out if I'm able to use my shoulder. I hope I can since losing the ability to use my shoulder would probably be the most annoying thing in the world. I would have to adjust to a new lifestyle, and I'm not up for that.

I'm mostly worried about Catra, and that fight club. I don't want her to go in on her own, even though I said that I'm fine with it now, but deep down. I'm going in with her, with or without a working shoulder. I wish that Mrs. Grant could have just chosen someone else, or just let us not do it anymore. I don't understand why she needs that ring so much, I guess the best thing we're going to be getting out of this is that we get know where Shadow Weaver is.

Although, many things have been going on in my mind lately. Mostly relating to Catra, she was going the whisper something in my ear that day the doctor and Mrs. Grant had come in. I couldn't exactly make up the words she was going to say, I've been meaning to ask Catra about it.

But there was something else, that makes my heart race almost every time I remember it. The kiss that we shared on the balcony of the hospital room, almost felt unreal. It's something I always want to remember, and feel. Catra and I have been acting a little awkward around each other ever since then. Not that talking is a problem, were completely fine with that. But, every time we get close...physically, she tends to back down.

I'm tired of being awkward with Catra, I'm tired of sitting in this room with her and having an awkward silence every minute. And being in this cramped room isn't helping with it.I sighed and looked down at my clenched fists, I frowned trying to think of something else other than my awkwardness with Catra. Something then came into mind that made me almost jump in my seat, I haven't made any contact with Bow and Glimmer for the past week! They must be worried sick about me, I frantically looked around to spot my phone on a table charging.

I rolled my eyes, at least It is in arms-length so I don't have to make a whole table scene. I looked over at my left shoulder and made a squinting eye at it as if I was challenging it to start moving. I looked over at my phone and leaned over slightly and brought my left hand up lightly. I noticed there was no pain at the angle it was at, so I decided to test it and bring it up higher making my shoulder roll slightly. I gritted my teeth as the familiar pain came back, I raised my arm just a bit higher and almost screeched in pain as I finally latched onto my phone.

I was waiting for the pain to reduce as my arm stayed in the same position while holding onto my, but it never did. I slowly moved my arm back and tossed my phone onto my lap and quickly moved my arm into a comfortable position making me sigh in relief. I guess the pain in my shoulder is still there, and I can just barely lift my arm without it hurting. There's some progress?I rubbed my shoulder and laid back, still having leftover pins and needles.

"Your shoulder alright?" I heard someone say.

  
I slightly opened my eyes to see Catra holding a tray, I looked her up and down with lidded eyes seeing she was wearing just a plaid black flannel with her sleeves rolled up, and black jeans. I would be lying if I said she wasn't hot in the basic outfit she was wearing.

I didn't notice I was staring until Catra coughed. My eyes quickly snapped to her eyes and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, still hurts a bit" I finally said.

Catra gave a small frown and rolled a nearby chair next to my bedside, then put the tray of food next to my bed. I gave an uncomfortable look at the food and tried to slightly move away from it.

"Adora, you have to eat. Just because it's bad doesn't mean you don't eat it. All you've had is ramen and water. At least have protein" She insisted.

"I can't go to the gym, so I don't want to eat fat that I can't burn off," I told her, I wanted to cross my arms but that would hurt.

She let out a sigh and grabbed a scoop full of yogurt and put it in her mouth. I watched her get another scoop and placed the spoon up to my mouth slightly blushing.

"What are you? My mom?" I teased with a small smirk.

She let out a small embarrassed squeak and just shoved the spoon into my mouth making the strawberry yogurt fall into my mouth. I let go of the spoon with a small 'pop' of my mouth, licking my lips lightly feeling a bit of yogurt on them.

"Good?" Catra asked.

I nodded and opened my mouth hoping she would continue to feed me with a spoon, I felt like playing baby with her right now. She rolled her eyes and continued to feed me food off of the plate and place it up to my mouth.

"I think I would like to be fed like this more often" I murmured with a satisfied pat to my stomach. I had been neglecting to eat for the past couple of days, so eating food felt better. Even if the food hat the hospital wasn't the best.

"Yeah, well this is gonna be the only time" She scoffed with a playful tone.

"Aww, Catwa don't you wanna fweed your bwaby" I spoke to her with a baby voice and making a grabby hand for her to come closer with my right hand.

She made an embarrassed face and lightly shoved me in the leg, "Gah! Don't speak like that, it makes me uncomfy".

I let out a small laugh, "Gimmie a hug"

Catra looked away slightly and made small steps toward me awkwardly. There it was again, her wanting not to be close to me and making this awkward. I frowned and pushed that thought cause all I felt at this moment is wanting Catra to feel close to me.

She was just standing at the bedside not doing anything, I grabbed the front of flannel with my right hand and pulled her forward making her shriek. Her body landed on top of mine making me let out a groan from her arms landing on my shoulder, but the pain was the least of my worries. The warmth that radiated around her body that was now on me made me exhale happily. I moved my arm around her neck and pulled her a little closer.

"A-Adora..your shoulder" She mumbled trying to get off of me.

I continued to have my eyes close and searched for her ear, my lips rested against her ear and whispered, "I. Don't. Care."

I felt her tense against me making me slightly smile, knowing that I was able to have this effect on her.

"Do you not want to hug me?" I asked trying to hide up the fact I was slightly disappointed she wasn't hugging me back.

"N-No! Nothing like that...I just don't want to hurt your shoulder" She reassured, lie, or not it seemed pretty believable.

I grabbed her waist making her slightly tense and put her up on my lap making her slightly tense up more.

"Wow, this is some position. Are you sure we're not about to fuck?" Catra teased.I slapped her arm and rolled my eyes, "No! I just trying to make this hug more comfortable for both of us.

She went silent and waited for me to bring her back into a hug. I grabbed one of her arms and put it around my uninjured shoulder and her other onto my waist, then bringing her closer. Although the hug wasn't exactly the most comfortable, it made me let out a small sigh.I felt her search for the crook my neck to which she finally found and curled herself, putting her head onto my neck.

"You smell nice," She said with her tail slowly swishing around.

"Well, perfume has its benefits" I giggled.

The silence between us finally wasn't awkward. It felt relaxing feeling Catra's small hairs against my neck, and her tail now laying lifelessly wrapped around my ankle. Just the presence of her being near me, feeling her against me was relaxing.

I slowly brought my hand between her droopy ears and slowly scritched between them. A couple of scritches later I heard small purrs begin to rumble. I felt the vibration of her purs against my chest making me smile. Hearing her purrs was rarely something I was able to get out of her, so it was kind of an accomplishment for me. I didn't know when to stop, so I gently dropped my hand.

I felt her lifted her head off my chest, "Hey, why'd you stop?"

I stared at her surprisingly, she usually hates when someone scratches between her ears. I brought my hand back to the same position and continued to scritch making her exhale in relief as she put her head back into the crook of my neck, snuggling right in.

About 10 minutes later she finally swatted my hand away, but not in an angry way. Just a signal to tell me that was enough scratching for her. She lifted her head off of mine, I stared at her kind of dazed from laying there.

I noticed she was still straddling me, making me blush. I moved up slightly making her tense once again, I grabbed her chin between my fingers, bringing her forward. I was about to lean in, but she quickly hopped off my lap and back into the seat.

"U-Um, I think your legs need a rest. I don't want too cut off the blood circulation, you know?" She laughed nervously.

I stared at her in defeat and looked away.

"Yeah.."

Why was Catra acting this way? The feeling of disappointment that was left at the bottom of my stomach began to rise, almost going to make me cry. I guess this was how she felt when I rejected her kissing me. Is she thinking about what happened before? I thought she let that go, I thought that she had forgiven me...

I felt a tear go down, looking the other direction from Catra, so she didn't see.

"A-Ado-" I heard her say behind me, but that was muffled from a sudden outburst of the door.

"SURPRISE!!" two voices screamed, voices that I've missed.

I whipped my head around and saw Bow and Glimmer standing there with a bunch of food, candy, balloons, and flowers. I smiled and wiped my teary eyes from earlier and signaled for them to come closer.

"Bow! Glimmer!" I gushed.

I saw them come closer, I watched from the corner of my eye Catra giving me a small smile as she walked out of the room leaving the 3 of us alone.

"How long has she been here?" Glimmer asked.

"Um, probably since the moment she was able to come in here" I answered.

Bow gasped placing a hand over his heart, "You mean, we could've come earlier! Glimmer you said that she has no visitors until today!"

"Well! That's what I thought, I guess not!" She sneered.

I smiled at there bickering, "Come on you guys. Group hug!"

Bow went to go hug happily but Glimmer placed a hand over his shoulder and shook her hand, "Haha, nice test Adora. You know you can't with that injured shoulder of yours"

I frowned, "Just give me a light hug then"

Bow gleamed once again and gave me a light hug, I placed my right arm around his shoulder and brought him close. I did the same with Glimmer after my hug with Bow.

After we exchanged hugs, they both sat on the edge of my bed.

"So you find out today huh?" Bow said with seriousness in his voice with arms crossed.I nodded.

"What are you going to do if you can't use your shoulder?" Glimmer added in.

I shrugged, "I don't know, at least it isn't my dominant hand, so writing won't be as hard for school"

They nodded, but I could sense something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked with a shoved cookie in my mouth from the gifts they gave me.

Glimmer grabbed a nearby towel and wiped my mouth that had crumbs on it.

"We've meaning to ask you this, even before you got hurt. We heard you are planning something...with Catra" Glimmer announced.

I looked at her confused, I tried to search through my memories to see what I was planning to do with Catra.

"Oh! Listen...I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys! I promise Catra is not a bad person, besides she took care of me-" I mumbled.

"N-No! Adora, we mean about that thing with Mrs. Grant" Glimmer cut in.

My eyes widened at the realization that I haven't told them about that 'fight club' Catra and I were planning to enter in.

"This is a long story, so buckle up" I sighed.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

I explained almost everything to them, about how we need to win, how I'm going to fight with or without a working arm, why we're doing it, and how we have no choice of backing out. Everything from the start.

Glimmer smashed her hand onto a nearby cupcake making me crumble inside, "That's bullshit! She shouldn't have to make you go into such a dangerous place, you're only in freshmen year and so is Catra! We have to take this to the police"

Bow nodded, "Agreed!"

I sat up quickly making me groan lightly, "N-No! Guys, listen. It's okay, whatever happens, is what happens. Catra and I are doing it to find Shadow Weaver, we need to know where and who she is. And besides, Catra is doing it for me, and I'm doing it for her".

"Did Catra get you into this mess?" Glimmer growled.

I quickly settled her down by putting a pat onto her shoulder, "No, she didn't. As I said, Mrs. Grant got us into this mess because she thinks we're capable of winning that stupid ring".

Bow exhaled and ran a hand through his hair, "We should be there Adora, we should go with you to make sure you don't get hurt".

"No! You cant! This information is supposed to be kept secret, and besides, I don't want you two getting in trouble for my problems" I urged.

They both looked at each other, "Adora...why didn't you tell us before?".

"Because I didn't want you guys to worry, you're my best friends. I don't want you to get hurt or anything to happen to you if Mrs. Grant found out you had this information" I answered honestly.

Bow let out a sad sob and pushed himself onto me, "Adoraaaaaaa! You big stupid dummy! Why do you have to be put into these situations like thissssss".

I giggled lightly and patted his head.

"Bow! Shoulder!" Glimmer scolded making him scramble back onto his knees.

"I still don't like her" Glimmer then mumbled.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Catra!" She hissed.

Bow shrugged, "I kind of like her. She seems cool".

I gave Bow a slight smile and looked over at Glimmer.

"Glimmer, I promise she is a good person. She won't do any harm, I've known her since he was a kid. I can handle her" I told her while pulling her into a small hug.

I could tell she was smiling into the hug as she quickly gave a small hug back then slapping my knee slightly.

"Whatever! I still am keeping a watch on her...even though she saved your life. I owe her that one" She growled protectively.

"Ugh all this serious talk is making me die, let's talk about something elseeee" Bow whined.

Glimmer and I agreed, we decided to play a game of go-fish, ate snacks, and watched 1 or 2 movies on the small T.V that was on the wall of the hospital. It was good to see them after being stuck in a room for the past week.

"I kissed Catra" I blurted.

We were playing truth or dare and Bow dared me to tell me who the last person I kissed was.Glimmer and Bow gasped at the same time.

"You kissed Catra?!" They both shrieked.

I was about to tell them about it when I heard the door open, there was Catra standing at the door.

"Hey, Catra," I said waving to her sit down next to us.

"Hey, Adora" She replied walking a little farther from the place I asked her too. But at least she was in the room with us.

"Your arm feeling any better?" She asked sitting down in a chair.

"Yep, all good now," I told her giving a thumbs up.

"Catra, wanna play truth or dare?" Bow asked patting down on the bed, wanting her to join our circle.

She shrugged and got up, leaping onto the empty space of the bed, "Sure, also. The doctor should be coming in soon, about your um. shoulder".

I sucked in a breath, I have been dreading this day. Waiting to see what is going to happen to my shoulder.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You have us" Glimmer comforted.

I put on a fake smile and told her I'm not worrying, even though I'm practically dying on the inside.

Almost 20 minutes later of playing truth or dare, we heard a small knock come at the door. My heart literally skipping a beat. We all turned our heads to see the doctor.

"Hey, Adora!" He said cheerfully.

I exhaled hoping that was a good sign that maybe it was good news.

"Hi" I mumbled.

"Is your arm feeling better?" He said walking over to lightly touch my still casted shoulder.

"It still hurts a bit, but It's feeling a bit better," I said watching him.

He told me that was good, but his smile quickly fading as he grabbed a nearby rolly chair, sitting down.

"The x-rays came in today," He said grabbing the photos and examining them closely with a small frown.

"And.." He sighed handing the photos to me.

I grabbed them and couldn't make up what he was trying to say since it was mostly black and white photos of the inside of my shoulder.

"We...think that...maybe you're not going to be able to use your left shoulder anymore"


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVEN MORE ANGST.

**_Adora's_ ** _**POV** _

As soon as those words left his mouth, I felt my body began to fall into an unfocused state, a very numb one too. My ears began to muffle the sound, with a small ringing sound that rang throughout my ears. My eyes began dart everywhere as I clutched the blankets of the hospital bed, I attempted to control my ragged breathing but that seems impossible.

"What do you mean?!" I heard a muffled scream come out of Glimmer's mouth while she slammed her hand against a nearby table.

My eyes darted up to Glimmer's figure making my anxiety whirl, even more, I saw the doctor begin to bicker with her as Bow tried to calm her down. I felt my hands begin to shake, with my knuckles turning white.

"Adora?" I heard a soothing soft voice come from the side of me.

I slowly turned my head looking over at Catra, her eyes were soft and the way her voice said her name was beginning to calm me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I felt balls of sweat begin to form on my forehead, my mouth was barely able to move to answer her question. Instead, I just leaned forward to have my head hang loose against her shoulder. Her hand began to soothingly make circles around my back, which helped suppress the anxiety that was building up.

"Is she okay?" Someone asked, maybe the Doctor. I didn't seem to care at the moment, I just wanted to lay here with Catra to calm myself down.

I heard Catra give a light, "Yeah, I think she needs to be alone".

A couple of minutes later, and shuffling around later. The room went quiet, the only thing I was able to hear was Catra's light breathing. As soon as I knew we were alone, I almost broke. I clutched onto the side of Catra's shirt and breathed raggedly.

Tears began to escape my eyes, staining her flannel. Making a huge puddle of tears begin to form a huge circle.

"It's gonna be okay" Catra whispered holding me tight against her chest.

"H-How do you know that" I mumbled feeling weak.

"Because I know you. You're strong Adora, a strong person. I know this won't stop you from doing anything in life, you're gonna be just fine" She reassured still holding me close.

Catra's comforting words helped me calm down, and the feeling of fear in my stomach begin to release.

"But the fight-" I began to tremble once again.

I felt Catra begin to slightly shuffle around making me stop mid-way sentence, it took me a minute to realize the position we were in. Catra had removed me from her chest, she held my right shoulder with her hand and squeezed it lightly, making me look into her heterochromatic eyes.

"I don't want to hear anything about that right now, you don't need any more pressure on your shoulders...no pun intended" Catra mumbled.

That got me to laugh a little, "Thanks Catra, for being here...for me.."

I saw a small blush begin to rise on her cheeks, making her wiggle in her seat uncomfortably, "Y-Yeah, it's nothing"

I saw her holding something back slightly, "What is it?"

Her eyebrows raised in confusion, "What?"

"Catra, come on. I know you want to tell me something, what is it?" I said rolling my eyes.

I watched her suck in a sharp breath, "I- 'll tell you later"

I groaned and slapped my hand against my face annoyed. She isn't telling me anything, I've been waiting days to find out why she was acting so weird, and she is going to tell me 'later'. Yeah, right.

I scoffed to myself and looked away slightly.

A couple of seconds later, I felt her hand touch my arm lightly.

"Adora, come on. Don't be mad" Catra pleaded.

I stayed silent.

"Adora...please" She pleaded once again.

I continued to not say anything.

"Look at me..." I almost thought she sobbed.

I turned my head in her direction but didn't look directly into her eyes.

"Adora, I said look at me" She commanded. It almost shocked me, she rarely ever used that tone of voice, only if she was extremely serious about something.

I eventually looked at her, I knew my eyes had turned a bit darker since she hesitated to bring her hand closer to me.

"Are you seriously mad?" She asked.

That's when I snapped, "Yeah! Catra, I'm mad! You have been practically ignoring me, leading me on, teasing me, everything! You won't let me kiss you, you always hesitate to touch me, I thought we were over this! I thought we could...we...could finally be comfortable with each other! But no! Where am I going wrong, Catra! Where?!"

She looked totally shocked and taken aback, she then brings her hands back into her lap and fidgeted slowly. I waited for her to answer, but instead, she continued to open her mouth as if she was going to say something, but she closed it quickly.

I began to get impatient, I slowly brought my hand up to her arm and pushed her lightly making her flinch. My heart almost dropped at the sight, she hasn't flinched at my touch in a while.

"Catra...at least say something...I just found out I'm probably not going to be able to use my shoulder anymore...and this is how you're gonna be?" I mumbled with a small sob.

"Adora..." She whispered, probably not knowing what to say.

"No...I think you should go, and...come back later" I hissed.

"Ado-"

"Go, for now. Please?" I told her.

I saw her clench her fists in her lap, but quickly let them fall to her side as she got up to leave. But before she did, she looked over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," She said with a crack in her voice. The crack almost made me tell her to come back, and tell her it was okay. But, I held back. After that, she left leaving me alone in the hospital room alone.

"Why does this always happen..."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

"Adoraaaaaa" I heard my name being slurred close to my eye.

I groaned and tried to swat away whoever was doing that.

"Bow, stop!" I heard another voice say.

"Sorry"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Is she dead?"

"I think so"

I heard two voices continue to bicker at each other, but they eventually came to a stop since I began to have eyes flutter open.

"She's not dead!" Bow exclaimed.

I whined and attempted to get up but my shoulder felt worse than earlier. I saw from the corner of my eye, Glimmer rush to my side and helped me up into a better sitting position.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

I sighed and tilted my head to look at her, "Not really"

"I know what we can do, we can get you ice cream by the nearby store!" Bow exclaimed.

"Bow, she can't get up. You know that" Glimmer scolded.

Bow frowned, "Can't she wear that shoulder brace? While she was out, I asked the doctor. He said she can wear that brace to protect the shoulder from getting worse, and she has those pain meds. Plus she no longer needs an IV...AAAND. We'll protect her from getting hurt!"

I looked at Glimmer with puppy dog eyes, It has been a while since I've been out of the hospital. Plus, I need to stretch my muscles since the last time I've gone out.

She eventually sighed and went to go pick up the shoulder brace, "Fine! But, if anything starts hurting Adora. You _better_ tell us!"

Bow and I cheered, we both high-fived each other in victory.

"Best friend squad's trip to the store while Adora is injured!"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

"Adora! Stop trying to do everything" Glimmer groaned taking the cart from my grasp.

"But...Glimmmmmmmerrrrr, I hate being useless" I whined trying to reach for the cart again.

"No! You're injured, you know you can't do stuff like you used to. Plus, do you want your injury to get worse?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes with a small grumble, "No...ugh, fine"

Glimmer sighed with a satisfied look, while Bow was squeaking about the stuffed animals.

"Squishy!" I heard him say.

"Bow!" Glimmer yelled.

"Sorry! Ice cream and out!" He apologized.

I've always had a feeling since middle school that they liked each other since Glimmer thought Bow was dating Kyle, and she got sooo jealous. But turns out they weren't anything, which Glimmer seemed pretty relieved about that. I'm not making any assumptions though...

"You okay?" I heard Bow ask as we continued to walk around the store.

"Ya, why?"

"You just zoned out there" He mentioned.

"It's nothing, just thinking about Catra..." I lied.

"Oh yeah, I saw her walk out of the hospital. She seemed pretty...sad but also angry?" Glimmer added in.

Why would Catra be angry? Did telling her to leave make her angry? I hope this doesn't turn into a huge argument, I'm tired of fighting with Catra.

"She's...just being, Catra" I mumbled.

"She's not causing you any trouble right?" Glimmer asked protectively.

"N-No! Nothing like that, just stupid problems that we need to fix" I reassured.

She exhaled and let out a quiet, 'alright'.

Glimmer has always been the one to protect me from anyone who was mistreating me, friend, boyfriend, girlfriend, ex, anyone basically. While Bow, he was chill. As long as they were nice to us or him, he was nice to them. But if you got on his bad side, it's probably something you don't want to experience.

"Finally! Why does the ice cream have to be so far" Bow grumbled.

"Hey, it must be worse for, Adora" Glimmer said with a small smack to Bow's shoulder.

"True" Bow whispered, then squealing at the freezer that holds the popsicles.

I gasped and made my way over to where he was looking at.

"What?" Glimmer questioned, confused.

"It's the Spongepop Bobsicles!" Bow and I said in unison.

I heard Glimmer give herself a facepalm as we continued to drool at the sight of them.

"Come on, Glimmer. You have to have one!" Bow exclaimed handing me one, then holding one out for Glimmer to take.

She rolled her eyes and looked at it closely, then looking back up at Bow's baby eyes. I almost thought she blushed but she quickly snatched it and walked away.

"Mission success!" Bow said punching the air in victory.

I let out a small laugh, as Bow continued to tease Glimmer about his victory. Which caused them more bickering, but while they were doing that something caught my eye. I looked closely at the freezer and saw a lonely Spongebob push pop laying there. I remembered that was Catra's favorite ice cream, of like. ALL-TIME. I sighed and opened the freezer than taking it in my hand looking at it intently. I clutched onto it and walked it over to where Bow and Glimmer were checking out.

"You're getting two?" Glimmer asked.

"Nah, this one is for Catra," I said with a small smile.

She nodded and continued to wait in line.

Finally, it was my turn to pay, I stepped up in the line and placed my popsicle on the conveyer belt. I was fishing for my wallet in my pocket and eventually found it.

"Wow, is that you Adora?" I heard someone ask.

"Uhhh..yeah?" I stared at the cashier speaking to me, she had blue eyes and pink hair. She looked extremely familiar, but then It clicked.

"Oh! You're the one from my math class, with the service dog?" I asked.

She nodded and leaned closer, "It's not actually a service dog, I just put a vest on her because I want to take her everywhere with me"

I let out a chuckle, "Oh, I see. What's her name?"

I bent down and pet the dog waiting for her to answer.

"Cindy," She said scanning the item.

"Cute name, also cool hair" I complimented handing her the amount I needed to pay.

She smiled and handed me change, "Yeah! I just dyed it recently. I know you're leaving, just follow me on Instagram. I'm sure you'll find me"

I nodded and waved her goodbye, "Yeah! Of course!"

**_~~~~~~~~~_ **

"Adora! Seriously, what took you so long?!" Bow whined holding his ice cream.

"Sorry! Someone from my math class noticed me and we talked for a little" I said beginning to open my ice cream as well.

"Watch out, don't let Catra see" Glimmer teased.

I lightly pushed her back as we walked to a nearby step and sat down, eating our ice cream.

I heard once another gasp come from Bow, making Glimmer and I look at him.

"Mine's deformed!" Bow gasped.

We all laughed at Bow's ice cream, while Glimmer and I's looked somewhat normal? At least our Spongebob had it's two eyes.

We eventually finished our ice cream, then deciding to take a quick walk around the area before heading back to the hospital.

"Look!" Bow pointed to a kind of abandoned park, which had a gate in front of it.

Glimmer noticed and walked in front of us, "No! We're NOT going in there, besides how is Adora going to get over?"

"Easy" Bow challenged, walking over the fence and jumped over opening the door for us. I grinned looking over at Glimmer and walked in.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Glimmer muttered.

I haven't been to a kid park in a while, so it gave me nostalgia. I ran up the slide and ducked under the slide to make my way up the stairs of the big toy.

"Adveeeencha!" Bow screamed on the tip of a broken pirate ship. Seahawk would always say that, and Bow always looked up to him so he says that all the time now.

"Come on, Glimmer!" I told her curling my finger, telling her to come over here.

She rolled her eyes and made her way over to the shipwreck, Bow and I were lying on top of. Glimmer shifted her way in the middle of both of us as we stared up at the sky that was now dark.

"I can see stars" Bow whispered.

"I think we can all see stars" Glimmer retorted.

"They're so bright today" I added in, almost dazed.

I then heard soft snores begin to come from both of them, totally surprising me.

"How fast can they both fall asleep?" I mumbled, then grabbing my phone to see no new text messages or calls.

I sighed with a twinge of sadness, hoping that Catra would at least text. But then again, she did send Catra away. I decided to put that in the back of my head and drift into a short slumber, the breeze on my face felt relaxing.

**_~~~~~~~~~_ **

A loud blaring noise made me shoot right up into a sitting position making my shoulder ache, from the position I was lying in. I steadied my vision seeing two cop cars that had their sirens on at full blast with red, white, and blush flashes hurting my eyes.

"Who's there!" I heard one cop say.

I quickly shifted around and shook both of them, making them both sit upright quickly recognizing the situation we were in.

"Oh, shit!" Bow whispered, moving frantically around to hide from the cops searching the perimeter.

"I told you this was a bad idea" Glimmer hissed quietly.

"Well, I didn't know this was going to happen!"

"But I still told you!"

"This isn't my fault"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

I groaned at them fighting and slapped them both on the face lightly making them look at me, "Now is not the time, to bicker!"

They both nodded and I devised a quick plan to escape. But...It wasn't a plan it was basically just-

"RUN!" I screamed with a whisper.

We both all ran out the back door, we heard footsteps behind us making my heart race. We all sprinted towards the back area of the store that we bought the popsicles from. I exhaled happily seeing a door that I could open, I pointed towards the door for Bow and Glimmer and we all made our way to the door.

"Show yourself! You were in a place that was off-limits!" I heard another cop say.

My hands started to tremble as I went to open the door, but my heart dropped realizing the door wasn't budging.

"Come on Adora!" Bow whispered frantically.

"I-It's not opening!" I frantically mumbled.

Not thinking clearly, I decided to smash my shoulder against the door to open it, making a surge of pain go through my shoulder. I dropped to the ground clutching it in pain, gritting my teeth together.

"Adora?!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I looked up slightly seeing the cashier I was talking to earlier.

I groaned not being able to talk, as I crawled my way into the doorway she was standing in. Bow and Glimmer pushed through the door somehow. We were all panting for breath, Bow with his hands on his knees and Glimmer just wheezing fast.

"Can you please explain what's going on?" The cashier said.

Glimmer held up a finger, finally catching her breath.

"ADORA!? What were you fucking thinking! Your shoulder! Are you kidding me?!" Glimmer yelled. 

I groaned and shook my head, "Stop, screaming. It was the only way to get us out"

"She's right, Glimmer. If she didn't smash against the door, no one could've heard us" Bow said patting Glimmer on the back.

"But, that doesn't make it okay!" Glimmer paced around.

I let out small whine feeling another wave of pain go to my shoulder, "Oww..."

"Are you okay?" Glimmer and the other girl said in unison.

I nodded and gulped not finding the ability to say anything.

"Who are you?" Glimmer asked.

"Madison, I go to your school" She responded.

Glimmer nodded and looked over at the dog who was licking her foot.

"Service dog?" She then asked.

"Yup! Her name is Cindy" She exclaimed.

Glimmer was about to respond when we all heard a loud pounding come from the door we ran into.

"Etherian police department, we need you to open this door immediately" A man spoke.

"Did you guys seriously-" Madison began to speak but stopped when she saw all of us pleading for her help to get us out of this situation.

"Fine" She whispered, she then pointed to a nearby closet. We all then made our way into the closet, with Glimmer and Bow helping me up.

We began to hear their conversation.

"Hello, ma'am. Did you happen to see any 3 teenagers, roaming around your store? We saw them in an off-limits park, so we are searching for them," The policeman spoke.

"No, I haven't" She spoke softly.

"Are you sure? You aren't lying right?" He pressed.

"No, I promise you" She spoke with a sincere voice.

The man sighed, "Alright, cute dog by the way"

"Yeah, thanks," She said dryly.

I heard the policeman tell her goodbye, she waited a few seconds for him to leave. The footsteps beginning to become quieter and quieter as the seconds went by.

"You can come out now," Madison said.

We all sighed and all fell on the floor with me toppled on top of them.

"God, that was the most cramped place ever"

"My shoulder...."

"I'm dead"

I heard a chuckle come from Madison as she heard all of our complaints, I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks for getting us out of that" I thanked.

Bow and Glimmer said their thanks as well.

"I advise you don't go out there," She told us.

We all nodded and watched Madison go out of the storage room to get us blankets for the night. I was sitting in the most comfortable position for my shoulder, but the pain was almost impossible to withstand.

"Do you not have any more of your pain meds?" Bow asked with concern.

"C-Catra, has them. She should be in the hospital, I hope" I whispered since speaking began to hurt now.

Glimmer nodded, fetching for her phone and dialed Catra's number.

"Catra?"

I couldn't hear Catra's voice since she wasn't on speaker.

"Um, we need you to get Adora's pain meds for her shoulder"

"We need them now"

"Yes now!"

"U-Um, Adora is fine?"

I saw Glimmer exhale and walk towards me giving me the phone. I weakly grabbed the phone and held it up to my ear.

"Adora?" She said worriedly.

"Hey, Catra" I mumbled weakly.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked I heard shuffling around. She must've been in the hospital room already.

"No...p-please just get here. I need you" I mumbled, not realizing I had said the last part impulsively.

"I'm coming, don't worry. I'll be there" She whispered, with the sound of pills clanging into the bottle.

She then ended the call, as I waited for her to come. 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing and fluff. (They talk things out)

**_Adora's POV_ **

I sat on the cold hard floor, trying to calm my fast heart rate and my fast breathing. I slowly brought my hand to my injured shoulder and clutched it lightly, holding it tightly.

"It's gonna be okay, Catra is coming" Glimmer reassured.

I groaned as a response and dropped my head low, looking down at the floor. A random ringing came back into my ear.

"I can't believe we almost got caught" I mumbled, still feeling slightly out of breath from running so much to escape.

"I know" Bow exhaled.

As I continued to look down at the ground, I watched the small dog, that was named 'Cindy'? I think? Go up to my scraped ankle and stare at it lightly, giving a small whimper. Seeing the dog made me smile, I brought my hand to the top of her head and scratched it lightly. Cindy's tongue hung loose on the side of its mouth getting excited.

Suddenly a loud sound of the door opening, made us all jump suddenly.

It was Catra.

Her eyes darted around the room we were all cramped on as if she was looking for something. Her eyes eventually laid on me, I felt hot under her gaze for some reason. She then quickly rushed over to me, getting onto one knee observing my body.

"Adora..." She whispered close to my face.

I looked up into her eyes and gave a small smile, "Hi, Catra"

She looked down and shook her head, "You're so stupid"

"I know" I chuckled.

I then let out a small whimper from the excruciating pain that I was trying to ignore, but it didn't work. The small noise instantly made Catra fish for the pain meds in her pocket, which she quickly found.

"Open"

I obliged quickly, opening my mouth for her to pop the pill into my mouth. I felt the pill touch my tongue, then Catra twisting open a bottle of water for me to drink.

"Here," She said tilting the water bottle so the water was angled to flow into my mouth. The water was soothing as I swallowed the pain meds, along with the water making me less dehydrated from running so much.

I sighed satisfied feeling the pain meds quickly working their magic, I leaned back slightly and stared into Catra's eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"What the hell happened?" She asked concerned.

I looked over at Glimmer, telling her without words to tell her what happened since I was too tired to speak at the moment.

**_~~~~~~~_ **

"You are such an idiot" Catra scolded, sitting behind me trying to soothe the pain on my shoulder by giving it a light massage.

"Hey, If I didn't make enough noise. Madison wouldn't have been able to hear us, would you rather want us caught by the police" I replied leaning my head slightly back against her shoulder.

"N-No, it's just. You know, you have to look out for yourself. Who knows how much you have damaged your shoulder now" She then said worried, applying more pressure making me wince. Out of instinct, I grabbed her knee lightly clutching it.

"Sorry"

"It's fine"

As Catra continued to massage my shoulder, everyone looked tired. Glimmer was scouting the area, making sure to listen to any nearby footsteps in case if Madison needed to get us out of another situation. Bow was leaning against a rice sack, practically passed out. That guy can practically fall asleep anywhere. Madison was still in front, of the cashier since she works the night shifts, and the store we were huddled was open 24-hours.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable sitting in this one position, my legs were starting to cramp and my forehead started to feel sweaty. Catra noticed that and brought her hand up to my forehead, brushing the small strands of hair that were sticking to my forehead.

"Are you sick?" Catra asked, shifting us in a position she was more comfortable in.

"No, I just. I need to go out for a little" I mumbled attempting to get up, but of course. Me, feeling weak, I fell back into Catra's lap.

"Woah, you need to rest" Catra quickly said, then catching me in her arms before I hurt anything else.

"Then come with me," I told her, grabbing onto a nearby shelf to push myself back up. I heard her scoff as she brought her hand to my waist to hold me up, even with my body feeling weak, I still managed to feel my face heat up. But not from the heat in the room...

As we made our way to the door, Glimmer went in front of the door and covered our way out. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to say what she needed to.

"Adora, no. You need to stay here and rest, plus cops are looking for us!" She hissed, trying not to be too loud.

"Let her be, didn't you say the cops couldn't make out who you guys were? So we will just say we don't know if cops ever come up to us and ask about what happened. Plus, I think Adora needs a breather, she can't, um. She looks like she's burning up in this room" Catra compromised, but her voice quickly turning worried at the last part of her sentence.

"Fine" Glimmer sighed.

I looked at Glimmer and gave her a grateful smile as we made our way out the door, I decided to stupidly smash my shoulder against. Right outside of the door there was a railing that I was able to lean on, I let go of Catra and put my body up against it. I exhaled shakily, I was able to see my breath which meant it was getting cold.

"Here" I heard Catra say.

I turned my head to see Catra blushing and holding out her jacket. I shook my head, "It's too hot"

"You're running a fever, you feel hot, but your body is cold. You need a jacket right now," She said sternly.

I groaned and took it, not putting my arms into the jacket. But, having it over my shoulders as if it was a cape.

"Good enough" Catra mumbled.

A familiar awkward silence began to bubble around us, with the sound of the wind breezing against our face. I stared out into the empty street that had only a few dim-lit street lights that lit up the streets.

I sighed and decided to put a stop to this, I just wanted to be on good terms with Catra. If that meant I had to apologize, so be it.

I then turned to apologize.

"I'm sorry," We both said at the same time.

I was taken by surprise, which was the same way Catra reacted. It suddenly made us start to laugh lightly, I brought my hand out to her, telling her to continue.

I watched her take a deep breath and clutch the railing close to her, "Adora...I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It's completely uncalled for, you have no reason to be sorry. I have been in denial about my feelings lately, and when you told me to leave the hospital room earlier today, It made me realize that...I don't ever want to be separated from you. I like you, Adora. You mean everything to me, and I just need to stop lying to myself, and saying that I'm going to screw everything up".

I listened to her rant, it made my heart swell hearing her tell me that I mean everything to her. I couldn't keep it in, I used my right hand to bring her closer. Taking her by surprise, our faces were now inches apart from each other. Her breath was on mine, warming up my now cold face from the breeze of the night.

"I like you too, Catra" I whispered onto her lips.

Her eyes found mine, and they held so much emotion. It warmed my heart to see her look at me like that, a small smile began to form on her mouth. I returned the smile bringing one of my hands to her waist, holding it lightly.

"I'm glad" She whispered back, almost immediately.

I waited no more, bringing her face close to mine. I brought both of my hands up to her face, cupping her cheeks, leaning in to kiss her.

"W-Wait!" She whispered quickly.

"Catra...if this is ab-" I frowned, hoping that she wasn't about to act how she has been earlier by making it awkward every time we got close...physically.

"No! Look!" She said pointing to the sky behind me.

I whipped my head around to see what she was pointing at, my eyes widened seeing a group of shooting stars flow across the night sky. My eyes lit up and my mouth hung open slightly from seeing them, I let go of Catra to fully turn my body.

"Woah" I whispered.

"Come on!" I heard Catra say, tugging my arm leading me over to a bench with a park near it.

"Eh, Catra. Last time, I went to a park...It didn't go well" I fidgeted.

"Well, were going to a _LEGAL_ park, so it's fine" She reassured, continuing to tug me over to a nearby bench. She then let go of my hand to stand up on the bench.

"Come," She said holding out her hand to pull me up on the bench as well.

"You're gonna be the death of me" I mumbled, stepping onto the bench to stand next to Catra.

"I've never seen this many shooting stars before," She said, astonished at the sight she was seeing.

"I always that they weren't real...I guess not" I replied watching the group of shooting stars start to die down.

"It's beautiful" She gazed.

"Just like you" I complimented, grinning.

"Copy cat"

"I know"

She then stepped down, which I then followed. I waited for her to start moving somewhere but instead, she kneeled and looked up at me.

"Huh?" I questioned.

She then blushed and scratched the back of her neck, "Get on"

"But, won't that hurt?" I asked concerned.

She waved her hand, basically saying 'no'.

I shrugged and slid myself onto her shoulder, one of my legs on each of her shoulders, "Too bad you can't do this anymore"

"Shut u-" I was cut off from her quickly getting up, not giving me a warning. I flailed my arms around frantically trying to catch my balance, surprisingly my shoulder didn't hurt too much for how much I moved around my arms.

"Catra!" I screamed, finally getting a grip on her shoulder.

"Quiet! And, wow you have gotten fatter" She giggled.

I flicked her ear, something she always hated since she was sensitive there.

"Where did you want me to go? And why do I need to get on your shoulder?" I asked curiously.

She began to walk down a small hill, that leads to a boardwalk.

"I-I, um. Didn't want your feet to hurt, and I don't know where we are gonna go, just this way, I guess" She rambled as we walked down the dark boardwalk. There were no lights here, except a small hut.

"Hey what's that," I asked, patting Catra's head to get her attention.

"What?" She said pointing to the hut.

"Wanna check it out?" I smirked.

She looked up at me then back at the hut and nodded. We eventually made it. The house? or store? Whatever it was, was build of thatch, and wood combined. the windows had wooden planks and the glass was see-through. I slid off of Catra's shoulder curiously, I went to open the door.

"Wait, Adora. Don't go in there just yet" Catra warned, grabbing my wrist.

"You're right" I sighed and walked over to the window. My eyes softened seeing a short old woman making, a drink? Or a substance?

"Oh, Catra. What can an old woman possibly do? Let's stop in and say hi" I suggested.

"Fine" She grumbled, opening the door for me.

"Hello!" I said, walking in.

"Sorry for the instruction, bu-"

"Oh, Adora! I knew you would be coming tonight!" The old woman gleamed. Catra and I looked at each other confused.

"Uhh...Do I know you?" I wondered.

"Nonsense, Dearie! You know me, or have you forgotten me already, Adora?" She chuckled.

I continued not to say anything, I secretly inched my way over to Catra.

"Uh, we should go," I said grabbing her arm to leave.

I quickly winced feeling an arm tug at my hurt shoulder, "Ow"

Catra quickly stepped in front of me, protectively, "I don't know who you are, but I think we need to leave".

The old lady looked at us closely and scoffed at Catra. She then moved around Catra to tug at the arm that wasn't hurt this time, "Sorry, Dearie. I didn't realize that was the arm you got hurt on"

I stared at her surprised and scared, I released her from my grip, "W-What? How do you know that"

She looked over her shoulder and looked at me dead in the eye, "Madame Razz knows everything"

I stared back at her, utterly confused.

"Wh-"

"Anyways! Enough about me, come! come! I have made tea for both of you" She said happily.

Catra looked at me, I gave her a small and sat down on a pillow that had a table in front of her that held the tea she was talking about.

"Catra, come," I said, patting down next to me. She seemed to hesitate at first but then she finally obliged.

"So, Madame Razz. You have been waiting for us?" Catra replied taking the tea in her hand but not drinking it.

"Yes, I knew you were coming tonight" She babbled, stirring more of the tea.

"Are we the only ones?" I said taking a small sip of the tea. Surprisingly it was good, for how...odd it looked.

"Oh no, Dearie. There were many before you that come to visit me" She said, licking the spoon that she stirred the tea with.

"Like?" I asked, drinking more and more. I couldn't get enough of whatever this substance was.

"That's for another time, for now. I have an important message for you" She said, sitting down and setting her cane down next to her.

"Which is..?" Catra asked for me.

"You must stay away from...her" She whispered.

"From who?" She whispered as well.

"I can't tell you, but you'll know soon enough," She said wisely.

I suddenly began to feel bubbly, like I was walking on air. I also didn't feel any more pain in my shoulder, it was as if all the pain in my shoulder went away. I felt a sudden rush of energy go through my body as I swayed from side to side.

"Adora?" I heard a muffled voice say.

I continued to bobble my head from side to side.

"Adora!" A scream came. I quickly jumped and looked to the voice that screamed my name.

"Oh...Hey, Catra" I slurred moving closer to her, straddling her lap slightly.

"U-Uh, Razz? What did you do to her?" Catra asked flustered.

"Oh my, I must've put the funny juices in the wrong cup. Sorry, I must've not realized she was going to take that one" She chuckled.

"W-What?! Do you mean drugs? You know she's only 15?!" She answered frantically.

"Oh no, don't worry. She will be fine, it isn't like marijuana or nicotine, or anything like that. I am not allowed to give people that, she will just feel bubbly, and act drunkish?" She confessed.

I became annoyed at how long they were talking, I stuck out my tongue and ran it along the side of Catra's neck making her go tense.

"Mmmf, cat fur" I whined, spitting at the ground attempting to get the fur off of my tongue.

"Can you fix her?" She managed to squeak out.

"Yes, let me just fix up some herbs," Madame Razz said getting up from where she was sitting and shuffled around to fix me.

I continued to ignore her and focus my attention on Catra's figure, "Since when did you get so sexy"

"Adoraaa, stop. You're acting weird" She said, blushing.

I went close to her face, "But you loooove it, don't you"

She never gave a response, instead, she moved me off of her lap and looked away.

"Aweee, don't get so flustered. I love it when you compliment me" I confessed drowsily.

I felt my body and mouth move on its own as if I didn't command it to say stuff like that to Catra. But I couldn't help but want to just tease Catra, since she always did that to me. My body did still feel light, though.

"Here ya go!" Razz said, handing the bowl of herbs to Catra.

I heard her mumble a 'thanks', then turning to me tilting the bowl of greens towards my mouth, I screeched and backed away.

"No! Ew!" I whined.

"Adora, it will make you feel better!" She fought back.

"But I feel great" I hissed.

"I'll give you a kiss" She compromised.

For once I had control over my body when she said that, I held up my pink up to her "Promise"

"I promise" She smiled, connecting our pinkies, sealing the promise.

I then turned my body quickly and reached for the bowl and chewed and swallowed the disgusting stuff in the bowl

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

"Ughhh...my head" I groaned feeling a pounding in my head.

"You alright?" I heard Catra ask.

I nodded getting up into a sitting position and looked around trying to remember where we were.

"Where are we again?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"That hut, remember? Madame Razz?" She attempted to remind me.

"Oh, right" I mumbled looking at the old woman that was staring at me with a weird smile, which I returned awkwardly.

"What even happened," I said trying to compile my memories of what happened.

"You drank the tea, and you went all...kind of drunkish, and then we gave you something to make you feel better" She explained.

"Weird, I don't remember any of that," I told her.

"Well, you also were on Catra's lap and calling her sexy" Madame Razz added in, making Catra and I both blush furiously.

"I DID?!" I shuffled around uncomfortably.

"Y-Yeah, but it's fine! You did it without knowing" Catra comforted.

I exhaled, "I think it's getting late. We should go back"

Catra nodded in agreement and got up, and took my hand to bring me up as well.

"Good talk, granny," Catra said before stepping out of the tent.

"Is this the last time we are gonna see each other?" I asked before leaving.

"Don't worry, Dearie. You will always know where to find me"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

"Welllll, that was awkward" I mumbled, finally reaching the backdoor of the store.

"Yeah, it was. She said something about...needing to avoid someone? I don't know, all I know is never take that funny juice again!" She hissed, then blushing lightly.

"Y-Yeah, sorry that happened" I mumbled, rubbing my hands together since it was starting to get colder as the night went on.

"Don't sweat it, let's get inside though" She said walking towards the door.

I nodded and waited for her to open the door but she stopped mid-way making me raise an eyebrow.

"Catra?" I asked confused.

She then swiftly turned around and grabbed my waist pulling me closer, pressing her lips against mine. I gasped at the sudden contact Catra had made between us, but I quickly softened my widened eyes and leaned into the kiss.

She then broke away from the kiss, blushing furiously, "I promised you a kiss back in the hut when you went all weird and drunk"

I stared at her, profound at the action Catra made. I then shook my head and lightly flicked her nose to get her attention since she wasn't looking directly at me.

"Ow, what was that for" She whined.

I giggled lightly and closed the distance between us once again, this time it was Catra's turn to gasp at the move I made on her.

I broke the kiss and smiled lovingly at her, to which she returned the smile.

"I'm glad you kept your promise"


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora goes to her first physical therapy session for her shoulder! And, Catra and Adora have a movie night.

_**Adora's POV** _

It has been a stressful couple of weeks ever since the incident with Glimmer, Bow, and I had with the police. About a week after the incident with the police, I had word that I was able to go back home and attend school again which was good news. But the doctor had told me that I have to attend physical therapy starting today, which is supposedly going to help my shoulder, but I doubt it.

Although there is some good news, Catra and I have been going strong with our relationship. Surprisingly we haven't gotten into a huge argument that deprecates our lives. Homecoming is coming up close, and I still haven't decided what to wear. Catra and I have talked about it, but not too deep into it. Glimmer has asked to go dress shopping, but I haven't found the time to go with her since mid-terms are next week. Which is the week before homecoming, so that means I have to power study everything.

I sighed staring down at the jotted down notes that were turning sloppier and sloppier the more I began to write as the hours went by. I looked over at the clock to see it was '2:30', I had started studying around 11. My first physical therapy session is supposed to be in about 2 hours, which I'm nervous about since the doctor hasn't been notified about the time I hit it against the door. My shoulder feels better now but it's not completely healed, I completely am unable to use my shoulder, and can feel no blood flow to it. So, I assume that using my shoulder and my left arm is out of the question.

I looked at my dangling left and rubbed it with my right arm, every time I brushed it or touched it. I didn't feel anything like it's just numb forever. Though, I have gotten used to the feeling of it being that way. Luckily I can still use my fingers and wrist, but anywhere higher than that, is pretty much dead.

I random buzz from my phone shot me out of thinking, I looked over and saw it was from Glimmer.

 _'Hey, Mom is taking me dress shopping'_ It said

I tapped with one finger a response back.

_'Can't. Physical Therapy'_

I waited patiently for her answer, watching the three bubbles appear.

_'After?'_

I contemplated my answer, Catra and I promised movie night today. But that isn't till around 8, so I think it should be fine.

 _'Sure, what time?'_ I typed back.

_'Just shoot me a text when you're done with your session, I'll pick you up then'_

I send her a thumbs up as a response and that was the end of the conversation. I'm generally surprised that Glimmer didn't invite Bow. But, it is dress shopping so maybe she wanted it just to be the 2 of us.

I yanked my pencil off my table and tapped it against my lip, as I stared at my computer that was playing random Minecraft music from my recommendation. I then stared at the stacks of books from my different classes that were my material for studying the mid-term.

I then received an incoming call from someone. I smiled at the name that appeared on the screen, as I put it up to my ear. Pausing the video that was playing on my laptop beforehand, so she didn't have to hear it.

"Hey, Catra," I said first.

"Hey. I'm coming over in about uhh..." pause "like an hour, I know that isn't when I'm supposed to take you to the therapy session. I just, ya know. Wanna see you before, plus we have movie night remember?"

I smiled at her way of telling me she wants to see more.

"Yeah, I remember. Also, after therapy, I'm going dress shopping with Glimmer. Soooo, if you wanna hang out with Scorpia or someone, I won't be back at my house till around 6 or 7ish" I told her brushing the eraser shavings that were laying on my paper.

I notice her slight pause before answering, "Yeah, that's fine. Whatever at least to get to see you after and stuff"

"Aww, are you jealous?" I teased.

"W-What no! Go hang out with Glitter or Sparkles!" She said embarrassed.

I giggled, "Whatever you say".

A short silence came through the phone, I almost thought she ended the call until she finally said something.

"Do you want me to come?" She asked a little nervous.

"That's' dirty" I teased again.

"ADORA!" She hissed.

I let out a laugh. "I'm kidding!" My voice went soft then, "Yeah, I want you to...yea like just stay near me. You don't have to be right next to me, just there"

"Got it" She whispered, noticing my softer tone.

"Anyways, I'll see you when you get to my house," I said in a much louder voice.

"Alright, bye"

"Byeeee"

I pressed my thumb up against the red end call button, then tossed it back onto my desk staring off into space again.

'Might as well get some work done before she gets here' I thought to myself.

As I continued to work, the random thought of Mrs. Grant entered my head. She hasn't contacted Catra and I, in a while. Although she has been softer on me since I was injured, I'm sure she's on Catra about that fight club. It's coming up in less than 4 months, and she has yet to give us information about it to us. We have attended a few of her after school meetings on Tuesday, but it's mostly just her talking about how we need to watch these videos about how fight clubs are set up and the rules. But anything physically, she hasn't touched on that subject one bit. But, I'm sure after homecoming she will do something about it.

I looked back over at my left shoulder and squinted at it.

"Come on" I whispered trying to move my shoulder just in the slightest but it just wouldn't budge. I squinted even harder and it still dangled lifelessly.

I groaned and ran the palm of my other hand against my face and groaned loudly.

"What are you groaning about" A sudden voice spoke.

I jumped in my seat to see Catra smirking with her back to the doorway.

"Jesus, Catra. You scared me" I sighed. I turned my head to see it was already 4, did the time go by that fast? It seemed like I literally just called Catra.

"Sorry" She teased, I knew she didn't mean it but whatever. I watched her make her way over to me, I was still sitting in the chair making her taller than me in this instance.

She then leaned down and place a small kiss on my lips, which I kindly accepted. As she broke off, I captured her lips one more time before I peppered a bunch of kisses onto her face.

"Ahh. Adora. Yuck, you're just like Melog!" She whined pushing my face off of her.

"Sorry, I guess your face is just so cute. How can I not kiss it?" I smiled.

She tilted her head, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

I gave a side shrug, with my right shoulder. I saw her eyes move from mine to my desk, her eyes practically bulging out.

"Girl, jeez. What in the world are you doing with all those books?!" She exclaimed.

I looked at her funny, "I'm studying for mid-terms, something you should be doing as well"

"Ugh, shit. I forgot mid-terms is next week, I'll study tomorrow or something" She shrugged the topic off.

"Catra! You should have been studying last week as well!" I said as I looked down at my notes. I was pretty impressed with the work I've done so far, although math is a little confusing for me. I'm sure I'll get it eventually.

She groaned and flopped onto my bed, "Yeah, whatever. At least I'm getting a good night's rest-" She then paused sitting up, "You're getting a good night's rest right?"

I whipped my head around, surprised by the sudden concern in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" I mumbled confusedly.

She let out a small sigh, but covered it by a cough, "Nothing".

I smirked and got up, moving towards where she flopped onto the bed. I hovered over her, my body not quite touching the bed yet, "Why are you worried about me"

She covered her face and rolled on her side, "No, shut up! I just wanted to make sure you aren't overwor-"

She then caught herself and groaned.

I laughed and pointed at her, "Hah! So you do care about me"

"Shut up!" She whined pulling me down onto the bed that she laid sprawled onto. I shrieked as I landed right on top of Catra's stomach face first.

"Oooo..squishy," I said smooshing my face into Catra's toned but also smooth stomach through her graphic t-shirt.

She squirmed feeling my face moving against her stomach, "Ah-Adora! Stop that tickles"

I continued to make the same movements, then finally moving my head back up to where Catra's face was. Our eyes making contact, the sight of looking to Catra's heterochromatin eyes never got old. They held so much emotion when she looked at me, it was almost intimidating when I looked into them.

I felt her placed her arms around my shoulders and pull me into her, the side of my face smashing into the crook of her neck.

"You're in a cuddly mood," I said moving one of my hands onto her waist.

She scoffed and pushed me closer against her, "Yeah, well don't get used to it".

I giggled and enjoyed being snuggled against Catra since she is rarely in a mood like this. Usually, it's me to initiate contact with Catra but sometimes she gets in moods and wants nothing more than to just cuddle me. But, I'm not complaining.

I inhaled her scent and smiled, making me nuzzle even closer.

"You smell good" I sighed happily.

"You say that all the time" She laughed.

Ah yes, that laugh. The laugh that warms my heart and brings a huge smile to my face every time I hear it.

"Are you complaining?"

"No"

"Good"

That was the end of the conversation before I had fallen asleep in her embrace.

~~~~~~~~

"Adora, wake up. We gotta go" Catra whispered shaking me, we were still in an embrace.

I hooked my legs around her waist and clung to her, "No"

"Come on Adora" She whined trying to pull me off.

I let out a small whimper, "Noooo, I want to stay and cuddle. Screw getting my arm better"

"Aodraaa, we have to go. I want you to get better" She replied.

I didn't respond, Instead, I continued to be defiant and lay close. She then mumbled a 'fine', that almost sounded angry. So I decided to get up, but suddenly Catra lift us both up off the bed.

"Ah! Catra!" I yelled hooking my right arm around her neck. I was like a koala clinging on for dear life as walked out onto the porch, stepping down the stairs to get to her motorcycle.

I shrugged off and looked away from her, "Meanie"

I felt my face heat up as she placed her hands on my waist, pushing her lips against the shell of my ear.

"If you don't get on this motorcycle, I will kick your ass all the way into the therapy place and...no movie night today" She whispered, but I knew there was no real intent, just teasing.

I whined trying to wiggle out of her hands but she kept me there, "Got it?"

I nodded, then she let go of my waist.

"Are you sure...we won't get caught on this thing?" I asked grabbing the helmet she was handing to me.

"Nah, we're fine" She assured getting onto the motorcycle.

I sighed and hopped onto the back of the motorcycle.

"Make sure to hold on tight with your other arm, I won't go as fast" She smiled.

The small detail that she was watching out for my safety made me smile slightly. Since I knew she liked going fast on her motorcycle.

I threw up a thumbs up.

She then started the ignition and placed her foot on the gas pedal.

~~~~~~~

I looked at the doors of the hospital I was just at a couple of weeks ago, going back into there gives me anxiety. Especially, going into physical therapy means I have to try and use my shoulder which may hurt. God, feeling that pain again is going to be something I'm never going to forget.

I felt Catra's hand slip into my head, making me look over at her. Her face had a bright smile, "It's gonna be okay"

I looked down at our intertwined hands, it gave me a slight bit of confidence. I tightened my grip on her hand and walked into the hospital.

~~~~~~~~

"Hello, I am Sophia. I am going to be your assigned physical therapist for your time being here, I may not always be here, but I am your main therapist! I'm very excited to help you work your way into getting that arm back in shape before we begin is there any questions?" The therapist kindly asked.

I continued to have my hand in Catra's, "Um, is there any pain that will come with this?"

I almost slapped myself for that, of course, there was going to be pain during this process. My anxiety just had to open its mouth for me.

"I assure you there will be some discomfort and possibly pain that will come with these sessions, but my team and of course me will help you through it all. Therapy is not supposed to be easy, it's going to be hard and a long process, but if your determined to get better. I promise you, it will go by faster than you know it!" She reassured cheerfully.

I looked over at Catra who had a bright smile, which made me smile. I sighed and clenched my hands in determination, "Alright, let's do this"

We had gotten set up, Catra decided to stay close to me as the therapist was explaining hands-on joint and muscle movement with my arm.

"What I am going to do is move your shoulder and arm in different directions, and I want you to tell me where it hurts" She explained.

I nodded as she lifted my arm slowly, she looked at me silently asking if it hurt. I shook my head and waited for her to move my arm. She then slowly moved it towards to right, I shook my head. Then the left, shook my head. She then moved my arm down and I clenched my jaw suppressing a sudden scream that wanted to come out, from a wave of pain that was sent to my shoulder.

"Gyah..." I whispered.

I felt a thumb rub over my hand in a soothing manner, I saw it was Catra's hand with slightly helped me with dealing with the pain.

"Okay, so when we point your arm around a 45-50 degree angle that where it hurts" She mumbled writing down notes on her clipboard.

"Let's try moving your arm up?" She asked waiting for my approval.

I clenched Catra's hand suddenly feeling a slight fear, I darted my eyes anywhere but the therapist feeling more anxiety build up.

"Adora, it's okay" Catra suddenly said, grabbing my right hand and bringing up to her lips placing small kisses over it.

I felt the therapist move more in front of me, "It is going to be okay, I want you to breath with me".

I nodded copying her movements of breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. I wiggled around a little and exhaled, "Alright, I'm ready"

"Remember I'm here" Catra cheered holding onto my hand, making me smile.

"We're going to go slow, since this may hurt just like how it was pointed downwards" She warned.

I nodded and watch her bring my arm up more, I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come but it didn't. I opened my eyes to see my arm in about a 45-degree angle.

"Alright, so your upper arm can go a bit higher, let's try a bit more?" She asked.

I gulped and nodded, she brought my arm just a bit higher. The familiar pain came back as I clutched Catra's hand and fell sideways in the Catra's shoulder.

"Woah!" Catra said suddenly, rubbing small circles on my back.

"Yep!" I groaned "That hurt worse"

"Alright, so almost close to a 90-degree angle! That's not too bad, but we're going to do muscle massages next time you come since now we know about which angles your arm can be at before it starts hurting. Luckily when you go right to left it shouldn't hurt too much. We're going to try and get your arm to be able to move up and down without hurting. We can get to start moving your shoulder when that's cleared up" She said with a smile.

I returned to smile and nodded, following her as she checked us out.

"See you next week! Today's first session was good!" She exclaimed.

"For sure!" I replied with a small wave as we exited the hospital.

"That wasn't too bad" Catra grinned hooking her arm over my shoulder as we walked to her motorcycle.

"Yeah, but you weren't the one in pain" I grumbled.

"True, but you took it like a champ!" She complimented bumping my right shoulder with her fist.

"Tha-" I was cut off from a call that was from Glimmer.

I brought it up to my ear, "Glimmer?"

"YEAH UM! HEY ADORA, SO I'M HAVING A HUGE FIGHT WITH MY MOM AND I KINDA RAN AWAY TO BOW'S HOUSE. SO RAINCHECK ON THE DRESS SHOPPING" She screamed through the phone making my flinch taking the phone away from my ear.

"Uhh, yeah! That's fine. It's getting late anyway, the shops are probably closing anyways. I hope your escape plan works, though!" I said trying to cheer her up.

"THANKS, ADORA, YOUR THE BEST! OH SHIT, GOTTA GO!" She said suddenly, ending the call.

I took my phone away from my ear and looked at the screen for a couple of seconds, before putting it into my pocket.

"So, I get a couple more hours with you huh?" Catra grinned.

I smiled bringing my face close to hers, our noses touching.

"You bet"

~~~~~~~~~

"Catra! That's too much butter!" I scolded grabbing the melted butter that in a cup from Catra's hand.

"But, I like my butter!" She whined trying to grab it from me.

I held it up, being a bit taller than Catra had its benefits sometimes. She tried to jump and grab it up from my hand but that just wasn't working. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'll just make my own bowl" She growled.

I rolled my eyes and held the butter back out to her, "Fine"

Her eyes lit up and her ears perked up, "Awe, Yay! You're the best!"

I smiled at her as she continued to pour the butter onto the popcorn, in sheer happiness.

"You really like butter on your popcorn, huh," I said grabbing the bowl of popcorn as she washed out the bowl that the butter was in.

"Yes ma'am" She giggled grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth.

I snatched the bowl of popcorn away from her, "Ay! No taking any until the movie starts!"

She huffed, walking over to the couch and sat down with her body huddled in a blanket. I followed after once I sprinkled some salt onto the popcorn. Once Catra saw me about to sit down on the other end of the couch she opened up the blanket for me to huddle in with her as well. I smiled and sat down next to her, the blanket and Catra's warmth quickly enveloping me.

"This is nice" I mumbled setting the popcorn down in my lap, then reaching for the remote that was on the table.

"Yeah, It is," She said, putting her feet up on the table.

I decided to stay silent as I searched through the various movies that were on the T.V. I huffed not being able to find a movie since Catra kept saying 'no' to all of them.

"Oh my god, Catra! If you're going to keep saying no, then you choose" I whined playfully, tossing the remote to her.

"Um, maybe my answers would be different if they weren't all roooomance ones! I mean did you actually suggest 'The Notebook'?" She fought back playfully.

I rolled my eyes, "I thought it would be nice, would you rather want Spongebob or something?"

"Hell yeah! Are you kidding me?" She exclaimed.

"You're not serious" I grumbled.

She grabbed my chin and looked into my ears with the most serious expression ever, "I'm dead serious"

I gulped nervously, the corners of her lips then curled into a smirk. I pushed her playfully, "We can watch Spongebob only if we watch a movie I want too"

"Ughhhh fineee, just anything but that notebook movie" She groaned.

"Titanic!" I laughed.

"Oh. NO!" She yelled trying to snatch the remote from me.

I held it close to my chest so she couldn't take it, she then noticed where it was.

"You play dirty, Adora. Real dirty" She whispered close to my lips.

I smirked, "What can I say, it's the only way I can beat you"

Catra squinted her eyes and scoffed, dramatically acting like she was offended.

"Fine, we will watch 'titanic' but only because I get to see how stupid the ending is again. I mean Rose literally could have just scooched over and the guy would have had space. I'm telling you, that fuckin piece of wood could have fitted both of them" She ranted.

I giggled at her rant and clicked onto the movie, "You're not wrong"

"Of course I'm not, I'm always right" She murmured.

I put a poked her face, "Shut up, the movie is starting"

I saw her roll her eyes as I snuggled close to her as the movie began to start.

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

"I TOLD you! There was enough space on there, stupid rose just wanted all the board to herself. Also, I was actually going to die of boredom" She groaned.

I smiled, "But you still watched it... _for me_ "

"Shut up, dork. Time for Spongebob" She said snatching the remote from me and searched for Spongebob which she found pretty fast.

"Sandy Cheeks was my favorite," I said as a random episode playing,

"Only because you like her cheeks" She teased.

I chocked on my spit with a laugh, "Catra!"

Catra began to laugh along with me, which soon died down after a couple of seconds.

"Have I ever told you how cute your laugh is?" I said.

"Nah" She replied nonchalantly.

"Well now ya know" I answered.

I felt my cheek being pulled slightly, causing me to look up at Catra.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" She said looking straight into my eyes. How was she able to say that with such a serious expression? If I wanted to compliment Catra I always get nervous about it.

I blushed and played with Catra's fingers, "I have to compete with you"

"Shut up, and just let me compliment you" She whined sealing my lips with a quick kiss making me tense up slightly. I'm usually prepared when Catra decides to kiss me, but this one took me by surprise.

I pressed my lips back against her, which made her press back with more force. I groaned feeling her nibble lightly on my lower lip. I was about to open my mouth to let her tongue slip in, but Catra pushed my down, making my back pressed against the couch.

"Ah!" I winced, bringing my right hand up to my left shoulder.

"S-Sorry!" Catra apologized, I looked up and saw her eyes filled with guilt as she pulled me back into a sitting position. I was practically in her lap at this point.

I brought my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in again, "It's fine"

Catra then suddenly broke off the kiss with a smile, "I don't think we should make out right in front of Spongebob"

I let out a laugh and tilted my head forward placing it onto her shoulder, "You're right"

The rest of the night was spent watching several movies and cuddling, while some small kisses were exchanged. We were on to our 4th movie when I heard a small snore escape Catra's mouth. I looked up to see Catra's eyes closed, her chest moving up and down slowly. It was clear that she was asleep at this point.

I shuffled so that I was lying in the crook of her neck, I listened to the small purrs that were now rumbling from her chest as I closed my eyes.

"Sleep well, Catra"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_A/N: This one was a long chapter hehe. Just a quick note, the physical therapy session probably isn't the most accurate of what would go on in Adora's situation but I tried to do some research on what they do and couldn't find much. So, I explained it in the best of my ability. Sorry if the writing wasn't the best or it was confusing. *cri cri*_ **


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora starts to feel a bit helpless, but Catra is there to comfort her. They also talk about homecoming.

**_Adora's POV_ **

Small movements behind me caused me to begin to stir from a very comfortable sleep I was in. I groaned out a noise, trying to signal to stop moving.

"Sorry, for wakin' you up but we have to go to school soon" I heard Catra's voice enter my ears.

"Shut up, still sleeping" I mumbled.

I felt Catra poking at my left cheek, "C'mon"

I whined pushing my curled body up against her in the best of my abilities, "No, I want to cuddle"

"Since when was I the one to tell you to go to school?" Catra teased.

"You're rubbing off on me" I mumbled still half-asleep.

I felt a fast shift in the couch as I felt the small furs on Catra's cheek smudge against my cheek, making me giggle.

"Hah! That tickles" I laughed trying to move away from her cheek that is smashing against mine.

"I won't unless you get up!" She challenged.

I decided to playback and I let my tongue run along her cheek, but I grimaced quickly feeling fur on my tongue.

"Ew! Fur!" I mumbled, bringing my finger to my tongue trying to scrape the fur off of it.

"That's what you get for licking me" I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

I grumbled to myself and attempted to stand up from the couch but when I was pushing off the couch with my right hand, but It wasn't enough to hold up my body since I had tripped forward.

I then felt a quick hand tug on my shoulder, pulling me back.

"Woah, you okay?" Catra asked concern.

I shrugged off her hand on my shoulder, feeling a sudden wave of anger. I can't even get up off the couch without someone helping me, I'm just useless. I've been feeling like that a lot actually, there have been so many things that I haven't been able to do because of my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said dryly, walking away from Catra.

I then felt her turn me around suddenly, making me roll my eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked brushing her fingertips against my cheek.

I sighed and tried to move away from her by moving to the side, but of course. She was one step ahead and followed my movements by stepping in front of me, right after I did.

"It's nothing" I mumbled.

"Clearly it's something because you're acting this way" She fought.

I let out an annoyed sigh, I don't want to fight with Catra. I'm sick of doing that, but I can't help but feel angry at her nagging.

"I told you, It's nothing!" I yelled, a little too loud.

I saw her step back slightly, eyes widened.

"Catra..." I mumbled reaching out to touch her, suddenly feeling guilty for yelling at her.

"Adora, I'm just trying to help you" She whispered.

Now, a huge wave of guiltiness filled my chest. She's just trying to help, I'm just being moody. I walked towards her slowly and went to touch her again but I held myself back.

"I just feel useless," I said, trying to make sure my voice doesn't crack. I don't want her to see me weak like this.

"What?" She questioned, clearly surprised.

"I..I can't do anything anymore! I can't do a lot of things I use to be able to, Catra! I can't...ride my bike, I can't hug you with both of my arms on my own, I can barely even type with my left hand anymore. You saw me! I can barely even get up off the couch or else I will fall! God, just putting clothes on is a challenge. When I put on my backpack during school it looks like it's the hardest thing to do! And carrying a backpack filled with notes and books on just one shoulder isn't easier than it looks. My arm looks like a hanging piece of nothing" I cried clutching onto my numb left arm.

I could tell she was holding in her breath since when she finally was going to respond she let out a long exhale.

"Adora, you're not useless," She said bringing her hand to my injured shoulder.

"If anything, you're the strongest person I know. You can get through every day, even during school without using that arm or shoulder of yours. Some people wouldn't even try as hard as you. You are a survivor, Adora. You survived literally getting stabbed If I know you. You aren't going down just because of some injured shoulder. Sure it's going to be hard at first, but I know you will push through this." She comforted with confidence.

"What if it doesn't get better? What...If I'm stuck like this forever?" I panicked feeling water form at the edges of my eyes.

Catra noticed my eyes becoming teary, which she instantly stepped closer and brought her hand to one of my teary eyes and wiped the unshed tears away, "Then, I know you will get through life with or without a working shoulder or arm. Plus, if you need an extra shoulder to use, I'll be there"

"I don't want to have to rely on people for my problems" I mumbled pushing my forehead to her shoulder.

I then felt Catra's arms wrap around me and hug me close, "Learn to rely on someone's shoulder for once...again no pun intended"

"Okay..." I said, not very promising since Catra didn't seem convinced by my answer.

"Adora, come on. Don't you believe me? Just because you can't do a few things doesn't make you useless, you know what you do without having a workin' arm?" She asked staring deep into my eyes.

I visibly gulped, "W-What?"

"Make me so happy" She whispered, her lips practically brushing against mine.

I began to feel shy, feeling my face burning up and Catra's hot breath wasn't helping it either.

"But, I could've done that with my working shoulder," I said.

She then rolled her eyes and brushed her lips against mine making my heart jump out of my chest, "Yeah, well. You make me happy either way, so that's something you should be proud of. So you're not useless, besides I'm sure with enough physical therapy that shoulder will be fixed in a jiffy!"

I nodded and mustered up the best smile I could.

"There's that smile" She gleamed giving the best smile she could back as well.

I then suddenly jumped up wrapping my legs around her waist latching my right arm around her neck.

"Woah!" She said tumbling back, wrapping one arm around my waist and holding us up with her other hand by gripping a nearby counter.

"You make me happy too, Catra," I said peppering her nose with small kisses.

The small kisses to her noise caused her to let out a series of small giggles that made my heart swell with happiness.

"You know, for a person who said that they can't do anything because of their injured shoulder. Getting onto me seemed pretty easy" She teased, running a hand along the side of my body.

I shivered at her touch, then sliding off of her body to get back onto my feet, "Well, uh. I guess you're just easy to climb onto?"

"Hah, that makes no sense, Adora" She laughed.

"Since when do I ever make sense," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Never"

~~~~~~~~~

"Here," Catra said handing me a hot chocolate as we exited the nearby store we used to go to a lot as kids.

"Thanks," I said taking a small sip then wincing feeling the sting of the burn my tongue.

"Too hot?" She asked, not drinking out of her cup yet.

I nodded as we walked hand in hand down a similar rode to school. Sometimes, Catra and I walk to school because we want the exercise, or we just want too. But most of the time, if Catra is over at my house or I'm at her house we take her motorcycle.

"Have any plans today after school?" Catra asked taking small sips out of her cup now.

"We have that thing with Mrs. Grant, and I have to go shopping with Glimmer" I replied after throwing away my empty cup into a nearby trashcan.

I saw her eyes flatten a little, "You finished that already? And, oh right we have that. You sure you can't cancel with Glimmer?"

I shook my head, "No, I have canceled my plans with Glimmer to many times. Why?"

"It's...nothing. I just want to hang out and see you as much as I can before that fight club thing" She replied with a small shrug.

I tightened my grip on her hand, "Don't worry. After tomorrow, I'm free almost every day. Plus homecoming is happening soon, I get to see your terrible dancing"

A small smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Oh yeah? I'm a better dancer than you will ever be"

"I'd like to see you try," I said kicking the back of her foot making her trip making her glare at me slightly.

As we walked down the boring road down to our school, a comfortable silence grew between us. But that was broken off when I felt Catra's grip on my hand had gotten harder which meant she was trying to get my attention. I tilted my head in a way to say, 'yea?' in her direction.

"Are you still planning to train with your shoulder? Or enter the fight club" She asked, a slight concerning tone in her voice.

I furrowed my brows, "I...yeah. I have to train, to get better obviously. I'm sure my shoulder isn't going to get better by the time the fight club rolls around, so I'm going to need to learn how to fight without...my other shoulder. Plus, I'm not letting you go in alone"

"Just, be careful. Alright? Don't push yourself too hard if it hurts" She mumbled.

I smiled at her concern for me, "Don't worry. You will be there too, you can stop if I'm being irrational"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be there to stop you from breaking another shoulder" She teased bringing my knuckles to her lips, placing soft kisses there.

I smiled at the small contact she made, "Anyways, about homecoming. Are you going to wear a dress?"

"I am, but. I kinda wanna see you in a suit" She said, I couldn't tell if her voice went lower when she said that.

"Oh?" I said, slightly amazed. Catra usually hated dresses, but she liked to wear feminine clothes.

"Does that mean I get to see you in a dress?" I said a glint of hope was probably shown in my eyes.

"U-Uhh, I mean. Do you want me in a dress?" She asked shyly.

I grabbed both of her hands, making us stop.

"Please!" I said with my best puppy eyes.

I tried to hold back a smile when a small tint of red rose on her cheeks,

"F-Fine, but only because I get to see you in a suit" She mumbled.

I pumped my fists in the air victoriously

~~~~~~~~

It was after 1st period and Catra and I were exchanging our goodbyes since we weren't going to see each other until 6th period, and were in different friend groups so we rarely talked during school unless if it was the classes we had together.

"I'll see you in 6th?" Catra said after placing a bunch of wet kisses against my lips, with her arms loosely around my waist.

I nodded bringing my hand up to run my hands through her hair, causing slightly loud purrs to escape her throat.

"You better stop, before someone hears" She warns playfully.

I let out a small laugh and placed my lips against her forehead, then stepping out of her embrace to wave goodbye.

"See you in 6th," I said finally answering her question from before.

We then waved our goodbyes

~~~~~~~

"You promise no raincheck today?" I said to Glimmer as we were walking to our group of friends. We now sit on the field that had a lot of grass, but I don't have too much of an issue since Catra sometimes plays on the field and I get to secretly watch. Usually, when she plays she steals glances at me, and I pretend I don't see her since it's fun to see the many ways she tries to get my attention from across the field.

"Yes, I promise. Mom and I made up so it's fine" She said tossing me a container of rice. I grinned catching it, Glimmer's mom packs a lot of food that she can't finish so she gives me the leftovers of what she doesn't want.

"Great!" I said, digging the spoon into the container of rice and putting it into my mouth.

"So, have you and Catra decided to wear dresses or suits?" Glimmer asked while giving the other half of her sandwich to Mermista.

I waited to finish chewing my rice, and finally gulping it down.

"Yeah, Catra said she wanted to see me in a suit. So, I'm gonna wear a suit and she's going to wear a dress" I answered, looking over at the field to see Catra tossing a football to one of her friends.

Glimmer looked the way I was looking and smiled, "I see, so we gotta make you look handsome"

"Apparently" I smiled continuing to watch Catra from afar.

"I'll pick you up after that class with Mrs. Grant," She said.

"Ah, yeah," I said slightly dazed.

"Did you even hear me?" Glimmer asked annoyed.

"Mhm, pick me up after thing with grant" I mumbled.

"I'm still worried about you fighting" She mumbled back, worriedly.

The slight worry in my tone made my eyes snap back to her, "It'll be fine"

"If you say so"

~~~~~~~

"Ugh, today was so tiring" I heard Catra say stretching her arms as we waited for Mrs. Grant to come back into the classroom for our weekly meeting with her.

"Today was alright," I said with a slight yawn.

"You tired?" She asked, nudging me lightly.

I shook my head about to speak but Mrs. Grant the sound of Mrs. Grant's heels clicking made me shut up instantly.

"Hello, ladies. How are you doing today?" Mrs. Grant asked pulling out a bunch of random equipment that I have never seen before.

"Good, what's that for? If I may ask" I said pointing to the rack of items that was filled with training dummies, punching bags, weights, etc.

"For you, obviously," She said setting up dummies that stood up on there own.

I looked at Catra who had her eyebrows furrowed, "What's wrong?"

"Just worried" She shrugged.

I sighed and waited for Mrs. Grant to finish her course of setting up things.

"Alright!" She said with a small huff. "We're going to practice your arm strength against these dummies. The good part about this is that your dominant hand isn't the one injured, so that means it won't be as hard".

I nodded and walked up to one of the dummies, I went into a stance as if I was about to punch someone. I clenched my fist into a ball and threw my hand straight into the side of it, I let out a loud groan that almost sounded like a whine.

"Why in the hell are the dummy's hard as like a rock!" I yelled holding my pulsing knuckles. I felt Catra's hand lightly touching my shoulder, with her eyes giving me a comforting look.

"Well, if you're going to punch someone then a bone isn't going to be soft is it?" Mrs. Grant asked.

I shook my head.

"Now, I'm going to mark places that you want to aim for when punching. Catra pay attention to this too" Mrs. Grant said grabbing a red marker and drew x's on different parts of the dummy.

I nodded once again once she gave me the signal again, I aimed for all the different parts of the body and punched at the best of my ability. After 3-4 punches, I got tired.

"That's what we need to work on, your stamina" She emphasized pointing to my hard breathing from punching the dummy.

"As well as..." She mumbled.

I tilted my head not knowing what she was saying, It all happened in one second, as she darted forward suddenly moving behind me her back to my back and her hands grabbed my arms held them up. Her grip was so tight it restricted any movement from my hands, I groaned out loudly feeling left arm up in an angle it wasn't supposed to be.

"Ow, Ah! Stop! Please!" I whimpered wanting her to let go of me.

"H-Hey!" Catra yelled darting forward to get her off me, but Mrs. Grant managed to trick her out by turning us to the side making her trip and fall forward right before she reached us.

"Your reflexes, and reaction time" She finished, finally letting go of my arms.

I let out a shaky exhale, as I held onto my left shoulder, waiting for the pain to slowly wash away. Which eventually it did.

"Why did you do that?" I whined.

"We didn't ask to get beat up, and you know Adora isn't 100% healed yet" Catra hissed, crossing her arms.

"Adora needs to learn that people aren't going to hold back in that fight club. She asked me to help her, this is my method. Expect this to happen many times, she needs to get used to her shoulder being in situations like this. Learn to maintain the pain, and work through it" She explained.

I nodded, "Okay, do it again"

"Adora, are you s-" Catra started.

I looked at her and nodded.

Mrs. Grant suddenly darted and did the same movements that she did before, _'I recognize her pattern now...if I just...'_ I thought to myself.

I darted my eyes and waited for the perfect time to strike, I then pinpointed the best time and grabbed her arm and twisted it the other way, making her slightly get caught off guard.

"Nice, move," She said.

I smiled at her compliment.

"Never let your guard down" She then brought her other arm up and elbowed me right in the middle of my arm which made me loosen the grip on her. Which to then she turned around and hooked her foot behind my leg, kicking right in the shin making me fall to my knee. And with one final blow, I felt a foot to my stomach. I groaned the blow to the stomach had made me fall back now onto my back.

"Adora!" Catra scurried over to my body and slid next to me.

"I'm fine" I coughed, sitting up.

"Can't you go easier on her?" Catra begged.

Mrs. Grant exhaled, "I suppose I could, but I'm only giving an accurate situation of what would happen"

"Just, go easier until she can learn to fight better with her right shoulder" Catra compromised.

"Very well" Mrs. Grant replied.

"Is Catra going next?" I asked, hoping that she won't have to go through what I had to just go through.

"I would, but our times up" She answered, looking at her watch then back at us.

"Alright," I had gotten up with the help of Catra.

"Same time. Same place?" She asked.

We both nodded and grabbed our backpacks, heading for the door.

"Adora?" She then said before we were about to leave.

I looked back at her with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry for going so hard, you know this is only for your own good right?" She reassured.

I smiled at her reassurance.

"Yep, I know"

~~~~~~

Right as the door clicked which meant it was fully closed, Catra darted toward me. Her hand caressing the side of my face.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"You took such a beating, are you okay?" Catra asked worriedly, still inspecting my face.

I took her hands off of my face, "Catra, I'm good"

"I don't like her touching and hurting you like that, even if it's for helping you," She said frowning.

"I know you do, but I promise you. If it's too much, I'll tell her" I promised.

"Promise?" She asked for reassurance.

"I promise" I reassured putting my pinky up to my lips then held it out for her.

She smiled and copied my actions as our pinky's met.

"We sure are making a lot of promises lately" I joked.

"We are," She said smiling.

I was about to lean in to steal a kiss, but a honk caused me to jump back.

"ADORA, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" A voice screamed out of a car window.

I turned my head to see Glimmer in the front seat with her mom in the driver's seat. I couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Well, I guess Sparkles is stealing me from ya" Catra frowned.

I tilted her chin up and gave her my best smile, well the smile that always killed her.

"Ah, stop it" She blushed.

"No" I whispered, smashing my lips against her. A small groan escaped her mouth as I slid my tongue into her mouth without permission.

Catra gasped at the sudden contact but smiled quickly against my lips.

"ADORA!" Another scream came.

I rolled my eyes and broke off the kiss.

"I'll see you," I told Catra, that still seemed dazed from the kiss.

"Gotcha, don't forget to text me" She winked.

I gave her a wink back, "I would never forget"

I pulled her into a hug and ran off in the direction of Glimmer's car, waving back to Catra in the process which she returned.

"Bye!" She yelled at me.

"See ya!"


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra hangs out with Scorpia and Entrapta. Shit happens. (Flashback between Scorpia and Catra happens)

**_Catra's POV_ **

I dropped my waving hand at Adora, as I saw her drive away in Glimmer's car. I still don't have an opinion on that sparkly girl, she is very overprotective. Does she even like me? She probably only likes me because I'm dating Adora.

I smiled at myself finally being able to admit that I was able to call Adora mine. I fiddled with my phone, already slightly beginning to miss Adora. I felt my phone vibrate, making me jump slightly from still being in a thinking zone.

 _'Don't miss me too much'_ Adora had texted with a Winky face.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

 _'Psh, I don't miss you at all. Have fun looking for a suit'_ I replied.

A response came several seconds later.

 _'Sure, you don't. And, I'll send some photos'_ She typed back.

The smirk on my face grin grew bigger as I shifted around in my seat, feeling excited to see how Adora would look in a suit.

_'Mm, can't wait for hot stuff'_

I already knew Adora would be a flustering mess from that text.

_'I think we both know that you're the hot one'_

I raised an eyebrow at her text since when did Adora get so bold? I was about to reply but her texts changed up real fast.

 _'CATRA STOP TAKING ADORA FROM ME! GLIMMER TIME FOR DRESS SHOPPING, NOT CATRA TIME TO BE A HORNY BASTARD'_ It was clearly from Glimmer.

I widened my eyes at the text, I stared at the text for a bit, mostly eyeing the word _'horny'._

 _'Aww, Glitzy get that stick outta your ass and accept that Adora is dating your arch-enemy'_ I texted back with a tongue sticking out.

I didn't get a response back for a while, so I assumed that Glimmer had destroyed Adora's phone at this point.

 _'Sorry! Glimmer took my phone, I gotta go though! Make sure to eat something when you get home, I'll probably stop by your house before I head back home if that's cool?'_ Adora eventually texted.

I looked at the text confused, _'Why don't you just stay over?'_

The three bubbles kept appearing and disappearing.

_'I don't know, is that fine with you?'_

I laughed at Adora's nervousness, _'Of course_ '

_'Alright, cool! Oh, Glimmer is going to kill me! Gotta go, bye!'_

_'Bye'_

I waited to see if Adora would type anything after the bye, but probably not. Which my assumption was right, I put my phone back into my hoodie and sat up, walking over to the parking lot. I fished for my keys in my sweatpants and found them. I was about to hop onto my motorcycle, but a distant voice made me stop.

My ears perked up and rolled my eyes, recognizing the voice to well.

"Catra"

I huffed pretending not to hear.

"Catra!!"

I eventually turned around, surprised to see Entrapta running up to me with Scorpia alongside her. They both caught up to where I was standing, Scorpia had her hands on her knees, slightly bent trying to catch her breath.

"Yes?" I asked.

Scorpia finally steadied her breath, "Wanna get burgers from Tim's?"

Oh, that was tempting. I was considering declining since I didn't feel like walking anymore, but my stomach answered for me with a loud growl. I clutched it and looked away blushing.

"Burgers it is!"

~~~~~~

We decided to walk from school over to a small area of town that had a few shops and fast foods restaurants, Scorpia told me to leave my motorcycle at school since she promised that she would walk back to it with me.

"Oh man, I haven't had a burger this good in ages" I tried to suppress enjoying the taste of the burger.

"Clearly" Scorpia laughed, tossing me a napkin.

I caught it and looked over at Entrapta who was taking notes on a burger.

"What the hell are you doing, tech genius?" I asked, my mouth full as I said that.

Entrapta looked up and smiled showing me the notes she was taking, "Oh, just a few notes on the burger. How it is angled, you know? Carbohydrates, Sugars, Grams, and other stuff you probably wouldn't understand"

I threw a fry at her face, with she caught with lightening fast reflex. My eyes widened, "Woah, who knew techy would have such fast reflex"

She let out a laugh, "Yeah, well. Usually, Perfuma throws stuff at me randomly when she mad at gardening so I'm used to just catching them randomly"

I nodded, slightly eyeing Scorpia who had a serious expression. I've rarely have seen her with an expression that serious.

"Uh, Scorpia?" I asked, slightly worried.

She snapped out of her thinking and smiled at me, that seemed a bit fake, "Ah, yeah?"

"You good?" I asked, watching her take a bite of her burger.

"Of yhwa ifs awll goofd" She mumbled, still talking with food in her mouth.

I facepalmed, "Chew your food first"

"Sorrfwy" She said.

I waited for her to finish chewing.

"I'm starting to like someone, Wildcat," She said almost inaudible.

That made my eyes widened, surprised by her answer. Entrapta was as well since she put down her notes and looked over at her.

"You do?" I asked concerned.

"Yea.."

The last time Scorpia had taken a liking to someone, It hadn't gone too well. Scorpia well had lost her mom when she was in middle school. She had started to love someone in middle school but she couldn't bring herself to admit it because the last time she person she loved was her mom. And, she lost her, and let's just say she didn't take it well. And didn't believe in loving anymore.

**_~~~~~~~_ **

**_*flashback*_ **

_I was walking onto the grass field to play soccer with one of my classmates that asked to play during lunch. Which I agreed to, I wanted to show off on all these losers that thought they were better. The only person that could really beat me at Soccer was probably...Adora. But, she doesn't matter anymore. I don't need her anymore, I have other friends now. Even if they're extremely obnoxious at sometimes, but they care more than she has ever had._

_I placed the ball down in front of the girl I was playing with and we were practicing kicking the ball back and forth, for no reason. She was probably stalling just because she won't admit she is actually trash at the game._

_I was about to pick up the ball to tell her to have a 1v1._

_"H-Hey, Wildcat..." A voice came from behind me._

_I held onto the ball tight about to get pissed at her for interrupting me, but when I turned around me. A pained expression held on a face that I never thought I would see._

_"Scorpia?!" I said walking towards her._

_"C-Can" Her sniffles began to grow, which meant she was close to breaking down. I have seen Scorpia cry enough to know when she is about to go into a panic attack._

_"Come on," I said, tossing the ball away and putting my arm around her to take her to our secret area of the middle school._

_I sat her down and crouched on one knee._

_"Hey, are you okay?" I said, holding her shoulders with both of my hands._

_An even more pained expression came over her face as she darted forward hugging me close, her tears pooling into my shirt. I froze feeling nervous to hug her back, but she needed me and she was always there for me at my worst. I wrapped my arms around her and waited for her to cry it out._

_"Scorpia, I need you to breath with me" I whispered._

_The only answer I got was a nod, so I decided to breathe in and out slowly which she quickly tried to follow. Only small sobs were now audible since she had calmed down. I felt her shuffle out of our embrace as she looked at me with a weak grin._

_"Now are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked, with concern in my voice._

_"Y-Yeah, just gimmie a minute," She said trying to even out her breathing still._

_She got her breathing under control, looking at me now, "You know the girl I've been dating since like 6th grade?"_

_I nodded._

_"She said she loved me" She croaked._

_I tilted my head confused, "Is that a bad thing?"_

_She shook her head and slapped her hand over her face, trying to suppress another wave of tears most likely._

_"I can't love someone" She mumbled._

_I looked at her shocked, "What..?"_

_"You heard me, Catra. I can't love someone" She repeated._

_"But, why not? You've been dating her for almost 3 years, why can't you love her?" I asked confused._

_She shook her head once again, "I just can't!"_

_"Why!" I yelled._

_"Because that last person I love DIED!" She screamed with a crack in her voice._

_The breath in my throat hitched, I was totally not expecting an answer like that for her to come out. I watched her with widened eyes, not knowing how to answer something like that._

_"I-, the reason I can't love someone is because...I'm scared to love someone. My mom...she died a couple of years back and I loved her with all my heart. She was my role model, I looked up to her. My dad was devastated when he found out that she had died, and I guess, he went on to the road of drugs and alcohol abuse. I'm scared that if I love someone again, I will lose them and have to go through the same pain, which I never want to experience again. It's too painful, Catra..." She explained through the tears that were threatening to escape the rim of her eyes._

_I gulped, "Scorpia...I know what it's like to lose someone extremely important to you. Even lose someone that you loved so much, and cared for. I don't want to make this about me, but just know that not everyone will end up the way your mom will be. You have to let your heart heal by letting someone love it, your mom would never want you to hold back your love for someone. I'm sure that the pain of your mother hurts, and the fear of losing someone you love so much again hurts as well. But, once you let someone love you, you will realize that the pain that you are feeling will soon pass away..I've learned that because of you"._

_I saw her eyes light up a bit, "Really?"_

_I nodded, biting my lip embarrassed a little._

_"How so?" She asked._

_I groaned looking away, "This is about you, not me"_

_"Come on, just tell me" She whined._

_"Maybe another day, but for now. Take my advice, please" I said, with pleading eyes._

_She nodded and pulled me into a killer hug, "Thanks Wildcat, I really needed this"_

_I slowly hugged her back, not being afraid or hesitating to hug her anymore, "Of course, Scorpia"_

_**~~~~~~~** _

"Are you...sure? I know how you feel about love because of your mom..." I mumbled still thinking back to the day she broke down telling me about that.

Scorpia shuffled in her seat looking over at both Entrapta and I, "I wanna give try loving someone again, mom wouldn't want me to just sit around and not love anyone. Love may still be scary, and I will have an underlying fear but I want to try again"

I smiled, "I'm happy to hear that"

"Thanks, Catra," She said, hearing her call me that made me feel a bit weird since she rarely ever called me by my real name unless we were in a serious situation.

"No problem, but who's the lucky girl?" I smirked.

She then blushed, "I-It's um, Perfuma?"

Entrapta stopped shuffling around, "You mean the girl that throws plants at me?"

"Adora's friend?" I added in.

"Yes, and Yes" She beamed.

Entrapta smiled, "I'm sure I can give you a few pointers on what she likes"

"I can squeeze some info out from Adora, as well" I supported.

"Thanks, guys! And, Uh. Catra is your phone ringing?" Scorpia said pointing to my phone. I didn't realize since my buzzer was turned off.

"Oh yeah! It's...Adora" I smiled, picking up the phone. My ears perked up realizing it was a facetime, I walked outside of the fast-food place to find a more quiet place, making sure to tell Scorpia and Entrapta beforehand.

I picked up the face time, Adora's face quickly popping up on the screen making me bite my lip slightly.

"Hey, Adora. Sparkles giving you permission to talk to me?" I teased.

I saw her roll her eyes, "Funny, but yes. She is letting me show you the suit we picked"

My excitement grew, waiting for her to flip the camera, "Show me"

"That sounded uh.." She started.

"Shut up! I just wanna see you" I cut off, feeling embarrassed not knowing I had said that in such a sultry tone.

I waited patiently for her to turn her camera, and when she finally did, I was stricken by how good she looked. I licked my lips looking at her through my phone screen, she was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black bowtie, and a white blazer that had gold trim, along with black slacks that had a belt with a gold buckle to hold it up.

"D-Do you like it? I know gold is kinda flashy color and I know you don't like being the center of attention, but I thought it would be goo-"

"Shut up, you look hot" I mumbled.

The grip on her phone slightly tightened since the camera shook a little from the grip.

"Really?" She asked a bit excited.

"Yup, so does that mean I wear gold?" I asked.

"Mhm! I got you a dress already, I'll show you when I get to your house" She replied, turning her camera so that it was now on her face.

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"I'm sure you'll love it, if not, we can return it" She assured.

"Mmmkay," I said, slightly disappointed I couldn't see her in the suit anymore.

Adora noticed the change in my voice, "Aww, don't be sad. I'll come to your house with the suit on if you want"

That idea made my eyes light up in happiness, "Please do!"

She laughed at my response, "Very wel-"

"BYE! TIMES UP!" Glimmer's voice came out of nowhere and ended the call.

I growled at her ending the call so suddenly since Adora and I were talking, but I didn't think much of it. I decided to just look at my phone later, as I walked back into the restaurant seeing Scorpia and Entrapta throwing away the trash.

"Ready to go?" I said.

"Yup! But first Entrapta wanted to show us her lab in the school since we're heading back to your motorcycle anyway" Scorpia replied, throwing the last bit of trash away.

"We're allowed in?" I asked

"Entrapta has a spare key that Professor Hordak's younger brother gave her, so she sneaks in every so and so" Scorpia explained.

"Isn't his nickname like 'Wrong Hordark?'" I questioned.

"No one knows his real name" Entrapta answered for Scorpia.

"Hmpf, well we better go before it gets too late out," I said looking out the window, "Plus, Adora is coming over in a couple of hours"

"Oh, yeah! Let's get a move on! Super Pal Trio is sneaking into school!"

**_~~~~~~_ **

"So this is basically the lab, and basically where I spend all my time!" Entrapta exclaimed. When we arrived at her lab she explained how all of the techs worked and why she spent so much time in it. She told us that she finds enjoyment in creating new inventions and fixing theories that were unfinished or not been able to be solved.

"So, what inventions have you created?" Scorpia asked looking at the computer code that was on one of the computers.

"Oh, I'll show you!" Entrapta said, then suddenly bringing her two fingers to her mouth and made a loud whistle noise.

Suddenly a robotic noise came up out of nowhere, making Scorpia and I both jump. A small ball began to roll toward Entrapta then it stopped in front of her and jumped up suddenly and grew 4 legs out of the bottom of it.

"Good girl, Emily!" Entrapta complimented, patting the robot on its head. It gave a small beep of appreciation.

"What the, how did you make that?!" I asked, impressed.

"Science," She said, grabbing the robot thing and brought it close to my face.

I hissed and jumped back, "No! That thing is not going anywhere close to me"

Entrapta frowned, "But it won't hurt, see look!"

I looked over at Scorpia who was practically having puppy eyes for it, and patting it like it was an animal or something.

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh, fine"

I stepped forward, and brought my hand slowly on top of the bot and held my hand there. It beeped happily and moved around making me grin.

"It's pretty cool" I smiled.

"Mhm! It took a lot of programming for her to act this way, but with Hordark's younger brother's help, it's pretty easy" She replied.

I nodded and asked her to show us more of her tech. A good half hour had passed as I searched around Entrapta's lab to find cool stuff, but I had felt the urge to use the bathroom.

"Gotta use the bathroom, do you know where on is?" I asked, looking over at Entrapta who was showing Scorpia how to solve a Rubix cube.

She pointed over to a door down a long hallway, "Down somewhere there"

"Thanks," I said, getting up.

I walked down the hallway that was lightly dimmed from the small number of lights that filled the hall. I gulped feeling a bit nervous walking around school at a time like this, I finally found the bathroom and exhaled.

After I did my business, I opened the bathroom door and exited it. I was about to leave when I saw a small shadow that had a recognizable face.

"Mrs. Grant?" I whispered to myself.

I saw her looking around the halls as if she heard something, I quickly moved back so she didn't see me, my back to the wall. After it was silent, I peeked my head around the wall again to see Mrs. Grant walking back to her classroom?

I felt a small urge to follow her, I turned around the corner and followed her into the classroom. The room was big, so the chances of her seeing were slim. I hid behind a bookshelf that I was able to fit behind and peaked to get a good look at what she was doing.

I then heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" Her voice spoke.

Silence.

"I told you, I haven't gotten it yet"

"What..?"

"Yeah, Shadow Weaver"

My heart stopped, was she calling Shadow Weaver? Or was she just saying her name?

"I'll get it before you know it, don't worry"

I heard the beep of the end call, then a sudden loud crash of came out of nowhere making me jump, which a book to fall from the bookshelf, after the loud crash and my heart dropped.

"Shit. Shit!" I whispered to myself.

"Who's there!" She called out.

No answer.

"I'm just imagining things" She then mumbled. I let out a shaky exhale, I then crept up a bit to see that left the room.

I let curiosity take over me as I sneakily made my way over to her desk, I turned on the flashlight on my camera to see all the papers on the floor. I took one glance and my eyes widened.

They were all emails that were addressed to Shadow Weaver and stuff about being in debt? Paying loans, owing people money...I picked up a paper and under it was...baby photos of Adora and I that held information about our birth records. I held my breath as I scanned over it, my eyes widened. I quickly grabbed my phone and snapped a bunch of photos. Some I had to retake because I was so shaky.

Once I had gotten enough information, I got up and began to walk quietly towards the exit. But right as I got to the exit, I felt a cold sharp edge touch the back of my neck, causing a shiver of fear go down my body.

"M-Mrs. Grant?" I said shakily.

"What did you see?" She spoke.

I gulped, "I saw nothing, I was looking for the bathroom"

She poked the sharp object harder into my neck, but not enough to pierce the skin.

"Don't play games, Catra. What did you see?" She pressed.

"I just saw stuff about loans!" I lied.

"Don't lie!" She huffed.

A wave of anxiety passed me, my hands were now balled into a fist as drops of sweat began to fall down my forehead. Am I going to die here?

"I'm not, I promise!" I cried.

She then let the knife fall to the ground, making me let out a shaky exhale.

But then the knife was replaced with her hands gripping my throat, "If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone. I even mean Adora, I won't hesitate to take you down"

I gulped, "Okay"

She then let go of my throat and sighed, "Leave"

I nodded and sprinted out of the room, my heart racing. I need to talk to, Adora. But...Mrs. Grant said not too. So many thoughts raced through my heart, I gasped trying to hold back tears. I ran as fast as I could to the parking lot. I shakily typed in my password to call Adora.

I finally found her number and dialed it, but surprisingly her name popped up right as I was about to call her.

"Adora"

"Catra"

We both said at the same time.

"Bad News"

"Bad News"

We said again in unison taking me by surprise.

**_~~~~~_ **

**_A/N: I'm partially having regrets making Adora and Catra freshmen ;-;_ **


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdowns at its finest.

**_Adora's POV_ **

My hands were shaky as I went to dial Catra's phone number, everything was going perfect today with Glimmer. How could have something like this happen out of the blue? If only I could reverse time and make sure this never happened at all...

**_*Flashback To Earlier Today*_ **

_"Hey, Glimmer!" I said cheerfully, getting into the car after waving goodbye to Catra. I looked into the rearview mirror to see Glimmer with her arms crossed and a frown._

_"W-What?" I asked._

_"You sure took your time with Catra" She sneered._

_I blushed, "Y-Yeah, sorry about that! I was just saying goodbye, you have all my attention!"_

_"Fine, you promise!" She huffed._

_"Promise!" I smiled, but secretly shooting a text to Catra telling her not to miss me too much, which she replied quickly with her casual remarks._

_A couple of minutes of our texting, I could hear Glimmer rambling on about how Bow was talking with a girl and acting like they are best friends._

_"..Yea...and she was like...touch...Ugh," I only heart bits and pieces of what she was talking about, since I was texting Catra about me in a suit, and quickly blushing from her calling me hot._

_"ADORA!" A sudden voice screamed._

_I jumped and almost threw my phone across the front of the car, "Y-Yes?!"_

_"You promised!" She retorted._

_I sighed and threw my phone away from me, "Sorry, yes. I did, what was that about Bow?"_

_"You know what," She said, then grabbed my phone. My eyes widened, knowing that she knew my phone password all too well._

_"Glimmer!" I yelled trying to grab her phone from the front seat._

_"Adora, seat belt," Glimmer's mom said._

_"Sorry, Angella" I apologized, clipping the seatbelt into the hold. Then trying to grab the phone once again from Glimmer._

_"Pleeease, Glimmer!" You don't wanna see our texts._

_"Oh, don't worry. I already did, and I left a gift for Catra" Glimmer laughed, tossing my phone into my lap then looking back towards the road._

_I gulped and unlocked my phone to see the text she had sent Catra. It read, 'CATRA STOP TAKING ADORA FROM ME! GLIMMER TIME FOR DRESS SHOPPING, NOT CATRA TIME TO BE A HORNY BASTARD'._

_Which Catra answered, with once again spelling her name out wrong again._

_"Haha, Glitzy" I snorted._

_"What?" Glimmer asked confused._

_"Catra called you 'Glitzy!" I replied._

_"That little-" She was about to insult her, but she remembered her mom was right there._

_"So..Adora, who is the special person?" Angella asked._

_I blushed and shot Catra a quick text of an apology before I answered her question. I shoved my phone into my pocket, "Uh, it's a girl. I think I remember telling you about her in middle school. Catra?"_

_"Oh right, her, isn't she the one that you used to know back in Elementary school?" She said, focusing on the rode._

_"Mhm"_

_"Is she treating you well? Glimmer has told me she's been giving you some trouble lately" Glimmer smacked her mom in the arm after she said that._

_I shot Glimmer a glare, "No no, everything is fine. We both went through a stump when we first saw each other, but now, we're good. She's been, a...great girlfriend"._

_"That's good to hear! Is...Mrs. Weaver still visiting you or?"_

_I frowned at the question, "I..I don't know. She hasn't contacted me or Catra, at all. Last time I saw her was a month before high school started. But since then, no visiting"_

_"That's unfortunate. You always know I'm always here for a mom hug" She smiled looking through the rearview window to smile at me._

_I smiled at her back, Glimmer's mom has always been a second mom to me. Well a third mom, since Shadow Weaver was technically our Foster mom but she would never be home. After Shadow Weaver left when I was in middle school, living alone got scary so when I met Glimmer she took me in for a while until I was comfortable living alone. I call her Angella most of the time since she prefers being called that by me instead of, 'Glimmer's mom'. Angella knows Shadow Weaver, they used to be friends in high school but they got into a huge argument and they stopped talking._

_"We're here," Glimmer said, telling her mom to stop by the nearby mall._

_I nodded and stepped out of the car, "Thank you, Angella"_

_"You sure, you girls don't want me to come?" She asked._

_"No, Mom! We got this, don't worry" Glimmer quickly answered, without hesitation._

_"Alright, well I'll pick you up later. Just call me"_

_"Got it!"_

_"Did you bring your jacket?"_

_"Yes, Mom!"_

_"Money?"_

_"N-No! Mom, you can go! We don't want to-"_

_"I don't appreciate that tone"_

_"Moooooom, your embarrassing me"_

_"Gli-"_

_Glimmer then shut the door, cutting off her mom. I stared at them bickering, then letting out a small laugh._

_"You should've at least said thank you," I said through small laughs._

_"Well, try having a mother of fame. Sometimes, you just want to get away from them" She hissed._

_I smiled at gave her the best hug I could with my right shoulder, "There there"_

**_~~~~~~_ **

_"Ooh, that suit is a nice one!" I said gleaming. There was a white button-down shirt, with a red blazer._

_"Mmm, too red" Glimmer mumbled then pushing me over to another section of the store._

_"How...about this one?" She then said pointing to a blue one._

_"Too uh..blue?" I frowned._

_A loud groan escaped Glimmer's mouth._

_It was about an hour of us wandering around the store to find me a suit, it took us about 5 seconds to find Glimmer's since she had found one with her mom one time, and they still had it in stock. While me, it was taking an eternity._

_"UGHHH" Glimmer whined, falling back into a nearby seat, "You're impossible, we have been searching for literally more than an hour, and we have found nothing!"_

_I rolled my eyes and was about to ask her if we could go to another store, but something caught my eye._

_"What?" She asked, noticing I was staring in her direction._

_"That! Is the one" I whispered, I practically flew over to a suit on display. It had a white button-down and a white blazer with a golden trim. Along with black slacks that had a belt with a gold belt buckle._

_"That one is not too bad, here," Glimmer said, tossing me a nearby black bow tie._

_"Thanks, I'll go try it on," I said cheerfully, walking over to the changing room. Glimmer nodded and told me that she was going to wait outside._

_I put on the suit and smiled, looking into the mirror._

_'This looks nice' I thought to myself. I adjusted the bowtie so it was crooked and tried to flash a weird grin._

_'Hey, Catra' I said to myself with finger guns. I then realized what I was doing and stupidly slapped myself in the cheek._

_"Stop being a weirdo" I then mumbled to myself again._

_I reached for my phone and found it in the pocket of my jeans, I found Catra's number in my contacts and facetimed her._

_It rang a few times, and I was losing hope that she was going to answer, I frowned. I really wanted to show her the suit I as in. But surprisingly, she picked up and her face showed on the screen. I didn't miss the quick lip bite she did before she began to speak._

_"Hey, Adora. Sparkles giving you permission to talk to me?" She teased._

_I rolled my eyes, "Funny, but yes. She is letting me show you the suit we picked"_

_I slightly lied, since she doesn't entirely know that I went in her to show Catra the suit, but I did want to try it on for myself as well._

_I saw her eyes flicker excitedly, "Show me"_

_I swear her voice dropped a bit deeper when she said that, "That sounded uh.."_

_"Shut up! I just wanna see you" She cut off, clearly embarrassed._

_I smiled and pressed my thumb to the button to flip the camera and patiently waited for her answer. I saw her eyes widened slightly, and her jaw hung open. I felt embarrassed suddenly, did she not like it? Oh god, this was all a dumb mistake._

_"D-Do you like it? I know gold is kinda flashy color and I know you don't like being the center of attention, but I thought it would be goo-" I rambled on._

_"Shut up, you look hot" She mumbled, cutting off my rant._

_I gripped my phone tightly, I'm glad she couldn't clearly see my face because I was a blushing mess at the compliment._

_"Really?" I asked, excited that she thought I looked good in the suit._

_"Yup, so does that mean I wear gold?" She asked._

_I was about to nod, but something was thrown over the dressing room. It was a gold dress that looked like it would fit Catra._

_"Mhm! I got you a dress already, I'll show you when I get to your house" I replied nonchalantly, playing off as if a dress was not thrown to me at the last second. I then pressed the button again to turn the camera back at my face._

_I saw her raise her eyebrows, "Oh really?"_

_"I'm sure you'll love it, if not, we can return it" I quickly reassured, in case if she was worried that she may not like the dress._

_"Mmmkay" She mumbled, for some reason, there was small disappointment in her eyes. I couldn't tell why._

_"Aww, don't be sad. I'll come to your house with the suit on if you want" I said, trying to cheer her up._

_Her eyes flared with excitement and happiness, "Please do!"_

_I gave a small laugh, "Very well-"_

_A sudden loud barging Glimmer came into the room and grabbed my phone, shoving her face into the camera, "BYE TIMES UP!"_

_I frowned and snatched the phone from her, "I didn't get to say goodbye"_

_"Whatever, it's Glimmer and Adora time remember?" She frowned._

_I giggled, "Are you jealous of Catra?"_

_"Psh! What? Nah, I just want to spend time with my best friend once and a while" The last part that Glimmer said, sounded a bit sad._

_I went up to her and nudged her lightly, "Don't worry, you have all my attention now"_

**_~~~~~_ **

_We checked out of the store, the bill was more expensive then I thought it was going to be. I would have to ask Shadow Weaver for more money by the end of this month. The idea of asking Shadow Weaver for something or contacting her at all worried me._

_By the time we got out of the store, it was getting darker. But Glimmer tugged on my arm, I winced slightly._

_"Ooo, sorry. Is your shoulder still tender?" Glimmer asked, worried._

_I nodded, "Y-Yeah, it's okay now. It just hurts when if there is any pressure on it"_

_"S-Sorry, I was going to ask if you wanted to get ice cream? Since it's right there" She pointed over to a lit-up small ice cream parlor._

_"Yea, let's go before it closes"_

_We made our way into the parlor, with Glimmer holding the door which made me snort._

_"Can we get two vanilla ice cream cones?" Glimmer asked the cashier, holding up 2 fingers._

_The person serving the ice cream nodded and got to work, I went fishing for my wallet. I was about to set down the bags of clothes but Glimmer stopped me._

_"It's on me"_

_"Bu-"_

_"No objections!"_

_I sighed, picking a fight with Glimmer is useless. She always finds some way to shoot down your idea which sometimes is a good and bad thing._

_Glimmer handed the cashier the money and received a bit of change back, they handed us our ice creams. We then walked outside of the parlor and sat down by a nearby bench._

_I watched the calm night breeze brush against my face lightly as I took small bites and licks at my ice cream._

_"You bite your ice cream?!" Glimmer gasped._

_I looked over at her confused, "You don't?"_

_"No, you weirdo!" She said pushing me slightly._

_I smiled and continued to bite my ice cream. making sure to exaggerate each bite to annoy Glimmer._

_"So, you really like Catra huh?" She then brought up._

_I nodded, "Yeah, she really makes me happy"_

_"Do you love her?"_

_The question caught me off guard, do I love Catra? She definitely makes me happy, I love being around her, but going as far to say I love her? That's a whole other story._

_"I-I don't know that yet" I mumbled._

_"Come on, Adora! You're practically head over heels for her, and besides, I'm sure Catra loves you" She said, popping the last bit of the ice cream cone in her mouth._

_I held onto the ice cream, I felt it starting to drip onto my hand, "Catra doesn't love me. She likes me enough to date me"_

_"Oh my god, Adora! You're second-guessing yourself again, just like you did when you thought Catra didn't want to be with you. Catra literally slobbers over you like a dog, she loves you. The only person that doesn't see that is you" She pressed, crossing her arms._

_"Yeah, well what about you and Bow?" I challenged._

_Now that shut her up, "This conversation is officially over"_

_"Come on, Glimmer. I've known you two since middle school. You guys flirt all the time, why not ask him to homecoming?" I encouraged._

_"He doesn't like me"_

_"If you just try"_

_"Let's just drop this conversation"_

_I was about to object but her phone began to ring, I stepped away and gave her some space for her call._

_I heard a bunch of mumbles and a small gasp, I didn't think too much of it until I heard small sobs. I turned the corner to see Glimmer with her phone dropped to the floor and her hand clasped over her mouth._

_"G-Glimmer, what's wrong?!" I said, holding her lightly. She was trembling so much that she couldn't form a sentence._

_But when she finally did, it was something I would never expect._

_"My mom got into a car accident"_

**_~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_*End Of Flashback*_ **

After Glimmer and I raced to the hospital, we found out details that almost twisted my guts about the car accident. There was a drunk driver that had ram into the side of the car on a red light when Angella was just passing the intersection. She had fractured ribs, which is now causing internal bleeding.

I paced around the waiting room, still in the suit that I was wearing. I was getting weird looks from the nurses since I was in a flashy suit. I then looked over at Glimmer who had a dead expression, her leg bouncing furiously. I crouched down and cupped her cheek, "Glimmer, it's going to be okay. Your mom is a fighter, she won't die"

"You don't know that" She mumbled.

I dropped my head, "But I know she won't give up without a fight, you just have to hope"

"Okay," She whispered.

"I was such an asshole to my mom today, too. I didn't even tell her that I loved her" She cried

"Don't worry about that right now, It's going to be okay Glimmer"

I wiped the few tears that were starting to fall, I turned my head to see Bow rushing in the hospital. He rushed over to her, I moved out of the way to let him comfort her. He was better at this stuff than me, so I'm grateful he's here.

I watched them for a little while but eventually, I brought my hand to my back pocket and my shaky hands went to call Catra.

I pressed the call button and held it up to my ear.

"Adora"

"Catra"

We both said our names at the same time.

"Bad News"

"Bad News"

I was taken back how we both said the same words in unison.

"What's wrong?" Catra said suddenly, I thought I heard small sobs coming from the other end but I didn't question it.

"No, tell me what's wrong," I asked.

"I asked first" She almost sounded angry.

I was about to answer, but a doctor came rushing in.

"Adora and Glimmer?" The man said.

Glimmer bounced up instantly, "Yes, that's us"

I sucked in my breath.

"Adora?"

"Adora!"

I completely forgot I was still on a call with Catra.

"Your mom is in the ICU, would you like to see her?" The man asked.

I exhaled, "I'm in the hospital"

"What?! Why?! Are you okay?!" Catra panicked.

"Just come to Brightmoon hospital, I'll be there," I said, ending the call then dropping my phone from my ear.

"Let's go," I told Glimmer.

**_~~~~~_ **

My hand clasped over my mouth to see Angella hooked up to a bunch of tubes, bandages almost all over her body. The most noticeable thing, a huge bandage that was wrapped around the side of her body. Mostly around her rib cage.

"Will she be okay?" Glimmer suddenly asked, clutching the bedpost.

"Right now, she is in a medically induced coma since the car accident she was in caused serious head injuries along with severe swelling and internal bleeding" The doctor informed.

I bit my lip out of nervousness and tapped my foot against the ground, Angella was the only mom figure in my life besides Shadow Weaver. If I lost her, then I have no idea what I would do.

"I need to get some water, you wanna come," Glimmer asked, tears stained on her cheeks.

I shook my head, "I'm good"

She nodded and walked out of the room. I walked closer to Angella's bedside and held her hand tightly close to my chest. Suddenly a random flashback came back to me.

**_~~~~~_ **

**_*Flashback*_ **

_"Adora, would you come here please?" Angella's voice came from downstairs._

_"Mommm, I want to hang out with Adora! Don't take her from me" Glimmer screamed._

_"Just for a second, darling" Angella pleaded._

_"Fine"_

_I then raced downstairs and walked up to Angella who had such a kind smile on her face._

_"Adora, I'm so glad that Glimmer finally has a friend like you. Bow was her only friend, but she tells me a lot about you, and you seem like a really great person. Thank you for giving my daughter a chance" Angella thanked, giving a small kiss to my hands._

_I blushed slightly, "Oh! It's nothing. Glimmer is an amazing friend, stubborn. But she is such a great person!"_

_"That's good to hear" She smiled._

_"Yup! I don't want to keep Glimmer waiting" I asked, feeling shy from telling her that I want to go hang out with Glimmer now._

_"That's alright, go hang out with her," She said._

_I nodded and slid off the couch, about to walk upstairs._

_"Adora! Before you go" Angella said, her request stopping me from walking up the stairs._

_I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head._

_"If a situation were to come up where Glimmer needs someone, and I'm not there...you will be there for her right?" She asked._

_A bright smile appeared on my face._

_"Of course!"_

**_*End Of Flashback*_ **

**_~~~~~_ **

My eyes shot open from the sudden memory that flooded into my brain, I moved my left shoulder in the best of my abilities to rub the tears that were coming down my cheeks. I brought Angella's hand up to my heart and then bringing my lips to her bandaged forehead.

"I promise to take care of Glimmer for you, I promise to be there for her...if you're" I paused feeling panic rise into my chest. "not there".

I then dropped her hand suddenly and raced out of the room, looking left and right aimlessly for the lobby. I eventually found it and I pushed the doors open to see Catra pacing around the lobby.

Her eyes found mine and she raced towards me, "Adora? What's wrong?"

I didn't say anything, instead, I shoved my face into the crook of her neck and let out small cries. Tears running down the side of Catra's neck and. Catra's smell intoxicated my nose and partially made me calm down. Her arms snaked around my body and held me close.

"It's okay, I got you" She whispered into my ear.

I cried even harder at that, I smashed my face closer into her neck. My right hand clutching onto her shirt, the grip was so tight it made my knuckles white.

A calm warm hand touched my clenched fist and eased it out of such a tightened state, "Let's go to my house"

"B-But, Glimmer-" I started.

"I will text her, you need some rest. You can come back tomorrow, I'll take you" She reassured.

I exhaled shakily and leaned my forehead agaist her shoulder, then nodded.

**_~~~~~_ **

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened?" Catra asked, setting me down onto a nearby chair.

"Glimmer's mom. Uh...Angella, she got into a car accident and she's now in the ICU. I don't know if she's going to make it out alive, she was the closest mom figure I had other than Shadow Weaver. I don't understand why this had to happen to her..." I mumbled. If I'm acting this way, I can't imagine how much worse it is for Glimmer.

"It's going to be okay, Adora. I know it hurts, but you have to have hope that she will survive. You can't give up yet" Catra comforted.

"But what if she doesn't survive? I'm supposed to take care of Glimmer for her, and what If I fail her too" I cried.

Catra hushed me by placing a quick kiss to my lips, "Don't say that, you will make Angella or Glimmer's mom proud. Don't think of the bad situations, think positive".

"But, thinking negative or positive won't change the outcome" I whispered.

"That doesn't matter, whatever happens, is what happens" She assured.

I then pushed her away, harder than I wanted too.

"No!" I could tell a panic attack was about to arise.

"No! No!" I screamed getting up from the couch. Catra's eyes widened at my sudden attack at her. My breathing was now turning into sobs, I paced around the room and my hands clenched at my side.

"Adora, you need to calm down," Catra said, still sitting in the same position I pushed her into.

My hands began to tremble, and a small buzzing noise was the only thing that filled my ears. 

"She can't die! She just can't! I can't let go, Catra. I can't! I..I can't just accept whatever happens, is what happens!" I screamed.

'Please not another panic attack' I thought to myself, my heaving of sobs becoming more high pitched.

"Adora, look at me!" Catra's voice commanded.

My eyes darted to hers, then looking over at a nearby wall she was standing next to. She noticed my staring intently and brought her hand up.

"Adora, please. Stop it" She pleaded.

Ignroing her pleads and commands, I walked up to the wall and balled my fist. Before Catra could stop me, I punched it with full force. 

I then turned my head to see Catra coming up to me slowly, with her hand out.

"Can I touch you?" She asked in a hushed tone.

I stepped back slightly, holding my hand close to my chest. My other arm kinda just dangling at its side.

"Please?" She asked, in a more serious tone.

I hesitantly nodded.

She then stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, her embrace held nothing but kindness and warmth.

"I'm sorry" I cried, choking on a few sobs.

"It's okay" She whispered, running her hands through my messy blonde locks.

"I didn't mean that you have to accept what happens to Angella, I meant that whatever happens, you want to stay positive about it. Not that if Angella were to pass away, it would be a positive thing. It's just you want want to stay positive for Angella's sake, she wouldn't want you to be sad, she would want you to stay your happiest. But, we also still have hope that she might survive. So we have to stay positive about that too" Catra explained.

I sighed and nodded, "Okay"

She then looked at me with those most heartwarming eyes, then brushing her fingertips against my cheek, "It's okay to be sad. I will be here, the whole night"

I smiled, "I think I've cried enough, but I'm still not at my best"

"That's okay," She said peppering small kisses on my forehead.

I then paused, "Wait, what was your bad news?"

She held her breath and looked at her phone. I was slightly confused at why she did that, but I waited for her to respond. She threw her phone across the room, which landed on the soft couch.

"Wh-" I started.

But suddenly she brought the palm of her hand to my cheek and held it tightly, then pressing a hard kiss to my lips. The kiss had so much force it made me lose my balance and my back was now pressed against the wall.

I tried to break off the kiss, but every time I tried to she pressed even harder. I needed to breathe at this point so I pushed her off slightly which she took the hint that we needed a breath at this point. I noticed the position we were in, she was pinning me up against a nearby wall, I was trapped between her arms.

"Catra, don't ignore the question" I pressed.

She rolled her arms and stepped back, "It's nothing, I promise"

I bit my lip, I did not want to piss Catra off right now.

"Promise?" I asked nervously.

She seemed to hold back this time, which she only does if she is lying, but I trust Catra that she won't.

"Promise"

She placed her lips back onto mine, I felt my heart break slightly that she could be lying to me but I pushed the feeling away and continued to kiss her back.

Catra wouldn't lie to me, right?


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has a nightmare and acts irrationally, but Catra is there to help. The tension between Glimmer and Adora are high.

**_Adora's POV_ **

_I was standing in an empty room filled with darkness._

_"Hello?" I called out._

_No response, all that filled the room was emptiness and a chilling feeling down my spine. I looked around confused and slightly scared._

_"Hello!" I repeated, but in a much louder voice._

_"Adora..." A chilling voice called._

_I whipped my head around to see a glimpse of light, I squinted my eyes to get a better view of what was shining. Then a figure emerged from the blinding light._

_It was Angella._

_I smiled and waited for her to come, "Are you okay?"_

_She kneeled next to me and had a bright smile on her face, "Adora, I'm in a better place now"_

_I stared at her and tilted my head, "What do you mean?"_

_Angella touched the side of my face and smiled even brighter than it was before, "I have to go now"_

_I continued to look at her with confusion, "Where do you have to go?"_

_"Please take care of Glimmer," She said, taking her hand off my cheek to hold both of my hands._

_"Are you going to come back?" I asked._

_She shook her head._

_"Goodbye, Adora" She whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead._

_I tried to grab her hands but the only thing they grabbed was the thin air. I saw her begin to stand up and walked towards the bright light. I quickly scrambled to my feet and tried to race towards her._

_"Angella! Wait! I can't do this on my own, Glimmer needs you!" I screamed, extending my arm in hopes that I would be able to catch up to her._

_I continued to run after her but as I ran, it felt like I was getting farther and farther from the light she was standing in front of._

_She looked back, a small tear escaping her eye._

_"Take care of yourselves" She mumbled, before stepping into the light._

_My eyes widened, "No! No!"_

_"Please, don't leave!"_

**_~~~~~~~~~_ **

I sat straight up. feeling a small cloth sliding off of my body. Catra must've put it on me when I fell asleep. I wheezed, trying to contain the endless tears that were coming from the dream or nightmare? That just occurred.

I furiously turned my head, trying to look where I was. I then realized that I was in Catra's living room, sleeping on the couch. My eyes landed on Catra's sleeping body, I slowly exhaled seeing that Catra didn't leave. Well, how could she leave? It was her house.

I slowly slipped out of the blanket that was still on my knees, I got onto my feet and packed up my stuff as quiet as possible. I slipped on my shoes and shrugged on my jacket, I was looking like a mess but all I needed to do was see Angella or Glimmer.

I tiptoed my way to the door that exited out of Catra's apartment, I carefully twisted the knob and exited her apartment.

I was about to go down the fleet of stairs that led to the parking lot, I couldn't ride my bike. I didn't have money for a taxi or uber. I would have to set foot to the hospital which was almost a two-hour walk but I had to get there somehow.

I then felt a warm hand latch onto mine.

I turned around to see Catra still in her hoodie and sweats, her eyes still a little droopy, probably since she just woke up.

"Adora, what the hell are you doing at 2 in the morning?" She whispered.

"I need to see Angella," I said flatly.

"We can see her tomorrow, come back to bed," She said, turning around. She attempted to drag me back towards the door.

"No!" I suddenly yelled, letting go of her hand and looking away.

She looked down at her hand then back at me, "What's wrong, Adora?"

"I-I had a dream, it was too vivid to be a dream though. I need to see her! I need to know if she is actually de- de-" I stumbled on the last few words of the sentence, feeling tears form.

"First, you need to calm down," She said, "Breath with me"

I watched her breath in and out, slowly. I copied her and allowed my breathing to become more steady.

"What were you thinking? You don't even have a car, and I know sure as hell you don't have money on you for an uber" Catra suddenly sounding more scolding.

I felt guilty now, I should've told Catra I was leaving somewhere.

"I was just going to walk" I responded.

"Walk?! Are you dead serious" She hissed.

Anger rose again, "I need to see her! She's the only person in my life that I saw as a mother, You wouldn't understand. You have never had a mother figure in your life!".

I instantly regretted the moment the words escaped my mouth, the color from Catra's face drowned quickly.

"Catra-"

I went to touch her but she swatted my hand away.

"No, don't touch me" She mumbled.

I retracted my hand.

"I'm only trying to help" She then said, her voice cracking.

Guilt flooded me, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said. I- I just say things impulsively that I don't mean"

I then quickly enveloped her with my arm, I attempted to bring my other arm up to hug her but she stopped me by pressing it back down.

"Don't. I know your other arm still hurts" She whispered into my chest. She had her tail wrapped around my leg and her arms squeezed around my waist.

"We're just a mess aren't we" I joked.

"A mess we can clean up" She giggled.

After a couple of minutes, Catra began to squirm. Something she would do when she got uncomfortable being in one spot for so long.

"I need to see her," I told her, holding a serious gaze into her heterochromatic eyes.

"I know" She acknowledging my seriousness.

I exited our embrace and began to walk down the stairs, but once again a hand on my shoulder got my attention.

I turned around to see a smirk on Catra's lips.

"You think I would let you go alone?"

**_~~~~~~~_ **

I unwrapped my arms from Catra's waist as we both hopped off of her motorcycle, looking like complete messes. My hair was barely even combed, and I was wearing Catra's oversized t-shirts with the black slacks that went along with my suit.

We went into the hospital and asked the receptionist where Angella was being held now. She told us the number and I gripped onto Catra's hand.

We finally reached the hallway that held the many doors, that Angella may be staying in. I licked my dry lips and walked down the hall, still feeling Catra's hand. It gave me a sense of calmness and hope. She wouldn't be dead right?

We eventually reached the room she was held in, I went to turn to knob but I whipped my head around and planted a hard kiss against Catra's lips. She was taken by surprise, so much of a surprise, she let go of my hand.

I coughed, "S-Sorry"

She then grabbed my face and gave a quick kiss back, "Don't get yourself all worked up, I'm sure she's fine"

I nodded and opened the door.

There was Glimmer, clutching onto Angella's hand. I looked over at the heart monitor to see there was no beeping.

Glimmer must've noticed and looked up, her tears were rolling down her cheeks like an endless waterfall.

"Adora" Glimmer weakly, cried.

I rushed to her side, letting go of Catra's hand.

"What happened?" I said.

"She- She-" Glimmer attempted to speak, but only one word was able to come out. I rubbed her back.

"Use your words" I kept glancing at the non-beeping heart monitor. Maybe it wasn't hooked up to her, it wasn't true. She wasn't dead.

"SHE'S GONE!" She yelled through her tears.

My heart almost dead stopped, "N-No"

Glimmer then shoved her head into my chest and cried her heart out. I tilted my head down and couldn't look at Angella's extremely pale face.

"I'm sorry, Glimmer" I mumbled.

I cradled Glimmer's weak body and held her the rest of the time I was there.

"I'm so sorry"

**_~~~~~~_ **

I was barely able to get through mid-terms today, I had completely forgotten that mid-terms were the day after I had found out that Glimmer's mom had passed away. I was a complete mess, but Glimmer was even more in a mess than me. She was excused from the mid-terms and has to take it next month or sometime before finals due to the school finding out about her mom's passing.

I was walking back from one of my classes for lunch, I saw Glimmer's lifeless face stare down at a sandwich.

I sat down, "Glimmer, you have to eat. You haven't eaten since yesterday or today. Heck, even the day before yesterday!"

She pushed the sandwich away, "You're not my mom"

Now that struck me, "Glimmer.."

She suddenly stood up and threw the sandwich right onto my shirt, "Don't tell me what to do!"

I looked at her with widened eyes.

"Just...leave me alone!" She yelled, running away from me.

I got up from my seat and raced after her, I saw her turn a corner of the school. But in the process, I smashed into something.

"Adora?"

I regained my vision to see I was in Catra's arms. I tried to move out of her embrace to look over her shoulder to see where Glimmer had gone.

"I, Uh-" I said, embarrassed.

"You good?" She asked, moving me back into a standing position. I suddenly felt shy, Catra was around her friends that I really have never talked to or have been near.

I scratched the back of my head, "Y-Yeah"

"We usually never talk during uh, lunch. So it's nice to see you" She smiled.

I gave a shy smile back and nervously picked my nails, but I remembered the main objective here. Get to Glimmer!

"I got to uh-"

"Who's this!" A voice called.

"It's my um" Catra blushed.

"Ooh, Catra has a crush" Another voice hummed.

My palms began to become sweaty, where was Glimmer? I need to get to her now!

Catra then placed her arm around my shoulder, "Don't tease her"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her off me, I then ran away from the group of people. Going in the direction of where Glimmer had run off to. I shot Catra an apologetic smile, but when I turned around she wasn't there.

I turned the corner to see Glimmer picking at the grass. I sat down next to her and even though it was dead silence between us, the tension was high.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking over at her, who had her knees tight against her chest.

"It's..whatever. I know you're just looking after me, I'm just being an asshole" She mumbled.

I scooched closer and bumped her shoulder, "It's okay"

Another silence overtook us as we watched the people on the soccer team play a skirmish for whatever reason.

"What am I going to do" A sudden cracked voice spoke.

I whipped my head to the side to see a few tears falling from her eyes, I quickly wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I..I promised your mom I would look after you, Glimmer" I whispered.

"B-But you're not my mom" She cried.

"I may not be your mom, but I promise to give you the life that your mom wanted you to have. I love you, and I know that it's going to be hard. But, I will be here every step of the way to help you through this" I comforted.

"T-Thank you, Adora," She said through sniffles.

I gave her shoulder a small shake, "Of course"

"Hey, how about we stop by the beach with Bow?" I asked.

She turned her head slowly and gave a small shrug.

"C'mon, I promise it will cheer you up!" I smiled.

"Do you want to bring Catra?" She questioned.

I looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"You can bring Catra...if you want"

That was surprising, she hates Catra. She'd kill probably kill Catra if she was given the chance too.

"Um, don't you guys like hate each other though?" I asked, with all seriousness.

"I just want to get to know her, I know that she's not all bad. Besides, I want to know my best friend's girlfriend" She confessed.

I smiled.

"You won't be disappointed"

**_~~~~~~_ **

After my conversation with Glimmer, the bell had rung and I had to head to the 6th period. I needed to ask Catra if she wanted to go to the beach with us.

Bow would obviously say yes, he loves the beach.

I held my backpack close, I still can't believe that Angella was gone. I would be lying if taking Angella's death was an easy task. It's hard containing how much I miss her, but I need to be strong for Glimmer. And, I need to keep my promise that I will be there for Glimmer, because...she's not there anymore.

I came closer to the door, but a voice called my name. I turned my head to see Catra running up to me.

"Catr-"

I was cut off from her arms being thrown around me, hugging me tightly.

"Oh god, Adora! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad or annoyed. My friends are stupid and I should've just told them that we're dating and j-" She continued to ramble.

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled, confused.

"You uh, aren't mad?" She tilted her head.

I slowly shook my head, "Why would I be mad?"

"You ran off and-"

"I ran off to find Glimmer"

She looked relieved.

"Oh, okay good. We um- should go inside" She then said pointing to the classroom.

"Are you worried, I was mad at you?" I teased.

"Well, yeah!"

I smirked.

"I mean, no! What are you talking about" She clicked her tongue and looked away. I giggled and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You wanna come to the beach with Glimmer, Bow, and I?" I asked, tugging on her hand.

She rolled her eyes, "Are you trying to get Sparkles to hate me anymore"

"Well, it was her idea" I mumbled.

Her eyes widened, "Seriously?"

I nodded.

"Well, I guess I can't refuse"

**_~~~~~_ **

Throughout the class, I could tell Catra was uneasy. She kept stealing secret glances at Mrs. Grant and her hands were clammy.

I shuffled a bit closer so that I slid into her lap, something that I would do if she was ever tense. The feeling of me in her arms always calmed her down, which also applied to me.

She sighed against the back of my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I looked up in her arms, "Everything alright?"

I saw her visibly gulp, "Y-Yeah, it's just a little hot in here"

I raised an eyebrow, the ac was on and she was wearing only a graphic t-shirt. I decided not to press the matter, but once I saw Mrs. Grant glare at Catra. She stopped when she saw me looking at her.

"What's up with you and Mrs. Grant?" I said, trying to find a more comfortable spot in Catra's lap. Catra opened her legs so that I sat in between her and my back was pressed against her body.

Her wrapped arms tensed around me, "It's nothing"

I was gonna try and fish out answers from her but the bell rang, and she instantly shot up. I was still trying to get my things together while Catra nervously paced around the exit. My suspicion began to grow.

Then a voice called, "Adora, please come here"

I gave her a thumbs-up as I put my last bit of work material into my backpack. I got up and went to her, giving Catra a confused glance. She just shrugged.

"Catra, you can go" She motioned for Catra to leave the room.

Why would she want Catra to leave?

Catra gave a small hiss and shut the door with a slam. Something was definitely off now, I need to get some answers from Catra.

"Hello, Adora. Is the shoulder feeling better" She smiled sweetly.

I nodded, "Yup! I'm getting better at moving my arm, but not too much progress has been made"

"That's great to hear! But, I also have a question" Her cheerful smile fading.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Has...Catra, said anything about me lately?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No why?"

Her hands unfolded, "You're not lying?"

I shook my head again, "Why would I lie? Catra hasn't said anything about you"

I saw her ponder for a little, her bright smile returning.

"Nothing, just curious!"

I slowly nodded, "Okay.."

"You are excused"

I picked up my backpack and gave her a little wave, which she kindly returned. What was that all about? Is Catra hiding something from me?

I opened the exit door and as soon as I exited, I was pushed against the wall.

"Hey, wha-"

The look on Catra's face was filled with different emotions.

"Did she do anything to you?"

"What?"

"Answer the question!"

"No!"

She then released me, I rubbed my left shoulder.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. But what did she say?" Catra mumbled.

"What's up with Mrs. Grant? She asked if you said anything about her to me" I explained.

She bit her lip nervously, "Oh"

"Are you hiding something?" I questioned.

She shook her head furiously, "N-No! Of course not!"

I frowned, "Don't lie"

"I promise, I'm not!"

She sounded more sincere when she said that, I dropped my head.

"Okay," I mumbled.

She then walked up to me and lifted my chin, "I promise it's nothing bad"

I stepped closer and hid my face in her neck, "You promise"

"We need to stop making so many promises" She laughed.

I pressed a kiss to her neck, "You promise?"

"I promise"

With that, we decided to drop the subject.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming

**_Catra's POV  
_ **

"I will pick you up around six, okay?" I told Adora while placing my hand onto her cheek.

Today was the homecoming dance, and I was sweating like crazy. This was one of the first dances I would be going to with Adora. Nervousness built up faster than I hoped, and people are going to have to see me in a dress that wasn't helping whatsoever.

She smiled up at me and nodded, "I'm gonna miss you"

"I'm only gonna be gone for a couple of hours" I laughed.

"Yeah, basically an eternity" She grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and brought my lips to her chin making an adventure of kisses, first starting at her jawline, then to her the side of her mouth, to her cheek, and finally at her forehead. The series of kisses caused her to giggle and loop her arm at my waist and tug me closer. I leaned against her neck and nuzzled it lightly.

"You big sap" She giggled.

I ignored her and continued to nuzzle the side of my cheek against her smooth neck, I looked at it daringly and pressed my lips against the soft skin.

"C-Catra?" She mumbled, stumbling on her words.

"Hmmm?" I hummed.

I continued to pepper small kisses on her neck, making her grip on my waist a bit tighter.

"W-What are yo-" She started but instantly stopped from feeling my small nibbles. I smiled against her neck, from hearing her breath hitch.

I felt her hand snake up to my neck and pull me to her lips, which I gladly accepted. After our kiss broke, Adora peppered quick kisses everywhere on my face and pushed my body away with a smile.

"I'll see you at, six! Don't show up to ugly" She teased as she ran in the direction of the bike racks.

I shook my head and smiled at Adora being such a dork. But, I still end up being such a sap in the end for her. I won't even deny it at this point, I'm head over heels for her. I adjusted the straps on my backpack and began to walk over to my bike, but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see a surprising face.

"Sparkles?"

**_~~~~~~_ **

"So let me get this straight, you want to help me get ready for homecoming. Why? Shouldn't you be helping, Adora?" I eyed her suspiciously.

She shook her head, "I just want to get to know you. You being Adora's girlfriend and all, I want us to stop being enemies"

"Oh, Sparkles. I don't think we will ever stop hating each other. Don't think I'm buddy buddy with you because I decided to hang out with you, Arrow bow, and Adora that one time. You're only making amends because Adora told you to" I teased.

"No, I actually told Adora I was going here by myself, which is why Bow isn't with me. He's helping Adora tonight" She explained.

I raised my eyebrows, was she actually serious?

"Mmm, fine. But, I don't want a bunch of poofs in my hair" I said.

She clapped her hands together, "This is going to be fun!"

I rolled my eyes and allowed her to drag me over to my motorcycle and take me to her house.

**~~~~~~**

"Wow, you sure are rich" I gawked with widened eyes, her house was way bigger than Adora's. In fact, her house was a literal mansion.

"Well, yeah. When you have a rich mom, then you live a rich life. Sorry, I mean had a rich mom" She mumbled.

My smile dropped a little, "Sorry...about your mom and all. I know it must be hard"

"It's alright, I know you and Adora really never knew your moms. So it must be even harder for you guys" She said, looking down at the floor. She was dragging one of her feet into the concrete with the tip of her shoe.

I bit my lip, "Let's not make this a competition on who had it the hardest, it's hard for both of us right now".

"Agreed, let's just...get inside" She smiled, opening the door for me.

As she opened the door, it was a sight to behold. The floors were made of marble concrete and the sparkle that shined off of it was practically blinding. I covered my eyes slightly, and continued to glance around the room, the rooms had gold aligning parts of the walls, and the furniture seemed very antique. But in some other rooms, the furniture had modern furniture.

"Wow, some of your rooms are practically filled with history" I mumbled, running my fingers along one of the antique pieces of furniture.

"I've had a lot of people from my family before my mom lived here, so some furniture we keep to have the people that lived here before us have a memorable piece somewhere in this house" She explained.

I admired the scenery throughout the rooms in Sparkle's mansion.

"We should probably get to my room to get you ready," She said pointing to marble stairs that had a carpet that led from the top to the bottom stair.

"Geez, how many floors do you have?" I groaned.

She brought up her hand and held up 4 fingers, "Four, and unfortunately for you. I live on the top floor"

I groaned and slapped my hand against my face, "Looks like we have a long ways to go"

I began to make my way up the stairs and walk up but Glimmer stopped me, I looked at her confused and looked at her pointing finger that was towards my shoe. I rolled my eyes and kicked off my shoes as we both made our way to her room.

**_~~~~~~_ **

"Ow! That hurts" I screeched, Sparkles was attempting to brush my hair and put it into a bun that had a few strands of hair that were pulled out if it and curl them.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt if you would just brush your hair!" She yelled, smacking me in the back of my head with the brush.

I whined and continued to squirm, "I'm going to die!"

"Were almost done! Stop moving, stupid!" She scolded, pressing her arms down with full force onto my shoulder.

I frowned and stayed still as she resumed brushing my air, I felt the brush beginning to easily slide into my locks smoothly.

"Finally, all the knots are out. Now the bun!" She exclaimed.

I looked at the mirror that stood in front of us, I made a disgusted face, my hair being straightened felt odd for me. I always liked my hair poofy and uncombed. It just suited the way I was, Adora told me that she loves my poofed hair. But, she convinced Sparkles to put my hair in a bun without permission.

"Alright done!" She smiled, patting my shoulders to get me out of my thinking stage.

I looked at myself and bit my lip, it wasn't the best but it wasn't bad either.

"It's okay" I mumbled, blushing. I didn't want to admit that I liked the style my hair was in at the slightest bit.

She yanked out the curling iron that was plugged into the wall and grabbed the few strands of hair that were sticking out of the bun that fell near my temple. I watched her hesitatingly and looked at her with worried eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, noticing the worried expression I was making.

I pointed to the object that was steaming, "I really hate those"

"Why?"

I shrugged, "They look scary"

"It's fine, I'll just do it slowly," She said rolling her eyes.

She bent down in front of her and grabbed a few locks that hung loose and wrapped it around the curling iron. I watched it intently, hearing a small frying sound that came from it. I twiddled my fingers and waited for her to finish. Once she finished, she moved to the other side of my head and repeated the process.

"Now, for the dress," She said, standing up and handing me the dress that Adora must've given her. I stared at it, the dress was pure white but had a gold lining towards the middle of the dress. There was also a gold necklace that was hanging on the hanger with it.

"She really got me that?" I mumbled, astonished on how much that could have cost.

"Yep! Now go try it on" She laughed, pushing the dress into my arms.

I grabbed the hanger and held it up to my body, I was probably taking to long for Sparkle's liking because she pushed me into the dressing room by force. I laughed and stumbled into the dressing room that held a bunch of Glimmer's clothes, and a big mirror.

I stripped and put the dress on as carefully as possible, trying not to mess up the hair Sparkle had taken almost an hour on. I pulled the straps of the dress onto my shoulders and looked myself up and down. I held my breath, the dress had fit perfectly and the cloth was smooth and comfortable.

I smiled to myself and smoothed out the dress.

"I wonder if Adora will like me in this," I said to myself.

A knock came at the door, "Hey, I got a call from Adora. Bow is going to drive her to the dance, so we can just meet her there".

I frowned and didn't answer right away, I wanted Adora to see me in the dress privately.

"Catra?" Another call came.

I opened the door, "Yep?"

She looked me up and down, a grin plastered over her face.

"I can see why Adora fell in love with you, now," She said.

I felt shy, "You think she would like it?"

She shook her head and grabbed my hand, "I'm sure she will love it"

**_~~~~~~~_ **

Sparkles and I waited for the Uber to arrive, we sat near the gate that was right outside her mansion.

"So, do you have a special person?" I asked, still patting down the white dress in case if I got dirt on it.

I saw her stiffen and blush, "Kind of?"

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" I asked.

"I'm going with Bow, but as friends" She mumbled.

I raised my eyebrow and smirked, "I think you're a bit more than friends"

"Adora says the same thing, but we're just friends" She whined, throwing up her hands in an annoying way.

"Whatever you say, Sparkles. I'm 100% arrow bow likes you, and you like him. You're like 2 peas in a pod, inseparable" I said, motioning my fingers in a way that they are stuck together and they will never break apart.

"He is just a friend" She continued to press.

"Do you want to be with him?" I questioned, in a much more serious tone.

She groaned, "I'm not obligated to tell you that, we're not even close"

"Yea I know, but you can always try and talk to someone about it. As you said, you want to try and get to know me, and I'll get to know you" I expressed.

She looked shocked by what I had said, "Really"

I nodded.

"Well, how about we start off with um..how did you meet Adora?" She said.

I crossed my arms and looked up at the sky, "When we were born, we weren't exactly 'orphans'. Since we were never actually put into an orphanage, once we were born we got take under the wing of a lady called 'Shadow Weaver'".

"Oh, her. My mom knew her, apparently, she is kind of a bitch" She sighed, biting her lip.

A sudden idea popped into my head, I snatched my phone from my backpack and scrolled through some photos and found the ones I had taken from the day Mrs. Grant had attacked me. I scrolled through them and looked towards Sparkles.

"Hey" I started.

She looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

I showed her my phone, "Do you happen to know if your mom had any files on her?"

She squinted her eyes and looked at the images on my phone, "She might have?"

A glimmer of hope came into my eyes, "Can I please look into your mom's office next time I come over?"

"What? No?" She stepped back.

I bit my lip nervously, "Please, I need to. It's-"

"No, the answer is no. Just because my mom...passed away. Doesn't mean that I can just waltz into her files and snoop in" She hissed.

I chewed on my lip, even more, I stepped forward and grabbed her hands. My eyes filled with plead as I stared right into her eyes, "Please! I need to. Do it for me, no do it for Adora"

"What does this have to do with Adora?" She asked.

"I have been having a feeling that the woman named Mrs. Grant, the person who is sending us into the fight club has been Shadow Weaver all this time but I don't have enough evidence" I explained, with small hand motions.

"You think that it's really her?" Her eyes widening slightly.

I nodded, "So, please. I need to know".

She contemplated her answer, "Does Adora know about this"

Fuck, I knew she was going to ask that.

I shook my head, "No, but I want to keep this between us. I can't let her worry so much if she knows I'm doing this, she will flip. I told her I was keeping nothing from her, but I can't let her know I broke another promise. She won't ever forgive me"

Sparkles pinched her nose, "You want me to lie to my best friend?! Sorry, Catra but lying to someone isn't my ideal way of dealing with things. Don't do something you're going to regret"

"I know, I know! I will tell her everything, eventually...but right now. I really need your help, I beg of you. It could be extremely important information to Adora and I" I begged.

She sucked in a deep breath, "Only this once, but I'm only doing this for Adora AND, you better not lie to me"

"I promise, I won't let you down"

**_~~~~~~_ **

We arrived at the front of the school, there was a bunch of lights that came out of the multipurpose room, and a red velvet carpet that led to the entrance of it.

"You ready?" Sparkles said, opening the door for me.

"Such a gentleman you are" I grinned, hopping out the car. Making sure to leave a tip for the driver. It was a very quiet drive since the talk before we got in was a pretty serious one.

"Where are they?" I asked, nervously going to put my hand in my pockets but I forgot that I'm wearing a dress.

Her head turned in different directions, "Maybe they're inside"

I shrugged and walked in front of the entrance of the MPR, I looked inside to see a bunch of disco lights that practically blinded me worse than Glimmer's marble flooring. I squinted my eyes to look around and find Adora. I spotted Scorpia who was in the corner, huddled in a small ball.

My eyes softened, "I gotta go to Scorpia for a second, try to find Adora for me?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Sparkles give me a thumbs up and we went different directions.

I made my way through the crowd who were bouncing up and down to the music, I was pushed around a few times before finally being able to squeeze my way through to Scorpia.

"Scorpia!" I yelled, she didn't lookup.

"Scorpia" I repeated, coming a bit closer.

She finally looked up.

"O-Oh, WildCat! You look amazing" She complimented, putting on a smile. I blushed at the compliment, scratching my neck.

"T-Thanks, are you okay?" I asked, more concerned.

"Oh! Yes, I just don't like big crowds. I'm waiting for Perfuma" She exclaimed.

I smiled, "Y'all banging yet?"

Her face flushed, "N-No, of course not!"

"Relax, I'm kidding" I teased, grabbing her hands and pulling her up.

"I saw Adora over at the food counter, you should go to her. She was asking about you" Scorpia said, pointing in the direction of the counter.

"Oh, she's over there getting fat again" I giggled to myself.

"Hello, Catra!" A calm voice spoke.

I turned around to see a girl who I presumed was Perfuma, she was wearing a greenish-blue dress, with a large Panama hat. I looked over at Scorpia who was practically blushing head to toe, I smiled and gave my hello to her.

"I'll leave you two love birds" I teased, racing off in the direction of the food table so they didn't have a chance to respond.

I slowed down my speed since the table I was heading toward was coming into view, but I didn't see Adora anywhere. I frowned and walked towards the table, turning left and right but she wasn't there. I sighed, how long was it going to take to find this girl?

As if on cue, I felt two hands grip my waist and lips that breathed hot air into my ear.

"Hey, _babe_ " Adora's voice hummed against my air.

A shiver ran down my spine at the word 'babe', I whipped my body around to face her. A shit-eating grin plastered all over her face looked at me.

"Babe?" I repeated, a smile appearing on my face.

Her grin fell, her face turned more into a nervous smile, "Do you not like it..uh. I just thought we could do pet names"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a quick kiss, "Pet names later, I wanna look at you"

It was her turn to blush, I pushed her hands off my waist so I could look her up and down.

"Wow, you look handsome. I'm glad I can see you in this suit, without having a crisis happening" I teased.

A small giggle came out, "You're not too bad yourself, the dress looks amazing on you"

My heart fluttered at the comment, "You think?"

She suddenly pulled me close, both of her arms wrapping around my shoulder. Our noses were now touching, "I definitely know so"

The smile on my face grew even bigger than I thought it could be. I brought my hand up to the back of her neck, scratching it lightly.

"You have gotten better at using your arm" I complimented.

She let out a small hum at my scratching, "Yeah"

"Oh, have I found an Adora soft spot?" I teased, scratching a bit more at the spot behind her neck.

She nodded.

"Okay dummy, time for food" I giggled, releasing her to go over to the food.

"There's a chocolate fountain!" She exclaimed, taking my hand over to the fountain of chocolate.

I watched her grab a strawberry and dip it into the chocolate.

"Open your mouth," She said.

I obliged, opening my mouth, she then popped the strawberry coated in chocolate into my mouth.

"Good girl" She whispered, placing a kiss to the tip of my nose.

I blushed, I noticed her leaning in with her eyes closed. I smirked and leaned in, but instead of pressing my lips to hers, I caught her bottom lip between my teeth and tugged on it. A groan came from her as a response.

"You know, you kinda look hot in that suit" I mumbled against her lips.

"You know, you kinda look hot in that dress" She countered, pressing us closer together so that her body was up against mine.

We stared at each other, our eyes boring together.

I gathered up some courage to say something I've been meaning to tell her a lot, "I lo-"

"Come on you two, the slow dance is coming up soon!" Bow yelled, dragging us both into the group of random people that were dancing around us.

I growled, the courage I had earlier completely disengaged.

"What were you going to say?" Adora asked, with a slight tilt of her head.

I shook my head, "It's nothing"

Fingertips traced my jawline, "You sure?"

I nodded, then heard the song of a slow dance coming on.

"M'lady" Adora smirked, holding out her hand for me to take.

I rolled my eyes and took her hand, once my hand was in her grasp she twirled me along with the music. The ends of my dress raising a little from the spin. After the spin, Adora pulled me into her chest with both of our fingers intertwining. We swayed with the music, our hips moving in sync as my head rested soundly, the beating of her warm heart against my ear. The sound soothed my nerves and put a smile onto my face. The whole night I was smiling, and it was all because of Adora.

It was time to switch partners, we let go of each other. But we both made sure our fingertips touched at the last moment, I had switched to go with Glimmer and Adora went with Bow. The transition was extremely smooth, Glimmer and I began mimicking the same dance Adora and I had done.

"Having fun, Sparkles?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Totally. You look like you two are having fun"

"We are having a blast" I winked.

Once again, it was time to switch back to our partners. I smoothly transitioned so that when we switched I landed softly against Adora. My back was up against Adora's front, I looked up at Adora who had her lip bitten. But she wasn't quite looking at me for some reason, maybe she was just nervous. Her grip on my waist continued to grow, I brought my hand up to her chin so she could look down at me.

"Adora?" I questioned.

"Um, I need to get some water" She mumbled, letting go of my waist. My eyes squinted, more confused rather than concerned. I went to follow her but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"What?" I hissed.

It was the arrow boy, "Sorry, I was just wondering if you and Adora, wanted to come with Glimmer and I for a sleepover"

"Yeah, whatever. I need to check on something" I gave the fakest smile I could and went off in the direction Adora was headed.

I attempted to make my way through the crowd but I kept getting pushed around by the dancing people around me. I finally was able to make it out, just barely. My eyes spotted Adora who was standing next to the exit, I was about to call her over but she darted out of the door. Now I was growing more concerned, I ran after her.

I opened the door.

No sight of Adora, anywhere.

I turned the corner of that led to a darker part of the school.

No Adora.

But my ears twitched suddenly, I heard footsteps. I closed my eyes and kneeled down, trying to listen for the small footsteps that were coming from somewhere. As weird as it sounds, I have memorized Adora's footsteps. But they vary, her footsteps become hard and loud when she is nervous or scared, her steps are 2 seconds apart as well. But her footsteps are light and slow when she is calm. But right now, I could barely even recognize her footsteps. They seemed frantic.

My ears continue to twitch at the sound of the footsteps, I crouched down a bit more and sped up in the direction of the sound. I eventually turned a corner to see Adora with her back to me. I exhaled a bit harder than I should have.

"Ah!" Adora screamed, jumping to face towards me.

"Woah, Adora. What happened?" I asked, stepping closer to her. "You're shaking"

She shook her head.

"Adora. What. Happened." I pressed.

"I swear, I-I swear. I saw him" She said, frantically gasping for air.

I stepped even closer and brought both of my hands up to her cheeks, placing her forehead against mine.

"Breathe"

She breathed in slowly and exhaled.

It only took a couple of seconds before she finally regained a more calm state.

"Now, tell me. What happened?" I said, holding her close. In case if she broke into another one of her panic attacks.

"I thought I saw someone" She mumbled, her eyes still darting around the area that surrounded us.

"Who?"

"Antonio" She whispered.

My eyes widened, "Where?! Where is that fucker!?"

I let go of Adora, about to sprint off into the direction Adora was heading towards before I had stopped her.

"Stop, no. I _thought_ I saw him" She said, placing a finger to my lips to hush my loud tone of voice.

I crossed my arms, "What do you mean you _'thought_ ' you saw him"

"When I was dancing with Bow, when we switched I saw his figure in the corner of the room, I think he was trying to blend in. I saw him, he looked straight at me. I don't know if I was imagining things, but I swear I saw him. But before I could chase after him, he was gone" She explained.

I held my breath, "Are you sure? Like 100% sure"

"Yes, Catra! I'm sure!" She hissed.

I sighed lightly.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell" She then said, a bit weaker.

I brought her into a warm hug, "It's okay. I know you're stressed"

She buried her head into my shoulder.

We stayed in the hug for a couple of minutes before I decided to break it off, "Wanna come to another one of Catra's hideouts?"

"Is that even a question? Of course I do"

**_~~~~~~~_ **

"This is your secret hideout?" She questioned.

"Never question a Catra hideout, this one is a special one to me" I grinned.

The place I had taken her too was an abandoned building, but we weren't going inside it. On the side of the building was a ladder that I would climb up all the time when I was in middle school.

"Are we going in?" Adora asked, latching onto my arm for safety.

"No, you dork. Look" I said pointing to the ladder that led up to the roof of the abandoned building.

"That's dangerous" She frowned.

"You only live once," I said, climbing up the ladder. I was mid-way up the ladder when I noticed that Adora still hadn't budged from her position.

"Come on, Adora! Pleaseeee, for me!" I begged.

A click of her tongue was her only answer before she finally decided to climb up the ladder with me. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for how easy it is to get Adora to say yes to some things.

We finally made it up onto the building, it was almost 3 stories high. The building we were on was pretty far from the ground. I hopped onto the building top and sat at the ledge, my feet dangling off the edge.

I looked over my shoulder to see Adora contemplating on sitting down on the ledge, "Come on, It's not too bad"

She sighed and crouched down carefully, before finally setting herself down next to me. Her feet now dangling along with mine.

"This is actually calming" She beamed.

I bumped her shoulder, "Of course it is. It's _my_ hangout place remember?"

"How could I forget?" She smiled.

Tonight was a full moon, so that meant the view from here was perfect. I have always dreamed of meeting bringing Adora up here, but I thought I would never get the chance too. But clearly, that has been changed. I smiled and grabbed her hand, intertwining it with mine.

She looked over at our intertwined hands, then brought it up to her lips, pressing small kisses onto my knuckles. I scooched a bit closer, my tail wrapping around her dangling leg. Our faces were inches away from each other.

"I lo-" I was about to say once again, but a ringing noise from my phone cut me off. I was going to punch the person on the other line.

It was Scorpia.

I turned my phone off to look at Adora's confused face. I waved my hand to signal that who was calling didn't matter. We were back in the moment, our faces being extremely close. The body heat radiating between us made the cold wind that surrounded us feel like nothing.

"You mean everything to me, Catra" She whispered against my lips.

My eyes softened, "Who's the sap now?"

"Only for you" She laughed.

I stared at her, the blue orbs that shimmered in the moonlight were practically bleeding into mine for how hard I was staring into them.

"You gonna kiss me?" She teased.

I scoffed and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Happy?" I mumbled, a small blush growing on my face.

One of her hands cupped my chin and pressed my lips back onto hers, "Yeah, Catra. You make me so happy"

I looked down, feeling small tears build up.

"I don't deserve you" I sobbed.

Silence.

I considered waiting a bit longer for her to answer, but I suddenly felt my self being pulled off the ledge and into Adora's arms. She held me by my waist, my legs quickly latching onto her lower body to balance us both out.

"You don't get to choose what I deserve and what I don't. You are everything to me, so I don't want to hear that you're not good enough for me" She sternly said.

She had such a serious expression, it almost scared me.

I nodded, "You're right, you should be lucky that I'm yours"

"Of course, pulling out your snarky remarks" She mumbled, but playfully spun us around after. I laughed in her arms as we danced in the moonlight, cliche right?

I felt her put me down, but once her arms let go of me, I felt cold. I shivered and rubbed my hands up my arms, trying to warm them up.

I then felt something a bit heavy being wrapped around my shoulders, I looked behind me to see Adora placing her blazer on my shoulders.

"Aww, I think you're starting to care about me too" I teased.

She showed me a little.

"Of course I care about you, stupid"

We stayed on the rooftop the rest of the night, I was wrapped up in Adora's coat while her arms were rested around my waist, and her head resting on top of mine. She had fallen asleep at this point, her sleeping had begun to make me drowsy.

"I love you" I whispered to myself, before finally falling asleep in her arms. 


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora meets Catra's old friend. Catra digs some clues out with Glimmer

**_Catra's POV_ **

Small snores had awoken me from my slumber, I had attempted to look around my surroundings to get a good idea of where I was.

"Ugh..Where am I" I groaned, looking down at myself seeing I was in a white dress that had a few darker spots probably from the dark. Oh shit, Adora is going to kill me for getting the dress dirty. I felt constricted from my body but soon realized why. Adora had her arms around me, in a somewhat..protective manner?

She was sleeping peacefully, It was honestly really cute to see Adora so relaxed. I always find Adora worried about something, whether it be about school, or me, or practically anything. So seeing her like this was relieving to me.

"Hey, Adora. Wake up" I whispered, dragging the tips of my fingertips to the side of her cheek in an attempt to wake her up.

She stirred but not waking up just quite yet.

I rolled my eyes and got up, a devious smirk played on my lips. I anchored my foot so that it was under her back, my face cringing at the fact my dirty shoe was touching her nice white blazer but I didn't care at that moment. I then pushed up with my foot, making her whole body flip upsidown so that she was now lying face down into the rooftop we were still on.

"Ah!" Adora screeched. Oh, so she finally woke up now?

I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my mouth, "Pft"

Adora got up on her knees, "What was that for Catra?"

"You wouldn't wake up!" I smiled.

She crossed her eyes and then got on her feet, "Well, you didn't have to do it that way!"

"Sometimes you gotta play hard!" I expressed, with a dramatic hand on my heart as if it was meant to be sentimental.

"Whatever" She grumbled, wiping off the dirt that had gotten on her pants.

I frowned at her, was she seriously pissed. Damnit, why do you have to go and piss Adora off so easily?

"I'm s-"

"Well, hello...Kitten" A dramatic voice called.

I froze in my tracks, that voice was so familiar. I whipped my head around to see my old long time friend.

"DT!" I expressed happily, giving them an exciting wave not going to them just yet.

DT, well short for Double Trouble. Odd name right? No one really knows what their real name is, but I don't question it too much. I one time did beg them to let me know what their name is but then they got pissed at me and ignored me for a week. Never making the same mistake again, usually, DT is dramatic, but when they get pissed, it's a whole other story.

"That's me, Kitten. What brings you to our old hideout" They grinned cheekily.

I let out a laugh, "Oh, just showing someone it".

"I thought you said it was yours" Adora grumbled from the side.

DT shot me a confused look, "What's up her ass?"

I sighed and walked over to Adora, wrapping an arm over her shoulder, "She's my giiiiirlfriend".

DT looked at both of us for a quick few seconds, mostly trying to analyze who Adora is. They can usually tell a person's personality just from looking at them, it comes in handy sometimes, but other times it can be annoying.

They then walked towards us, clapping their hands together, "Oh! Why this is wonderful, Catra. What is your name, Darling?"

Adora shot me a nervous look, probably not going to give them an answer until I gave her the signal it was okay.

I shot her the signal.

She sighed, "I-I'm, Adora"

I tried my hardest not to laugh at Adora's stuttering, DT wasn't that intimidating right? They mostly look the same, they had extremely snow-white hair that slicked back with just a cropped hoodie and jeans.

"Darling, there is nothing to be scared of. I'm not that scary, do I look scary?" They slithered out, the tips of their mouth forming into a smirk.

"N-No, of course not! I'm just not good at talking to new people.." She mumbled, trying to grasp for my hand which I quickly let her hold.

A dramatic gasp came as a response from them, "Girl, I know! Social anxiety, I totally get you. Sorry, about that! I didn't know you were like that, well I kinda did. But, It's just been forever since Catra has been with someone!"

Adora's eyebrows perched up, "It's alright, I'm just like this in general"

"If you don't mind, I'm just gonna steal Kitty for a sec" They smiled, then tugging me out of Adora's grasp. I heard the most inaudible yet audible for me whine come from Adora, I almost considered just going back to her as I was being dragged but DT managed to drag me to the other corner of the roof.

"Girl, why didn't you tell me sooner about...her!" They whispered.

I bit my lip, "I thought you were busy, plus we haven't hung out recently ever since you went to that stupid private school!"

DT frowned, "There is something called uh...a phone!"

"Did you even give me your phone number?" I questioned, which I knew they didn't because I would call them all night if Adora wasn't available.

DT smirked and dug through their pockets, pulling something out. My eyes widened, seeing that they were holding _MY_ phone.

I went to snatch it but DT had an extreme height advantage, "Hey, give it back! How did you even get that"

"You literally left it near the ladder, dumbass" They scoffed.

I grumbled, "That was on accident, I was helping Adora up the ladder!"

"Oh, is the big girl not able to do it on her own" They teased.

I blushed, "I just w- Stop changing the topic and gimmie my phone"

"Nopeee" They hummed, typing in the password. "You kept the same password from middle school, you really haven't changed"

I was now hotheaded, they better not look through any of my texts. DT can be very nosy sometimes with my stuff, and when they are I want to kill them...not really, actually..yes really.

"There," They then said, handing my phone back. I snatched it from them instantly, eyeing them from time to time while checking my phone to see if they did anything suspicious or snooped in.

"What did you do?" I asked, not seeing anything really changed.

"I just added my contact number" They winked.

I gave myself a mental slap in the face for getting so worked up over nothing, "Ugh, okay. Is that all you wanted to see me for"

"Yep! I just wanted to get a quick breath of nostalgia before I headed off to school" They explained.

"Okay, well then go!" I yelled, still embarrassed.

"Sheesh, you still are a big poop" They frowned.

I rolled my eyes and pushed them back over to where the ladder is, nervously watching Adora's stoned expression.

"Toodaloo blondie!" They yelled, giving a wave. Adora noticed and gave a small wave before turning to me.

"So, who's that?" Adora questioned, her voice was a bit hard.

"Just an old friend, why?"

"Nothing"

I smirked and walked closer to her, "What...are you jealous?"

Her face reddened, "No! What are you talking about"

"Oh, Adora...I can read you so well" I mumbled, rubbing her cheek with my palm softly.

She bit her lip and ignored the palm on her cheek, "Yeah..whatever. So what if I am jealous?"

I attempted to press a soft kiss to her lips, but she dodged it, making it land on her cheek.

"Come on, Adora. Don't be mad, I was never a thing with DT" I told her, trying to make her look back at me.

"You aren't?" More life coming back into her eyes, since they were colder and closed off.

I shook my head, "Nope, they were just my long time friend"

"Is DT...a boy..or..?" Adora asked.

I exhaled, "It's a them, you know what non-binary means right?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, they are. So they go by just they, them, or their name" I explained

"Oh.." She whispered.

I got nervous then, was she against that kind of stuff? Oh god, what if she judged me for having friends like that, I know she is lesbian but some people don't support it...

"Are you against it?" I nervously spoke.

A fast shake of her head came, "Of course not, I support all of the LGBTQ community. Why would you think I would be against it?"

"Your response was dry and I thought that..you know..yea" I tried to explain how I felt, but it just sounded random.

An arm wrapped around me, "Don't worry, I understand. I was just trying to process the information"

I let out a sigh of relief, "It's okay, how about we get a move onto school. Mrs. Grant wants to see us again"

Adora rolled her eyes, "Of course she does"

"I'm...really worried about you Adora. I know you're healed and using your shoulder has been easier, but are you sure you're ready to just go out and fight people? God, you could get so hurt, you could lose that shoulder forever!" I expressed, letting a shaky exhale out after.

She waited a few seconds to think before finally answering, "Catra, I'm worried as well. I'm worried about your safety as well, I'm not the only one that could get hurt. Your chances of getting hurt severely are as high as mine, we just have to look out for each other".

Right there, I wanted to tell Adora everything. I wanted to tell her what I found out with Mrs. Grant and how she hurt me that one day. How I'm scared to walk in her classroom every day, those files, those birth records, the photos on my phones, how she could be Shadow Weaver with a hidden identity. I can't keep lying to Adora, it hurts every day knowing I'm going on normal with her with a big lie weighing on my shoulders.

Yet...I still held back.

"I know" I mumbled.

"Come on, let's stop by our favorite coffee shop," She said, trying to lighten up the mood.

I can keep this lie up, come on Catra. You can do this, Adora doesn't have to know anything. It's all going to be okay...

I put on a fake smile and looked at her, "Hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate"

**_~~~~~~~_ **

When we arrived at the school, I was happy since I was able to change out of that tight dress, and Adora clearly felt the same because she was stretching her arms constantly. She asked if I wanted to check out the new project that we were planning to work on in our first period together. I was going to say yes, but my eyes landed on Sparkles who was walking into the bathroom.

"Gimmie a second," I told Adora, patting her on the shoulder.

I walked swiftly into the bathroom as quickly as I could before Sparkles could get out before I even made it in. I luckily made it in before she left, I leaned on the wall waiting for her to finish her business.

The door of the bathroom unlocked and once she saw me, she stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Just, waiting for the bathroom" I chuckled nervously. Instantly regretting it because we're the only two in the bathroom and there were open stalls.

"Bullshit, there are other stalls open. What do you want?" She asked.

It was showtime, I had to put on the cutest eyes, and the most desperate pleading voice to try and convince her to let me search around her mother's office for clues of Shadow Weaver.

"You gotta let me see your mom's office" I begged.

She scoffed, "You give me one night to choose my decision?"

"Pleaseee" I whined.

"Ugh! Fine, just don't go snooping around too much" She huffed.

My eyes lit up, yessss success!

"Yes! Thank you so much, you're way cooler than I thought you were!" I exclaimed, my tail swishing around excitedly.

Her eyes rolled, "You're only saying that because I'm letting you look around"

"Maybe.." I smirked.

"You're impossible. Where do you want to meet?" She asked, picking at her nails.

"Front of the school, I'll try and distract Ad-" I caught myself before I was going to tell her I was going to distract Adora. She can't know that I've still kept my plan with her a secret.

"What was that?" She asked, confused.

Oh thank god, she didn't hear what I said after.

"Nothing, see you after school. I have that thing with that teacher though, so I might be late. See ya!" I waved her off, racing out of the bathroom before she could catch up to me.

I ran out of the bathroom to see Adora still waiting where I told her too, I sprinted to her latching my arms onto her happily.

"Wow, what is this burst of excitement" She grinned, holding my waist. Clearly enjoying the random burst of energy from me.

"Just happy, yknow?" I smiled, leaning up to peck her lips a couple of times.

"Well, that's good to hear" She smiled.

"You two really need to get a room soon" Glimmer grumbled.

We both jumped away from each other, "You scared me, jeez!"

"Sorry, but I gotta steal Adora from you. Bow needs advice and he's calling for both of us, so make your make-out session quick" She said, pointing over to Bow who actually had a tub of ice cream in his lap.

It was so freaking cold out right now, how was he able to just eat a tub of ice cream in this weather? I will never understand that guy, though he was quite emotional at that time the 4 of us went to the beach.

I gave Adora's lips a small lick and walked off, not leaving without a wink though. Her reddened face looked away but it disappeared when Sparkles made a disgusted noise and tugged Adora's arm to get her to follow her.

Today was going to be interesting.

**_~~~~~~_ **

It was after school and Mrs. Grant had nothing set up surprisingly. This meant that she was getting down to business with what this whole fight club is going to be about, she did say at the beginning of the year that after homecoming we would get more information.

"In about 2 days, there is going to be a meet for the people that plan to sign up for the fight club. I need both of your signatures on this flyer, and one of you needs to keep it to take to the meet so you can get enrolled into the club" She explained, pushing the paper towards us on a table.I looked at it closely, it had 2 boxing gloves with a bunch of writing and information on what the fight club is and how it works, location, what to wear, who to contact, and lastly towards the bottom was the section we needed our signature and contact information.

"Alright," Adora said without hesitation, taking the pen from the table about to sign it. My eyes widened and took her hand softly, looking at her. Her eyes looked at mine confused, then at my hand that stopped her.

"Catra" Her voice warned, it was hard and deep.

I removed my grip on Adora's hand and looked at her, "Are you 100% sure that we are the ones you need for this? Anyone else?"

"How many times are you going to ask, are you stupid?" Her voice hissed.

I bit my lip and looked down, "I'm sorry"

Adora stepped closer to me and held my hand, "Don't talk to her like that, she was only asking"

Mrs. Grant's eyes closed and let out a soft exhale, "Very sorry, Catra. I've had a rough day, please excuse my rudeness. I'm sorry for insulting your partner, Adora as well"

I wanted to hiss, this bitch wasn't sorry. You're only saying sorry because Adora told you, can you get any bitter you ugly witch.

"It's okay, I know I ask that question a lot. Just worried, that's all" I whispered.

"If you were to get hurt, I will ensure you get the best medical treatment" She smiled, but not at me. But at Adora.

"That goes for Catra too right?" Adora answered, it was calm but I could hear the hardness in her voice.

Mrs. Grant nodded, "Of course.."

I appreciate Adora caring for me constantly, she clearly has noticed that Mrs. Grant has been more one-sided and caring more about Adora rather than me. Barely even making eye contact, scolding me more, basically being harder than ever on me. But, Adora has been there to level it out and making sure things don't get out of hand because for some reason Mrs. Grant has taken a huge liking to her...just like Shadow Weaver.

"Catra?" Adora whispered.

I looked back at her worried eyes, "Hm?"

"It's time to go," She said pointing to the exit.

I exhaled and grabbed her hand, trying to get out of the most uncomfortable space I've ever been in, just being near Mrs. Grant brings chills to my spine. Sometimes during class, she would hand me a paper and her fingers would brush mine. That is the most chilling feeling, it would bring flashbacks of those dry ass hands wrapped around my neck, suffocating me...

I took one glance at her before we left, and what I saw was terrifying. She shoots the deadliest glare, but Adora noticed my staring and looked back. Mrs. Grant's face instantly formed into a smile and gave us a wave. We both exited the room, feeling slightly uneasy.

"I don't like Mrs. Grant" She expressed.

I scoffed, "At least she's not up your ass every day"

"I know, I'm sorry" She mumbled, fiddling with her thumbs.

My eyes soften, "It's going to be okay, let's just get this fight club over with, and then we're free okay?

She nodded, "Wanna come to my place...and chill? Watch some shows? We haven't done that in a while"

"I really would love too, but I'm meeting a friend," I said, my heart broke having to tell Adora that I couldn't hang out with her for the sole purpose of keeping stuff from her.

Her face fell, "Oh, that's okay. We can tomorrow, right?"

My nose found the crook of her neck, "Of course"

She kissed the top of my head and gave me a small hug.

Everything is going to be okay.

**_~~~~~~_ **

"Hey, Sparkles," I said, slightly out of breath.

"Why are you like panting?" She asked.

I had to convince Adora to just go on without me, but she wouldn't budge. I had challenged her that if I beat her in running a mile faster than her, I would be able to walk alone. Which of course I beat her, that girl is hella slow compared to me.

"Oh, I just had to go and run a mile" I smirked, flexing my leg muscles slightly.

She cringed, "Ew, running"

"Hey, running is fun!" I said, pretending to do a running motion.

"Yeah, for you. Anyways, let's just get this over with" She groaned.

I sighed, "Hey, listen. If you really don't want me to go to your mom's office then I won't. I have connections as well"

"No, I said you could. No point in taking back my word, plus this benefits Adora. I just haven't been able to bring myself into her room yet. It's basically accepting that she's gone" Her eyes slightly watering after saying that.

My eyes softened, "I get you, It's hard to walk into a room that basically screams your mom. But don't be afraid to walk into it, accepting that she's gone isn't necessarily a bad thing. It just means you have moved on and you are getting better"

"Yeah...Thanks, Catra"

"Anytime"

**_~~~~~~~_ **

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Glimmer asked clearly uncomfortable being in her mother's space.

I looked around her room, she had shelves of several different books on management, court cases, records, basically a lot of police stuff.

"What did your mom work as?" I asked, kneeling down to look at the numerous files that were labeled in letter order.

"She worked as a lawyer, but my dad was chief of police before uh..he kind of disappeared. So we have a lot of records on different things. You will probably have a gold mine on Shadow Weaver if we look hard enough" She said, pointing a side of the room that probably held all the criminal records.

"Are you okay with looking through all this?" I said, still looking around for a good starting point for my search.

She shrugged, "I mean, there is all this information that is just sitting here. Why not dig out some clues before the police find out that they left all this here when my mom passed away"

I nodded nervously, "Well let's begin"

**_~~~~~~_ **

"Ughhhh, Catra...how long is this going to take. We have been searching for hours, and haven't found anything" Sparkles whined, spinning around in her mom's soft rolley chair.

I looked over at her, and down at the floor. It was scattered with many open files that led no trace to Shadow Weaver. In fact, papers were spread everywhere I had no idea where to put these all back.

"I don't know" I sighed, slightly giving up on the hope that we may not find a lead or that Sparkle's mom had nothing.

"Well, I'm gonna order a pizza. You can keep looking around" She yawned.

"I'll just come with you," I said, mimicking her yawn right after.

She nodded and I was about to get up when I saw a cabinet that had a lock that was different from the others.

"Wait," I said, stopping Sparkles from leaving. "What's that"

I pointed to the cabinet, it didn't have glass like the other files were held.

"Huh, that's weird. I never noticed that" She said, rubbing her chin.

I had a feeling that this cabinet was going to have something valuable, "We gotta open it"

"What, I don't know..." Sparkles contemplated.

I looked over my shoulder still crouching down, "Come on, we didn't search almost 4 hours to just get nothing. Don't stop now"

"Fine" She grumbled.

I walked with her mom's desk and opened the drawers to find several keys hooked onto a metal loop.

"Well this is going to take some time"

**_~~~~~_ **

"Ah, yes! Found it!" I exclaimed, after about 10 minutes searching for the right key. A gold plated key twisted the lock and a click sound was heard.

I felt nervous to open the cabinet now, what if Shadow Weaver's dead head was in there? 

"Oh, don't pussy out now Catra" Glimmer teased.

I shook my head, "Shut up! Says you..."

I pulled open the door and all that was there were more files. But this time it was a way smaller stack. In fact, it was only two files, one that was named 'Shaunt Regio' and the other one was under that. I nervously shifted the file on top off the bottom one and what I saw shocked me.

The file was named 'Shadow Weaver'.

**_~~~~~~~_ **

**_A/N: School started up a couple days ago, so updates may be a bit slower than usual. I'll try my best to update as much as possible._ **

**_Thank you guys for reading :D_ **


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra investigates the folder about Shadow Weaver.

**_Catra's POV_ **

My hands trembled as my eyes darted towards the folder. I visibly gulped and went to grab it, but I felt myself hold back.

"Catra.." Glimmer mumbled, grabbing my shoulder.

I instantly looked towards her hand, "S-Sorry, I'm being a pussy".

Glimmer clicked her tongue and went to grab it herself, but I stopped her. She looked at me confused but I just gave her a reassuring smile.

My eyes then returned the folder with Shadow Weaver's name. I sighed and brought my hands into the folder and grabbed it with both hands. The anticipation of seeing what would be in the folder built so much anxiety in my chest.

My shaky hands opened the folder and all there was a book diary. My eyes flared and threw the book of too the side to see nothing else.

"What?!" I yelled, frantically looking through the rest of the cabinet to find anything else. The older folder was irrelevant though.

"Catra, what the hell?" Glimmer said, pulling me away from the cabinet.

I growled and pushed her off me, "There's nothing! There has to be something else, crime records, stuff about us! Nothing but a stupid fucking diary about that ugly whore!"

Glimmer stood silent for a good minute.

"Well?! Say something?!" I yelled again.

"Well...have you even looked at the diary?" She mumbled.

I crossed my arms, "There's nothing in there I bet".

"Never know till you look" She hummed, walking over to the thrown diary and handing it back to me.

I grumbled and open the diary.

**Entry #1:**

_Adora and Catra just arrived at my house, this is such a nuisance. I should have just been thrown into jail for 1 year._

My eyes widened, this was about us. ..And Shadow Weaver was going to jail?

"Uh...What is this?" Glimmer asked, from behind my shoulder.

I ignored her and flipped to the next page.

 **Entry #2** :

_Adora is a very good child, can't say the same for Catra. She tore up the couch, even though she is of the human species, she acts like a feline._

"Ugh, she's such a bitch" I growled.

I did not feel like wanting to flip to the next page, so I skipped to a random page in the diary. Which I instantly regretted when I began to read it.

**Entry #64:**

_Adora and Catra seemed to have gotten close, I don't enjoy it. I should try and separate them, I don't want Adora to get attached to Catra that much._

I unsheathed my claw and ripped out the page, "I'm done. I'm not reading this anymore".

I felt Glimmer instantly wrap an arm around my shoulder, "It's going to be okay, just..breathe. We just need to find valuable information in the diary, not read them all.

I shook my head.

"Come on, Catra. You're stronger than this" She whispered.

I exhaled slowly, "You're right, let's just get this over with"

I flipped to another random page.

**Entry #92**

_I found Adora and Catra sleeping together, somewhat closer. It seems they have formed an even stronger connection when I told Adora that Catra is not a good person. Catra's also been called to the principal's office for slapping a girl. Adora took the blame for it when it wasn't her fault._

I heard a light chuckle, "You did that?"

I blushed, "Yeah, heh. Adora obviously played hero, like she always does".

"Old habits, never die" Glimmer laughed.

I decided to just flip to the very end of the book, and my eyes darted the yellow sticky note that had a small key attached to it. There was also something written on it, in black sharpie.

'Check for keyhole under desk - Angella'

I then looked over at the Entry.

**Entry #1184 (Final Entry)**

_Adora and Catra are entering different middle schools, I am finally able to leave from them. I have done all my community service, I do have to continue to provide money for them. Mostly for Adora though._

At that, I gripped the yellow sticky note and key, then closed the diary tight.

"I'm going to burn this" I hissed, throwing it at the wall.

"W-Woah, calm down! What if we need it?!" Glimmer suggested.

I clicked my tongue and walked over to Angella's desk, "So what, it's just a pile of crap about Shadow Weaver favoring Adora over me".

"I'm sure she d-" Glimmer started.

I cut her off, "Look for yourself, find one entry where she said something good about me".

I didn't hear her say anything after that, so that meant I had one the conversation. I moved the chair and crawled under the desk.

"Can I get some light" I mumbled.

I heard Glimmer shuffle to the ground and shine her phone flashlight at the desk, I looked all around the desk to see a small keyhole in the corner. Bingo! I shuffled over the corner and put the keyhole in.

"Wrong way, doofus" She teased.

I rolled my eyes and took it out, putting it back into the slight the right way. I turned it and opened it, a latch opened and a bunch of dust-covered under the desk.

"Son of a bitch" I screeched, coughs from Glimmer and I filled the room. Eventually, the dust came to a stop and I opened my eyes to see a huge vanilla folder with a bunch of files. I grinned and took it, crawling back out from under the desk.

I placed the huge folder onto the desk and opened it.

It was a huge documentary on Shadow Weaver, along with a mugshot. I flipped through the many pages in the folder, the rest was tax records, speeding tickets, court cases, and lastly the crime records. I pulled out the crime record sheet, court cases, along with the documentary that was written.

"You look through the documentary, I'll look at the crimes," I said, handing Glimmer the documentary, that was technically in newspaper form.

She nodded and began to search through it.

I then got to work by reading the few crime records that were written down.

**Record #445921**

**Station** : Department of Brightmoon

 **Name** : Shadow Weaver

 **Age** : 48

 **Crime Record** :

\- **Murder** ( _Date of Crime: 8-15-06_ ) - **See details from Shaunt Regio.**

Attorney: ??

\- **Stealing** ( _Date of Crime: 5-1-06_ ) - **Caught stealing liquor at a nearby gas station.**

Attorney: ??

\- **Drug/Alcohol abuse** (Date: ??) - Police came by for a search of her apartment, found several bags of marijuana, and many beer bottles scattered around.

Attorney: ??

\- Abused animals (Date: ??) - Caught on from security footage of kicking many animals.

Attorney: ??

Extra notes:

\- Always bribed the judge

\- Never sent to jail; always paying for bail.

\- Had to do community service by taking in two children until they were 18, paying for basic needs, and necessities.

\- The attorney was always kept a secret?

\- Has ties with Shaunt Regio

My breathing became ragged as I read through the whole record on her, we were practically living with a criminal our whole lives? I have so many questions, like who the hell did Shadow Weaver murder? I looked over at Glimmer who had such a focused expression on the paper.

"Glimmer?" I ask, looking over at the documentary she was focused on.

"Catra..really bad news" She mumbled.

"W-What now?" I bit my lip, practically scared for what she was going to tell me. There were so many possibilities that could say.

She lifted the paper from the table and handed it to me. The first thing I noticed was the ugly mug shot that was taken of her.

"As of August 15, 2006. Shadow Marie Weaver committed a crime, along with a man named 'Shaunt Regio'. They were both sentenced 20 years in person, for the murder of Aaron and Amy Bucceri. The family had 2 kids, a female named 'Adora' and a male named 'Adam'. At the time of Aaron and Amy were killed, Adam was only 6, while Adora was only a couple months old. Shadow Weaver had a history of paying bail, which she decided to use this time as well. She was sentenced 250,00 bail or 20 years in prison. The judge allowed the compromise but decided it wasn't enough. Mrs. Weaver had to pay 250,00 bail. But as well do another deal, '1 year in jail or foster in Adora and another infant named 'Catra'. There is not much information on Catra, but we know that she was found in a box, looking like a feline cat. She was instantly put into the adoption center. Shadow Weaver had no choice but to choose the option of fostering the kids until they were 18."

[End of session]

By the end of finishing reading the paragraph, I was left completely weak. Almost in tears, I wanted to throw up. I wanted to gag..I wanted to kill Shadow Weaver...I wanted her to feel pain.

"How..could she?!" I screamed, shoving all of the papers off of the desk.

Glimmer tried to calm me down by putting a hand on my shoulder, but I instantly threw it off.

"I'm going to kill her" I punched a fist to the table.

"Catra, don't do this" She pleaded.

I growled and slapped Glimmer across the face, "You don't..get to say that! T-That bitch..took away everything Adora had! She could have had a life with her parents, separated her from her own brother!"

Glimmer gasped from the slap, "I-I'm sorry, listen. I know what it's like to lose someone, you do too. But please, let's act rationally right now".

I took in a huge breath and sighed. Glimmer was right, I was acting irrationally. How in the world am I supposed to tell Adora what happened to her parents or tell her that she has a brother? Or..Or that Shadow Weaver has been a criminal this whole time? Fuck, this all messed up. I need to figure out if Mrs. Grant is Shadow Weaver.

"Yep, okay. Act rational..first, we need to figure out if Mrs. Grant is Shadow Weaver. Maybe if we get in touch with that Shaunt Regio dude, we can find more stuff out" I suggested.

She nodded, "I think...I need to take a break from all this, but I agree with what you're saying".

"Okay..but, I know where to go to find him" I replied, grabbing all of the important files, crime records, documentaries, and diary and putting them into my backpack. I slung it over my arm and went for the door.

"Be careful, Catra" She sighed.

I smiled, "I know, thank you for the help. I don't know what I would've done"

With that, I began to open the door. But I could feel she was still staring at me, so I looked back.

"What?" I asked, confused.

She sighed, "I don't think we can tell Adora about this..just yet".

"I know..I haven't even thought of the way I'm going to be able to tell her" I chewed on my lip, just imagining how hurt she will be if I told her makes my chest clench in pain.

She walked close to me, "Let's promise to keep this a secret until..we're 100% sure we're ready to tell her"

I nodded, "Got it".

I opened the door and shut it, noticing it was almost getting dark. This was all too much, too much information to understand. I wanted to cry, scream, breakdown..but I needed to be strong for Adora.

Once I was able to calm myself down, I grabbed my phone and dialed a number. A few rings went by with no pick-up. I felt myself getting anxious, but suddenly a voice came.

"Wellll, hello sweetheart. Finally, you know how to use your damn phone and call your long time bestie. Wait..have you found a new bestie?! is that why you haven't been calling me?!" DT said, in a teasing dramatic tone.

"Hey, DT! Uh, no. I haven't found a new bestie. But..can help out your old long time bestie?" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Ugh, I know that voice. You want something from me that can get us in trouble..real trouble." They groaned.

"Yes, I do! Please, It's not something stupid. I'm going to come over to your house, so in the meantime search up the name 'Shaunt Regio'".

"What wh-" They groaned.

I cut them off, "See you in 10".

I then ended the call after saying that, then hopping on my bike. Starting the engine, going full speed to DT's house.

**_~~~~~~_ **

As I rode to DT's house, I tried to blur out the many things that raced in my mind. Why do our lives have to be so complicated? It's not fair, I just want to live an easy life in highschool..with Adora. Go on adventures, and just have fun. But, now I'm just playing a full cop, investigating..having to keep stuff from Adora. I don't want to keep stuff from her, but I just have too. I will tell Adora eventually, I know I will. I just can't let her know right now. She's already stressing about the fight club and her shoulder, I can't give her more stuff to worry about.

I finally made it to DT's house, I stopped the engine and hopped off my bike. I fished threw my set of keys to find the key to their house. DT and I were close back in middle school, so they just gave me an extra key to come in anytime. I opened the door to see their parents weren't home, so I ran up the stairs into their room.

"Hey!" I said, opening the door. They had their legs up on their desk, searching on the computer.

"Sup, I found the guy you were looking for" They answered, pointing to the computer.

I rushed over and put my palm onto the desk to get a closer look.

"So..this guy. The only major shit I could find on him was that he was partners with a wrinkly lady named 'Shadow Weaver'. They killed these parents-" They started.

I groaned, "I know that part, is there any information on where he is now?"

The typing of DT's keyboard started, then stopped.

"Yeah, he lives here" DT pointed to a location on google maps.

"Sweet, thanks!" I smiled, tossing him a $20 bill, knowing they were going to ask for money.

But a hand on my shoulder stopped me since I was about to leave the room, "Wait, dude. Why are you going over there? He's a murderer, at least let me come with you".

I sighed and grabbed a nearby chair, about to explain the whole story. I tossed the files from the backpack into DT's lap and began my explanation.

**_~~~~~~~_ **

"Hold up, that is some major information. So you're going to this guy's house to fish out if a person named Shadow Weaver is actually Mrs. grant which was the person who killed your girlfriend's parents?" DT tried to rephrase all the information I was telling him.

I nodded, "Yep, so I- well we need to go now"

"Wait, if you have all these files on this old lady named Shadow Weaver, then why didn't you bring anything and this guy," DT asked with a confused expression.

That's when I facepalmed myself right in the face, "Fuck, I left them back at Glimmer's!"

I paced around, how could I be so stupid. Those are one of the few clues we have on him and can use it against him! I didn't even think to look at it back in Glimmers either...

"Hey, listen. We got this, I'm good at negotiating" They bragged, with a flip of their long hair.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, negotiator. Let's get a move on"

They held up a finger to stop me, "Ah ah ah ah, A good detective always comes prepared. You're gonna need this".

I waited for them to show me what they were going to give me, and when they finally revealed it, my eyes widened.

"You want me to have a gun?!" I exclaimed, staring at a pistol in their hand.

"For safety, oh and this" They then threw me a black jacket and black cap.

I didn't question them further and dressed in the black jacket and black cap, shoving the pistol into my pocket shakily.

"You do know how to use a pistol right?" DT teased, twirling a sharpened knife in his hand.

I gulped and nodded hesitantly, "I-I have some experience".

"Alright, well let's hit the road then"

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

We rode down a shady path that was just barely outside of a dark forest, I was feeling myself grow anxious. I'm practically risking my whole life right now...Adora if I don't make it out alive, I'm sorry.

"This seems sketch to me," DT said, looking at their nails.

"Hold on to me, dingus! You will fall off!" I warned since we were still on the motorcycle at full speed.

They rolled their eyes and put one arm around me.

"Besides, aren't you the one that said these were the coordination?" I remarked, shifting in the seat.

I heard a bunch of beeping from the back which meant they were looking at the coordination again, "Yea, we're going the right way. I just didn't know it was going to be this sketch".

A loud beep then came from DT's phone, "We're here!".

I stopped my motorcycle right then, and what stood in front of us was a huge apartment complex.

"Do you know which number he's in?" I questioned, pulling my cap down a little.

"112" They answered, jumping off the motorcycle with a twirl.

I bit my lip and turned off the engine, staring up at the huge complex. The thought of seeing the man who helped killed Adora's parents brought chills to my spine.

I went to walk but a ringing of my phone made my hairs stand on end. I pulled out my phone and saw it was Adora calling. I licked my dry lips and contemplated answering...

But instead, I declined.

"Let's go"

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_A/N: Sorry for the messy and shorter chapter, school is a bish_ **


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and DT break into an apartment.

**_Catra's POV_ **

DT and I made our way up to several flights of stairs, the adrenaline that rushed through my body was insane. My hand repeatedly went to the pistol in my pocket in case if someone was following us.

"Hey, calm down. I can practically hear your nervousness" DT joked.

I scoffed, "Take this a little more serious, would ya?"

"Tsk, you're no fun. Just take it easy, we will be fine" They reassured, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, they were right. I needed to let loose, I'm going to have a normal conversation..with a criminal that could possibly kill us. Great.

The last flight of stairs awaited us, as we stepped up each one with slow footsteps, although DT was wearing heels so they were pretty loud going up.

We reached the top of the staircase and there was only one apartment, the numbers were scraped off of the door. In fact, the door wasn't looking too great either. It had holes in it, and it looked like it was centuries old.

DT kneeled and brushed their fingers over the holes in the door, "Those are gunshots all right"

I visibly gulped and went closer to the door, eyeing DT who was still inspecting the door, "You sure this is the place?"

They nodded, "Pretty sure, no traces of them moving out recently".

"Well, here goes nothing" I sighed, before balling my hand into a small fist and tapping 3 light knocks onto the door. My heart raced every knock I pressed against the door, my hand instantly flying to the grip of the pistol after I knocked 3 times onto the door.

"Don't pull out the pistol just yet. We don't know if he wants trouble" They explained, pushing the pistol further into my jacket.

I nodded and waited for the person to come out of the door.

**_~~~~~~~_ **

No one. No one at all came to the door. We waited for about 20 minutes for the person to finally come due to nervousness, but no person ended up showing up.

"Well, that's that. No one lives here, or they are out. Let's head home, I have take out!" DT exclaimed, dancing around. The clacking of their heels stomping about the ground.

"No, there has to be somebody" I pondered.

DT went close to me, "Are you trying to tell me...you want to break-in?"

"W-What! Nah, what are you talking about" I said, taken aback. I'll admit, I do some pretty rebel things but I'd never go as far as too break into someone's house.

"Oh, Catra. I can read you like a book, and your face is telling me..you're willing to do anything to get into this man's house and see if he is here" They hummed.

My shoulders sagged, "Yeah. You're right.."

"Well, good thing I brought my lockpick. You wait here while I do all the magic" They winked, squatting down to the keyhole and began picking.

I nibbled on my fingertips, DT wasn't necessarily wrong about me wanting a break-in, but I know the dangers of going in. Were practically asking for ourselves to be killed. I fished for my phone to see several missed calls from Adora. I bit my lip and yet again considered calling her back to tell her I was busy, but a text caught my eye.

'Hey, it's Glimmer! Just wanted to wish you luck. P.S Adora gave me your number' Glimmer texted me. Ah, shit. Now, Adora thinks that I'm probably ignoring her if Glimmer asked Adora for my phone number.

I'll deal with that later.

The clacking and clinking from the door finally stopped which meant DT was done, I watched them place their hand on the handle and slowly turning it. We both jumped from the sound of the door making a sudden creaking sound.

"Damn, someone needs to get their door oiled" DT hissed, kicking the door open. I tried to stifle my laughter when I saw DT's heel tip stuck in the door.

"You dumbass!" I hissed playfully, kneeling down to take their foot out of the door.

"Well, sorry! Didn't know this door was going to be as flat as cardboard!" They hissed back.

We giggled a little and finally put our attention back at the opened door, the whole apartment was pitch dark. It seemed that either this Shaunt dude wasn't home or he was asleep. I laid out a stealthy plan in my head but that was interrupted when DT walked in with their loud ass heels.

I then pulled them back, "Uh, hello?! What happened to doing this in secret?!".

"Ugh, whatever. It's not like their home. What are we even looking for?" They said in a sassy tone, pulling out a piece of gum.

"Well, we were going to talk to him. But, it seems we can't do that. So I guess we can search the apartment for stuff?" I suggested, slowly walking into the apartment. I pulled out a small flashlight that was pocket-sized and turned it on. I aimed the flashlight right at DT's eyes to play with them, which ended up with me getting kicked in the ass.

"Seems like you're not taking this serious either" They teased.

I rolled my eyes and aimed the flashlight in different parts of the room. There was a small kitchen with a counter that was filled with several beer cans and cigars. It was no doubt that this guy was a druggie. As we made our way through the apartment, DT kept kicking beer bottles that were in the way of us.

We walked into another part of the kitchen which led to a small couch, table, and a T.V that had a small fireplace under it. Though there was no firewood left in there, and the table was filled with empty cans and bills that were probably unpaid.

"How can someone live like this" DT groaned, pinching their nose. The smell of the place was extremely disgusting, but I've had my apartment get pretty bad but not THIS bad.

"Dunno" I shrugged, looking over at the couch which had a huge hole in it. Several cotton pieces were sticking out of the hole.

I then made my way over to the fireplace which had many photos of him. Some with his friends, one that looked like a little girl. Maybe his sister? And one that made my eyes widen.

"Hey check this out" I whispered, pointing the flashlight at the photo that seemed to be of the Shaunt guy and...

Shadow Weaver.

"Yeah, what about it" They questioned, crossing their arms.

I looked a bit closer to it, "This photo has to be of Shadow Weaver and him"

"I still can't get over how ridiculous her name is" They chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Says you. Double Trouble"

"Whatever, I like my name. At least I can't get my weave snatched like uh...cough Shadow _WEAVER_ " They grumbled.

I coughed to cover up the laugh that came out of me, "Shall we check out his room?"

"After you," They said majestically, doing a quick bow.

I grumbled to myself and walked swiftly to the only other room in the house beside the bathroom. That room would definitely be the last room we would be checking out. What really got my adrenaline pumping again was that the door to this mysterious person's room was closed.

"Oh no, I opened the front door. You gotta open this one" DT nervously said, seeming actually scared for once.

I inhaled sharply and brought my hand to the door, slowly opening it. I turned the knob of the door and my eyes widened.

Once I turned the knob of the door, the whole...and I mean the whole door just toppled over onto the floor, the hinge snapping off. I was so much in shock I forgot to move when the door was about to hit me, but luckily DT snatched me from behind right before it smashed me.

"Damn girl, did you just break a whole door?!" They exclaimed, looking over my shoulder to see the door had crashed onto the floor with a loud bang.

I stared down at the door, "W-What no?! I just turned the knob and the whole door just collapsed!"

"Uh, yeah right," They said with a shake of their head.

I crossed my arms, "Seriously!"

Suddenly DT went quiet, and their eyes widened.

"What? Why are you acting all..y'know? It's just a door.." I asked confused, and suddenly something clicked. I heard the smallest footstep come from behind me.

Someone was in this apartment.

Right behind me.

_~~~~~~~_

"Duck!" DT screamed, pushing me to the ground. I was smashed to the ground, and as I was falling to the ground. I caught the slightest glimpse of a bit being swung.

"What the fuck are you kids doing in here?!" An older voice spoke, it didn't sound like he was drunk. But it was clear he smoked since his voice was raspy.

DT and I both scrambled to our feet, they pulled out their pocket knife and I held the pistol in my shaky heads. Clicking the safety trigger off.

"S-Stay back, I will shoot" I rambled. I knew I shouldn't have said that cause he let out an airy chuckle.

"You teenagers, you wouldn't hurt a fly if it meant that it killed an actual person" The person I assumed was Shaunt Regio, said.

I gulped, he was right. I couldn't shoot him even if it meant my life depended on it. But suddenly, a knife whizzed past the side of my head and my eyes laid on a knife that was thrown straight towards the guy.

Clearly, he was caught off guard from the knife that DT thrown and it landed straight into the guy's knee.

"Fuck! You asshole, I didn't even do anything!" He yelled, clutching his knee. Right then, I launched at him. Throwing my whole body at him, making sure to land a few punches. But instead, I was thrown off and my back was smashed against the wall. I groaned and my vision was foggy, but I was able to see the guy pick up his bat and aim it right at DT. I attempted to regain my vision but it wasn't coming back.

I picked up my pistol that had fallen out of my hands and looked back to see DT screaming like a girl and running around. DT managed to dodge all of the hits the man attempted, but DT miscalculated and got struck right in the ribs. They let out a yelp of pain, and that made me instantly regain consciousness.

I hissed and sprinted up to him, having the muzzle of the pistol aimed right up against his back, making sure the bullet would do some damage to him.

"We just want to talk" I compromised.

The man scoffed, "You have the audacity to pull a gun and knife on me, then say you just want to talk? That's not how conversations work".

I rolled my eyes, "Can we please just talk it out. In the end, we don't want anyone killed now do we, Shaunt".

I could tell their breathing stopped for a second, "How do you know that name. I changed that name years ago".

"We're here to ask about a woman named Shadow Weaver"

**_~~~~~~_ **

"I'm not allowed to give that kind of information," Shaunt said, sitting down in a chair with his knee bandaged up, luckily the wound wasn't too bad. Thought it was clear, he was going to need stitches. We decided to keep this situation neutral, he offered us a drink but we declined. DT was icing the wound that would definitely turn into a bruise. 

"Why not?" I pressed, shoving my hands into my pockets. All of the weapons DT and I carried were left on the table to make sure that it was kept a neutral conversation. The same went for Shaunt.

They sighed, "Well, court's rules. I'm not allowed to give any information about what happened in that case specifically with Shadow Weaver".

I bit my lip and looked at DT who had a dramatic expression on their face. No reason to ask DT for advice on this situation.

But, I had an idea.

"Gimmie my bag," I told Shaunt, who had it next to him to make sure I wouldn't pull anything.

"Oh..yeah sure..lemme just. Nope, you think I'm gonna give you your bag? How do I know you're not gonna pull some ape shit on me, and hold me at gunpoint again?" They tested.

"Come on, we promised to keep it neutral. Besides, I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore" I explained, holding my hands out to take my bag.

They grunted and held out my bag, and I smiled. I went to grab my bag but a strong grip pulled me forward, "So help me, cat girl. You better not fucking pull anything".

With that they roughly shoved my back into the couch, my bag landing onto my lap. My heart was beating a million beats per second at that moment. I exhaled shakily and regained my ground, reaching into my bag and pulling out two wads of cash and throwing it onto the table. The sight of the money practically made the guy drool.

"What is this for?" He questioned, making grabby hands at the money.

I gripped the two stacks of cash, sliding it away from him, "You can keep this, however. You have to answer my questions about Shadow Weaver".

"Okay fine, but you can't tell anyone. Okay? That goes for your little friend over there too, if the court finds out I revealed information about that witch...I could be sentenced to life in jail" Shaunt hissed.

I nodded, "Got it. But why can't you tell us"

"That lady, I guess I'll call her Shadow Weaver. A lot of information on that court case was taken out because she paid a fortune to make sure her record was spotless. The public records stated that she has never committed a crime. Yet she has done so much, I'm assuming you got your hands on the actual file. Which is why you're seeing me" Shaunt then explained.

"Pretty much, I went to a friend's house that had documents about the crimes Shadow Weaver committed. There was a file on you as well, but we didn't look into it too much. But it did say that you committed murder several years ago with her?" I asked, gulping. Hoping that I didn't cross the line with him.

They shook their head, "I was in a dark time back then, easily manipulative. Let me just tell you, if you ever meet that lady. Do not get close to her, she will manipulate you and take advantage of you. Just like she did to me. She said that if I helped her murder a family, which I believe she had ties too..she would help me supply necessities and money for my family. But..that never happened. One of the things she made sure was left out in the court case. I never wanted to kill that family, yet I did so. One of the many things I still regret to this day".

As I took in this information, the hatred for Shadow Weaver grew and grew. It had expanded more than I thought it could've.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, I know what it's like. If you remember, Shadow Weaver had a choice of going to jail for a year or foster in 2 children? Yeah, Adora the daughter of the family Shadow Weaver manipulated you to murder and I. Are the ones she ended up fostering" I sighed, falling back into the couch.

His eyes widened, "Oh gosh. The idea of Shadow Weaver being in charge of young children scared me, just imagining the evil and terrible things she could've done to both of you. I don't understand why the court let her get away with that.."

"She wasn't necessarily bad to Adora, mostly to me. She was okay when I was younger, she didn't scold me too much. But as I got older, the favoritism between both of us was very clear. But I have a serious question to ask" I said, sitting straight up.

"And, what's that?" He mumbled, nervously playing with the hem of his flannel.

I exhaled, "Do you happen to know if she ever changed her name?"

Quietness filled the room, but the anxiety in my chest was about to burst as I waited for him to respond.

"I had a feeling you were going to answer that and..yeah. She did change her name, we both did. I decided to change my name to Tyler Regio. And I never actually got her first name, but I do know that she is married and her last name is now Grant" He spoke.

My heart stopped at that moment, he has to be joking. Thee is no way that Shadow Weaver is Mrs. Grant...It's impossible. I refuse to believe it.

"You're kidding" I mumbled, mostly too myself.

He looked up at me, "What? No, I'm serious. Sorry, I couldn't get the first name. I think she actually hid it from the public".

My breathing became ragged, "Does she have an occupation?"

"Oh yeah, she finally resigned from that weird government job and became some weird teacher. I don't where she as going with that.." He laughed.

That confirmed it right there.

Mrs. Grant has been Shadow Weaver this whole time.

**_~~~~~~~_ **

"Fuck! How did I not realize this sooner!" I yelled, kicking over a trashcan that was outside of DT's house.

After finding out that Mrs. Grant had been Shadow Weaver, I almost lost it in the middle of that guy's house. Luckily, DT was there to tell Shaunt that it was enough information and we were ready to go. The guy was understanding and thanked us for the cash, we were able to get his phone number in case if we ever needed to talk to him again.

"Alright, kitten. Calm down. At least we got what we needed" DT said in a calm voice, in an attempt to soothe my rage.

"Yeah! But now we're in big trouble. How is Adora going to react to Mrs. Grant being Shadow Weaver, and that our teacher literally killed her parents. And the person that killed her parents is sending us both into a fucking fight club which we could both literally die in!" I ranted, running a hand through my uncombed hair.

DT got up and grabbed my shoulders, "Okay, we've had enough action for one night. Let's talk after that fight club meet-up thing you have with Adora tomorrow. Come to my house after that, we will discuss what's going to happen then".

"Okay..fine. I think I'm going to head to Adora's right now, I kind of declined all of her 16 calls. So, she's probably worried sick" I muttered, spinning my keys on one finger.

DT nodded, "Drive safe and take it easy for the next couple of hours. Do some weird shit with Adora if you need too"

I blushed, "Shut up, and you better take it easy as well. Keep icing that bruise or it will get worse. See a doctor if it keeps hurting".

"Yes ma'am" They teased, with a slight roll of their eyes.

"See you tomorrow" I waved.

"See ya~"

**_~~~~~~~_ **

I made it to Adora's neighborhood, taking DT's advice in not thinking too hard of the situation at hand. But it was very hard to do so, but I managed.

I slowly slid off my bike once I parked in front of Adora's house, there was one dim light on in the house which meant she was awake. I pulled my jacket close to me since the wind was starting to get chilly, as I made my way up to the doorstep. I made sure to toss my pistol in my backpack and hide it the best I could. I just have to pray to god that Adora doesn't look inside my backpack, because if she does..its the end for me. Everything, the files, the photos, the documentaries, the gun. Everything was in there.

I then fished for my lanyard that held all of my keys, searching through them to finally find Adora's extra house key.

Right as I was about to put it in the key slot, the door flew open making a gust of wind push against my face.

"Ado-"

"Catra! You scared me!" Adora whimpered, throwing herself into my arms for a bone-crushing hug.

"A-Adora! You're crushing me" I squeaked, trying to wiggle out of her grasp. But I enjoyed the small warmth that radiated off of her body.

She then let go of me and had a frown on her face, "Where were you, and why did you decline all of my calls?"

I hesitated my answer and considered just telling her what the hell I just experienced.

But I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

"Just out with a friend" I smiled, running my hands up and down her sides. Trying to lean in for a kiss.

But she moved back, "So you ignore _all_ of my calls?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "My phone was dead, I forgot to charge it before I left. See?"

I had to pray to god to make sure that my phone was actually dead to make it believable, and luckily luck was on my side. Cause when I showed her, the phone screen said it was dead.

"Oh..well. Make sure to charge it next time, I was going to go out and look for you!" She scolded.

My eyes widened, "At like 1 in the morning?! Are you crazy, on a bike? Someone could kidnap you!"

"Well, I wanted to see if you were okay. Plus Glimmer asked for your phone number which was odd" She mumbled.

"I don't know, Sparkles is weird in general. Also, can we go inside? I'm freezing my ass off out here" I asked, shivering a bit.

She nodded and moved out of the way so I could head inside.

"I'm going to head to bed, you coming with me?" I yawned, making my way to Adora's bedroom. Slowly taking off my backpack in the process.

"Yep, I'll meet you up there!" She smiled.

**_~~~~~_ **

I plopped onto the bed with a tired thud, I stole one of Adora's gym shorts and began to change into a new shirt. I pulled it off and I heard a sudden gasp.

"What?" I said tiredly, looking over my shoulder to see a shocked expression on Adora's face which caught my attention.

She pointed to a part of my back, "You have a huge bruise?! What the hell did you do?"

I quickly turned around so that she couldn't see it anymore, "I-It's nothing! I probably just fell, I was skateboarding today and fell a few times. So..bruises are bound to appear"

"Geez..you scared me again. Be careful next time, I don't want you to get all banged up right before that fight club. And, speaking of the fight club. You do remember we have that meeting tomorrow?" She reminded.

I nodded, "How could I forget?"

"You tend to forget things" She teased, sitting herself down next to me on the bed. Throwing me an extra shirt to put on.

I grinned and pulled on the shirt which wasn't too heavy, "Awe, you got my favorite shirt"

"Of course I did" She blushed, opening her arms for me to cuddle into.

I happily obliged and made myself comfy in Adora's arms, all the problems and all the fears subsided at that moment.

"We should clean your wound in the morning" She whispered, lightly running her fingertips on the bruise making me shiver.

"Yeah..whatever, sleep well" I mumbled tiredly, my eyes closed at that moment. Sleep being able to take me away at any time.

"You too, Catra"


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has thoughts about meeting Shadow Weaver, and Catra tries to shoot those eyes down.

**_Catra's POV_ **

Adora and I sat on the couch watching T.V, some sort of random cartoon that she had been wanting to watch for awhile. I bounced my leg up and down several times, replaying the conversation I had yesterday with Shaunt.

Even with my attempt to convince Adora that I would be fine and that she didn't need to ice the bruise on my back, she spent all morning icing it and made sure that the disinfectant would do it's job.

Shadow Weaver has been Mrs. Grant this whole time, the idea of processing that in my head is beyond impossible. But, yet at the same time, I feel so stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"Hey, you're pretty deep in thought," Adora said, nudging my shoulder with hers playfully.

I nervously bit my lip, trying to think of an excuse as to why I had been thinking so hard. I still had to tell Glimmer about the situation that happened, but a part of me feels that I shouldn't tell Glimmer. Since, what if she tells Adora..though she even thought it was best to keep it from Adora.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just thinking about the fight club" I lied with a nervous giggle. Lying to Adora practically breaks my heart every time I have too.

I felt her grab my hand, a small gesture that she does that almost makes my heart due a full 360.

"Everything is going to be okay" She spoke with sincerity, playing with my tapping fingers that were doing a small dance on my knee.

I sighed and still allowed my leg to dance but my fingers to stop moving, "You're not scared about this? At all?"

She definitely tensed at that question.

"Of course I am.."

I scooted up on the couch so that I was now crossed-legged on it, tilting my head in Adora's direction.

"Then why? Why do you insist that you have to do this fight club?" I mumbled, trying to search Adora's eyes who were looking down slightly.

She let out a shaky exhale and looked up at me, "I..I've been thinking about something lately.."

"And what's that?"

Now, this was giving me anxiety.

"I want to meet Shadow Weaver," She said sternly, slightly fixing her posture.

The look in her eyes seemed so serious, it made me freeze. But the name she said made my whole body rigid. Hearing that name makes me want to vomit, if I could erase that name from existence I would. No hesitation.

Adora could obviously tell that I froze up suddenly so she grabbed my arm, "Don't you want too?"

I still stayed frozen.

"Catra!"

At that, I jumped and finally blinked.

"I thought I lost you for a second" She smirked. "Why did you freeze up?"

Oh yeah, just that the person you want to meet is like some serious criminal. Can't wait to go and meet her.

"Nothing, I just don't think its a good idea" I warned, giving her an even more dead serious expression than she did.

Adora's eyes widened seeing the expression on my face, "Wh-Why?"

"First off why do you even want to see her?" I asked.

"Well, I just..you know what it's stupid. Let's forget this whole conversation" Her voice turning weaker as she finished the sentence.

I watched her begin to get off the couch, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the couch. For whatever reason she wanted to see Shadow Weaver, I needed to know. That nasty woman could do anything to Adora.

"Tell me" I pressed.

The more I looked at her, the more I could tell she was getting more scared.

"I don't..want to talk about it!" She yelled.

I growled and held her shoulders tightly, as much as I didn't want to push Adora passed her limit I had to get it out of her.

"What is it, Adora?!" I yelled back, the grip on her shoulder getting tighter.

She tried to wiggle out of my grasp but I wouldn't let her, but it was when I saw tears brim at the corner of her eyes I began to let go.

"Adora, I'm so-" I began.

A small sob came from her mouth, "W-Why are you being like this.."

My heart cracked at her words, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be so rough. I just.. why? Why must you see her?"

"I-If I could get in touch with my Shadow Weaver, I would be able to meet my parents"

My eyes bulged at the question, of all times she could as this question. It had to be today. I quickly breathed in and out, "Adora.."

"Catra, I know you aren't fond of Shadow Weaver. But if I..if we can find her, I could maybe find more about my family. Maybe even yours!" She said, attempting to convince me.

But I already had my answer.

"No, she's not worth it" I stated without hesitation. "She is a dangerous person, and she will hurt you. I know she will"

"Tsk, yea right. She gave me a life, provided me with money. Just because she didn't for you doesn't mean she's a bad person" She fought back without hesitation as well.

Anger flared, "You better shut it right now! You don't know what I went through when Shadow Weaver left. She left me with an apartment, not a fancy nice house like you! I had to provide for myself!"

"That still doesn't make her a bad person! At least she gave you something, maybe if you were a better person when you were younger!" She flared, standing up from the couch.

I stood up from the couch, I was ready to burst. I was ready to tell her all the shit I went through to get all of the files, information, the truth about Shadow Weaver.

I got upright in her face, "Bullshit, Adora. You know sure as hell you were her favorite, and I was just her pet. She always was fond of you, not me! If she had the chance to throw me away, she would!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yeah, I do!"

I growled and ran a rough hand through my hair as I watched her throw on a nearby flannel, then grabbing her bag.

"Let's just go. I'm done with this conversation" She growled back.

My eyes softened, "Wait, Adora"

She didn't turn to look at me.

"What?"

I walked up to her and went to touch her but my hand instantly retracted and fell weakly at my side, "Can we please not be mad at each other..we need each other more than ever right now"

I heard her give a soft exhale and turned around, "Yeah..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just on edge thinking about Shadow Weaver lately"

"You and me both"

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

I didn't expect Adora to burst out at me like that, or let alone bring up the subject of wanting to meet Shadow Weaver. The timing for this situation is probably the most terrible time it could occur.

Adora and I walked hand in hand to the parking lot where "Mrs. Grant" was meeting us towards the Shadow Weaver.

"Catra, your hands are practically a waterfall. Are you that nervous?" Adora joked, lightly squeezing my wet palm.

I couldn't help but let out a small scoff, "Duh, what if all the people in the club are bodybuilders! Pure muscle, Adora"

"Muscles.." Adora drooled. She has always been a sucker for muscles, a small reason I wanted to start working out and get myself some. But I have not motivation to do so.

"Hey, focus" I snapped my fingers in front of her face which caused her to jump out of her state of imagination. Probably imagining muscles. "We need to prepare for who's going to be there"

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, Mrs. Grant's car is over there" She said, pointing over to a black ford. There stood Shadow Weaver in front of the trunk, making me visibly gulp.

"Well, let's go" I sighed, still keeping my hand close to Adora. I had no intention of starting a conversation or being cool with Shadow Weaver.

At all.

**_~~~~~~_ **

"So..are you two ready for the exciting club?" Shadow weaver spoke.

I rolled my eyes at her question, "Entering a club that can almost kill us? Sounds sooo much fun. But I'm sure you'd know a thing or two about that".

I looked her straight in the eye and she seemed shocked for a little, but gave a small smile, "Funny joke, Catra"

The way she said my name was so venomous, it made chills go down my spine, but I suddenly got slapped in the thigh by Adora. She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Sorry for Catra, she's been a bit grumbly lately" Adora laughed, nervously scratching the back of her neck.

I grumbled and crossed my arms, I can't believe Adora is actually apologizing to that nasty women. For my behavior! If only she knew..

"No worries, I get like that all the time. Now, to explain what the situation at hand is. You will each be getting enrolled in the club and wait around in the lobby. I won't be entering because if you're not coming to enroll, there's no point in coming in. More information will be given then" She explained, looking through the rear-view window.

I gave a stiff nod, and I watched from the corner of my eye Adora give a thumbs up.

I then sat up from my slumped position, "Are you su-"

"If you're going to ask if it's necessary that you two need to do this, it is. I need that ring more than ever..and besides. Don't you want to meet..Shadow Weaver" She rolled her tongue at her own name.

I froze up and my eyes continued to stay looking straight into the rear-window. I couldn't see her eyes but I could tell she knew that I found out something she didn't want me too.

Adora then suddenly spoke, "Oh yes, on the topic of Shadow We-"

The car abruptly stopped and I was sent flying into the front seat that was in front of me. I groaned and held my nose.

"Hey! Give a warning next time!" I hissed, feeling Adora rubbing circles into my back.

I heard the smallest sound of Shadow Weaver's tongue clicking, "Sorry. We're here. Adora I'll have to answer your question later, you two need to get in the lobby now. Meeting starts in 5 minutes"

"It's fine, and are you okay Catra?" She asked, unbuckling her seat to look at my nose that was still being covered by my hands.

I gave an annoyed nod and opened the door, then slamming it shut without a thank you given. Like I'd say thank you to Shadow Weaver.

"You could have at least said 'Thank you'" Adora mumbled, running up next to me since I was walking as far from the car I could before she tried to make any conversation with me. The last time we encountered each other without Adora..it wasn't pretty. No wonder she's a murderer, she held a knife to my neck without hesitation!

I put my arms behind my head and rested my head against them, "I don't give a damn about her"

"I was going to ask about Shadow Weaver, but I guess I asked at the wrong time" Adora's tone of voice turning a bit disappointed.

I felt bad, I couldn't blame her for wanting to see Shadow Weaver. She sees Shadow Weaver as her old caretaker and knows nothing about what I know about her. Just play it cool, Catra. Don't let your emotions get the best of you. I still have to talk to DT after this meeting.

I put an arm around her, "Don't worry, we will get another chance. I'm dropping us back home since Sh-"

Fuck, I almost slipped. I let out an exaggerated cough as if I choked on something.

"Woah, Catra. Are you okay?" Her tone now turning to worry.

I faked a smile and stood up, "Yeah, sorry. Spit down went down the wrong pipe. As I was saying, Mrs. Grant told me to leave my bike here since she doesn't have time to take us home"

She sighed, "Guess I can't ask about Shadow Weaver today.."

"Do you really need to see her?" I questioned, hoping that this sudden urge to meet Shadow Weaver was 100% necessary.

"Yes, Catra. I need to see her. She's the only connection or source I have at finding my parents" Her hands fumbling around with the ends of her blonde hair.

"What is this random wanting to find your parents coming from?"

She ran a hand through her hair, "I would tell you, but we really need to head into the place now".

I could tell she was avoiding the subject, but talking about her parents was a sensitive topic so pushing the matter was out the question.

"Right, so where even is the place?" I said, looking around to see we were dropped off on the sidewalk that was right in front of an empty parking lot.

"I assume there" She answered, pointing down to a staircase that led down to a door.

I gulped and looked at her, "You sure you don't wanna just bail?"

"We're already in too far"

I nervously chewed on my lip and grabbed Adora's hand, squeezing it tight. Hoping that it gave support or comfort to her, cause it sure as hell helped me.

I felt her fingers intertwine with mine as we both looked down at the staircase, the way down only lit by one blinking light that was seconds from being burnt out.

"Here goes nothing"

**_~~~~~~_ **

**_A/N: This was a way shorter chapter than the previous ones than before because I rushed this one. But, I promise I'm going to try and make the next ones more eventful. The next chapter may be a bit more on the informational side, but after more stuff will happen._ **


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff gets a bit steamy towards the end. But other than that, they get information about the club and Catra is a very forgetful being sometimes.

**_Catra's POV_ **

Walking down the steps into the dark alley made my anxiety that was already bad, begin to whirl now. I have a terrible feeling about this, in fact, just thinking of the possibilities that could go wrong makes me sick to my stomach.

"Hey, it's going to be okay" Adora's voice spoke out suddenly, making me jump and look at her.

I exhaled and gave her an annoyed look, which she returned with a playful smirk. I felt small 

balls of sweat form on the palm of my hand, now running onto Adora's hand.

"Alright, it's right here" She spoke, pointing to the metal door that seemed beaten up. It was covered in rusted metal and the handle of the door looked broken.

"How are we supposed to get in?" I asked, pressing down onto the broken handle which fell to the ground from the simplest touch.

I jumped back and hissed, then looking over at Adora who was snickering at my reflex over 

literally a handle falling to the ground.

"Shut up, Adora" I began to snicker as well.

She let out a snort which was so adorable, "You're scared of a handle?!"

I shook my head and kicked her shin playfully, "No! It just scared me when it just fell apart!"

I was waiting for another good comeback that I would have to deflect but there was nothing, I saw Adora crouch down and pick up a small sticky note.

I looked over her shoulder and saw the words written.

'Kick the door'

"What does that mean?" Adora said confused, looking towards the door.

I shrugged, "Simple".

I walked over too the door and brought my foot up, straight towards the door, and kicked it with full force. The door flung open and the light from the inside was so bright it lit up half of the ally way.

"Yo shut the door!" A tall buff girl who had short slicked back white hair, who was wearing a sleeveless jean jacket that had the words written on the back, 'Crimson Waste'.

Adora quickly shoved me in then closing the door with a loud bag, making a growl accidentally release as I fell onto my stomach.

"oof!" I huffed, landing on my stomach. I turned around and gave Adora a death glare but instantly smirked when I saw Adora blushing but still an apologetic look.

I stood up and wiped the dust that got on my shirt and pants. But instantly stopped when I saw a bunch of taller people surround me.

One of them went up to my face and yelled, "You wanna fight against TONGUE LAAASHOOR!"

I stared at him confused, "What?"

"TONGUE LAASHOR!" The two other screamed in my face.

"Yuck, ah. Your guy's breath is nasty" I grimaced, grabbing mints from my back pocket and shook it in front of the guy's face, "Here"

The muscular man, that looked like a lizard? Came up to me again, "You dare insult me?"

"Uh duh, I'd kick you in the face for free. I mean who names someone 'Tongue Lashor" I said, snickering to myself.

This man didn't scare me one bit, he was all talk no bite. I bet he couldn't even land a hit on me or even try to hit me if he tried.

"Catra...," Adora whispered trying to squeeze in to get me, but I shot a warning glare not too come any closer. She instantly backed off at the gaze and sat back down. I instantly noticed from the corner of my eye she was making some sort of conversation with that tall purple girl. I couldn't help but feel jealous and go to walk over to her but someone grabbed my wrist.

"Where you going, girl?" The lizard snarled.

I yanked my wrist out of his grip and rubbed the area softly, that man had the audacity to put a hand on me. Nasty.

"Don't fucking touch me" I hissed, jumping back from him and standing my ground. Unsheathing the claws on my hands.

The 3 lizard type people began to let out loud laughs, "You actually are a cat! I thought your name was just fuckin' weird. But you're actually a catgirl! Nah. you're a pussy! Why are you even here?"

I growled, "I don't answer too you"

I felt my claws unsheathe even longer, my tail whizzing out from under my shirt.

"Yo, she even got a tail!" Another one teased.

These guys didn't scare me, but I couldn't help but feel insecure.

I scratched my nails against the wall of the deteriorating building, "Say one more fucking word, I'll kill you on the spot".

"You really got balls to try something like that, c'mere then kitty kitty!" Tongue lashor said, ew. I can't believe I just called him by his actual..' name'.

I began to strike but I saw him pull out a whip and smack the ground making me jump back instantly, "So we're using weapons now?"

He snarled and smacked his whip several times onto the ground as if to taunt me, "No one defies, TONGUE LAASHOOR!"

I got into a ready stance and waited for him to charge at me but I felt someone pull me back, and another person goes behind Tongue Lashor and pulls him back as well. I tried to fight off whoever was holding me back but I smelt a familiar scent, which was obviously Adora. Of course, she would hold me back.

"Adora, what the hell! Let me fight him! It's a fight club isn't it!?" I growled, fighting against her hold. But, we both know that Adora is the stronger one out of me. And if she really tried with her full potential of strength, she's hella strong.

Right as I saw Tongue Lashor break away from the other people's hold, I put myself in a proper fighting stance even with Adora holding me back. Readying for the blow of this huge man.

But suddenly a whistle blew, making everyone in the room stop in their tracks.

I turned my head to see a man dressed in a suit, the first thing I noticed was the gloves that he wore. He looked like someone from the FBI, wearing glasses and all black. He swiftly took off his glasses and his eyes seemed demonic. The irises were red, and the pupils were barely visible.

"Hello. I am Mr. H. And only call me Mr. H. I will be the host of this club, and I will have my assistant explain the rules" The man spoke with such a monotone.

A small robotic figure flew into the center of the room and played audio out of its mouth, "Hello everybody, and welcome to the underground fight club! You are here to win power, wealth, and power. All will be given as a prize, but that is only given to one winner. As you read the rules, you can be as ruthless as you want. There are no rules. Death will occur, but as you also know this is an illegal underground fight club. Before you try and go expose this fight club, we know your faces. We know all. We see all. Consequences will occur. But we have the utmost faith in all of you that you won't try any of that".

I looked over at Adora, "Shadow Weaver said nothing about no rules ?!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth in the realization of what I said, my heart racing a million beats per second.

Adora tilted her head to the side, "Uh..what do you mean?"

Shit, I had to think of an excuse right now.

I faked laughed quietly, "S-Sorry! I slipped, I meant Mrs. Grant"

Adora looked still confused but went with it, "U-Uh, yeah. I guess she didn't.."

I exhaled shakily, hoping that she believed that I just slipped and won't think anything of it. God damnit, Catra. You had to go and slip! Stupid stupid!

My attention went straight back to the information.

"The club will start the day tomorrow, so bring your A-game. Remember only there can only be one winner. Good luck!" The robotic figure closed its mouth and flew away up to the man that was standing above them.

The man looked down at us with a straight face or a face that looked like he did not care about life.

He then spoke with that creepy monotone voice that brought shivers up my spine, "Get to know each other. When I blow my whistle, I better not see you in my sight within 5 seconds".

What he was saying wasn't a request, it was a demand. His voice was so commanding that It actually made me stand up straight. I could tell Adora was doing the same, it definitely reminded me back when Shadow Weaver would teach us the proper way to stand and speak to authority.

"This seems like a boot camp" Adora whispered.

I nodded, "Right?"

"I hear you" He spoke which echoed off of the thick walls, making us both freeze and look up at him. We both stood up straight.

"We're sorry, sir," We both said in unison. Maybe some things Shadow Weaver taught us came in handy..well. Maybe not all of the things.

He looked at us confused as if he wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from 2 random teenage girls.

"Don't do it again" Was all the man said before leaving the room.

I exhaled and looked to Adora to see a relieved expression, I went in to give her a hug but another voice spoke.

"What, were you girls raised in boot camp?" That familiar lizard voice slithered out.

I swiftly turned my head, "Can you just shut up?"

Adora grabbed my arm and mouthed the words, 'Stop it'.

I snarled at her mouthed words and focused my attention back at the lizard who I plan to beat up.

I put my fists up and smirked, waiting for him to do the same. Which after a second of realization 

he put his fast up as well.

Right as I was about to strike, a tall woman who I somewhat recognized stood between us.

"Now now, you guys. Let's do the fighting when the actual fight club happens. You don't wanna get kicked out do you" She spoke.

It was the same girl who screamed at us to close the door and the one who was talking to Adora. I growled lowly, just thinking about what they could've been talking about.

She's not gonna make a move on her.

Adora suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged us both outside, "Come on, Catra! You know better than to start a fight! That could get us disqualified"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Yeah? Well let's get the hell out of here, and get disqualified".

Her eyebrows knitted as she looked down at the ground, "But.."

I frowned and walked closer to her, "I'm sorry. Dumb joke, you wanna meet Shadow Weaver still".

"Yeah" She nodded.

I bit my lip and put on a fake smile, "We will meet her. And..we will find out about your parents"

"You promise?"

I gulped, "I p-promise"

**_~~~~~~~_ **

Adora and I both walked back into her house, and she locked the door behind us. But once she stepped maybe 2 or 3 steps into the house, she swiftly turned around. Dropping her backpack and locking our lips into a deep kiss.

I was surprised by the sudden move, but I melted right into it. The taste of her minty breath tingled against my lips, as I felt myself being backed up against the door. Her stealth hands found their way to the straps of my backpack and it soon fell to the ground.

I couldn't help the small groan that came out when she swiped her tongue across my lower lip, but I wouldn't let her take all power from me. As soon as I was backed into the door and my back was pressed up against it, I swiftly turned us both around so that Adora was now against the door with a thud.

"Smooth" Adora teased, running dangerous fingers along the side of my body.

I bit my lip and smirked, "Why thank you?"

She pressed her lips back onto mine, allowing her to explore my mouth with her tongue when I parted my lips.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Her voice taunted, her fingers slithering their way under my jacket and drawing circles onto my back.

I grinned and softly rubbed with the pads of my fingers on the back of her neck, "Sure~"

She giggled and grabbed my hand and led us into her bedroom, racing each other with a few shoulder bumps to try and win the lead. In the end, we both managed to squeeze into the doorway.

I stood in her bedroom and we both looked down at the bed. I turned my head to see Adora nervously sweating.

"Are we actually..?" She asked a nervous crack in her voice came out.

I placed with the hem of my shirt, "Only if you really want too? We can always wait.."

I waited for her answer until suddenly she threw me onto the middle of the bed. I was shocked, as I moved my head up to see her crawling towards me. The way her eyes looked so..full of lust, those baby blue eyes were now gone. They were bright blue and ready to see some interesting things.

"I think you're the smooth one, babe~" I joked.

I thought about giving a laugh but that idea was diminished when she straddled me on my stomach and looked down at me with an intimidating gaze, "Babe?"

"What? Not like it?" I said with a tilt of my head.

She pondered for a moment, "I think I prefer dork"

"Alright then, you big dork" I giggled, pushing some hair out of her face.

"So..uh? Ready" She then awkwardly mumbled, moving around on top of my stomach. My face heating up watching her move around on top of me.

I gulped, "Y-Yeah, just stop making it awkward!"

Her whole face went red, "W-What?! You're the one making it awkward!"

I shook my head, "Nah, you're definitely the on-"

She cut me off by pressing a hard kiss to my lips and digging her fingers through my mane, that is still yet to be brushed.

I decided to take back dominance and flipped us over so that I was now straddling her, and I looked down at her with a sultry expression.

Her smirk returned and her fingers went to take off my jacket.

But at the worst time possible, my phone rang. Both of our gazes turning to the appearing light on my phone and vibrating, I groaned and tried to ignore it but the ringing of the phone was totally throwing the vibe off.

The ringing stopped and we both turned our gazes back at each other. I gave her a reassuring smile to signal it was okay, and Adora's fingers managed to take off my jacket. I went to take off her shirt as well, but then my phone rang again.

"You should take it" Adora sadly sighed, waiting for me to get off of her.

I frowned and rolled off of her and grabbing my phone.

It was DT.

"Ah, shit! I forgot I was supposed to meet DT today!" I frantically said, grabbing my jacket that was thrown to the side of the bed.

"So..raincheck?" She mumbled.

My eyes softened and I kneeled into the bed on one knee, "I'm sorry, Adora. I promise we will get to do this again. It completely slipped my mind that I was supposed to meet up with him today".

Her eyes softened as well, "It's okay, I don't mind too much. Just come back.."

"I always will," I said, giving a small kiss to her nose"

With that, I raced out of her room and hopped onto my motorcycle, turning on the ignition and sloppily putting my jacket on.

As I rode to DT's house, I felt like I was forgetting something.

**_~~~~~~~_ **

****

"Well, took you long enough to show up!" DT's voice spoke, as I walked into their room. The room being messy as ever, papers almost all over the room and random stuffed animals.

I was breathing deeply since as soon as I got to their house, I raced to their room, "S-Sorry, I was uh..doing stuff with Adora"

"Like what?" They teased, putting one leg over the other. Long fingers tapping at their kneecaps, as if trying to look fancy.

"N-Nothing" My voice cracked, instantly turning red from replaying the moments that happened. Adora and I were actually about.. to...DO IT.

I covered my face with my hands and groaned since DT was being silent, clearly not taking 'Nothing' as an answer.

"Okay, fine!" I grumbled, sitting down on the sofa I usually always sit at when I come to their house. Noticing my bag of chips I left from the last hangout. I grabbed it and began munching on them.

"Tell me, did you guys.." They hummed, typing on their keyboard for a quick second then focusing their attention back at me.

I chomped on a chip, "We almost did it..but then someone decided to cockblock me!"

"Oops! Sorry!" They said sarcastically, covering their mouth. Trying to act shocked, but it wasn't working.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, what's done is done. Now, what's our plan with the new information we got from Shaunt".

"Uh, we tell Adora?" They said confused.

My heart began to speed up its pace, "W-Wait! We can't!"

"What do you suppose we do then? We have nothing left to do, we have the information that Mrs. Grant is Shadow Weaver, and Adora's parents are dead. The first logical step is to tell Adora and then you devise some wack plan to use that against Shadow Weaver" DT explained, tapping their long nails on the table.

I softly put the chip bags down onto the couch, "I can't. I won't tell her...I mean..I will...just not yet!"

"And, how long do you plan to do that?"

I bit my lip, "Until..the fight club is over! She already has enough stress on her sho-"

"Until that's over?! That thing could last months! What if she starts wondering where her parents are or som-" They began to say, but I cut them off.

"Are you telepathic?" I said, shocked.

"What?"

"Adora asked today about her parents, and we got into an argument about it. She asked about meeting Shadow Weaver..and I told her it was a bad idea. But I never gave her a real explanation why" I responded, slumping into the chair. Reliving the fight and thinking back to it brought me into a bad mood.

DT slapped their forehead, "You dumb kitten! That was the perfect opportunity to tell her why! God, you can be such an idiot sometimes!"

"Well, sorry! It's not easy telling your best friend that her parents are dead! Besides, I think it's best not to start conflict until the fight club is over. Mrs. Gra- Shadow Weaver is the one that got us into this whole club mess, over a stupid ring. If I tell Adora about..the truth. She will be devastated, and I have a feeling she will confront Shadow Weaver about it. If she does that..without me, something bad is going to happen to her" I fought back.

DT uncrossed their legs and sighed, "She's going to be devastated, either way, I say tell her soon before she finds out herself. Have you hidden the files? I could take them so you don't have to hide them around in your backpack".

My eyes widened.

That's what I had forgotten.

My backpack that had everything in it.

I jumped up, frantically running down DT's stairs to go to my motorcycle.

"Yo, Catra! Where the hell are you going!" DT's screamed behind me. All I could think of is the horror in Adora's face if she opened my backpack and found out what was in there.

I clicked on the ignition to my motorcycle and inserted into the slot, turning the key, and placed my foot on the pedal.

"Woah, wait dude!" DT's voice was muffled because I was so drowned in the worst thoughts possible.

I looked them, "I gotta go now, I left my backpack at Adora's"

"Oh fuck, you better go then. Drive safe" DT responded, equally as nervous as I was now that they knew why I was so frantic.

I nodded and pressed on the gas and sped off back to Adora's.

Please...Adora, don't hate me if you find out the truth...

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

I practically flew off of my bike and ran up the stairs that led to her front door, my shaky hands going to open the door.

I managed to build up the courage to open the door, and I was halfway opening the door when I saw Adora standing there with her arms crossed.

I let the door swing open as we both stood face to face.

"Hey...Adora" I awkwardly said, playing with my fingers nervously.

"What the hell is this, Catra?"

**_~~~~~_ **

**_A/N: Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger_ **


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

**_Catra's POV_ **

My mind went hazy as the door flew open before I could even open it. There stood Adora with a semi-angered expression, who was holding something I couldn't make out right away.

"Huh..what?" I mumbled, still nervous.

Adora scoffed and pulled me into the house and slammed the door.

"After I constantly told you to do so, I come downstairs and look in the fridge to see this?" She groaned.

I looked down expecting her to say the worst. I decided to keep quiet by not saying anything to Adora. Waiting to be shamed, and for her to leave me yet again.

"Speak for yourself, Catra. Geez," She then mumbled, her angered expression growing again.

I opened my mouth, "I-"

"You know I told you to throw the pizza in the trash or it was going to rot!" She growled, taking the pizza that was next to my backpack and showing it having mold and completely disgusting.

My eyes widened, wait. So it wasn't the files? Oh god, thank you. Thank you! I-I can just play this off perfectly. Come on, Catra. Don't ask anything stupi-

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, Adora. I won't ever do it again, and I..uh, you didn't happen to look in my backpack right?" My voice slightly cracked out of nervousness.

She turned her head since she was beginning to leave to throw the molded pizza in the trashcan, "No..why do you ask? I was too busy gagging because my girlfriend decided to not throw away something, which I said a billion times!"

My heart fluttered a bit from her calling me her 'girlfriend', and especially was relieved that I was safe, and she didn't find those files. I'm going to have to get back to DT and give them the files to hide for safekeeping.

I followed her and walked behind her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..".

I grimaced at the sound of me trying to sound sincere, but It came off more of a tease. Adora clearly noticed.

"It isn't funny" She blushed.

"Awe, Adora. Don't be stuck up over a pizza, I'll throw it away next time" I promised, turning her around. She wasn't quite looking up at me.

I frowned and brought my finger under her chin, "C'mon. Are you mad at me~"

The blush on her face grew, "Yes.."

"I won't do it again" I pressed, trying to get her to look at me. Was she really this angry over a piece of pizza? Or was it something else she was mad about?

She finally looked up, something in her eye caught my attention. I couldn't help but feel scared for a second, but she covered it up with a smile.

"I'm kidding," She said, before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I pushed away from the thoughts and kissed her back.

**_~~~~~~_ **

It had been a few days since the day I thought that Adora had found out about the files, nothing seemed suspicious. A few days after, she acted normal. A huge relief came off my chest as the days went by and everything was fine. But my anxiety grew since today was going to be the day we face our first opponent in the fight club.

We were assigned different days we go against people, there are 5 rounds in a day. After defeating your opponent during one of the 5 rounds, you advance up to the next level. Adora fights on the second day, and if she wins. She also advances up to the next level. We repeat this process for the next 2 months and the last 2 people who are able to make it to the end, fight it out. I hope we don't have to fight each other, I don't want to hurt her anymore.

"Hey, you in there?" Adora said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

We were currently in history and she was silently tracing one of the rips on my jeans, "Yeah, just thinking about the club".

"Oh right, that's today..and you go first. Damn, the more it comes closer. The more I can see why you were so scared about, please be careful".

I sighed, now she's realizing the trouble we've gotten into? Adora can be so clueless sometimes, but then again. I'm not better.

I put my hand over her head, making her stop her nervous tracing.

"You're finally realizing it? It's some big trouble were in, but we can't back out now. Let's just get these 2 months over with, and we're free" I assured, staring into her deep blue eyes. Usually, her eyes were bright blue and gave off such a positive vibe. But now, they seemed dark..and scared.

She sighed and moved her hand so that our fingers were now intertwining, "Okay, I trust you. And again, please be careful".

I smirked and flicked my tail, squeezing her fingers.

"You know I always am," I said confidently, going in to kiss her lips.

But before I could reach her, a loud cough echoed in the room.

"Well well, Catra. You know what I said about PDA in this classroom" Mr. Lance hummed, tapping his pencil on the table.

I grumbled and looked away, "Yea, I know"

"That's a 'yes sir', please" He spoke, eyeing me even though he knew I wasn't looking at him.

I sighed louder than I wanted to, "Yes sirrrr"

"Good, now. Keep your hands too yourself please" He smirked, continuing the lecture I wasn't paying much attention too.

Adora snickered next to me.

I turned my head to her, "Shut up"

"Such a bad girl~" Adora teased, not realizing her hand escaped mine to touch my hip.

"Your bad girl" I teased back, kicking her shin playfully before forgetting I wasn't supposed to kiss her in class.

Adora clearly forgot too.

"You two! Stay in after class!"

**_~~~~~~_ **

I felt myself being tackled onto the grass during lunch as I went to my other friends that were tossing a football lazily

"Ah!" I groaned.

Growling I turned behind me to see some dumbass kid probably bumping into me on accident but when I did, I saw Adora with a smirk.

"You got me late for my 3rd period," She said, trying to sound angry but it wasn't working.

I turned around to the best of my abilities so that Adora was now on my stomach, not caring if the whole world saw our position.

"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your picture-perfect attendance" I teased, looking up at her with arms holding me up.

She rolled her eyes and pushed me back down onto the grass, "You're the one that tried to kiss me!"

"You leaned in!"

"So?"

"So?! You contributed to the problem!"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Stop copying me"

"I'm not copying you"

"Ugh, you're impossible"

Adora then got off of me and started to walk off into another direction, most likely where her friends were.

I quickly got up and went after her, eventually catching up to her then grabbing her hand.

"Why don't we have lunch together for once, I'm sure Sparkles won't mind" I suggested, giving Sparkles a wink from behind Adora since she was glaring daggers at me.

Adora smiled, "Sure, I'm sure she wouldn't mind".

**_~~~~~~_ **

Lunch wasn't bad with Adora today, we talked about the club and what are plan is. Although, we got sidetracked with just a tiny bit of a make-out session. Just kidding, it got heated..way more than it needed to be.

"Mmmh...Catra..we need to stop" Adora said breathlessly after breaking away from the heated kiss we just shared.

I licked my lips with lidded eyes, "C'mon, we still have 5 minutes left"

"Yeah, but what if someone sees?" She warned.

"It's just kissing" I mumbled, trying to bring her back into another series of kisses.

She pushed me back a little, "Uh, Catra. You're hands are on my chest, that's a bit more than just kissing".

I looked down at my hands that were squeezing them, "Oops"

She scoffed, leaning in to kiss my lips once more. I smirked in victory as I brought my own to meet hers, but she stopped.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, or you're not getting 5 minutes"

That instantly shut me up.

**_~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Shadow Weaver, or Mrs. Grant. Whatever, I don't care about what her name is. She had notified us that she couldn't take us, so she told us to ride my bike this time. The audacity she has to make us enter this fight club and she won't even drive us to to the place is beyond me.

"Hey, don't let it get to you" Adora comforted, rubbing my shoulders in an attempt to help me get over my rant to her about Shadow Weaver not taking us.

I grumbled and looked away, "She's so stupid! She won't even take us, and yet she wants us to win this stupid ring! Gah!"

"Catra, come on. It's okay, it isn't that much of a big deal" Adora pushed, grabbing my shoulder with her hand.

"I care! I'm the one driving" I hissed.

"Then I'll drive!" She hissed back.

I scoffed, "You can't even drive!"

"Fine, I'll just walk then" Adora spat, as she turned around to walk somewhere.

I wasn't going to give in but, I could never really win a fight against Adora without feeling bad.

With that, I ran after her.

"Okay, let's get this over with"

**_~~~~~~~~~_ **

We walked into the familiar lobby where a bunch of people was getting ready for the round to start. I was in the 4th round, which meant I had some time to kill before I went on.

A sound of stopping appeared behind me and Adora, I smelt the scent of them and instantly pulled Adora behind me.

Tongue lashor was standing in front of us, "What is this blonde girl doing here"

"She's just here to watch now back up" I growled.

"What is she? Your mom? This isn't a soccer game" He growled back.

I let out a small hiss, "She's in this competition too. She will beat your ass once she gets the chance too".

"You bi-"

A loud blaring buzzer ringed throughout the room making us all for a short second cover our eats from going deaf.

I removed my hands once it stopped and a huge sliding door opened automatically, a bright light beginning to emerge from it. There behind the automatic door showed a huge arena, with bot-like people that looked extremely similar to one another. It wasn't like any normal boxing arena. It just had a bunch of mats in the middle of it with seats surrounding it.

Then a loudspeaker had a voice come out of it, "Attention everyone, please take your seats in your designated area. If you are just here to watch, please sit in any row of seats are in the viewing area".

I looked at Adora nervously and grabbed her hand. I didn't want her to leave me.

As if she read my mind she squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile, "You will do fine. Don't worry".

I exhaled and waited for her to let go of my hand but she never did. It was as if she wasn't going to leave unless I was ready. I didn't want to wait her too long so I bit my lip and slowly let go of her hand.

At that, we departed and the many members that followed with me. One of these several members, I was going to go against.

I found the seat with my name on it, and luckily. My chair was at the very end, so I wasn't squished between two muscle builders.

A coach in the white and black striped shirt with a whistle stood in the middle of the mat, holding up his hand to silence everyone.

"You know the rules. No one is allowed to interfere. That's pretty much it, but we will blow the whistle only if we think there is a winner. Or we think it's time to stop" The assumed referee said.

We all kind of gave a stiff nod and with that, the referee blew the whistle and called up the first people.

~~~~~~

I watched anxiously at the people fighting. It was already the 3rd round, and I was scared as shit. I was up next, and what I saw made my gut wrench. Both people in the rink usually ended up somewhat a bloody mess, and somehow in pain. I just have to make sure that I'm on guard, come on Catra. Don't let this get too you. This was similar to wrestling, but very..brutal.

I turned behind me to see Adora nervously watching the people in the rink, her leg bouncing up and down quickly. Once she noticed my staring, she looked down at me with a clearly worried expression but she hid it pretty well.

I then heard the loud whistle which meant the round was over, my heart instantly picked up the pace and I still faced towards Adora with a scared expression. She looked at me with soft eyes and gave a small thumbs up.

I sighed and faced forward, I wish Adora could've sat closer. But the viewer seats weren't close to where I was. I watched both fighters leave the middle of the mat, both of their noses covered in blood. I grimaced at the sight and looked at the referee who was holding the card of who was next.

"Catra and Van, please make your way to the center of the mat" He spoke.

I stood up and looked the right of me to see a semi-built teenager. They seemed like they were just as nervous as I was, first noticing the shaky hands of him. Then the eyes that were darting everywhere, but man his biceps were huge. One strong hit to my face, I'll be out in a second.

There I stood in the middle of the mat and faced in the direction of my opponent. The referee standing right next to us. I noticed this guy...Van wasn't making eye contact. He was scared, I could feel it. Though, I wasn't any better.

"Are you two ready?" The referee asked.

I gave a stiff nod and so did Van.

"Alright"

"3"

"2"

"1"

And the whistle was blown.

**~~~~~~~**

**_A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too boring-_ **

_.._ **_hehe_ ** _..._

**_I had to put off writing my story this week because I had so much homework, I hope y'all understand. Anywho, thanks to the ones still reading! And, we're almost at 20k! I couldn't be happier :)_ **

**_Ella x Wynn 4 ever (Don't ask)_ **


	37. Chapter 37

**_Catra's POV_ **

**_TW// VIOLENCE AND MENTIONS OF BLOOD (Sorry I never did this in previous chapters. My bad.)_ **

My heart pounded through my chest as the blaring noise of the whistle filled throughout the stadium and into my ear. My ear twitched at the sound as I stared straight at my opponent, the once scared boy had a glare in his eyes.

My eyes widened at that as his fist clenched aiming right towards my face. For some reason, my reaction time was off and as he threw the punch, I was just barely able to miss it. I ducked under him and aimed for his legs.

Right as I was about to grab his legs, he was one step ahead of me. He lifted his knee and hit me right in the nose, causing me to fly back a little and land straight onto my face. I groaned and attempted to get up quickly but the hit got me winded so fast.

I was clearly not prepared enough for this.

I felt my leg being tugged around, making my body being dragged around the rough mattress. Several burns occurring as each rough tug skidded across my arms and knees. I extended my claws and ripped them into the mattress, the skidding stopping. Now that I was practically connected to the mat, I forced my foot forward. The force making his grip on my leg loosen. I took that opportunity to force my foot backward this time to kick him right in the face.

With luck on my side, I was able to land a hit on him right in the nose, a loud crack echoing around us even with the roaring cheers and screams it was still heard.

A bunch of, 'ooo' or curse words were being shared as everyone processed what had happened. I just broke the guy's nose.

I scrambled to my feet and faced him, watching him clutch his nose as blood seeped out. I slowly walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, a squealing reaction came from him. I held him up and stared at him.

I was about to put him down but right as I was about too, he headbutted me right in the forehead. Our heads basically crashing together.

"What the fuck!" I groaned, holding my forehead feeling something go down my forehead other than sweat. I brought my hand to the side of my temple and looked at my fingertips.

Shit, I was bleeding.

I growled and looked at him once again, noticing that the blow didn't just get me affected. He was on the ground rolling and clutching his forehead.

"Dumb decision dude" I chuckled lowly, rounding to the side of him and placing my foot to the side of his cheek.

I decided to not hold back and smash my foot right into the middle of the cheek, the force was definitely hard enough to break the skin. I tried to not break a bone in there, but I may have been a bit too rough since yet another grueling cracking sound was heard.

A yelp of pain and cries was the only thing left that he was able to do or say.

I looked over at the referee who had a stoned expression as if he has seen enough of this. Who even is this dude? He's just casually watching a bunch of people getting beat up without an issue.

This whole place is messed up.

The only thing the referee did when I looked at him was a simple nod and held up a flag to my side of the mattress.

"Catra wins. Medical bay, carry him out. Please proceed to the main office and get patched up. You are admitted to leaving once you sign out" The monotone voice explained, still holding up the flag.

I exhaled and nodded, giving Van one last look. He looked like he was in pain, sniffling, and choking on sobs. I felt bad for him.

I decided to kneel and hold my hand out to him, "Good game?"

All I got was him rolling over and growls, "Get out of my fucking face".

I scoffed and got up. So much for being a good sport. I walked down the side of the mattress that leads to the second medical bay. There were two, one for each person that just went on to fight. They didn't specify why, they just have two for some reason.

As I walked to the medical bay, I looked down at my bloody hands. I almost threw up at the sight, I can't believe I just beat a guy to almost a pulp. He didn't do anything to me besides fight for whatever reason he needed to. I felt like a sick person.

But there is always a light at the end of the tunnel.

Adora.

She stood in front of me with the most genuine smile I've ever seen, her arms opened wide for me, full of reassurance and comfort. Like she always has.

I quickly let myself be enveloped in her strong arms that held the warmth I've always needed in my life.

"You did good, Catra"

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

We decided not to stay at the medical bay too long after I was patched up, I received several high-fives from the other winners. It felt a bit reassuring that some of the other people didn't exactly like beating up people, but they had to do what they had to do.

I sat on Adora's bed where she brought out a bucket with water and a cloth.

"We seem to be patching each other a lot haven't we," I said, trying to crack in a good joke to lighten the mood.

She chuckled a bit, "We're just like that".

I didn't say anything after that, feeling the cold water of the cloth touch the area my forehead was hit. I clutched the bed, the stinging and freezing water combined was an awkward feeling.

"You okay?" Adora said, noticing my grimacing face.

I nodded quickly, "Yep, just get on with it. It's sensitive right now"

Adora gave a stiff nod and applied a bit more pressure, then quickly grabbing some bandages from the med-kit we took home from the club. Her shaky hands carefully applying the white cloth to stop any of the bleedings that were beginning to seep out of my cut.

"Alright, that should do it for now. We need to make sure that we replace it sometime tomorrow so it doesn't get infected" Adora sternly explained, playing around with the bandage to ensure it wouldn't fall off.

I grabbed her still shaky hands and kissed them, "Adora, calm down. I know, just take it easy".

"You're telling me to take it easy? You just got beaten up" She sighed, dropping her hands and sitting down next to me on the bed.

I turned to face her, "I'm fine, It's only a couple blows to the face. I'll be fine"

"Yeah, next week you have to fight again. That's not going to play well if you keep getting blows to the face constantly. You can only take so much" She mumbled.

I sighed, "I don't like to get hurt, but if it's for something this important. We have no choice, Adora".

"I don't know how I'm going to fight any of the other people. I'm not even that strong" She said with a worried expression.

The thought of Adora getting beat up and just having to sit back and watch it makes my heart wrench. I can't just watch her get hurt and can't do anything about it..the idea sickens me. I'm sure it was hard enough for Adora, but she has more self-control than me.

I felt a warm hand on my cheek, "I know what you're thinking. I'm going to be fine as well, we're in this together. You get hurt, I help you. I get hurt, you help me. We have each other forever. Never doubt that".

I felt myself beginning to tear up.

"What did I do to deserve you.." I sniffled.

She carefully placed my head to her chest and cradled it lovingly, "Many things.."

We stayed like that for a good hour before I began to feel better, I took my head off of her chest and probably looked like a hot mess. But she didn't care, she still looked at me with caring soft blue eyes.

I let the words fall out of my mouth, "You're so beautiful"

"Wow, compliments?" She tried to joke, but the compliment affected her. I could see the blush.

But her joke still manages to make me blush as well, "Shut up! Be grateful!"

Her lips were suddenly placed on mine, "I always am"

**_~~~~~~_ **

"No, absolutely not" Adora groaned.

I was walking with her to lunch trying to convince her to go to my football game just this once. She never goes because she is so obsessed with getting homework done.

"Come on, Adora! Please! Just this once" I pleaded, trying to convince her with my baby eyes. Come on this has to work, she can never say no to these.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't look at me like that, I know what you're trying to do. And besides, aren't you hurt?!"

I scoffed, "Psh, Nah! Football is lightwork!"

"Fine, but I'm still not going," She said, walking away.

I stood there sadly looking down, pretending to look like I was about to cry. I peeked up a bit too see if she would stop but it looked like she was still walking away so I continued to look down.

But suddenly, I heard her familiar footsteps as she stood in front of me.

I put on a smirk and waited for her to say something.

"What time"

**_~~~~~~_ **

I was giddy as I looked around the stadium in my football uniform, my helmet hanging loosely in my hand. Many students flooded the seats, but the only person I was looking for was Adora. I usually was never this nervous, but Adora watching me play made me sweat. I didn't want to embarrass myself right in front of her. Plus it was her first time ever watching me.

I nervously picked at my nails, where the hell was she?

I felt the team captain scream at me to get my ass on the field already, we had home base so we were playing for our school.

Scary.

I sighed, did she really decide not to come? I trotted over to my positioned and crouched into position. Lazily putting on my helmet.

"Why so glum?" Scorpia asked through her helmet but was still audible because she was pretty loud in general.

I looked at the ground, "Nothing"

I knew she was going to push the matter, but the whistle was blown and the game had begun. I pushed away from the feeling and focused on the game.

**_~~~~~_ **

Half-time rolled around, I continuously tried to find Adora in the thousand groups of students. I was a mix between annoyed and disappointed, more on the disappointing side as I dropped myself down onto the bench. I grabbed my bottle and chugged on my water. I wiped the excess water that dripped down the side of my mouth.

I was about to talk to my other teammates when I saw something catch my eye. I almost didn't believe it.

I saw Adora being pushed into a group of cheerleaders.

In a cheerleading uniform.

I died on the spot.

**_~~~~~~~_ **

**_Adora's POV_ **

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this!" I whined, trying to hide if Catra was somewhere just staring at me.

Glimmer giggled softly, " Come on, you know she's going to love the surprise! Plus, it was your idea!"

I gasped, "Excuse me? I said let's do something to support Catra, not make me join a whole cheerleading squad!"

"Well, whatever! You remember the steps right?" She asked, eyeing me curiously.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, wh-"

"Great, let's go! On to the field!" She said hastily, signaling for all of the girls on the cheer squad to make their entrance onto the field for the half-time show.

I mentally slapped myself in the face, I felt stupid with this whole get upon. Yet, I somehow trust Glimmer that Catra will like me in a cheerleading outfit. Hopefully..she does. It's the only thing keeping me from running off the field and hurling into a ball.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Catra. Staring at me with widened eyes, not believing what she was seeing. I couldn't even believe what I was doing either. I just ignored her surprised looks and had to make this experience worthwhile.

Glimmer and I with the rest of the squad walked onto the middle of the field.

"Ready..go!"

The music started and surrounded the stadium.

And..with that.

We begin our performance.

~~~~~~~

**_Catra's POV_ **

I watched Adora's performance with the cheer squad, the sway of her hips and the way she danced made my body feel wonders.

"Wow...." I mumbled, my eyes glued to the blonde that was dancing perfectly in sync with the other girls.

My attention was tore for a second, "That's Adora?"

I ignored Scorpia's comment and continued to stare at my girlfriend, surprised at how good she was at being a cheerleader.

I gulped and played with my bottle, my eyes looking her body up and down as some moves were a bit explicit in my opinion. But every time she did any of those moves, she stared at me.

Only at me.

It made me feel special that I was the only one that she would look at during her performance rather than anyone else in the stadium.

Sadly, the performance ended as I watched her walk off of the field then being pushed towards me by Glimmer.

I straightened myself and quickly walked up to her, she was walking up to me but it was a shy walk.

We eventually made it to each other, us both blushing.

"So...when were you going to tell me..about this?" I smirked, pointing my index finger at her uniform.

She groaned, "It wasn't my idea! It was Glimmers!"

I raised my eyebrow, "Wow, I actually agree with Glimmer's choice for once"

"You guys are impossible! I'm changing right now!" She grumbled.

I frowned, "Awe, keep it on! You like nice!"

She tugged at her shirt, "No! It's too tight, and they got the sizing wrong since it's last-minute"

I sighed and smiled, "It was worth a shot. Are you staying at least?"

"Of course, I am. I wouldn't miss it" She reassured.

I grinned from ear to ear, "Wish me luck?"

I excitedly waited for her to give me a hug of good luck. I remember watching a bunch of my teammates exchange hugs with their significant other for luck, and me just having to sit there and hope Adora was cheering me on from home.

She giggled and kissed me softly, "Good luck. Go get em'"

**_~~~~~~_ **

That was the best game I played, I managed to score four touchdowns. Something surged within me when Adora gave me that good luck. I felt like I was running with the wind, and with Adora watching me I gained so much confidence.

The game finally ended with 12-4.

Us winning.

When the buzzer rang, I was tackled by my teammates to the ground in victory. I felt great, and that the best game I ever played on the field was with Adora watching me. After the team hug, we exchanged our 'good games' with our opponents.

I finally made eye contact with Adora who had a big grin plastered on her face. I raced over towards her and picked her up in my arms, raising her off the ground.

"Woah, where'd this energy come from" She smiled, wiggling her body.

Too bad she wasn't in her cheerleading outfit anymore. She looked good in it. Whatever, as long as she was here.

I finally put her down but still kept her close, "I'm just soooo happy you're here"

"It was an experience" She smiled, placing her forehead against my sweaty one. My bandage was beginning to fall off from the sweat.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed our small little cliche moment, "Wanna head home?"

"I've been wanting too for the past hour" She joked.

I opened my eyes and kicked her in the foot playfully, "What to do homework, you big nerd!"

"Shut up! I want to be a good student!" She fought back, trying to kick me back.

"Whatever you say~" I hummed.

"This conversation is over, goodbye" She groaned, starting to walk away.

I sighed and grabbed her arm before she could get away, placing a dry kiss on her wet lips. A small gasp was heard from her.

"What was that for?" She whispered.

"For being there for me"

**_~~~~~_ **

**_A/N: Tried to throw in a more positive ending to this chapter since the last ones have been cliffhangers hehe._ **


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.

**_Adora's POV_ **

**_TW// VIOLENCE AND MENTIONS OF BLOOD_ ** **_  
_ **

Today is the day that I'm supposed to fight in the club today. And honestly, I'm scared shitless. After seeing what happened to Catra, I'm gonna do so much worse than her. She was able to pull through, and me? I have no idea what I'm going to do.

Catra probably sensed my nervousness, softly grabbing my hand. Giving it a small squeeze, "Hey, you got this"

"Right....I got this" I mumbled to myself, squeezing the soft hand back.

I'm glad Catra was always here by my side or else I would be pretty much losing my mind if it weren't for her being here. Supporting me and comforting me the entire way.

It wasn't said who my opponent is, I just got the text notification that I was to arrive here at 8 pm sharp. They decided to cut down the number of people and made it so that I was only to arrive at the time I'm going to fight. Rather, than make us watch people get brutally beaten up.

Once again we arrived at the door to the arena.

"You got this" Catra repeated the same words that she told me in the car.

I breathed in a huge puff of air and nodded, simply holding onto the handle and tugging it harshly to open the door.

Once we arrived in we were escorted to different areas, me to the middle of the mat and Catra to the viewing stand. Even if Catra didn't look like it, she was just as scared as me. I looked ahead of me to see a muscular woman. Way more intimidating than I could ever look like.

A smug grin was plastered all over their face as they cracked their knuckles, getting into a prepared position. I tried to do the same, hunching over my back and cracking my neck. Attempting to pop a view veins out of arms. But I knew that would take too much energy, so I settled for having a game face on.

"You're trying too hard" The venomous voice spoke. They wore nothing but boxer shorts and a muscle tank top

I smirked, "Not as hard as you"

"Shut up, you're going down. And you know it"

"Psh, In your dreams"

Though, I knew this was going to be a challenge. They were way more muscular than me and It looked like they weren't playing around. A look behind their eyes that said they weren't going down.

It scared me.

Our small talk was over when the referee stood beside us, holding up their flag in one hand and a whistle to their mouth with the other.

Sweat rolled down my neck as the anticipation of the whistle grew on me. What was I gonna do if I didn't win? I turned my head to see Catra giving me a thumbs up, and a little cheer with her thumbs. It made me smile a bit, and the tiniest bit of confidence.

"Remember, you're going down" They growled.

I was about to answer, but it was cut off from the whistle was blown. I had only a couple of seconds the process that the fight started before I was Instantly tackled. I thought they were going to push me to the ground, but they didn't.

It was like slow-mo, I was being pushed back. I felt myself falling backward, then all of a sudden my neck was in a head-lock. I gasped for air, as my arms flailed around the strong arm.

"Hah, that was easy!" They yelled, tugging on the arm-lock harder, making it almost impossible to breathe.

At this point, I couldn't even understand what they said. My ears were ringing as my attempt to get air was slowly failing. Though, they weren't paying attention to my legs. So with all the strength, I could muster up, I secretly brought the front of my foot to the back of her knee. Kicking harshly in the ligament area hopefully. I manage to successfully do so as they dropped onto one knee and groaned loudly. Their arm grip around my neck weakening.

I took this opportunity to open my mouth wide and bite down on the skin as hard as I could, I almost gagged when I tasted a bitter flavor of blood. But I ignored it, biting even further in the skin. Finally managing to break her hold on me.

"Fucking bitch" They screamed, holding on to my arm.

I used this opportunity, to scramble my way behind her and raise my leg to kick her right in the back of her head. I was able to land 2 rough kicks before she grabbed my heel and swung me over her shoulder. My nose ramming straight into the ground.

"Ah!" I whimpered, feeling my whole nose go numb. My hair was being gripped back as they pushed me again into the ground. Luckily I was able to move the position of my head quickly before my nose could've gotten based again. I felt blood dripping down all over my face and lips. I tried not to open my mouth so I wouldn't get a mouth full of blood. But it was hard.

I tried to ground myself up by plummeting my hands straight into the ground and push myself up, but I was instantly shoved back down from her foot. Their foot was placed straight in the middle of my back.

"Beat it, you're not gonna win" They continued to press at me.

No, I wasn't done yet. I can't be, I can't lose this. I'll lose every opportunity I have at finding out about my parents!

"No" I yelled, trying to push myself back up but of course. A strong welded foot smashed me right back down, each push seemed to get rougher and harder.

I continued to repeat the process, finally realizing that it was no use. I weakly tried one last time before one final blow to the middle of my back broke my entire energy to fight back.

I sighed weakly and just stayed there, accepting defeat and whatever consequences that were going to come.

..

..

..

.."Don't give up Adora" I heard a familiar voice.

It was all too familiar. Shadow Weaver's voice.

I saw from the corner of my eye, the referee beginning to slowly raise the flag up. But in the nick of time, I rolled out from the under the foot and sprung to my foot.

"Damn, you ain't done yet" They groaned.

I ignored their words, as I sprinted toward her, ducking under the punch they threw that me. I landed a hit right to their jaw, but it wasn't enough to bring them down. I had to bring them into a head-lock as well somehow. I knew that if I was able to pull off that kind of stunt with my legs, it would get me a win.

I was too much into thinking about how I could pull it off, I just barely was able to miss the first punch they threw at my nose, but I felt something kick my shin as I lost balance once more. I fell to my bottom as the girl jumped at my mid-air.

There!

Right as they were about to jump at me, I moved out of the way. They hit the ground with an 'oomph', now on their back I saw them roll over onto their stomach. I quickly took the chance to get onto my knees in front of their head and get them into a headlock with my legs. It was the most awkward position I could be in, and I'm sure if anyone saw me who knew how to do a head-lock correctly would be screaming at me.

But that didn't matter at that moment.

As long as I was able to keep them in this position, I could win. But man was it hard. They managed to slip out of my grasp twice, but I quickly retreated it, pressing harder into their neck each time.

I turned my head to find Catra..but she seemed focused on something else. Her expression seemed angry and confused a the same time. But I didn't have the time to read into her feelings right now. I tiredly but managed to press with all of my might, their hands struggling to pull off my legs.

Finally, after it felt like hours. A whistle was blown, and I hadn't even realized that I kept them in the headlock to the point where they passed out. My legs felt numb after the paramedics took my legs off from around her neck.

I saw Catra running from the sidelines as she jumped on top of me, causing a small wince..or whine? To escape from my mouth.

"You did so well, Adora" She praised, wrapping her arms around my neck.

**_~~~~~~_ **

**_Catra's POV_ **

I was infuriated, and I was annoyed. I can't believe she has the audacity to text me something like that.

During Adora's game, I received a message on my phone from no other than Mrs. Grant. She texted me that I was to meet her at a nearby diner after the match. I was supposed to take care of Adora after the match. Not go buying burgers with her. But she didn't leave me much of a choice, even if she didn't text it. If I didn't go and meet her, there would be serious consequences. She's already on edge with me, there is no way she's gonna let me off the hook if I say no.

I patched Adora up before I planned to leave, she had many bruises on her face. But she got lucky that her nose wasn't broken.

God.... I hate this.

**_~~~~~_ **

I made it to the diner. It was a chilly night, so I kept on a flannel with a leather bomber jacket. I opened the door to the diner, a small ringing of a bell sang as It opened. I looked around the diner, not being able to find her.

I grumbled to myself, did she seriously not show up after she asked ME?

But then I felt a chilling presence behind me, the hairs on my arm standing on its edge as I quickly turned around to see Shadow Weaver.

"Mrs. Grant.." I coldly greeted.

"Catra" They responded, cheerily. But there was nothing cheery to her answer, it was just as cold as my answer was.

We ordered our food. Weirdly, she offered to pay for my food, and when she asked where she wanted us to sit. I made sure said outside because no one would hear us if we got into a full-blown argument. Except for the workers, but I could care less.

"So what the hell do you want," I said, crossing my arms. Refusing to take a bite out of my food.

They noticed and pointed to my food, "Aren't you going to eat first?"

"You promise this isn't poisoned, or you didn't pay the workers a wad of cash to poison this?" I hissed.

They chuckled grimly, "No, of course not"

I sighed and took small nibbles, I obviously am not a fan of Shadow Weaver. But I wouldn't have the heart to just not eat something someone bought for me. Whether it be my worst enemy or my lover.

After a few minutes of silence, I folded up the burger in the patty paper they provided with the food. I was going to save it for Adora since we have the same order here at this diner.

"Alright, enough of the games. Why did you bring me here?" I pressed.

They didn't eat much as well, "You know why I'm here, Catra"

"No, I really don't. I'm doing what you asked of me. We both managed to advance to week 2 of the fight club. What more do you want of us!" I said, bewildered at this point on what she wanted from me.

"I know you know who I am" Shadow weaver spoke darkly.

My eye's widened, my heart picking up the speed.

Stay calm, Catra.

"Yeah, and what about it?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"You better not say anything" She threatened.

I rolled my eyes, "Wasn't even planning on it"

I felt the collar of my jacket being tugged roughly, the cold and venomous breath burned my skin.

"Don't play stupid girl, you better not tell Adora" She snarled.

I pushed her off roughly, "Don't EVER! Touch me again!"

I huffed as she was about to speak, but I shoved the food onto her lap.

"Let me speak, damn it! You have no control over me, and you will never do anything to threaten me again. I have the power to break all of Adora's trust with you. I have all the files" I chuckled mad.

I was losing my cool, keep it together Catra.

Shadow Weaver suddenly stood up, "You! Are no better than me, Catra! You are bewildered, and lonely, and a freak! I can break you just as much as you break my trust with Adora. And so help me, I can ruin your life. So don't even think about trying to ruin mine. I can take away the ONE thing that you care most about in your life. Your precious....Adora"

I bit my lip, and I was almost on the verge of a breakdown, "N-No...o-Okay! P-Please, I'm sorry. I lost my cool and I didn't mean anything by that. I promise I will never do anything that will ruin your reputation. Just don't take Adora away from me!"

I almost dropped my jaw when I saw a look of sympathy cross her eyes but it was covered by darkness, "Fine. Don't fuck this up Catra"

I slowly sunk to my knees as I looked at the mess of the food we made on the table of the outsider Diner.

The mess was just like my life.

An utter disastrous mess.

**_~~~~~~_ **

I trudged my way back to Adora's house, slowly opening the door to her bedroom. She was still asleep. The fight must've worn her out, but I was sure worn out as well.

Physically and Emotionally.

I placed the burger from the diner next to her bedside table, in case if she woke up. I was honestly surprised the burger made it out of that fight.

I slowly laid myself down, too lazy to change out of my clothes. I shifted onto my side and watched Adora sleep peacefully.

I softly placed my hand onto her's that were softly on her stomach, but the more I looked at her. The more my hand began to slowly fell off of hers and landed back onto the bed with the quietest thud.

That night.

I pretty much cried myself to sleep.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

Catra's POV

About a month has passed since the incident with Shadow Weaver, and I still think about it every day. Every time I wake up, I think that she told Adora something. Even if Adora gets annoyed with me at things, I think it's because of Shadow Weaver.

"Hey, what's gotten you so stressed?" Adora asked, brushing my cheek with her caring fingertips. 

I gave a shy smile, and brushed her hand away, "Nothing, just thinking about school and..you know other stuff?"

"A penny for your thoughts?" Adora mumbled, looking down at Melog who was sniffing her foot. 

Today we were at my apartment, though we pretty much live at Adora's because she has the bigger house. But it's nice to stop by my house once and a while to chill. Adora said she wanted to do that stargazing thing we did that one time on the roof. 

I got up and sighed, "I promise, It's nothing. Come on, Melog. Let's get your treats".

Adora let out an annoyed sigh but didn't push the matter. I felt bad, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her the situation at hand.

Melog followed close behind, meowing their way to the food bowl as I grabbed their favorite kibble. I poured it into the bowl as I mumbled things to myself.

Melog leaned down to eat their food. I watched them curiously, petting behind their ears. "You've gotten pretty big, haven't you?"

No answer, just them greedily taking the food into their mouth. 

"Alright, spoiled kitty" I teased, walking back over to the table to see Adora deep in thought. Well...I couldn't tell if she was deep in thought. She seemed to be thinking about something, it was almost as If I could hear her thinking.

"Hey, you're thinking pretty loud" I spoke.

A small smile played on her lips, "Why don't we take a trip somewhere"

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

"Adora! Catra! You have come to visit again" Madame Razz said. My ears twitched at the sudden volume of her voice. 

We were back at the small hut that was near the boardwalks of the beach, that almost led into the forbidden woods. 

"Yup!" Adora replied. 

I tugged at Adora's hand, "Remind me why we're here"

"I thought..that since you have been on edge a bit lately. Maybe we could ask Madam Razz for help" She explained.

My eyebrows raised, "What do you mean?"

"I just want to help you okay, just trust me with this.." She protested.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I couldn't exactly say no to her, so might as well get this over with. 

"Fine, but we're getting ice cream"

**_~~~~~~_ **

Adora and I settled ourselves down onto a few pillows as we both watched Razz make us some tea. 

"Here you go" She smiled, sitting herself down and putting 2 teas in front of us.

Adora went to grab it and take a sip from it but I stopped her.

"You promise this isn't..your funny juice right?" I said, making sure that I didn't have to deal with another drunk Adora.

Razz chuckled and waved her hands, "Of course not, I made sure this time"

I sighed and allowed Adora to take the tea, "Oh wow this is good"

I raised my eyebrow and took the tea as well, sipping small amounts. My ears perked up, "Oh..this isn't too bad"

Razz seemed proud of herself, sitting down with us, "So what seems to be the problem"

"Catra..well. She seems a bit off edge, and I was wondering if there is anything that you could do to release any of that stress?" Adora asked.

"Why dear, why don't you ask Perfuma?" The old woman asked, whacking a fly out of her hair. 

Adora looked surprised, "You know who Perfuma is?"

"Of course, she stops by to give me some of her herbs" She responded. 

I watched the two conversate, picking at my nails trying to avoid saying anything.

"Well..we can give it a try. But, for now. Do you have any knowledge?" 

"I can try.."

"Please do"

"Catra"

"Catra..."

"Catra!" 

A sudden whack to the top of my head made my jump out of my seat, "Huh! What?!"

Razz tongue clicked as she tapped her broomstick at the ground as if I have gotten in trouble, "You should listen to your girlfriend"

"Yeah yeah, what do you want?" I grunted. 

Adora seemed a bit hurt by my comment but I tried to make it up to her with a pat on her back, "Razz is going to help you release some stress"

"Okay.." I mumbled.

Razz coughed and closed her eyes, a soft humming filled the small hut. I was confused at first, but when I saw Adora close her eyes. I took that as the hint I was supposed to do the same. My lids closed and I focused on the soft hum that seemed to have grown louder. 

My body felt light, and the fears that were weighing me down seemed to have dispersed at that moment.

The hums went on for a few minutes, and I honestly felt that I was going to fall asleep. It wasn't annoying, nor too loud or too soft. It was at the perfect pitch, that formed a melodic tune of harmony. 

Unfortunately, the hum stopped, but I refused to open my eyes. I wanted to keep feeling that of lightness through my body. But sadly, once the tune stopped, the feeling stopped with it. 

I opened my eyes to see Adora with a huge smile, "It worked didn't it?"

I blushed deeply and nodded shyly.

"That's good!" A voice boomed in. 

I grimaced, "Razz, keep it down"

"Oops, sorry. But it surely did do its wonders doesn't it?" She stated proudly. 

I gave another shy nod, "Thanks..that actually helped a lot more that I thought it was going too".

Razz gave a warming smile, "If you wish to hear it another time, you may come whenever you please. But right now, I have another visitor"

Adora and I both exchanged our goodbye's too Razz as we exited the small hut. As we were about to leave, I felt my arm being tugged on. Adora was already a bit ahead of me but I stopped to turn around.

"Razz?"

"Catra, you know what the right decision is"

"What do you mea-"

"Do what you think is right"

**_~~~~~~~_ **

I stared down at the boardwalk as I caught up with Adora. 

"Hey, don't tell me your down in the dumps again" Adora whined. 

I put on a fake smile and looked at her, "Nah, I'm not. Come on, let's get some ice cream"

I tugged on her arm to the nearest ice cream shop we could, "This place smells good"

"I know right!" Adora exclaimed, exaggeratingly sniffing around to get every scent of the place. Dragging her fingers around colorful walls. 

"Mint chocolate, I assume?" She then said, taking out her wallet. 

I shook my head and snatched my wallet, "My turn to pay"

"But you got me that burger!"

My body stiffened as I realized, that wasn't even me who got it for her. And being reminded of that day brings me, terrors.

"Catra?"

I shook my head, "No, It's fine! You can get me it the next time"

Adora looked suspicious of the way I was acting but she didn't say anything, "You always say that.."

"Come on, I promise. Here" I reassured, sticking up my pinky finger.

She smiled softly and latched her pinky onto mine, "Deal"

**_~~~~~~~~~~_ **

"I think this place beats our other one" I smiled, licking at the mint chocolate ice cream that was starting to drip onto my hand.

Adora stopped licking at her ice cream, "You've said that about every new ice cream place we've gone to!"

I rolled my eyes, "That's because they always do! This might take the winner"

"We'll see about that" She smirked, chomping on the ice cream.

I stared at her in horror, "Did you just bite your ice cream?"

"What about it?" She replied in confusion.

"No one bite's their ice cream, Adora"

"Well, I do!"

"Then you're weird"

"Sorry, I don't have weak baby teeth"

"Aye, my teeth are stronger than yours! I'm just normal and don't bite into it!"

"Prove it".

I smirked and suddenly latched my teeth onto her neck, biting on it softly. 

"Gah, Catra. Cold!" She winced, moving away playfully. 

I shrugged, "You asked for it!"

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

After that dilemma was over, we walked the boardwalk a few more times before heading home. A day spent with Adora that was carefree, felt relieving. We didn't share many moments like this lately...it was mostly just fighting and having to patch each other up.

"Just one more month of this" Adora said out of nowhere.

I took her hand it rubbed it softly, "We're gonna do just fine"

"I hope so" She smiled, squeezing it as we walked back to my house.

Once we made it in, we decided that we were going to work on a bit of homework before stargazing. I took off my jacket and kicked off my shoes, Adora doing the same right after me. 

"Hey, I'm gonna get changed. Mind getting my history book out? It's in my backpack" I mumbled tiredly.

Adora threw up a thumbs up as I walked into my room. I heard the rummaging of my backpack which meant she was getting it.

Little did I know that was the worst decision I could've asked her to do. 

I plopped onto my bed and took off the rest of my clothes, dragging on my sweats and a not too heavy hoodie. I pulled my hair out that was in my hoodie as I checked my phone. I answered a few texts, annoyed by the amount of spamming Entrapta and Scorpia were doing. 

"Heading to the bathroom!" I called too Adora, but there was no answer.

"Adora!"

There was no response. I was about to push the matter but I had to use the bathroom so bad, I was gonna go right there. I raced myself into the bathroom into the business.

I thought about why Adora was so quiet, but maybe she didn't hear me. She always had her earbuds in when she worked on stuff. Once I finished using the restroom, I nervously walked into the kitchen.

Adora was working on her homework, with of course her earbuds in. 

I breathed out a sigh of relief. 

Once Adora noticed I was there, she took out one earbud and pointed to the history book and laptop that was across from her. I sat down in the chair that was also across from her, "Awe, you even got my laptop out for me"

I grabbed her chin and placed a happy kiss on her cheek, which caused her to blush. 

"Yeah..well, I felt nice!" She smiled. 

I giggled, "Sure"

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

2 hours into the work, Adora stretched and took out her earbuds.

"I wanna talk to you about something".

This caught my full attention.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She pointed to my backpack, "Just out of curiosity, why is there a bunch of files in there? Is it for the history presentation".

Fuck.

My heart raced, "Y-Yeah"

"Oh cool, I wanna see!" She smiled, reaching down and taking the file out of my backpack. "Damn this is heavy"

She was about to open it. but I raced almost at the speed of light and took it out of her hands. Completely disregarding the papercut I could've given her. 

"No! Don't touch things that aren't yours!" I growled protectively. Keeping the file close to my chest. 

She tilted her head, "What?"

"J-Just, we're not allowed to exchange information" I protested.

"Since when we're you all about caring about school" She protested back. " I just want to see"

"No, I don't want you to see" I growled back. 

Adora was getting annoyed, "Catra..what is in there. Is there something you don't want me to see?"

"Yes! I mean no! It's just private stuff!" 

"Why can't you just show me! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Because I said so!"

"Give me a valid reason!"

"It's private!"

"Private enough to hide from your own fucking girlfriend?!"

And suddenly, she launched at me. Trying to snatch the files up from me, I dodged her launch which ended in her falling onto her stomach.

I saw tears brim up at the edge of her eyes making my heart wrench, "Why! Why won't just show me!"

I bit my lip and gulped, "Why can't you respect my privacy?!"

"Then tell me why it's so private! You're acting like Shadow Weaver!" She yelled.

I instantly froze up, as my eyes widened at her. "You better not fucking bring her up!"

"Why is it about her?" She pressed, taking a step forward since she had gotten up from her fall now. 

"No, it's nothing about her!" I protested back.

"Yes it is, you look so guilty!" She snarled.

I needed to evade the situation right now, but right when I was about to walk away from her I tripped on the couch.

Causing the files from the vanilla folder to scatter everywhere on the floor. 

Every. Single. File. 


	40. Chapter Forty

**_Adora's POV_ **

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, I RECOMMEND YOU LOOK BACK ON CHAPTER 32 TO GET A UNDERSTANDING OF THE INFORMATION!**

My body froze as my eyes laid upon the scattered papers throughout the small proximity of the room that Catra and I were in. The first thing that I saw was Catra huffing and puffing on her knees in an attempt to collect them.

I dropped to my knees and grabbed them, but of course, it was snatched out of my hand before I was even able to take a glance at it.

"What..are these?" My voice cracked.

Catra's eye twitched as she looked at me with..guilt? Was it guilt? No, it seemed like it was anger but there's something in there I can't quite make out.

"I told you. Don't touch things that are yours" She scolded with a sharp tone in her voice.

I raised to my feet and I looked down at Catra shamefully, "You have 3 seconds to show me what the fuck you are hiding from me"

"What are you? My, mom?" Catra laughed dryly, trying to crack a joke.

I huffed and tried to grab the papers, "You think this is a joke?!"

"Of course not!" She rambled, continuing to hold the papers back up to her chest. The papers that were scattered in front of me were now safely enclosed in Catra's arms.

What the hell was she hiding from me?

Remembering the previous conversation about how the way Catra's movements, and the way her pupils dilated or how her breathing stopped a bit when I mentioned if the papers were about...Shadow Weaver.

I dropped my hands at my side, the air feeling thin as I sniffled.

"If it's about Shadow Weaver, then just cough it up and show me" I pleaded, definitely forcing a cough to hide any more cracks that formed into my sentences.

I noticed her same stifled behaviors as earlier, and at this point. We were playing connect the dots, I took this stillness in Catra as a chance to snatch the papers.

And finally, after what felt like ages I got the papers within my grasp. I looked at Catra who had the most distraught look of fear in her eyes..and face. My fingertips were numb..probably from the freezing air around us.

Those freezing fingertips slid under the vanilla folder to reveal what Catra had been hiding from me, but sudden sobs made me look up it. My heart wrenched and made me want to throw it out the window when my tired eyes watched a waterfall of despairing tears fall down her face. Sobs..sobs that I've almost never heard before. I instantly dropped the folder, forgetting the contents inside it that I was yearning to look at.

"Catra...Catra, calm down" My voice trying to break the void of gloominess with a more comforting tone.

Her body was wrapped in a small ball, her arms around her legs. Her hands were clasped together, her fingers turning white from how hard she'd been squeezing them. They were just as cold as mine were when I touched them.

It almost felt like an eternity when I heard small mumbles of repeating sentences. I couldn't make out what she was saying,

When I finally heard something, it really did break me.

"Please don't hate me"

"Please..don't hate me"

"Please don't hate me"

" _Please_ don't hate me"

The chants came out strong and melancholy but slowly turned into soft sorrowful whispers that made my heart pound no matter what volume of the pleads. I softly took her hands in mine, trying to warm them up.

"Catra, I don't know what..I- I don't know what you're talking about, but can you please just help me by letting me see what is in the folder," I said. I hoped that my voice hadn't come out in a way of pressure but a way that I could help understand why she is acting this way.

No luck.

After an hour of trying to get an answer out of Catra, we sat in the dark hollow room. The silence was loud, but the loudest thing was the beat of our hearts. It seemed like it was bouncing off of the walls. Making us...Well, my ears begin to ring and pound.

I eventually decided enough was enough if Catra wasn't going to say anything. I had to look for myself, I reached for the file. I did notice the tenseness and the same change in her breathing as earlier but this time she made no attempt to try and reach for it back.

I slowly slid my thumb under the folder to see what was causing Catra to go so..haywire. The file was open and the first thing I saw was a crumpled up piece of paper that held information of our birth and I assumed was adoption papers? I flipped it to see nothing on the other side, sighing I placed it on the floor.

The next thing was a book that didn't have any title or any reference of what it was on the front or back. It was olive green and the texture of it was rough, it seemed like it had been through hell. My fingertips ran over the odd texture as my thumb pushed open but stopping when I saw a bunch of booked mark pages. Starting with the first one...

**Entry #1:**

_Adora and Catra just arrived at my house, this is such a nuisance. I should have just been thrown into jail for 1 year._

My head tilted in confusion as I read over the sentence, "Hey is this yours?"

No response.

I shook her body but it seemed like Catra was just..out of it. I bit my lip and wanted to just forget whatever I was looking at but...curiosity took over me.

This couldn't have been Catra's, and what about being in jail? I clicked my tongue with a shake of my head, my finger finding the next bookmarked page. Interestingly, it was the next page.

 **Entry #2** :

_Adora is a very good child, can't say the same for Catra. She tore up the couch, even though she is of the human species, she acts like a feline._

More confusion washed over me, as my eyes wandered over the rough paper. The writing was diligent and seemed like it would be in some type of medieval scroll. But the writing itself..the meaning. It still wouldn't come to me, why...does Catra have some weird book about us?

Another bookmark I flipped to.

**Entry #64:**

_Adora and Catra seemed to have gotten close, I don't enjoy it. I should try and separate them, I don't want Adora to get attached to Catra that much._

My heart began to race as more and more information slurred through my mind. It was giving me a headache from not being able to pinpoint what I was reading. Who was writing this stuff? Was there some stalker I didn't know about?

Fear almost took over my body as I realized there was only 2 more bookmarked papers, just what are those last 2 about? There are so many other pages to explore..but only a few were actually marked.

**Entry #92**

_I found Adora and Catra sleeping together, somewhat closer. It seems they have formed an even stronger connection when I told Adora that Catra is not a good person. Catra's also been called to the principal's office for slapping a girl. Adora took the blame for it when it wasn't her fault._

I held my breath longer than I thought I was, realizing that when I finally exhaled I was gasping for a few breaths. "Who is this..sick fuck" I whispered, flipping through random pages at this point. My hands were erratically trying to find the final page. A lightbulb was starting to ignite in my mind. It can't be.

**Entry #1184 (Final Entry)**

_Adora and Catra are entering different middle schools, I am finally able to leave from them. I have done all my community service, I do have to continue to provide money for them. Mostly for Adora though._

That connected the final dots of who this mystery person is. The book..this journal of my life and Catra's belonged to Shadow Weaver. But..why? Why would Catra have this..valuable information and why wouldn't she share it with me.

I wanted to scream at Catra, but I remembered what position she was in. I couldn't do that to her, I don't have the heart.

Instead, I proceeded with what information was left in the file. My eyebrow raised when I picked up a few unpaid bills that were years overdue that had the name of Shadow Weaver written on them. Those didn't concern me as much, but my hands dug further through the folder to find even more tax records, speeding tickets, and something that really caught my eye. There was a sticky note that was written in...Catra's writing.

It wrote, 'Court cases and Crime records'

My eye's widened a bit if Shadow Weaver's journal was in here. Then..that must mean that everything in here was about her. The first thing I pulled out was a mug shot. A mug shot of the women who took care of Catra and I. She looked terrible, worn out, and completely unrecognizable. I idolized her when I was younger, I saw her..as a mother.

As more curiosity filled my body, I came to the conclusion that there had to be something in here about my parents. I almost..felt happy that Catra found these papers. I pulled out another paper that held a crime record sheet.

**Record #445921**

**Station** : Department of Brightmoon

 **Name** : Shadow Weaver

 **Age** : 48

 **Crime Record** :

\- **Murder** ( _Date of Crime: 8-15-06_ ) - **See details from Shaunt Regio.**

Attorney: ??

\- **Stealing** ( _Date of Crime: 5-1-06_ ) - **Caught stealing liquor at a nearby gas station.**

Attorney: ??

\- **Drug/Alcohol abuse** (Date: ??) - Police came by for a search of her apartment, found several bags of marijuana, and many beer bottles scattered around.

Attorney: ??

\- **Abused animals** (Date: ??) - Caught on from security footage of kicking many animals.

Attorney: ??

Extra notes:

\- Always bribed the judge

\- Never sent to jail; always paying for bail.

\- Had to do community service by taking in two children until they were 18, paying for basic needs, and necessities.

\- The attorney was always kept a secret?

\- Has ties with Shaunt Regio

My trembling hands struggled to hold the paper that was in my grasp, my eyes darted around the room a bit.

"What..the fuck" I muttered to myself, as I threw it onto the carpet in complete shame. All these crime records..all these cases that I never even knew about Shadow Weaver. The word, 'murder' made me sick to my stomach. But knowing that I had to continue to find something about my parents made me even sicker. It felt weird...I felt nasty that I was looking through something like this.

The last thing that was in the folder, besides other random taxes was.. an old ripped up documentary. Though it looked like Catra had written on it. Not much was written on it, just a circle of a particular huge paragraph. There was another photo of a mugshot which..had Shadow Weaver's face on it. My hands were trembling once again, and my palms felt like an ocean of sweat.

I mustered up the courage and began to read.

"As of August 15, 2006. Shadow Marie Weaver committed a crime, along with a man named 'Shaunt Regio'. They were both sentenced 20 years in person, for the murder of Aaron and Amy Bucceri. The family had 2 kids, a female named 'Adora' and a male named 'Adam'. At the time of Aaron and Amy were killed, Adam was only 6, while Adora was only a couple months old. Shadow Weaver had a history of paying bail, which she decided to use this time as well. She was sentenced to 250,00 bail or 20 years in prison. The judge allowed the compromise but decided it wasn't enough. Mrs. Weaver had to pay 250,00 bail. But as well do another deal, '1 year in jail or foster in Adora and another infant named 'Catra'. There is not much information on Catra, but we know that she was found in a box, looking like a feline cat. She was instantly put into the adoption center. Shadow Weaver had no choice but to choose the option of fostering the kids until they were 18."

[End of session]

Time stopped at that moment, everything felt like it was frozen to me. I couldn't feel anything around me, I couldn't comprehend what I just read. My eyes were glued to the paper, they didn't wander anywhere. They wouldn't even blink as I just reread the passage over and over.

Over and over again.

I could tell I was hyperventilating at that moment, "Catra.."

"Catra" I whimpered.

A sudden warmth wrapped around my body, even if I couldn't feel, see, or hear at that moment. The only thing that broke through that was Catra.

"I'm sorry" Her whimpers filled the room as well.

Our two bodies were clumped together in a heap of emptiness and sadness. My hands fought to hold the back of Catra's shirt.

"My...parents" I gasped, finally taking Catra's shirt and gripping it tighter than I ever thought I could. Through the blurriness of my tears, I saw a few veins popping out of my hand from the tightness of my grip.

"I'm sorry"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Nothing was the same after that. A hollow hole in my stomach that would never fill. A..feeling of betrayal filled my heart as I stared at Catra who was staring back at me.

I broke the silence that was taking over the room for hours, "How long have you known"

"What?" She mumbled, just as weak as I was.

"You know what I'm talking about"

Catra sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair, "I've..I've only known for a bit"

"Catra..don't lie to me" I pressed, tapping my fingers along the vanilla folder.

"I'm not lying to you," She said with honest sincerity. It was a bit too honest to the point where I felt bad I asked her again.

I gripped the table at that moment, "It doesn't matter, why would you keep this from me?"

A lump in both of our throats formed at that moment, but Catra's was the first to be swallowed. Mine kept as I awaited her answer.

Nothing came out.

I slammed my fist on the table, "Goddamnit Catra, answer me. You had no right to keep it from me"

Tears formed at the rim of her eyes as she fought hard to not let them escape from her eyes. Only a shrug was given as an answer.

Unfortunately, that enlarged the fire that was beginning to go out, but that vague answer on such an important thing to me. It hurt.

"You...I thought we were over these fucking secrets. This is why you've been ignoring my calls huh? You've been sneaking around and doing this shit behind my back. We were supposed to do this together. You said you wouldn't lie to me again!"

Catra bared her fangs, "Well maybe I kept it from you for you're own good!"

"Oh hoo, so hiding it would do me any better" I spat.

She then raised from her seat and stared at me with eyes I haven't seen since the first we reunited on the first day of school.

"You think it's easy for me to just tell you that 'Oh yeah, Adora. I'm sorry but you're parents are dead because of our old caretaker that happens to be our teacher!" She yelled but almost immediately covering up her mouth.

My eyes widened, "W-W...What are you talking about?"

Dead silence.

The dots were officially connected, "Oh great, so another thing you're hiding from me. I'm sure you've known that for a long time huh? Shadow Weaver has been Mrs. Grant this whole time hasn't she?"

Catra couldn't lie anymore, her head gave a stiff nod.

I let out a cough of disgust and swallowed thickly. My stomach made weird noises as I raced into her bathroom and allowed the contents of my stomach to escape into the toilet. The sickness went away after but the empty pit of my stomach caused sharp pains everywhere.

Tears were streaming down my face as I stood up and looked at Catra with utter pain. I coughed a few times before walking up to Catra, making us almost an inch apart.

"I'm your best friend...I'm..your lover. H-How could you lie to me about something like this? And..for how long you have been doing it for.. hurts me..so much, Catra" I confessed, allowing many cracks in my voice to appear.

Catra could no longer look me in the eyes as she stared down at the floor as if she was being scolded.

"I'm sorry" Was the only thing she was able to say.

I opened my mouth to say something..just something to make her give me more reasoning but I closed it. I walked over to my backpack and snatched it up, adjusting it onto my shoulders. I looked over at the files, considering to take it with me but it would only cause me more grief.

I snatched up a small yellow paper note and shoved it into my pocket.

I walked into the hallway that led to Catra's front door, stopping in front of it. My back was the only thing I allowed Catra to see.

"I can't...I don't" I struggled to find the words to say, tears still refusing to stop as I grabbed the knob of the door.

"Think about what you did"

I turned my head just a bit to where Catra could only see my side profile.

"Goodnight...Catra.."


	41. Chapter Forty-One

**_Adora's POV  
_ **

I don't exactly know what happened after I left Catra's house, but all I know is I ended up sprinting to Glimmer's house. My shaking hand pounding against the glass door, my legs practically giving out as I made it to her doorstep.

I tried to hold it together as I watched Glimmer approach closer to the door from the inside, flicking on the porch light and squinting. A quick wiggle of the knob and the door was flung open.

"Adora..what are you doing he-"

I quickly stumbled forward, my ability to keep consciousness faded at that moment. My body completely slumping against Glimmer.

I heard a small gulping noise come from Glimmer's throat as she held me up a bit straighter, "Come on, let's get you inside".

Deciding not to protest, she half-dragged me inside to her living room and plopped me down onto the couch.

"Tea? Anything to drink?" She offered, staring down at me.

My head was down and my shoulders sagged, "Sure.."

Quick footsteps made their way into the kitchen, a few clanking of cups and the sound of the sink turning on. I made myself busy with staring at a piece of fuzz that was stuck onto my shoelace.

I noted to myself that Bow must've been here earlier since his jacket seemed to be lying on the couch as well. I secretly stared at the kitchen that was behind the couch I was sitting on and watched Glimmer stare intently at the two teacups that had tea bags in them. The steam rising and winding around Glimmer's face.

I quickly faced forward again and played with my phone in my pocket. A side of me really wanted Catra to text me. But..then again I was the one storming out on her. I shook my head quickly.

'Don't feel pity for her. She brought this onto herself' I thought to myself. I fiddled with my thumbs and finally pulled out my phone. I chewed on my lower lip as I stared down at some previous texts with Catra last week.

**_Catra: thinking about u_ **

**_Adora: How coincidental, me too!_ **

**_Catra: me? or urself?_ **

**_Adora: You know what I meant stupid!_ **

**_Catra: ugh u use too much grammar. going to sleep. hate u bye_ **

**_Adora: Don't be such a stick in the mud! I miss you! Talk to me!_ **

**_Catra: go to sleep_ **

**_Adora: Fine, goodnight! :)_ **

**_Catra: im messing w you, what do you want to talk to about_ **

**_Adora: Call?  
_ **

**_Catra: Sure, gimmie 5_ **

**_Call ended (Duration: 4:12:05)_ **

I ran a tired hand through my messy hair as I shut off my phone. My back slouching against the couch, how could yesterday going from that too whatever this is now. I closed my eyes and decided to just wait for Glimmer to come back with the tea.

"Stupid me..going to check our texts" I mumbled.

"What was that?"

I jumped suddenly and my eyes flew open, landing on Glimmer that was holding a tray that had 2 mugs and some cookies.

"You didn't-" I started but shook my head. "Nevermind, thank you for the uh..tea and cookies"

Glimmer raised an eyebrow but shrugged, setting down the tray and falling into the couch next to me. The silence was a bit comforting on my end but I don't know if it was the same for Glimmer.

I tapped my foot to the ground nervously as I stared at Glimmer from the corner of my eye.

Suddenly she spoke, "So..are we just going to sit here like idiots? Or are you going to tell me what's going on"

I rubbed my eyes subconsciously, "It's about Catra"

"When is it not about Catra?" She teased.

A small flare of anger rose when Glimmer said, "Can you please take this seriously"

Glimmer raised her hands in defense, "Sorry Sorry, I'm just..trying to lighten the mood a bit"

"Well, nothing about my situation is lightning. Nothing can fix what she did!" I suddenly screamed, throwing a nearby pillow to the wall.

I instantly felt bad as I whipped my head around to see Glimmer staring at me awkwardly. I scratched the back of my head in guilt, "I'm sorry. I'm all out of sorts"

"I get you're mad, but you first have to tell me what's wrong. Not..um. Turning my house into a zoo" Glimmer sighed.

I nodded hesitantly, "She's keeping secrets again"

"Who?"

"Catra!" I groaned, extremely annoyed.

"Sorry, just clarifying. What is she keeping secrets about exactly?" She responded.

If I wasn't already sinking into the couch enough, I felt the couch practically engulfing me more as I thought about how I was going to respond.

"You know...how Catra and I were fostered when we were younger? And we lived with Shadow Weaver?" I mumbled, watching her give a stiff nod. "Well, it turns out that Shadow Weaver has been Mrs. Grant, the women who made us go into the fight club shenanigans. And also! It just so happens that um-" I swallowed thickly then.

Just saying that my parents are gone, because of that woman. It makes me sick to my stomach, it always makes my stomach churn no matter how many times I think of it. A soft hand touched my shoulder making me lookup. Glimmer stared at me with understanding, "Take your time"

With that I did, exhaling and breathing a few times before continuing. "Shadow Weaver..killed my parents. A-And...Catra didn't even tell me"

Glimmer stared down at the ground, her hand dropping from my shoulder. She looked a bit guilty for some reason but she covered it by taking a sip of her tea.

"Why are you making that face?" I said, pointing out the guilty face.

Glimmer instantly set down the cup, "You're not mad at Catra because she kept this from you, right?"

I was instantly taken back. With a raised eyebrow I stared at her with disbelief, "Are you seriously asking me that? Of course, I am! She kept something like that from me, am I not supposed to be mad?"

"Sorry, that came out wrong. You have every right to be mad, but Adora. You have to see why Catra would do such a thing" She explained.

I stood up suddenly and balled my fist, "No! I don't! She had no right, she should have told me right as she found out! She broke a promise"

"Stop being a child Adora! Shut up with your stupid promises, stop making promises with her then cause all you're going to do is get yourself hurt. Have you ever thought that maybe Catra kept it from you to keep you safe?!" She responded, waving her hands around a bit.

I ran the palm of my hand over my face in anger, "Why are you two thinking that me knowing this will put me in danger!"

"Because I know how irrational you are! You don't think sometimes and you will throw yourself into danger. The first thing you're going to do is confront Shadow Weaver. That's the last thing I want you to do!" She sighed, trying to put more reason into her answer.

I stared at her blankly, "Why are you on Catra's side all of a sudden!"

"Because Catra made the right decision!"

"How?!"

Glimmer stood up suddenly, "You were already under enough pressure with the fight club, your goal is to get that stupid ring so that Shadow Weaver can get out of your lives. Catra telling you about your parents would only put a strain on that".

I didn't let her continue, "No! It's not right! If I were in Catra's position, I would have told her instantly. There is no way you would not react the same way I am!". I then stopped and stared at Glimmer, "I can't do this anymore. I'm ending it with Catra"

I then swiftly turned around and headed for the door, my mind was elsewhere. My mouth was speaking lies but I can't keep myself together.

Glimmer tried to keep her composure as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Adora wait!"

Something resided in me to stop where I was headed, my feet planted into the ground as I waited for what she had to say.

"I can't say I wouldn't be mad, but I wouldn't ever keep a grudge for this. You're taking this too far Adora. Catra would have told you eventually, but she must've not been in a good place to tell you. Or maybe she thought that you weren't in a good enough place. Please, don't do something you're going to regret" She pleaded, her eyes starting to glaze over a bit.

The two mugs that were once filled with warmth, was now cold. One touched and one untouched.

"I know what you're trying to say, but I can't do it anymore. She promised that she wouldn't lie to me, I would have forgiven her if it was something small. But this...It's unforgivable. It's more than just breaking a promise, it's breaking all of my trust I had in for her" I mumbled, my voice cracking as I tried to hide it with my fist over my mouth.

My body was now fully faced to Glimmer who had her hands at her side, her hands were into fists and they were clenching..hard. Her knuckles were white and she was stared down at the ground with a blank expression.

I suddenly felt awkward with her presence, I didn't know what to do. My feet subconsciously taking a step back towards the door.

"Adora" A broken voice began to say.

I gulped and didn't know how to answer at that moment.

"If you're going to break off everything with Catra, then you might as well do the same to me" She croaked.

I took a full step back at that, "What are you-"

"I knew about it too!"

**_~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Glimmer's POV_ **

The moment Adora stepped into my house, I could tell something was wrong. I couldn't pinpoint what exactly was the matter when she stumbled in. But, something wasn't right. I've never seen her..so broken before.

Once she explained everything to me, guilt flooded into me. I had to eventually tell her that I knew everything too. I couldn't let Catra take all the heat, I was the one who helped her. I can't lie to Adora about something like that.

"I knew about it too!" I suddenly blurted. I couldn't help the burning streams of tears go down. I haven't feared a lot in my life. But, Adora finding out about her parents was one of my biggest fears. Her reaction, the aftermath, how it would affect her in the long run.

"What are you saying?" She sucked in a sharp breath.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, "I kept it from you too, Adora. I knew about everything, I helped Catra get the files to Shadow Weaver. I've known about your parents for the same amount of time Catra has"

My chest hurt as I tried to continue my sentence, "Adora, I'm your best friend. You know that right? I know what's best for you, and keeping this from you was my choice alone. I know for a fact Catra was considering telling you way earlier but I stopped her. I told her that it was for the better because it is!"

Now..as of right now. My biggest fear was to look Adora in the eyes. I couldn't do it, I couldn't watch her break into pieces. Way to go Glimmer, breaking her into more pieces than she already is. She came to you for help..all you did was make it worse.

I expected a full breakout steaming rage from her but all I heard was a weak, "Why?"

"Adora..you know why. You were already under so much pressure with everything, you have to understand that our decision of not telling you right away was not easy. It's not simple for us to tell you something like that at the drop of a hat. We wanted you to be in a safer place..a more comfortable place in your life. Especially not when you're associated with Shadow Weaver, so, please. Please..try and understand" I pleaded, stinging tears running down my face.

I finally was able to stare deep into Adora's eyes, trying to read something. But it was as if she wasn't even there.

All color drained from my face as looked at me and said, "I'm sorry. I can't"

It was a lie, there was no way Adora would say that. After all that attempt at reasoning with her, "Stop it, Adora!"

I called for her again but she wouldn't stop as she went for the door, "Stop being a child, Adora! Stop running from your problems!"

A door was slammed and I was left with nothing but myself and the faint echoes from my previous screams. I fell to my knees and took my anger out on the world.

**_~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Shadow Weaver's POV_ **

"You two are acting off" I mumbled, my eyes squinting at the two figures that were yet to speak to me.

"No we're not" Catra hissed, her eyes darting to Adora's who refused to make any time of eye contact with her. "Right, Adora?"

Adora flinched at her name being called but only gave a nod. I rested my cheek on my fist and looked at the two.

"Well, if you two aren't going to speak at all then I'll just go over what's expected of next week. Adora, you are fighting in the second round, and Catra you are fighting in the third. I'm proud that you were able to make it into the finals, you are almost done. But like I said from the start, I fear that you will have to fight each other"

"I'm not fighting her" Catra started, crossing her arms and staring at me.

It was hard to keep my composure with Catra's negative attitude, especially when Adora was around. The last thing I need is Adora hating me for being rude to Catra. Adora is stronger than Catra on way higher levels and more intelligent when it comes to fighting, I need her to stay in the competition.

"Catra, be quiet" Adora hissed.

Catra opened her mouth in disbelief and turned away. I couldn't help the sly grin that appeared on my face, the only person that would able to shut that smart mouth of hers was Adora. Thankfully I continued, "Catra, I appreciate your sentimental feelings about not wanting to hurt Adora, but you know this is how it goes. Unless you want to face the consequences, am I clear?"

Catra slouched, "Yes, ma'am"

"Very well, go on ahead you two. Get some rest before next week, don't go getting into trouble" I informed, Adora, giving a small 'thank you' and Catra storming off. The two made it out of my classroom, but I felt a sudden urge to use the bathroom.

I swiftly made my way out of my class and locked it tightly. The last thing I need is a pesty feline rummaging through my stuff.

I finished my business in the restroom, washing my hands lazily in the sink and staring at my tired expression through the mirror. I sighed and quickly made my way out of the restroom. I was about to round the corner but I quickly stopped due to hearing two familiar voices bickering.

"Catra, I said let me go!" A blonde said.

The feline girl growled, "No! I won't let you leave without giving me an explanation. You're breaking up with me because of this! I was doing it to protect you! You're acting childish"

"Shut up! Glimmer told me the same thing, and I'm sick of hearing that my decisions are childish! I have every right to be angry, and you had no right to keep things like that away from me!" She cried.

I silently peered a bit, my back to the wall. The only thing I could see was Catra's face streaming with tears and Adora's face completely flushed with anger.

"I'm sorry Adora, I didn't know what to do. I promise I would have told you, but I just needed time" Catra sobbed.

"Time for what?! You know that I wanted to know more about my parents! You know I wanted to know more about Shadow Weaver but you still told me nothing!" She mumbled, not willing to back down to whatever Catra was trying to pull.

I felt my heart skip a beat as my back pressed harder up against the wall, "Adora knows about me?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and composed myself a bit better. I will have to deal with Catra myself, but as for Adora. I will have to take matters..a bit more seriously with her.

I peered a bit more and saw Adora begin to walk away.

"Don't leave me, not again.." She stammered, trying to reach for Adora's fleeing body.

I held my breath as I watched the situation play out, there's no way Adora would leave with an answer like that. Catra actually managed to grab hold of Adora's arm but it was weak and was easily shrugged off.

"I-.. I can't do this. Just leave me alone" She demanded, seemingly not able to look at Catra in the eyes anymore before finally being able to evade the fight.

I squinted my eyes at the feline who was now hunched over and choking on her own tears. I rolled my eyes then and walked away with a devious grin.

This is going to be fun.


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

**_Catra's POV_ **

**_TW: DRUGS AND LIGHT MENTIONS OF SUICIDE_ **

"Well you look like shit"

I slowly turned my head to the first voice I heard in over a week, my eyes laid on DT who was leaning against the doorframe that led to the balcony.

I scoffed and stared back at the dull sky, "Yeah, well I feel like shit too"

Soft footsteps walked up next to me, I could feel the lingering gaze from DT burn into me. It was a bit hard to avoid my eyes from them as I secretly eyed the cigarette that was between my two fingers.

"You don't smoke" They then said.

I brought it up to my mouth and breathed it out slowly, watching it disappear into thin air slowly.

"Well, it's a first for everyone I guess" I sighed.

DT then shuffled closer to me and snatched the cigarette from my fingers, "Get that shit out of your mouth, it's disgusting"

I tried to grab it back but they instantly crushed it to pieces with their shoes, which surprisingly wasn't heels.

"You serious?" I sighed, trying to fish for another one in my pocket.

"Dead serious. Don't smoke your problems away, it will only make it worse" They advised, pulling my hand out from my pocket and placing it onto the railing. "Where did you even get these anyway?"

I sighed and secretly looked back into my apartment that was a mess, almost as much as I was. "Somewhere. Why are you even here?"

"You haven't picked up any of my phone calls for the past week, plus I stopped by to pick you up at school but it seems someone has been making some truancies" They explained with a small look at their nails.

I frowned and looked down at my shoes, trying to find some excuse to make up. "I've just...I haven't been in a good place right now"

"Well that's obvious"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms onto the railing and rested my head in my arms, my eyes peeking at DT who was waiting for a more detailed answer.

"Do you ever feel like giving up?" I mumbled, letting my mouth speak without thinking. I've had so many feelings pent up, having to explain them is impossible.

DT rested one arm on the railing and put their cheek on their fist, making questioning eye contact at me.

"Yeah, I give up all the time. I don't have the patience for some things" They giggled, though it wasn't funny at all to them or me.

"No, like. Really just giving up. Like not going on anymore?" I spoke, still not giving enough context.

"What are you saying you want to die?" They said..so blatantly.

Hearing it out loud made me want to facepalm, "Sure"

DT sighed and slowly got up and moved out of my line of sight. At first, I was confused until I heard a bit of shuffling around and the sound of a chair being moved. I was about to see what DT was up to until I felt a hard yank at the back of my hoodie. I stumbled backward but something made my knees buckle and land into a sitting position on one of my chairs. I quickly looked up at DT who had a great look of disappointment on their face.

"I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth, got it? Suicide isn't something to joke about, you know how I feel about that" They mumbled, "You're acting irrational and you're speaking dumb. Just like how I found you in middle school when you realized that dumb blonde wasn't gonna keep in touch you"

My mouth hung open as I stared at them, "Can we not bring her up"

DT crossed their arms and raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, it's about her isn't it?"

"It's always about her" I mumbled weakly, staring back at the ground. Trying not to remember the conversation Adora and I had.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" They spoke softly, crossing their legs as they sat dangerously on the railing.

"Not really"

They softly kicked me threw a thin rock at my forehead playfully. I winced and squinted at them annoyed.

"Can't expect everything to get better if you keep it all bottled up" They attempted to speak wisely to me.

I sighed and leaned back into the chair, "Well, buckle up. It's an emotional ride"

**_*flashback*_ **

_I quickly sped up behind Adora after we left Shadow Weaver's classroom, watching the blonde quickly turning the corner. She had been ignoring me all day and the least I wanted to do was talk it out with her._

_When I turned the corner I saw her clenching her fists with her back to me, "Adora..please, stop. I'm sorry"_

_"No, you're not. All you do is lie to me! You tell me the truth, just how many times did you lie to me when I asked if you're okay. I can't trust anything that comes out of your mouth! I can't do this we're breaking up" After saying that, she began to storm off and sprint away._

_My heart shattered, it felt like all the blood in my body stopped flowing. I felt lightheaded as I continued to watch her walk farther and farther away. But I wasn't about to let her go, I grabbed her arm and squeezed tightly._

_"Catra, I said let me go!" She growled, trying to yank her arm out of my grasp. Something gave me hope, Adora was stronger than me and could easily break away._

_But she didn't._

_But still the yanking never stopped, I had to stop her. "No! I won't let you leave without giving me an explanation. You're breaking up with me because of this! I was doing it to protect you! you're acting childish"_

_"Shut up! Glimmer told me the same thing. and I'm sick of hearing that my decisions are childish! I have every right to be angry, and you had no right to keep things like that away from me!" She cried._

_At this point, tears were streaming down my face. Adora's face wasn't, it was just a steaming face of rage. I had to think with my head to make this conversation more steady but again my mouth spoke without permission. "I'm sorry Adora, I didn't know what to do. I promise I would have told you, but I just needed time"_

_Adora had her answer in an instant as if she were just waiting for the right moment to speak. "Time for what?! You know what I wanted to know more about my parents! You know I wanted to know more about Shadow Weaver but you still told me nothing!"_

_My mouth didn't work as It just simply hung open, I had nothing more to say. She was in the right, I was in the wrong. I just had to face it. But I couldn't let Adora leave. She was my everything I can't stand watching her leave me again._

Adora began walking away, my hand stuck out as if I was going to grab her but it went nowhere, "Don't leave me, not again.."

_"I-.. I can't do this. Just leave me alone"_

**_*end of flashback*_ **

"Wow" They sighed, their eyes bulging out of their sockets. I adjusted my hoodie nervously as I watched DT take in all the information.

"Yeah" I aired out.

They scratched the back of their neck, "You know...I really hate to say this. But it is kind of your fault"

I kicked their foot and ran a hand lazily through my hair, "You think I don't know that?"

"Well, sometimes someone oughta tell ya" They giggled, then their expression turning serious. "Though, I can't say Adora was any better in the situation. Breaking up instead of seeing things through with you doesn't seem very...mature"

I only simply shrugged as an answer.

"What do you plan to do?" They then asked.

I continued to shrug, "Nothing. What's done is done, it's over. We're over"

"You're not even gonna fight for her? This isn't you!" They exclaimed, hopping off the rail and clutched at my shoulder with the palm of their hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just fucking with me now. Catra, come on. You can't give up on the one thing you have been fighting for. You would mope about that blonde in middle school every day, saying that if you ever saw her again and she would try and leave you, you would never let it happen. What happened to that Catra?" DT smiled with a gentle squeeze at my shoulder.

I chewed at my lower lip, "But she..she broke up with me. She won't want to see me"

"You honestly believe that? That hopeless jock is probably moping around her house missing you! She just fails to see how much you mean to her, she will figure that out eventually then come back running to you. You need her, she needs you" DT explained, snatching my coat and throwing it on me.

I looked at them weakly and hugged the coat close to me, "Stop giving me false hope"

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"Right now"

They then stood, grabbing my hands and pulling me up, "Listen to yourself, you are as helpless as your girlfriend"

"Ex-girlfriend" I corrected

They groaned loudly and dropped my hands, "Do you want to get her back or not?!"

I weakly nodded but I quickly stopped them from speaking, "But, it was her decision I have to respect it"

They covered my mouth with their hand, "Stop that. Want to hear some wise words coming from...I don't know if someone else told you this before but I'm just going to tell them anyway"

I nodded hesitantly.

"You have to fight for what you want. Adora is that thing you want, and before you know it. She is going to slip farther and farther from you. Yes, Adora was the one who broke up with you and it may seem that she doesn't want to see you. But, it's been a week. Weeks are gonna turn into months, then years. Then forever. You don't want to lose her forever right?"

"No.."

"Then go! Go fight for what you want before it's too late!"

I gripped the edges of the chair and slipped my arms through the hole of my jacket that was still draped over my shoulders, "You're right..and I think I know exactly what to say"

DT wiped their hands together as if they were getting the dust off of them, "I'll be waiting for the tea"

I smiled and hobbled into my messy apartment.

"Oh and don't worry, I'll clean up this mess of an apartment" They smirked, pulling out a maid outfit.

"No fucking way, you did not actually get a maid outfit" I exclaimed, staring at the outfit that was laid out nicely next to some random flowers, "Also what are those for?"

"You know, never judge someone for getting a maid outfit. And these were for you, but I think you will find them useful for something else" They winked, throwing the flowers over to me which I quickly caught safely.

"You really are the best" I smiled.

They rolled their eyes and made a disgusted face, "Don't get all mushy on me kitten, I'm just being your emotional support as usual"

"Well, you're doing your job pretty well"

"I'll take that as an insult and a compliment"

~~~~~~~

I gulped as balls of sweat dripped down my neck, shaky heads held the flowers that DT said were for me, but indirectly changed them for me to give to Adora.

My feet slowly made their way up to Adora's front door, the lights were on in the house so that meant she was home at least. My free hand sweaty and shaky made its way into a fist to knock on the door but I still held back.

"I can't do this" I whined, beginning to walk back to my motorcycle but DT somehow popped into my head and their speech of "wise?" words screamed into my brain. I mustered up more courage and hobbled back up the stairs and my fist was once again was against Adora's door.

I took in a deep breath and took the 3 knocks.

My heart was racing as I waited for someone to emerge to the door and hear the unlocking of the door. The habit she when she opened the door, wiggling it at least 4 times before finally opening.

My anxiety grew as I noticed no one seemed to be answering the door, but a different type of anxiety blasted through me as I looked at the knob of the door that wiggled.

1..2..3..

4.

Then the door opened, my eyes softened as Adora stood in the doorway with widened eyes as if she weren't expecting me.

"Catra..what are you doing here?"

I gulped thickly and tried to speak but again. My stupid mouth wouldn't work as I weakly held out the flowers to her.

"I-" She began.

"I'm sorry, Adora. I- I-" Just say it, idiot!

Adora looked nervous as she stuffed her hands into her jean pockets but didn't say anything, watching me with curious eyes even if she seemed nervous.

"Please listen, I understand you wanted to break up with me. But that doesn't mean...I won't ever stop fighting for you. I- I like you a lot Adora, you mean everything to me. You can't expect me to just sit back and do nothing" I explained, not allowing a tear to fall down at a moment like this. I had to make sure she knows I'm serious, not doing this because I'm having an emotional breakdown.

Adora stared at me and she chewed on her lower lip, she was definitely contemplating her answer.

"Please..give me another chance, I can make things right" I weakly begged, stepping forward and placing a hand on her cheek. Slowly reaching for her hand and putting the flowers in her hand.

The corner of Adora's mouth curled up a bit as she looked into my eyes, I could practically feel her leaning in. I couldn't help but lean in myself, but something felt wrong about this kiss. Our lips were about to reach but the sound of a car stopping in front of the house caused Adora to shuffle away from me and look over my shoulder.

I attempted to chase her back, finally. The courage of saying those three words popped into my mind.

"I l-"

"Catra?" A familiar voice spoke.

My eyes widened at the voice as my head whipped around to see someone I'd never expect to see again.

"Shaunt?"


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

**_A/N: This is a VERY long chapter so buckle up. About 7.5k words._ **

**_Adora's POV_ **

When I heard the first few knocks come at my door I was nervous and shakey. I quickly shut off the T.V and stood up from the couch I was lying on. Patting down the ruffles in my shirt and making my way to the door.

I couldn't bring myself to the door yet for some reason, I had prepared for this talk with him for a couple of days. No chickening out now. It's no use, he's at your door just open the door!

My hand wiggled the knob a few times and finally allowing the door to fly open. My eyes widening at the figure who stood at the other side of the door.

My hand instantly dropped from the doorknob and looked at the feline who I hadn't expected to see.

"Catra...What are you doing?" The way her name fell off the tip of my tongue felt venomous. But also so sweet. The feeling of her name being said made my heart clench deeply. I was lost in the moment, waiting for Catra to speak up.

"I-"

My head slightly tilted, patiently waiting for what she had to say.

"I'm sorry, Adora. I- I-"

My hands found comfort in the stiff pockets of my jeans as I watched her face contort into a painful discomfort. Though, she looked determined..what had Catra been wanting to say that had gotten her like this? Though, sweat trickled near my temples as I remembered the person who I was yet to meet was not supposed to be Catra. _She_ was not supposed to be here. My mouth attempted to spit out words that weren't going to be pretty but if Catra found out I was meeting this person..she would flip.

Though the thoughts were cut off when she finally was able to collect herself, "Please listen, I understand you wanted to break up with me. But that doesn't mean...I won't ever stop fighting for you. I- I like you a lot Adora, you mean everything to me. You can't expect me to just sit back and do nothing"

My breath hitched as she spoke, nearly drowning in the slight confession. My heart pumped furiously as I stared at the sincere look that was burning straight into me. My teeth found it's way into my lip as I clamped down, chewing on the soft skin. The idea of just saying to Catra to go at this moment and watching her heart shatter all over again was something I don't want to do to her again.

She continued without a breath, "Please..give me another chance, I can make things right"

This time, instead of it being more serious. It was nothing more than a weak plead.

A pleading that can never go unnoticed.

Catra's hand wounded up to my cheek, my eyes darting to the soft skin that caressed my cheek. The touch was warm, and it felt like home. Her other hand softly uncurling my clenched fist that somehow made its way into one, then placing the flowers into my now opened palm.

Home...

I felt the tips of my mouth tug up slightly, noticing Catra beginning to lean into me. Realizing exactly what she was doing, it was on instinct. As if buried into my mind, I began to lean in myself awaiting the soft lips I have yet to feel against my lips again. Lost in the moment once again, my heart thumped into my chest. Adrenaline began to rush as faint sounds of something rung into my ears.

Knocked back into reality, my heart stopped. Not in that cliche romantic way, but in a rush of fear. The palms of my hand pushed at Catra's shoulders, causing her to fall back a little. The small gesture of her trying to chase after me didn't go unnoticed.

"I l-"

"Catra?" A deep and gruff voice spoke.

Suddenly the fear I held deeply washed away, confusion quickly replacing it. I looked between the two as Catra swiftly turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"Shaunt?"

My eyes darted even faster between the two, finding myself in a very inconvenient situation all of a sudden. Questions suddenly popped into my head, as Shaunt's mouth began to move.

"I told you not to call me that" He sighed, tipping his cap down a bit to hide his face.

Catra tilted her head, "You did?"

"From the last time we met" He reminded, stepping a bit closer. Secretly staring at me with piercing eyes. Though it seemed unintentional.

My breath caught into my throat, Catra had met this person before? Suddenly, the same anger I felt for a couple of days arose. I refuse to get into another full-blown fight with Catra, but another thing like this can't just fade like air.

I stepped forward and turned Catra in my direction, "You know this person?"

Catra seemed to hesitate as she played with the cuffs of her jacket, clearly finding it hard to keep her eyes on me.

"Yes"

I scoffed and threw my hands up, "Are you serious?"

Once again, the same look she gave me when I found the files. Her eyes..her face, held nothing but guilt. I looked over at Shaunt who looked awkward as ever then back at Catra.

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"How many lies am I going to find! How many Catra?!" My voice boomed, my breaths were coming out even more shallow than ever. I was hyperventilating, my chest squeezing painfully. My vision seemed unfocused, "This..is exactly why I can't trust you anymore. Just how much do I not know?"

Catra sniffled silently.

"You can't cry...You don't have the right too" My voice broke as my fists softly pounded against her chest. The soft pounds held nothing but grief and 'how can you keep doing this'.

Catra softly took my hands and held them softly, "You're right. I won't cry, but I won't run from my mistakes. I came here to make up for them, I came here to come clean"

"You're lying" My voice softly spoke, trying to tear my hands away from Catra's grip. But she refused to let go.

The grip that held my weak hands let go lifting up my chin, "Look at me"

I shook my head, my eyes only looking at the ground that had tiny droplets painted on it from no other than me.

But my silence and refusal to meet her gaze didn't stop her from speaking what she had to, "I know I fucked up. I know I didn't give you the support you needed when you needed to know about your parents. I know I lied to you about everything for the past few weeks. But, I know there is something in here".

Her fingers moved my hair out of the way and poked my chest slightly, the area of my heart, "There is something in there that still loves me and I will fight for it. I know that you are keeping that locked away and that is my fault. I won't run away from something that I can fix"

I laughed slightly, "You're so full of yourself. How do you know you can fix something like this. You lied to me, you lied to me about the things that matter most to me"

"I lied because I thought that it was for the better. You matter most to me, you cannot tell me that I was able to drop all of..that information on you when we were going through so much"

"I would have" I scoffed.

Catra clenched her fists and looked away, "Can't you see I'm trying here?"

My head whipped up and I huffed, "Well maybe trying can't fix this! Nothing can fix this!"

My chest hurt as the words that fell out of my mouth came so easily, as if I was ready for this. Deep down this is not how I wanted things to go. Something in me wants to just run back into her arms and forget about everything.

Forget the world. Forget problems.

"Everything can be fixed" She spoke, her voice beginning to sound frantic. She knew she was losing me.

Unfortunately, that's impossible.

"We're done here, Catra" I growled.

Catra went to grab my hand but already knowing her move I dodged it, glaring at her. My back silently turned away and my head bobbed in the direction of my house to Shaunt. Surprisingly he was still here, probably enjoying the shit showdown that just occurred.

Shaunt awkwardly shuffled his way closer to the door but Catra's voice echoed through the neighborhood.

"So that's it?! You're going to forget everything we went through! Years of friendship..have you already forgotten that you were the one who left me first! You left me then, you're gonna leave me now! I forgave you, Adora, I forgave you for something that broke me. So many voices in my head screamed at me to never give you another chance but I ignored them. You can't even at least _try_?"

Small laughs came out sarcastically, they were nothing but dark and sour chuckles.

"So you're trying to play the victim now huh? Don't push this all on me, I have the complete right to not forgive you. You had so many chances to tell me the truth when I simply asked if you were okay. I was there for you when you were losing yourself for these past weeks, and you can't even tell me the truth of where you are. You expect me to forgive you when I find out another lie that you just somehow know the guy that killed my parents!? You're a lier, a _fucking lier_ " I shot back at her, my arms crossing.

Tears formed at the edge of Catra's eyes, and I couldn't bring myself to feel bad. She earned it herself but my walls of satisfaction broke down. I can't watch Catra cry, it hurts so much.

"W-What did I say about crying. Y-You don't- You can't cry" I voice cracking in small mutters.

Catra coughed in between her cries, "You're telling me that you're done with me. How could I not cry?"

"Fair point" Shaunt suddenly spoke, causing us to both jump out of our skin. Even with the tension thick in the air, we both stared at him annoyed.

"Why are you even still here" I murmured, playing with a loose thread that was dangling off of my shirt.

"Uh, because you called me. Now, where's my money, payment first. Then you get your answers" He reminded, making weird grabby hands in my direction.

Catra stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and softly scratched at my temple, contemplating the idea of sending him home and having the conversation another day.

"You guys are impossible" A squeaky voice sighed.

Again our eyes found destination on a familiar figure.

"DT? What the fuck-" Catra shrieked, quickly staring at me with guilt then replaced with anger when she looked back at DT.

"Now now kitten, sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands. Except for these matters clearly can't get resolved by yourself. Adora, sweetie. I understand you're upset, and by all means. I don't mean to gang up on you by making this a two versus one but you really have a stick up your ass"

My mouth hung open slightly as I was about to defend my actions.

"Ah ah ah, you know it's rude to interrupt someone. I would like to just explain some things that Catra didn't bring up for some odd reason. Dumb kitten. I hope you aware that Shadow Weaver did threaten Catra several times to not tell you the truth of your identity"

My eyebrows raised in Catra's direction but all she was doing was picking at a piece of wood that was sticking up on the rail of my porch. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about a topic like this.

DT continued, "Because she is so humble, she didn't bring this up with you. She just wanted to be so _heroic._ And as for your parents, I spread my condolences to you. But, have you ever stopped to consider the fact that you are shoving your grief in Catra's direction a bit too much? I have known Catra for so many years and I know for a fact that she would never lie to someone without a good enough reason. Especially to the one person, that means the most to her"

I felt myself ponder at DT was saying. No..my anger at her can't be the grief of my parents, she lied to me about everything!

"And before you bring up the idea of her lying. You can trust me, I am not happy with her actions either. Her lying about something that you were concerned about is nothing a significant other should ever do. And even as a best friend should never be done. But, with all this adding up. Shadow Weaver's threats, this fucked up fight club, both of your lives are fucked up. I can see exactly why this would be hard on Catra's end. Just imagine what would happen to Catra if Shadow Weaver found out that Catra told you the truth. You're Shadow Weaver's little prize and judging off what she did to your parents. It'll be game over for Catra"

My heart sunk at DT's final words as I slowly sunk down onto my behind, unable to process all this new information threw at me. Why is this making sense? Why is...Why is this making me regret everything I've done.

"DT, stop it. You don't need to do this. Adora already said that it was over. I can't do anything else but accept her wishes. I won't force this anymore, but..just know Adora. I'll always be waiting for you. I'll never let you go, I will always..always wait for you" She promised, stealing one last glance at me before tugging DT's shoulder into the direction of the sidewalk.

My eyes weakly stared off at the distance, watching the two figures get smaller and smaller. Hot and fresh tears streamed down my cheeks, as I shoved my head into my crossed arms. Choked sobs were the only thing that came out. At that moment I wanted to shut out the world, and really forget about all the problems in the world.

A small grunt came from the side of me and the soft sound of shuffling of something sitting next to me.

"You know, I lost someone that was really close to me one time. I loved them actually. The only thing I have left of them is this letter. Would you like to read it?" Shaunt softly said, pulling out a note that had several stains and looked like it had been through hell and back.

I stared at it with hesitation.

"Oh come on, I know it's dirty. But hey, I get to read it whenever I want and..It..gives me hope everyday" He smiled, coaxing me to read it.

I smiled and carefully took it, "I'm not judging. I think it's sweet"

My hands nimbly unfolded the paper, the handwriting was slightly faded. But not enough to be unable to see it.

_"Hey, Aaron,_

_I'm writing this to you because if I texted you this I know that you will lose it. Even though there is a slight chance that you will lose this paper, please don't. I have a feeling that you will need it. I'm dying. Today. I know..that sounds completely out of the blue. But you obviously know about this cancer thing, and it's just. It's stupid I should have told you. You kept telling me that if If I only had a small amount of time left on this earth I am required to tell you. But, I couldn't bring myself to truly telling you. Don't see me as a liar, but see me as someone who kept a secret for your own good. When I first met you, my life changed. You meant the world to me and seeing you lose that amazing smile because I'm going to die in a few months will hurt me to the day I die. So do me a favor and please keep smiling. Keeping being that go-happy guy I fell in love with. That's my last wish._

_I love you._

_\- Sammy"_

A small tear fell onto the paper, the moist droplet sinking into the paper. I inspected the stains in the paper.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" Shaunt coughed embarrassed, carefully taking the paper and folding it back to how it was originally.

I smiled softly and rubbed the tears out of my eyes, "No no, It's beautiful Shaunt. But why does it say, Aaron?"

He then froze up a bit and scratched the back of his head, "I changed it..because of you know. The situation"

"Oh"

"Yeah..listen. I came here because I wanted to grab some money and just answer whatever you needed. But, seeing after what happened today. I couldn't just leave you like that. Do you think that..letter made you realize something?" He explained, running his hands over the paper.

I leaned back and supported myself by planting my hands behind myself, staring up at the sky, "You trying to lecture me?"

"Ugh, are you going to tease me about this? I'm not trying to be your father or anything" He gruffed then instantly regretted it. "Sorry, bad joke"

I frowned and looked down, "It's alright don't sweat it"

"You're awfully calm for someone who is sitting next to a past killer" He murmured honestly.

"Well, that's very blunt. But uh, I guess when you put it that way it's a lot harsher. But, you don't seem like a killer. You seem..laid back. Easy to talk to you. If you don't mind asking, how did you get in that situation with Shadow Weaver"

He ran a hand over his shirt and nervously chewed on his lower lip.

"You don't have to say-"

"No no, you deserve to know" He cut off.

I urged him to continue with a quick gesture of my hand.

"Well..to explain it long story short, I was in a small gang, newbie. She came along as asked one of us to go and kill your parents because your dad was um, he was important. He was a good man and actually helped me one time. Though, I was so blinded by my innocence from Shadow Weaver. She forced me into it because no one else would. And..then you know what happens next. I managed to convince her not to take out you and your brother" He expressed sadly, refusing to look in my direction.

Crying wasn't an option anymore, all left was numbness. I gulped and remembered the earlier conversation over the phone with him about my brother.

"Well that sure wasn't long story short" I mumbled,

Shaunt looked surprised, "How aren't you phased by any of this. I killed your parents, I'm stunned that you haven't choked me to the ground and cut me into little sausages by now!"

I couldn't help but chuckle for some weird reason, "Because I don't know you. Don't get me wrong I'd love to do that to you right now..taking out the part of little sausages but I can't ever forgive you for what you did. But..you're different now. Shadow Weaver...I could never forgive. She fostered me all her life, and little did I know I was living with the person who was a killer under my roof"

"You know..you're being really um, how do you put it. Stupid right now" Shaunt laughed.

"What? About not knowing that Shadow Weaver was a killer? How was I supposed-" I began, confused by his random statement.

Shaunt focused his gaze on the direction of Catra and DT left, "You're willing to sit down and somehow see that I'm a different person but not even forgive the one you love"

I instantly blushed and looked down, "I don't love her"

"Keep telling yourself that. But the main point is, you're acting dumb right now. I showed you that letter to prove that you could lose the one that you love at any moment. Sammy died thinking that I was going to hate her because she lied about something to keep me happy and _safe_. Catra loves you, there's no denying that. Sit down like you are now with her and try to see that she is a different person. If you can do that with me, you can do that with her" Shaunt smiled.

Something finally made sense as I stood up with an odd amount of force, "You're right, I can't run away from Catra. I couldn't if I tried. Thank..you, Shaunt. You know, you're gonna be a great dad one day"

He instantly blushed and looked down, "Stop it. No need to make this mushy or anything. And uh..here"

I stared down at a small note with a number written on it with a word written next to it.

'Adam'

"What's this?" I questioned, taking it from him and stuffing it into my pocket. Making sure not to crumple it.

"Your brother's number"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Catra's POV_ **

"Forget her, she's a lost cause anyway" DT sighed, walking down the dark ally of a nearby restaurant we decided to visit.

I shook my head and carefully kicked at DT's shin, "Don't say that, I'm right here. She's not, she needs time"

"You're too nice, I would've dropped her by now" DT muttered, sipping from a Slurpee. Making a lot of noise with the straw.

I smiled and kicked at the small patch of dirt and rocks that were nearby my foot, "Maybe I am, but Adora's worth it. Maybe she will come around"

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then she doesn't, it's my fault. I deserved it DT if I lied that many times to you then I'm sure you would have definitely dropped me" I argued.

"Okay, you're maybe right but still! If you did it without a good enough reason then yes definitely, but your reason is well.. reasonable!" They defended, crossing their arms.

"Listen, I've made up my mind on the situation. I've got it handled, you don't have to worry. I promise you don't have to worry about me anymore"

"I will always worry about you"

I smiled and carefully wrapped my around them in a hug. It was often DT accepted hugs or affection but this time they gave an awkward pat to the back.

"Alright whatever you say"

~~~~~~

**_About 1 week later_ **

**_TW // VIOLENCE_ **

My decision to finally letting go of Adora until she made up her mind helped me a tiny bit. It obviously didn't relieve all the stress I was feeling but it put off a lot. When I was fighting with Adora and DT brought up all that stuff...I didn't want Adora to pity me. Adora had a look that held so much guilt, I couldn't let her feel that way when she should be angry at me.

I groaned out into the night sky, "Fuck! I hate relationships"

I pulled off my baseball cap and allowed the soft breeze of the wind to run through my hair as I let out an exasperated sigh.

I was about to make my way back into my apartment when I felt a harsh tug at my arm.

"There you are" A familiar voice breathed into my ear, a chill going down my spine. I whipped around knocking the hand off my arm.

"What the f-" I started then instantly froze. My pupils dilated at the figure who stood in front of me.

Shadow Weaver.

"I need to talk to you now!" They boomed harshly tugging my shoulders into my apartment and shutting the door roughly.

I growled and stumbled back, "Fucking touch me one more time I'll kick your head off"

The first thing I saw was the shine of a blade then Shadow Weaver taking a huge step forward, the point of the blade right at my neck, "Say that again"

I gulped and squeezed my eyes shut, "Okay, Okay! What do you want!"

The sound of the switchblade being pulled back into its sheath, "Sit down"

I nodded suspiciously and sat down at the messy table that held homework, leftover Chinese food, and a few dishes.

Shadow Weaver followed in suit, she looked like a mess. She wasn't looking like her normal self, in fact, she looked like she just came out of a washing machine.

"They found out" She spoke suddenly, slamming her hands on the table.

I crossed my arms, "What are you talking about?"

"You-You two! They found out that you two work for me" She explained with an exasperated voice.

"Okay..and what does that have to do with me" I mumbled, casually pushing some stacks of papers out of the way to get a better view of Shadow Weaver.

Shadow Weaver inhaled softly, "You need to lose next round. They won't allow you two to fight each other because that's cheating. They know no matter who wins I will still get the prize. So you have to loose"

"And get my ass beat? No fucking away, what if I die?" I argued.

Shadow Weaver suddenly reached over the table with a loud pounce and her face went close to mine, my heart picking up the speed.

"You have a chance to live if your opponent isn't bad. All you have to do is make it look like you lost. But if I kill you right now. That'll make things easier, you won't have to go through the painful process of getting punched to a pulp. Either way, I win and Adora gets to advance" She explained, her icy voice breathing over my face.

I gulped, "You wouldn't dare, Adora would never forgive you"

"I've gotten away with murder, I can do it again. Besides, I'll just tell Adora that the last wish you had for her was for her to win for me" She grinned triumphantly and confident.

My jaw clenched and my teeth gritted, "You're fucking cruel, Adora knows about you!"

"Oh please, she will be too depressed and broken over your death for her to even care about that" She smiled. "It's just simple manipulation"

My hands made their way into fists as I stared at the emptiness near my foot. Melon was somehow fast asleep in their bed.

"So what's it going to be Catra"

I gulped and sighed which sounded more like a grunt.

"I'll do it"

"Great. Remember, if you tell Adora about any of this. I'll take you out _myself_ "

With that, she left without anything but a slam of my front door.

**_~~~~~~~_ **

"I can't believe this is happening" I sniffled into my pillow, curling into a small ball. After the conversation..well threatening conversation with Shadow Weaver left me feeling empty. My decision wasn't far off from each other. They both involved chances of me dying, except one of them was 100% confirmed death rate.

I pounded at my pillow with my fists and let out a muffled cry from accidentally hitting the backboard of my bed, "Fuck! I hate this"

Adora, I wish was here now.

Fuck, I want to just hug you right now. Tell you that I miss you. Please stop everything you're thinking about and let me tell you my feelings.

I continued to let out cries for gosh knows how long.

Finally getting up, I made my way into my kitchen and opened my fridge to find some water. I quickly guzzled it down, slumping into my couch. I flicked on the T.V to help my mind stop running over a million things per second. Wanting to blur anything that I was feeling.

At first, I didn't hear it but a faint noise of knocking came at my door.

"Don't fucking tell me you're back" I grumbled, continuing to ignore the pounds at the door. Assuming it was Shadow Weaver, I had no intention to want to talk to her about me dying again but the knocks didn't stop.

I cursed under my breath and hobbled over to the entryway of my door and opened the door.

"Stop knocking, Jesus" I sighed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Readying to lash out all my annoying feelings at Shadow Weaver.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I can come back later" A soft voice spoke.

Regret instantly filled me as I stared at Adora who sincerely looked sorry after my comment. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Adora. I didn't know that was you"

Adora nodded but still not convinced, "Why were you expecting someone?"

I was about to answer but she cut me off.

"Don't lie about it either"

I looked down at my shuffling feet, "Shadow Weaver came by"

Adora's eyes widened and searched my face and body silently, "She didn't do anything right? You're not hurt?"

I quickly shook my head, "No..No, she did nothing. It's fine, I just. She was being her usual cranky self"

Adora brought her hand to her arm, "Are you doing okay?"

I looked at the hand on my arm then at Adora, "No...if I were being honest. I'm doing pretty shitty right now"

"I can..say the same. But..listen, I know it's been only a couple of days since the last time we talked. And..I, I talked to Shaunt the day you met me on my porch. And..I, I think I'm ready to talk and try to see your way" She explained.

Words couldn't express how I was feeling at that moment, relief..? Happiness? Anguish? Too many emotions at once but explaining such would be impossible.

"After a week..are you sure you're ready?" I whispered, needing affirmation.

She gave a nod and making a small gesture as if to ask if she was able to be let inside. After everything with Shadow Weaver, I'm glad that I'm able to see Adora once more. After all, it may be the last few moments I will share with her.

I moved my way out of the door frame to allow her inside, quickly closing and locking it tight. The air around us felt stuffy and tight but we still managed to find ourselves comfortable in the living room.

"Water?" I asked awkwardly.

Adora couldn't help a small laugh, "You don't have to be so awkward about asking me for water".

She then patted herself down and went into my kitchen, helping herself to the kitchen. Knowing exactly where everything was. My chest swelled with a bit of happiness knowing she was still comfortable with roaming my house and not acting like someone I've never known before.

She settled herself down, handing me a cup of water. I gratefully took it, setting down on the coffee table with a bunch of mangas splaying everywhere.

I leaned back into the couch and stared at Adora with a smile, awaiting what she had to say. I was giddy to be around her without having so much tension. Though..it was still pretty heavy around us.

"I realized..what I was doing wrong. I was too indulged in my own grief that I didn't realize what I was doing wrong. Everyone around me was telling me that but I still stuck by the fact that since you lied, you were the only one in the wrong. However, I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did. But that doesn't mean I still shouldn't try to" Adora reasoned, suddenly taking a huge breath and staring into my eyes.

"I love you, Catra"

The breath I'd been holding in sunk straight back into my chest as I heaved for a breath, the words zinging straight into my chest. I had cried a lot these past few weeks, but the tears that poured down my cheeks weren't tears of pain.

They were _happy_ tears.

Adora shifted closer to me and wiped away the tears that probably had the ability to make puddles around us, "Don't cry"

"D-Don't worry these are happy tears" I snorted softly, allowing Adora's thumbs to wipe away the few tears that still dripped.

Once the blurriness that clouded my vision disappeared I was able to look into Adora's eyes clearly.

I smiled finally.

"I love you too. Let me show you how much I love you"

Adora gulped thickly, probably not sure what I was referencing too.

"W-What do you mean"

I surged forward, it wasn't rough. It was sensual as my free hand moved the hair that was splayed over her neck and pressing the skin of my lips to her neck. Wet kisses led a trail from the base of her neck to the soft skin behind her ear.

" _This_ is what I mean"

Adora sucked in a sharp breath and her hand clutched the back of my shirt, and suddenly I felt guilty again.

I pulled away and looked down into Adora's lap, "I'm sorry that was way out of line. You just forgave me, I shouldn't be jumping to things like that right away"

All guilt washed away when I felt Adora's lips on mine. It was rough, the impact sending me onto my back as my eyes widened at the sudden force.

"A-Adora" I gasped against her lips, my hands hovering above her hips. Not knowing if it was okay to kiss her.

Some of Adora's hair was draped over her eyes, finding it hard to see what face she was making. But that didn't matter when the heat of her breath hit my ear.

"Show me. Show me how much you can love me"

Ragged breaths wet my ear, I attempted to hold the whimper that was begging to escape my mouth when I heard those words. But something felt wrong about this. My hands made their way to Adora's cheeks.

This felt too..unreal.

"Consent. Remember. Are you ready? You're not doing this and going to regret this right? This is your chance to back out if you don't want too" I reminded, placing my forehead against hers.

Adora opened her eyes that were closed from the heat of the moment a couple of seconds ago, "Shaunt made me realize that you were doing this to make me feel safe. You only had good intentions even if it was lies. I never considered how you felt. Even after I pushed you away, you came back to me. I've regretted a lot of the decisions I've made lately and I want to make it up to you"

"You have nothing to apologize for f-"

"Catra, shut up. Use your mouth for something else"

Instantly zipping my mouth at her request I nodded with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~

**_A/N: Yes there is SMUT. So if you don't wish to read then skip to the two lines of "~"_ **

It started off with a simple makeout session, nothing more than that. I was nervous, Adora was nervous. My tongue dragging over the walls of Adora's mouth, enjoying the soft groans that escaped her mouth.

Our hands were roaming everywhere on each other's body, relishing in the feeling of our bodies flushed together. Though, it would feel better if I could feel her skin.

Feeling like the making out was dragging on too long I played with the hem of her shirt, "Can I?"

A simple nod was the only answer as I slipped off her shirt, my eyes bulging at the sight of stiff abs. I couldn't help the hand that went to touch them, smirking at the way they clenched at such simple touch.

"Come on, don't tease" Adora whined.

"Patience, I want to take my time" I teased, running my hands all up along her sides and stomach. Finally making a stop at the clip of her bra.

"This has to go" I commented, though Adora ignored it. Simply raising her chest to help me take it off.

My mouth watered at the idea of being only one article of clothing away that separated me and Adora from her skin. I watched as the soft material slid off her chest and landed somewhere, my eyes widening slightly at the sight.

Suddenly the nice view was covered from Adora's hands, her face a deep red. "D-Don't stare, I know they're ugly"

I rolled my eyes and attempted to take them off but she refused to move. "Adora, come on. Are you sure you want to do this? We can always hold off until your comfortable"

Adora quickly shook her head, "No no, we can do this. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being this bare with you"

"It's okay, it's a first for everyone. You're beautiful, remember that. And god, you're body is..so amazing and soft" I cooed, softly coaxing the arms away from her chest. Retrieving back the beautiful sight of Adora's breasts.

I quickly leaned down giving the soft nub an experimental lick, then looking back up at Adora who had an expression that was unreadable. I did it again and her face finally formed into a face of pleasure.

Pride swelled in my chest as I enveloped the now hardened nub into my mouth, sucking and licking without hesitation. I alternated between the two nubs, my mouth working harder the more I heard Adora moan.

"F-Feels good" Adora whispered, trying to make it sound inaudible but it was loud and clear in my ears.

I found it hard to remove myself from Adora's breasts but a small pat on my head signaled me to look up at Adora, who held a heartwarming smile. Her hand then pushed me down a bit lower, causing me to smile.

"Got it" I giggled, taking the button of her jeans and popping it open with a flick of my index and thumb. Wanting to make Adora feel safe, I scooted up a bit and a put a closed mouth kiss to Adora's lips while carefully slipping off her underwear to her heels. Adora seemed to into the kiss to realize that I brought them down. I smiled and broke away from the kiss, my fingers trailing back down. Then splaying on her inner thigh. Just inches away from the area between her thighs.

"Be gentle, I-I'm a little scared" She confessed, squirming a bit from the small squeeze I gave on her thigh.

"Of course, if anything hurts. We can stop" I confirmed, no longer wanting to tease Adora anymore. A single finger dragging across the heat. That single drag had Adora's hips bucking up for attention. I grinned and swiped over again, resisting the urge to take a small lick.

Her satisfaction matters more, not yours!' I mentally reminded myself.

"Catra.." She sighed, her hips still begging. I carefully rested my forehead against her temple, running the finger that was between her thighs through her slick folds.

"Fuck, you're _drenched_ " I groaned, eventually being rewarded with a soft whine. I continued to play with the wet folds until a hand stopped my wrist. I looked at her without removing my forehead from my comfortable spot at her temple.

"I said _don't tease_ " She growled softly, attempting to make it sound like a threat but I just simply smirked and continued to go with the pace I wanted.

Adora whimpered then, my heart-stopping at the sound. God that sound, sent shivers and a feeling down between my own legs.

I smiled, feeling a little guilty now, "Alright, I'm sorry"

My finger finally rewarded Adora by being slowly inserted, making sure to not go too fast nor too slow. I wanted to make Adora's first time the best I could, "That good?"

"So good" She answered instantly.

Once my finger was finally enveloped in the bundle of heat, I felt Adora clench slightly around my finger.

"I'm going to move okay? Tell me if it hurts"

Adora nodded and my finger moved delicately out, which Adora clearly missed since she was chasing after my finger once she was left empty, but tenderly I inserted it back in.

I repeated this a few times until I felt her legs began to shake a bit, noticing her breathing coming out more erratic than normal, I cooed into her ear.

"Calm down, you're okay" I mumbled, kissing the side of her head.

Adora's choked sobs and moans filled the room as I coaxed more and more out of her, "Catra, I feel, ah.."

My nose dug its way into Adora's hair and smiled, "That means you need to let go. Let go, Adora"

Finally, at those words, I stared at Adora's heels which dug into the couch, and her hips spasming up as she finally climaxed.

I smiled, feeling my finger begin to get coated in the juices of her climax, slowly dragging it out of her which in the process came with a small groan from Adora. Then bringing the finger to my mouth and tasting it.

"Fuck, you taste good" I sighed happily.

Adora groaned loudly, "Don't _ever_ say that to me again"

I laughed out and carefully nuzzled the side of her head, "Yes, ma'am"

"My question is how are you even still in your clothes?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how was that for a first time," I asked.

We were now both tucked into my bed together, Adora was worn out after what happened between us. I don't blame her, It was a pretty heated session.

"It was okay" Adora replied tiredly.

I scoffed sarcastically and sat up, "Only _okay?!_ Come on, I did pretty well for your first time! Admit it!"

Adora snorted despite her tiredness, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into her chest.

"Okay, it was good. But the whole time I had to look at you in your clothes while you did that! Didn't even give me anything to look at!" She whined, softly poking at my shirt. "And you're still clothed!"

"In my defense, you have something on right now" I fought back playfully, tugging at the hem of her shirt now. "But I'd rather much take it off again"

"Ugh, don't even begin to start another thing of that" She groaned, carefully pushing my hands off her shirt.

I patted her stomach, "You can just call it 'sex', y'know"

"It feels weird to say" She mumbled, intertwining our fingers with the hand that was patting her stomach. The small gesture made my heart skip a bit.

Lost in the moment, my lips kissed up along the column of her neck, and couldn't help sucking at the pale skin.

"Don't you dare give me a hickey" She hissed, shuffling away from my mouth.

I pouted but that quickly washed away when I gave a smirk, "Too late for that one"

"Catra!"

"Kidding kidding, anyways. Where does this leave us?" I asked, hoping for a genuine answer.

But that was never possible when it came to Adora, "Friends with benefits?"

I smacked her with a pillow and grumbled.

"Just kidding! _Best_ friends with benefits" She said happily, causing her to fall into a pit of chuckles.

I turned a bit red and whined, "Adoraaa, seriously!"

"Okay, fineeee. This leaves us..wherever. I think this really..helped us see clearly. Now we just need to fix things together. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't want to be with you anymore" She answered honestly.

Tears welled at the rim of my eyes, "Okay, promise?"

"You're in no place to be making me promise something, liar" She joked, smothering my face with kisses. I answered with a groan and tried to push her away but she decided to seek comfort by resting her forehead against mine.

"Promise?" I tried again.

A simple kiss that was filled with nothing but love made my heart jump.

"I promise"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_A/N: Okay wow, that was a long one. I spent a lot of time reading fanfiction lately and I was in the mood to write and I did not expect to come on at like 7 pm and write this much. Not having writers' block plus being in the mood to write can really do wonders. But,_ ** **_There are a few things I'd like to discuss in this chapter_ **

**_1) I am aware Catra and Adora are minors, they are in high school obviously. I feel the need to address this because it is underage sex. I have no issue with underage sex as long as it is consensual. I don't however support the idea of underage sex when it is between a minor and an adult. It is common for teenagers to have sex in high school WITH consent, and I am aware that my story might get hate for making teenagers have sex. But this is the way I've chosen my story to go and if you aren't comfortable or like my story anymore because of this, I respect whatever decision you make. I made the smut part optional and you won't be missing anything important besides the fact that it was Adora's first time._ **

**_2) It may seem like the story is going by at an extremely fast pace since it was only just 4 chapters ago everything went down and somehow they're already making up 3 chapters later? But I'd like to point out that there are some time skips during the story so technically speaking, the amount of time it's been in the story is way longer than it has been in real-time since the fight. (Hence: 1 week later)_ **

**_3) I am very sorry if there are errors and grammar mistakes, when I write a lot my writing gets a bit sloppy hehe_ **

**_4) I decided to make this chapter a bit longer so I would be able to fit a lot of the angst into one chapter instead of continuously leaving you guys on a cliff hanger every 2 chapters. The story is definitely coming to a close soon, I predict about 4-5 more chapters though that all depends on how much I write in those 4-5 chapters. Only time will tell_ **

**_Thank you guys so much for reading this far! :) <3_ **


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

**_Catra's POV  
_ **

Fuck.

Everything wasn't okay.

I had finally gotten my life somewhat together, and especially. I've gotten Adora back to me, but now It was all going to crash back down.

My breaths came out as puffs as I stared at the door to the underground fight club. I have to fight, I have to lose and allow myself to get beat up.

I clenched my fists and almost felt like crying.

"Catra..are you okay?" Adora mumbled, noticing the way I was acting. I was attempting to hold in my nervousness all day. But it just couldn't hold when we approached the door closer and closer.

I breathed in slowly and closed my eyes.

"No"

I heard Adora hold her breath as she slowly reached for my hand, "You'll be alright..okay?"

I shook my head. She had no idea what situation I was in, in fact, the biggest thing I'm worried about is her watching me get beat up.

Adora took my silence as a note to continue, "You'll beat him, and we can make it to the top. We can get out of this. Be _free_ "

Except I can't make it to the top. You can, I can't. I'm risking my life to be free. I don't know how strong that guy is. I'm a bird stuck between two rocks, in the end, no matter what decision I make I'll get hurt.

I let out a shaky breath and allowed Adora's words to sink in.

"Be _free_ " I repeated, turning my head to look at Adora who was giving me a weak smile. My heart dropped a bit seeing the way she looked at me. She looked just as tired as I was, and her eyes were screaming that she wants out. She wants to be over with this as much as I was. That's all up to me. I'm the one who can give Adora that, the only one.

Adora slowly leaned down and pressed a lifeless kiss to my lips. My hand snaked up and pressed the palm of it to the back of her neck, making sure to keep her there for a bit longer.

"I love you"

Adora chuckled and stepped back a little, "I don't think I'll ever get used to you saying that"

"Good, I want it to be special each time" I smiled, dropping my hand back into hers. "Let's get this over with"

~~~~~~~~~

"Win for me," Adora's last words said to me before I stepped into the dark stadium before it was lit up, lights flowing through every part of the room. I had to cover my eyes to make sure I didn't become blind. After the lights finally simmered down, I looked around.

My eyes widened.

There were so many people surrounding the ring. And, one person in the audience caught my eye other than Adora.

Incredible, dark green eyes stared deep into mine. Who was that? Why..was he staring directly at me?

My thoughts were interrupted when a booming voice spoke from the loudspeaker. A couple of high-pitched scratches came before something was actually said.

"Welcome to the last found of the semi-finals! Wow, only 3 more rounds after this, and this whole shebang is done for! Before we get down to business, there is someone I'd like to introduce. The man. The one who has made this all possible, and the one who began this organization as a whole! Lord.....Hordak!"

Hordak..weird name. The same man with green eyes that held such a piercing gaze into me stood up and gave a simple nod before sitting back down. He looked prissy and rich. Having perfect slicked back hair, two bodyguards, and a simple black suit with a green tie. Our eyes reconnected probably noticing my gaze at him.

I instantly looked away, at anything but him. That guy wants something.

I distracted myself from my thoughts, looking at my opponent. I almost drop dead at the site.

"Kyle?!" I whispered.

He jumped instantly at the call of his name and fear took over his body as a whole. How..did he even get this far?! He-He's so weak and frail!?

"O-Oh..he-hey, Catra!" He said, stumbling on his sentence. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" I chuckled.

"Oh, I originally was doing this with Lonnie but..she kinda ditched me at the last minute. And, apparently, we can't leave without physically losing a fight for some security reasons. I hate this thing, so you can just destroy me" He explained, practically giving himself to me.

I sighed, "No can do, I have to get out this round"

"No! Please, Catra. You've always wanted to prove that you're the strongest back in middle school. Do me..one last favor, and get me out of here" He pleaded, noticing the ref begin to stand between us and blow the whistle.

I chewed on my lip, his begging almost made me give in. My answer never came since the ref blew a whistle which signaled us to get in position. In sync, we both complied. His face seemed broken, and distraught. The idea of even looking him in the face anymore made my heart hurt.

The whistle blew.

None of us moved, just simply staring at each other.

The stadium was quiet, everyone's gaze on both of us. Some filled with confusion, and some somehow already losing interest.

"Get 'em, Kyle!" Someone screamed in the audience. I puffed out a little bit of air and stared in the direction of Adora who looked at me with a concerned look.

But before I knew it, I felt myself being pushed back hard onto the ground. That's it, just coax it out of him. Get him to hit me.

"Oh, kyle. You've always been the weak one" I started, feeling guilt rise up faster than I thought. "You thought you were strong. But everyone knew that was a lie"

I swerved a punch on instinct. Fuck, I should've taken that. Luckily a foot came to my legs, causing them to buckle. I quickly caught myself but not in enough time to save myself from a powerful punch to the stomach.

I chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah, that's it. Prove that you aren't a weakling- Cause that's still all I think you are!"

I attempted to weakly punch at him but gave him an easy opportunity to grab my arm to stop it. But of course, he wasn't fast enough and the punch jabbed him in the nose. Roars erupted in the audience.

"Show no mercy"

"Get on with it!"

"You got it!"

"Hurry up! Hit em!"

I blurred out the sounds of the audience and focusing on the different ways. Come on, read Kyle as you've always known him.

"It hurts, doesn't it? It hurts to be thrown away and ditched by Lonnie huh? Having to survive all on your own in this terrible fight club. Don't you want to prove that you can win this fight club? I'm sure it would learn you a lot of respect, respect that you will never get if you lose" I sung, eyes widening from being pulled into a headlock.

His arm was locked against my throat harshly, I blinked a couple of times to regain my vision from suddenly losing air. This was too much, my hands frantically tried to reach back and pull his hair back but it wouldn't work.

Is this how I'm going to die?

I let myself go limp in his arms, but as soon as it happened his fist came to my face. He pounded his fist into my throat and nose. The combination of being headlocked and punched made me blackout for a good couple of seconds. Once I finally regained consciousness, I was on the floor being straddled. Frantic fists being thrown all over my body.

I coughed, feeling a fluid substance build up in my throat. I turned my head and coughed out a bit of blood and gave him a slide glare. And finally, I put my head down and closed my eyes.

"The winner is Kyle!"

With that, I sighed and carefully opened my eyes. But the sight in front of me was nothing I expected.

Adora was in the rink, throwing Kyle to the ground and staring down at him with the most..horrific look ever. I attempted to get up but I noticed my foot was twisted in a different direction gruesomely.

It took everything in my power to flip onto my stomach and attempt to crawl towards Adora.

Everything was a blur before I could reach her. Two bodyguards pulling Adora off of Kyle's body that looked unreadable. His face was covered in blood, and almost look worse than mine.

My screams echoed through the whole stadium, "Adora, please stop it!"

"Adora!"

I watched Adora get dragged out of the rink. Her growls and kicks in an attempt to get out of the people who held her tightly at both of her arms made my heartache.

Kyle gave me one simple look of..relief.

Why are you looking at me like that? You just got beat up..why do you look so happy? Was the last thing I could think of before my shoulders gave out and my eyes went black.

~~~~~~~

Everything hurt. My face and legs especially ached as my eyes slowly opened up. I groaned and instantly shut them since the first thing that I saw was a bright light. And what I was laying on clearly wasn't a bed.

But I was reminded of the most important thing on my mind.

"Adora!" I said quickly then let out a yelp of pain, regretting instantly once I attempted to sit up.

"She's fine," A deep gruff voice said.

I instantly turned my head to see the familiar green-eyed rich dude, "Oh..it's you"

"Nice way to address the person who just saved your little friend from being thrown into jail" He muttered, crossing his arms and looked at his Rolex for a quick second.

I looked down at his clean shoes then back at him, "What happened?"

"I called off the police and she's safe"

I squinted my eyes, there had to be more. "She's safe..where?"

"She's still waiting here for you, but.."

Of course, there is a catch, why wouldn't there be?

He must've caught my expression since he stopped speaking but I rolled my hand in a gesture for him to continue.

"I need you two to get Shadow Weaver here right now"

~~~~~~~

Using crutches is hard and in fact, they made my armpits hurt. And this fat bulky cast on my foot wasn't making this any better. I weakly exited the "hospital" room of the fight club and noticed Adora deep in thought. She was sitting on the floor with her head in her arms that rested on her knees.

"Hey"

Adora's head raised, and she hopped up to her feet in an instant. Her arms safely and carefully enveloping me in a hug.

"You scared me so much" She mumbled, sniffling a bit. Her voice sounds hoarse which meant she had been crying before all of this.

I made my head comfortable in her arms, "Speak for yourself, you almost got thrown into jail!"

"Ah, Hordak wasn't supposed to tell you that" She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "So you know about this whole deal too don't you?"

"Yeah..but Shadow Weaver, how do you suppose we get her?" She questioned, playing with something in her pocket.

I pondered for a moment then thought of an idea, "You call her"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one that will be able to actually get her to do something" I explained, trying not to sound sour about it.

Adora only simply sighed and nodded, fishing for her phone and dialed Shadow Weaver's number.

~~~~~~~~

With terrible convincing skills, we finally managed to get Shadow Weaver to arrive at the exit of the fight club.

Her car drove up to the premises, hopping out of her car and making her way to us, "I'm so sorry for your defeat Catra, I was really hoping for you to win. I guess it is all up to Adora"

I had to hold in a growl, the hold of Adora's hand on mine helped with that. The fake cheeriness in her voice made me want to cringe.

"Thanks, and I'm sure Adora has it all handled"

"Me too" Shadow Weaver agreed and looked around. "So where is that forum you so desperately needed me to sign to confirm your leave of the fight club?"

"You won't be signing any paper," The familiar deep voice said.

Shadow Weaver's eyes gaped open as she stared at the person behind us.

"H-Hordak.." She started shakily, gripping her hands into fists.

One hand was placed on Adora's shoulder and another one on mine, "Good day, Shadow Weaver"

Adora and I looked at each other with confusion then back at Hordak who kept his grip on us tightly.

"What do you want?"

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone else for the mistakes you made. Sending the ones who you cared for, for so many years into something that can get them killed! Are you stupid?! Just because you couldn't talk to me face to face" Hordak roared. His finger revealed a ring bright as ruby that had some form of engraving on it.

Shadow Weaver's eyes glistened as she charged forward to grab it but out of nowhere two people who had the same haircut as Hordak grabbed her arms and held her back, "Give it to me you bastard! That's my mother's ring!"

"No, it's time to put an end to you. Put an end to the many people you've caused pain too" He spoke sharply, "Take her away"

We watched Shadow Weaver's whimpers and muffled screams echo throughout the night as she was dragged back into the fight club. I held my breath in fear, Adora doing the same as Hordak made his way in front of us.

"You are free. Go now. _Don't_ come back and whatever you saw here.. _Never_ happened" 

~~~~~~~

**_A/N: I wasn't a fan of writing the fight scene for this chapter ;-;_ **


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

**_Catra's POV_ **

I was speechless as I replayed what just occurred right in front of me.

"What.. just happened," I asked myself, completely shocked. Hordak now disappeared, leaving me and Adora oblivious in the middle of the parking lot. Shadow Weaver's car was still in front of us but one of Hordak's workers was now moving it somewhere.

Adora seemed to have the same expression as me, her hand softly grazing mine but it was stiff. My gaze now turned back to Adora who was looking in the direction of where Shadow Weaver was taken away. I tugged on her hand a bit.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

She simply shrugged and walked us both over to a nearby bench and sat down. It took a bit because the crutches slowed me down, "Want to buy a drink?"

"What do you mean?"

I watched Adora fish for a couple of coins in her pocket and leaned over to the vending machine that I just now noticed was there. She slotted the coins and pressed a few buttons before the sound of a can crashing through the chute. Once the two canes were dispensed, she grabbed the cans and handed them to me.

I raised an eyebrow as I took it from her. Adora casually was plucking up the metal lid and chugged the drink of the soda down.

I looked at the can in my hand and sat down next to her while placing the two crutches beside me. I eventually found the air between us very awkward, "You never answered my question"

"What question?"

"That if you were okay" I reminded, opening the can and drinking it quietly.

"Right, um. I don't know"

"Yes you do, just tell me what's on your mind" I sighed, setting down the coke and forcing her gaze to me by my hand.

Adora frowned and shoved her hands into her pants, "It just seems unreal. Like, I just keep asking the question to myself 'is this real?', and I can't answer it. You have to be feeling a little unsure about all of this"

"You're right, this situation is definitely complicated but I don't know what to do. Hordak said that we just have to forget anything that happened here"

Adora slapped a hand over her face and sighed, "That's exactly the issue. I can't just forget what happened here. I have so many things I wanted to ask Shadow Weaver and I can't"

My eyes softened as I slumped into the seat of the bench to ponder what I should say next.

"That's...I don't know. Life? You can't expect everything to go the way you want. And in your case, you can't get the answers you want because of well..whatever just happened"

"Well, maybe I could've gotten them a little earlier if you just told me the truth instead of keeping everything from me!" Adora hissed.

My jaw was held open for a second then it instantly shut in shame as I looked away. The hand on my thigh was clenched into a fist.

I could tell Adora instantly regretted what she said as she went to reach for my hand but I shuffled away, "Catra- I'm sorr-"

"No more of those. I know It's my fault. You have every right to stay mad at me. And...I know you still love me no matter what. But..something tells me that you need some space. Like..real space to think that if you really want me. I will always wait for you okay? You don't need to pressure yourself to keep avoiding what I did to you. I don't want you to be with me as you continue to think of what I did wrong because you don't deserve that. You shouldn't have to be in a relationship where so much pent up..bad memories still are there" I expressed, quickly wiping a tear away before Adora could see.

Adora seemed shocked by what I had to say as she grabbed my hand out of pure fear, "Catra.."

Her voice was quivering as she added, "I love you..you don't need to tell me that. I spent so long trying to forgive you and I have"

"That's the thing, You shouldn't have to forgive me. I just want you to not be hurting while loving me. Loving shouldn't hurt" I mumbled.

"Loving isn't supposed to be perfect Catra, everyone makes mistakes. And I realized that you were doing it for the better"

I sniffled, "Please..just, give it time. I want you to be sure"

Adora finally let go of my hands as she kissed the top of my head, "Okay"

"Okay?"

She nodded, "But that doesn't mean I'm just going to stay away from you. I'm going to prove to you that I love you even with the mistakes. I can show you that if I love you, it won't hurt me"

With that our agreement was settled

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

Adora was really trying. She wasn't lying when she said she was going to prove that my love for me wasn't causing her any pain at all. She'd go out of her way to text me every morning that she loves me, coming up to me at lunch more often, and getting plans out of the way with Glimmer so she could make them with me.

"I love you" Adora had said one day with such honest sincerity. It was at an awkward moment too. I was about to take a bite out of my sandwich too.

My mouth was gaped open as the contents of the sandwich slipped out between the 2 slices of bread.

"W-Why did you say that so suddenly?"

"Because...I just do, I love the way you eat your sandwiches" She complimented, reaching over the brush off some lettuce that was on the side of my mouth.

My ears were hot red as I responded to the compliment, "Y-You don't need to flatter me so much"

In fact, flattering had become an amazing skill for Adora these days. She had become such a great flirt it was harder for me to come up with things to say.

"But I love you so much, how could I not?"

I rolled my eyes at that now as I grabbed a piece of bread and chucked it at Adora playfully, snorting as I watched it stick to Adora's forehead instead of just bonking off of her. Adora responded just as playful as she chucked the bread back at my face.

That day was fun.

**_~~~~~~_ **

Sex.

That was a topic that Adora brought up sometimes but for some reason, I could never bring myself to do it with her because of the conversation back when Shadow Weaver disappeared. I haven't heard much of what happened to her and well in fact nothing. Life seemed a bit easier without her and Adora and I seemed a lot freer.

But back on topic, Adora found it essential for me to..have sex with her apparently. She believed that for her to show how much she loves me was through not just emotional but through physical. Don't get me wrong, I totally agree but every time Adora kept coming close to trying I seemed to shut off.

I never understood myself in those situations but every time it would happen Adora would just simply smile and tuck us both into bed as if nothing happened. Adora was so accepting and willing to back down at any moment, I felt like I was taking advantage of her.

"When do you think you are going to be ready" Adora would ask on some nights as we watched some of her random cartoon shows. Her hands would run through my hair as she awaited my answer.

I would shrug and lean into her, "Whenever the time comes I guess. When you're ready of course"

"But I am ready!"

I shushed her with a single finger and pointed to the T.V to distract her, which surprisingly would work. The topic would switch so fast which I was very grateful for.

But of course, It wouldn't disappear forever, she would continue to bring it up throughout different points of the night. Some even when I was dead tired in bed from the movie marathons and study sessions that would jampack our day.

Simply snuggling into the crook of her neck, I would satisfy her with the answer of, "I promise I will tell you when"

**_~~~~~~~_ **

I had gotten a part-time job at Tim's burgers once I was cleared to have my cast taken off. Something DT told me one day along the lines of "you need to grow up and get a job, in 2 years you are going to be 18. At least get some bank before you go off to college". DT was surprised when I listened to their advice and got hired at my favorite burger place. The owner had known me since I was a kid and hired me right on the spot. The first few days were definitely tough since the workers were giving me assignments left and right. But the fast changes and the direct orders became natural.

 _"Come home, I miss you"_ Adora texted me on a night during my late shift.

I almost dropped everything and ran out the door at that single text but there was still so much left to do before I could do so. Something warm bubbled in my heart as I read the word 'home'. Another little thing Adora changed after the conversation that night. She would refer to her or my house as just 'home'.

 _"Still lots to do, I'll be home soon"_ I replied back, stuffing my phone into my back pocket and lived through the longest few hours of my life.

Motorcycling after work was the best feeling ever after being stuck in that stuffy kitchen for hours that seemed endless. The wind that would push against my body would be refreshing as I rode back home.

Eventually, I parked my motorcycle and wiggled my head out of the helmet. My hair was I frizzled mess when I checked my reflection in the mirrors of the motorcycle. I narrowed my eyes and raked a hand through my hair to make it look a bit more presentable. Not that Adora cared. She would welcome me back into the house with a happy grin and open arms.

I knocked on the door a bit hastier, due to being a bit impatient and needy for Adora's warm embrace that would always welcome me back from a long day at work. Surprisingly no one came to the door when I knocked for a good minute.

"Adora?" I called out a bit worried.

A frown instantly came onto my mouth when I twisted the knob to see that it was the door was unlocked. My heart sunk when I pushed the door open to see no one was there to greet me.

"Adora!" I called out again but louder, slipping off my shoes and cautiously making my way upstairs to see a light on behind the closed door to our room. I tiptoed my way over to the door and held my breath for a couple of seconds before shoving the door open.

My knees almost gave out at the sight of Adora on the bed with a bunch of petals around and lights. There was a table that looked like it had some sort of drink and food. My eyes finally darted back to Adora who had a dress on.

"W-What's all this.." I muttered, unable to find my voice.

Adora giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck after she forced my hands to her hips, "If I recall..we never finished our dance at homecoming because of a little dilemma.."

I gulped and squeezed her hips, "Y-Yeah.."

"What? Cat got your tongue? Not like it?"

I instantly pulled her into a hug and spun her around, "No..no, I love it. It's just.."

"I know...It's cheesy. It's absolutely cliche but-" She began.

I swiftly cut her off and pressed my lips to hers, "Stop overthinking so much and let me finish. I just don't know what I did to deserve this"

"You. Just you being you. I love you for you..and I want to love you without any limits" She replied, leaning down a bit to nuzzle the crook of my neck.

My mouth couldn't work at that moment as I stared at the petals, the food, everything Adora did for me tonight. I couldn't keep the tears in as I shuffled closer and sniffled into her hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry"

"Happy tears" I reassured, pressing her body closer.

Tears and a lot of talking were done that night, but most importantly. I was able to believe that I could love Adora without her being constantly haunted by my terrible mistakes.

Adora held my face as she pressed her forehead to mine, "I don't think I'll ever forget what happened between us and the bad decisions that were made, but that doesn't mean I should stop loving you. I couldn't if I tried because you mean the world to me Catra...I love you, alright?"

More tears streamed down my cheeks as I pressed a weak kiss to her lips, "I love you too"

And...I think you can imagine what else happened that night.

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

Today didn't seem like a good day. It had been a couple of days since the passionate night I shared with Adora and I couldn't be happier. Except, when I had gotten home from a slow day at work, aching to lie down in bed with Adora and sleep, Adora seemed way too in thought.

Even before I stepped into the house and was welcomed by Adora by her usual hug, it seemed off and tensioned.

As Adora worked on a few of her history assignments, I started a playful tug at the back of her shirt to get her upstairs. Maybe she needed to release some steam? But instead, she simply turned her head and smiled before going back to work.

I frowned and pulled her earbuds out of both of her ears gently, "Talk to me"

Adora finally sighed and turned her body around, "Someone texted me"

"Who's 'someone'" I said with a raised eyebrow as I watched her grab her phone and scroll through her messages.

She held the phone up to my face as I read the messages in horror, "Shadow Weaver texted you?!"

She nodded and slammed her phone down onto the table, "And she wants us to help her get away from Hordak. She-She's locked up and..kidnapped basically."

"Th-The nerve.." I muttered but then my eyes narrowed and tried to read Adora's facial expression. My eyes instantly widened as I grabbed her face to look up at me, "Stop it. Y-.. We aren't going to"

"Catra.."

"No!"

My hands dropped to Adora's as I kneeled, "Adora, don't let her brainwash you. Please. You don't know what Hordak is capable of. We're free remember? If we let her back into our lives then god knows what she could do"

Her hands clutched mine, "I can't stand back and do nothing. I know..she killed my mother. I know she killed my father and almost me with her. I know what she put us through but I can't just do nothing about her. She gave me a home and you too, she gave me a life that no one else probably would have. If she didn't mean something to me I would've just deleted that message and said fuck her. But I can't! I just can't"

I chewed on my lower lip as I heard her rant, "Adora..do you understand what you're getting into"

"Yes, and I know for a matter of fact that If I let this go...I won't ever be able to forgive myself. No one..deserves what Shadow Weaver is probably going through. So...If you don't want to come with me that's fine, and if you do...It won't change anything"

I sucked in a harsh breath, "As if I'd let you go alone"

"I wouldn't have gone alone, either way, I contacted my brother"

My eyebrows raised, "And he's going to help?! Knowing that she killed your parents?!"

"He has the same mindset as you, but he knows how much this means to me so he's willing to help out"

"Well..the more the merrier I guess" I mumbled.

All of a sudden I was pulled into Adora's chest as she cradled my head in my arms. My jaw clenched as I wrapped my arms around Adora's lower half. "This is the last thing we ever have to do for Shadow Weaver, I promise"

"You promise?"

"I really promise this time"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_A/N: Alright, so the next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter before a possible epilogue._ **


End file.
